The Thirteenth Colony Series
by sg07
Summary: Battlestar Galactica and Stargate SG1 Crossover - The Colonial Fleet has traveled in space for 25 yahren, continuing their search for the lost 13th Tribe. Vipers investigate a strange gravimetric distortion wave. Read more to find out!
1. Crossroads The Thirteenth Colony CH1

**STARGATE SG-1 / Battlestar Galactica CROSSOVER**

"The Thirteenth Colony" series

**PART One**

**CROSSROADS**

Daniel exclaimed, "Jack, this changes everything we've ever thought, everything we ever knew about humanity!"

Jack smirked, "Ya think?"...

** Disclaimer at end of story **

**PART I**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Major General George Hammond, commander of the Star Gate Command (SGC) stared out from the Stargate control room. The see through glass window provided a certain was bulletproof and added a measure of protection while viewing the embarkation room and the Stargate.

General Hammond looked down at his premiere team, SG-1 consisting of Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and the Shol'va (traitor to the Goa'uld) Teal'c. Teal'c had been First Prime to a Goa'uld named Apophis until he betrayed him and abandoned his home world in order to join the SGC and one day find a way of delivering his people from slavery to the Goa'uld.

The team waited for the dial in sequence from the control room to complete. At the completion of the dial in sequence, a wormhole was formed that would take them literally to an another world.

Samantha or "Sam" as her teammates called her, spoke to Jack "Sir, MALP telemetry reports conditions are favorable on P2S89G."  
"More trees, Carter?" Jack asked.

"_Chevron Six encoded." _Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman, the diminutive, but exceptionally competent gate room attendant's voice filled the air. A round circle made of a unique metal called naquadah made scraping noises as it circled center turned clockwise every few seconds

"Ugh, Yes sir." Sam answered.

"_Chevron Six locked." _Walter announced. Following his voice a sharp clang of metal on metal as the sixth chevron locked into place.

"Well, this trip might be useful, besides the abandoned pyramid there is also a temple about a mile away." Daniel interjected.

"_Chevron Seven encoded," _Walter continued, oblivious to the conversation below him.

Teal'c interjected "Things are not always as they seem, Daniel Jackson."

"You expecting trouble, Teal'c?" Jack asked.

Teal'c turned to his commanding officer and friend with his patented slight cock of his head, a raised eyebrow and said "One can not be too prepared. The Goa'uld do not abandon a planet without good reason."

_"Chevron Seven locked." _Walter finished his diatribe with emphasis.

Dramatically, a swirling vortex that resembled an explosion of water shot forth from the ring of the Stargate in a massive wall, giving the illusion of an explosion of water. The massive fountain was the same size of the inner portion of the ring and extended several feet from the Stargate. Unlike water that would continue to expand outward, after only a few moments it fell back in on itself and came back to rest smoothly against the inner portion of the ring. The event horizon formed a doorway to other destinations.

The "gate" as it was sometimes referred too, broke all matter down for transport to another planet anywhere the proper sequence was dialed in. At the other side, another gate instantaneously received the transmission and reintegrated the matter in milliseconds. The result is an instantaneous trip to another planet. Upon reintegration of matter, a cold layer of frost formed on all outer surfaces of an object or person.

Stargate travel had become commonplace for them. After so many missions to planets all over the galaxy the impressive sight became routine.

"SG-1, good luck" General Hammond said into the microphone.

SG-1 turned a bit to see the general and the active duty air force officers saluted smartly, Daniel waved, and Teal'c merely dipped his head in a slight nod of acknowledgement.

"O.K. campers, lets go look at some trees." Jack said.

With that, the four explorers entered the event horizon of the Stargate and immediately disappeared.

-------------------------------

**There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across**

**the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of**

**the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the**

**architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or**

**Atlantis.**

**Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.**

Deep within uncharted interstellar space, a girlish voice broadcasted to her intended audience. Rigel, a cute woman in her late forties poured over the information flowing across the monitor of her Flight Control station, a station located on the bridge of the gigantic ship. She had manned since her original tour aboard the Battlestar Galactica. "Section twelve, Launch Bay Alpha standby to launch fighter probe, acknowledge?"

Inside the launch bay of the Galactica, two pilots seated themselves in their respective viper fighters. Each pilot was dressed in a dark brown coat and tan long sleeve shirt and pants. Their ensemble was completed with dark brown belt, black holster with a standard issue Colonial "laser" pistol, and knee-high dark brown boots. Each pilot wore a helmet that closely resembled an Egyptian headdress. Mounted atop the helmets and position just forward was an eagle that represented the designation of the viper pilots base ship.

Both pilots began their pre-flight checks. When each pilot was satisfied all was in order their respective canopy closed with an audible whirring sound. The sound echoed throughout the immense flight bay of Alpha Landing bay.

Both pilots responded to the unseen Rigel's request. "Acknowledged."

Rigel continued, "Section twelve, Launch Bay Alpha, transferring vector coordinates, coded and transferred, acknowledge?"

Starbuck looked downward at his instruments, saw the amber light acknowledging that the codes were confirmed loaded, "Acknowledged input, recorded and functioning."

Viper's engines could were heard throughout the launch bay as both fighters primed for take off. Steam from the launch tube could be seen near the bottom of the fighters rising lazily into the air.

Rigel continued "Core systems transferring controls to probe craft, launch when ready."

The pilot's only acknowledgement to the launch command was the colonial viper engines white-hot flames that exploded from the three rear engines like a supernova. First one viper, then another took off at impossible speeds, and rocketed down the triangular launch tube.

Two bridge officers sat riveted to their seats as the ship's internal monitors captured the images of the launch for them. The launching of a Colonial Viper was living work of art, a technological beauty.

Transition from the launch bay to space was a nearly seamless one and both vipers quickly gained speed as they traveled through the launch tube. By the time the viper exited into the vacuum of space it had already attained very high supersonic speeds. The inertia dampners strained as the craft went from zero speed to speeds well past MACH eight, as measured in an atmosphere. Both vipers quickly exited the launch tube as evidenced by the sound sonic boom that followed behind them. As suddenly as the trip through the launch tube had begun, it was over. Soon afterward the only thing that could be heard throughout the launch bay was the quiet humming of machinery throughout the immense bay and technicians working on their various assignments and spacecraft.

From the bridge of the Galactica, Rigel reported the pair of viper's progress. "Short range beacon, on and functioning. Recon vipers one and two report light speed and accelerating."

Commander Apollo turned to face his executive officer and wife Colonel Sheba. Apollo had married Sheba not long after that mission when he and Starbuck had infiltrated the lone Cylon base ship. She was still as lovely as ever. After their daughter had been born Sheba became part of the command staff on the bridge, but she still maintained her prowess in a viper as a reserve viper pilot. Although command was not her first love, she realized that her children, Boxey and Hera needed a mother and her more than a viper. Dietra, the beautiful ebony viper pilot that could out fly a good many men would shake her head at Sheba. Dietra was a career woman that was so focused on her duties and love of flying that she more than once commented negatively on what she called "Sheba's old fashioned ideals". This had caused a rift between the two warriors that had lasted for over twenty yahren.

Regardless of what other women thought, Sheba felt honor bound to raise her children instead of someone else. It was her responsibility and she took it seriously.

Apollo said, "Hopefully Starbuck and Hera will be able to track down where those strange signals are coming from."

Sheba asked, "You still think those signals we discovered awhile back might have come from Earth?"

Apollo shrugged his shoulders "We'll see. I have been reading a lot lately on the Book of the Word my father cherished so much. The language is the same. Perhaps the Thirteenth tribe still uses the ancient language?"

Sheba said, "I hope so, it took Athena and the computer techs two sectans to load the ancient language into our systems."

Apollo nodded his head and said, "We should be able to decipher any new signals we receive."

Sheba frowned, "I hope so, what we deciphered from the other recordings doesn't make any sense. Maybe Athena and her group got the translations wrong?"

Apollo smirked, albeit grimly, "Perhaps, but we need to be prepared."

"But seriously, "Those transmissions kept going on and on about System Lords and their empire. It's hard to believe that Earth might have developed differently, without a democracy."

"I know, but since the thirteenth colony has had no contact with our civilization it would have evolved independently from our twelve colonies. It's not totally unexpected that they would have developed their own language and point of reference. As for an empire, who knows, we will just have to take this one step at a time."

For the past two sectans the colonial fleet had picked up strange communications on their primary communications circuits. These signals were strangely worded in the old Kobollian language and resembled greatly ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs, in addition to voice transmissions in the ancient tongue. Even the handy languatrons used by pilots to help translate unknown languages were not very helpful with this complex language.

These signals have given the fleet great hope as word spread amongst the two hundred and twenty odd ships. Certain anticipation had swept through the fleet that they were nearing what seemed to be the end of their journey to locate the planet Earth. It was their hope that Earth had retained her heritage and would be strong enough to help them fight the Cylon Empire. What could they really do but wait and hope for the best?

As Commander of the fleet, Apollo had been sending out more frequent patrols in hopes of discovering more information that might shed some light on this new development.

Sheba smiled thinly and said, "Hope she'll be all right?" Sheba referred to her daughter, Starbucks wing-man on patrols. Starbuck had helped to raise Hera and was an extension of his own family.

Apollo smiled and put an encouraging arm around his wife. "Don't worry, Starbuck will take care of our daughter."

Not totally convinced she says "I know she's a warrior now, it's just she's our baby!"

Apollo soothed "Hey, she's not just any warrior, she graduated at the top of the class, remember? She'll be fine."

Sheba playfully elbowed her husband in the stomach. He smiled in return and put his arm around her shoulder, not caring whom noticed.

----------------------------

Upon arriving on the planet that was computer designated P2S89G, SG-1 had first checked out the inside of the stone pyramid, then they would focus on the temple. The Stargate was at the rear-most end of the pyramid in a large antechamber. SG-1 turned their flashlights on as soon as the wormhole on the Stargate disengaged casting the room immediately into total darkness.

Daniel waved his flashlight around the room and huffed. "Just as I thought, no markings of any kind. Definitely a Goa'uld landing platform." The team walked around to the front of the DHD (Dial Home Device) and saw the ramp that led to the outside of the pyramid. If conditions were similar as on their first mission to the planet Abydos, the only thing inside would be the typical transport rings imbedded into the ceiling of the stone pyramid.

Daniel explored the ceiling as he waved his flashlight upward. Soon he found what he had been looking for. Above his head a closed aperture that housed transport rings in the ceiling.

"Daniel?" Jack called.

"Yeah?" Daniel answered.

"What do you see?" Jack questioned.

"Just what we thought. Except the pyramid walls here are a lot wider than the pyramid on Abydos."

Jack said, "Yeah, I know, I wonder if ole "Ra" drove his car through the Stargate?"

Ra was the self-proclaimed ruler of Earth at one time. Actually he was an alien that took a human as a host. With Ra's technology and human body he was able to live an indefinite life span. Ra enslaved the humans of Earth and also shipped thousands off world. Some became hosts for Ra's race, the Goa'uld, some became the warrior caste known as Jaffa, who served the Goa'uld, and the rest were seeded amongst the stars as slaves. After the people of Earth rebelled and buried their Stargate Ra abandoned the Earth.

Smiling, Jack continued. "O.k. let's head over to the temple and collect your rocks."

Daniel muttered to himself "If he calls artifacts rocks just one more time…"

Jack decided to push Daniels emotional "buttons" one more time, "You say something Danny?"

Daniel not taking the bait walked on in silence. Teal'c and Sam match pace with Jack. Sam passed her commanding officer and frowned at him showing her disapproval. Shrugging Jack asked "What?" Sam knowing better just shook her head and moved on. Where as Teal'c ignored his commanding officer's sarcasm all together except for his patented raising of his eyebrow.

---------------------------------------

Onboard the Battlestar Galactica, Omega adjusted his scanner with a detached resignation. It was not like him to feel this way. He was just so tired of running from the Cylons. In his older age he mused, "_I just want to find Earth or some other rock and settle down. To see a sunrise, maybe grow mushies_".

The Colonial fleet had entered a new quadrant of space that should not have had any Cylon outpost, however, one never knew when the Cylons would find them again and attack. He sighed again. "_Oh! Well! At least it's pretty much quiet_." He thought to himself.

That was when his scanner beeped at him. "_Huh_?" He thought to himself "_No._" Omega got Apollo's attention "Commander?"

Apollo had been talking with Colonel Sheba and turned to Omega and asked, "Yes. What is it?" Omega checked his readouts. "Sir, scanners picking up a massive distortion wave in gamma sector." Apollo said, "Good Lord, not more Cylons!"

Sheba interjected "That's all we need."

Apollo continued "Is that distortion wave similar to the electronic camoflauge the Cylons used twenty yahrens ago to hide their attack fleet during the destruction of the colonies?"

Omega checked his readout, then replied "No, sir. This is entirely different. Some kind of gravimetric disturbance, I'm unable to get any clearer readings at this distance. Whatever it is, its power output is enormous."

Apollo furrowed his brows and said, "Could that be an ion storm?"

Shaking his head, "No, sir, composition is all wrong for that, and the distortions signature would be spread out to at across part of a star system, not localized to this one region of space."

"Omega, could the scanners be picking up power output from a ship?" Sheba posed.

Omega hands flashed across his instruments. "Can't tell at this range, but the probability of it is high. With a power output like that, I hate to think what it could do to the Galactica."

Apollo paused "Hmmn." He said absently. "Let's find out more about this. Starbucks long-range patrol will have been in their sleep mode for the past sixty centons now. Guess we should wake him up."

Sheba grimaced. "Glad I'm not on patrol with him, you know how cranky he gets when he doesn't get enough sleep."

Apollo let a small smile creep onto his face. After many yahren of flying with Starbuck, Apollo had gotten used to his…ways. It seemed the older that Starbuck got, the more cantankerous he could be.

Apollo turned to his younger sister Athena and asked "Have Starbuck and Hera check this distortion out. Tell them to keep a safe distance away till they know what they are dealing with.". At hearing her name she glanced up at her older brother and commander. Athena nodded and keyed her instrument panel to contact the vipers.

Starbuck and Hera were in sleep mode, a form of hibernation that was intended to reduce the amount of air and fuel their fighters needed during prolonged patrols. Typically long range patrols consumed much of the small star ships resources. Hibernation allowed the viper fighters to travel beyond their normal range of flying.

An electronic beeping noise sounded twice, then twice more.

Starbuck was jolted awake. "Huh?"

The continuous signal would continue to announce until Starbuck manually flipped a switch.

Starbuck shook his head and tried to clear the remnants of sleep from his hibernation. Looking at his communications panel he saw that it was alerting him to an incoming coded transmission from the Galactica.

"Hera! You got this?" Starbuck asked.

"Huh? What?" Hera groggily began to stir from her own hibernation. Starbuck was like an uncle to his best friend's daughter and military protocol never stopped their friendship.

Starbuck was well into middle age now and had not bothered concealing some of the signs of that process. His blonde hair was still full but had turned a dark brown in color. That, and a perpetual week of stubble of beard lent Starbuck the grizzled, weather-beaten air of a veteran pilot who had seen everything, and now that twenty-five yahrens had passed, was regarded as one of the best there'd ever been.

Starbuck's keyed his computer in order to obtain a secure narrow band transmission with the Galactica. When Starbuck called over to Hera's viper, his computer automatically began raising the life-support levels.

Hera was the total image of what her mother and her maternal grandmother Bethany had looked like at the same age, except for her hair being lighter and more blonde than brown in color. She had a trace of her maternal grandfather Commander Cain in her as well, a quick-edged, decisive temperament that had earned her the highest marks of all the cadets in her graduating class from the Warrior Training School. After only four sectars on active duty as Second Lieutenant, she already had shown signs of determination to become the best warrior of her generation.

Athena's voice could be heard coming in over both vipers' communication channels. "Recon probe one and two, this is Galactica Core Command. Come in."

Starbuck keyed his microphone "Frack, Athena I was just in my sleep mode!"

Athena cut in "Can it fly boy, the Galactica's scanners are picking up a massive distortion wave in your sector. Core Command wants you to check it out. Sending you the vector coordinates now. Apollo wants you to exercise caution."

Smiling Starbuck said, "Apollo is just jealous that I'm going to make first contact with Earth instead of him."

Hera cut in. "uhhh, hmmm. "WE" are making first contact."

"Excuse me, Lieutenant, "WE" will make first contact." Hera silently nodded 'yes' to herself.

Athena laughed, "All right, show off, but be careful, we still don't know what we're dealing with."

"Will do." Starbuck said.

'Beep.' Both vipers registered the coordinates that were received by the Galactica.

Hera interrupted. "Got it." Then to Starbuck "Come on Starbuck, let's go."

Starbuck mockingly said "That's Captain Starbuck to you lieutenant."

Laughing she said "Yes, sir, Captain, sir." Then she threw a mocking salute in the air.

Smiling, both pilots pushed the button on the center of their joystick and white-hot flames shot forth from the rear of their ships engines as they accelerated exponentially into the night.

----------------------------------------

**CHAPTER THREE**

A Goa'uld pyramid ship suddenly emerged from of hyperspace. The pyramid space ship slowed as it arrived at the outer edges of the star system.

"My Lord Heru'Ur, we have arrived." A Jaffa announced. These genetically altered humans, were at least twice as strong as a normal human, resistant to all disease, and a doubled lifespan ensured a perfectly healthy warrior race, serving the Goa'ould. So complete in their belief that the Goa'ould were gods, only one Jaffa in the thousands of years that the Goa'ould System Lords reigned ever rebelled, Teal'c.

Heru'Ur was a rather nasty Goa'uld. Genetically speaking he was the Goa'ould symbiote, child of Ra and Hathor. Jack O'Neill would say "Nice pedigree". However, there was nothing nice about this particular Goa'uld.

"Excellent, enter orbit and prepare to land the ship." Inwardly he thought. "_I shall use this planet my father abandoned long ago. It will be my secret base with which I will build my forces in order to challenge Apophis._"

Apophis was the rival 'god' among the Goa'uld. For millennium he was Ra's rival who ruled the night. Well, according to the Egyptian book of the dead. However, thanks to SG-1 Apophis had lost everything and in one fell swoop of luck regained more than he previously had. After killing Sokar, another Goa'uld, this one called himself the devil; Apophis had gained an enormous army and weaponry.

As the pyramid ship traveled toward the only habitable planet in the system, its sensors detected two spaceships.

"My lord?" Another Jaffa warrior responds.

Heru'Ur easily agitated demanded, "What is it?"

"My lord, two space ships are approaching our position at very fast speeds."

"Are they gliders?"

"No, my lord, I have never seen fighters of this class. Their power source is totally unknown to us."

Without thinking Heru'Ur lips curled in devious glee, "Destroy them."

The Jaffa noded and then targeted the two ships.

---------------------------------------

Starbuck and Hera approached the coordinates the Galactica gave them. Starbuck noticed something different though. Instead of seeing a distortion there as he had expected, there was an object that was on a course to enter orbit of the planet just ahead of them. He checked his instruments against what his eyes told him and said "Target."

Hera checked her scanner and said, "I see it. What is it?"

"It looks like a pyramid." Starbuck said.

"Could that be an Earth ship?" Hera ventured.

"Don't know, but I am registering an immense power source but not the distortion wave the Galactica detected."

"Maybe their friendly?" Hera offered, thinking these newcomers could be from Earth.

Starbuck started to respond. "Well, I…uh…"

Just then a bright flash erupted from the pyramid. A tremendous beam of energy shot toward them.

"Look out!" Starbuck shouted. His reflexes were so honed to decades of star flight and a familiarity with his viper, he was able to bank sharply left and forcibly push Hera's viper out of the path of the destructive beam. With a sickening crunch Hera's ship escaped certain doom, however, Starbuck was not so lucky. Starbucks viper had received terrible damage to the entire left side of his ship. In addition, the beam of energy passed by his viper so close the entire right side of his viper was scorched black, fusing parts of his hull in the process. What Starbuck did not know was that the worst of it were still to come.

Starbuck's viper rocketed forward, spiraling dramatically end over end in circles, and with his y axis circling sharply round and round. By instinct and with great effort he slowed the pitch and yaw of his viper. "Ugghh." Starbuck groaned to himself. Good thing he had not eaten his primaries prior to leaving. His ships inertia dampners strained under the severe speeds and constantly changing directions of the ship. The G-forces nearly sent him into unconsciousness.

Hera's ship was damaged and her right low engine was completely destroyed. Hera quickly shut the power to her engines down. She visually scanned her instruments for damage. "_Everything seemed all right…wait!"_ the fuel gauges for the Tylieum tanks were falling fast. Although she could not see the fuel venting into space, the viper's fuel gages registered it all. Hera frantically shut down her precious fuel supply of tylieum. She checked her gauges. "Felgercarb!" she spat out. Her viper had lost half its fuel load and the controls were sluggish. Fortunately the volatile Tylieum did not catch fire or the result would have destroyed her more completely than the alien's weapons.

"Starbuck?" Hera called into the microphone built into her helmet. When she didn't hear anything she checked her scanner and found him several thousand hectars ahead of her.

There was a tiny moan. Again she called out "Starbuck? You okay?"

Starbuck managed to right his viper but it seemed to stagger sideways, to and fro, like a drunken warrior walking down a street. Electrical circuits had burned and the acrid stench of burnt electronics wafted up on tiny columns of smoke. This time he answered "Hera! Get out of here!"

Hera shook her head and said "Uh, uh. No way I'm leaving you!"

Through his pain, Starbuck could only think about his best friends daughters safety, "Hera!" Starbuck yelled, "Get outta here! That's an order."

"No, way captain."

"Hera, listen to me! My vipers had it. I can only fly in a straight line and barely that."

"No!" she said.

"Hera! You have got to get back and warn the Galactica! The fleet would be a sitting duck!"

The no non-sense warrior in her realized he was right, Hera resigned herself to her duty and simply asked, "What about you?"

Starbuck calmly told her "Simple, I'm going to head for that planet ahead of us and try to land. With any luck you can return with blue squadron and a shuttle."

"Starbuck? I, uh" she stammered, unable to say what was on her heart.

Interpreting correctly, Starbuck smile crreeped through his countenance, "Yeah, me too, kid. Good luck."

Hera exhaled and finally said, "See ya soon." With that she rerouted her fuel supply to the two good engines, said a silent prayer that both engines would start. Pressing the two square yellow buttons she primed her engines, then she activated the Tylieum conversion process. Both engines expelled a momentary blast of thrust. Just as quickly both engines exhaust faded out. Hera's ship rocked with convulsions so bad that it threatened to jar her apart from the inside out. Hera tried again with the desired results. White-hot exhaust from the viper's engines thrust her forward at extreme velocity.

She swung her ship in a 180 degree turn and sped back home as fast her damaged viper would let her.

-------------------------------

Heru'Ur asked the Jaffa warrior manning the scanner console. "Did we destroy both ships?"

"No, my lord. Both ships evaded the beam, however, both ships appear to be severely damaged. One ship is headed toward the planet and the other has turned and fled."

Heru'Ur thought about that. "Send out two pair of Udajeet gliders. I want that pilot headed toward us brought before me and destroy that other ship!"

"Yes, my lord."

-------------------------------

As soon as Hera had departed the solar system, she depressed her distress signal and tried to reach the Galactica.

-------------------------------

Onboard the bridge of the Galactica, Athena was monitoring long-range communications and received the distress signal. Turning to face her brother she said, "Apollo, were receiving a distress call from recon viper two."

Both Apollo and Sheba's started at Athena's announcement. Apollo ordered "Patch it up here to my monitor." Inwardly, Apollo felt a feeling of doom come over him. It was the same feeling on that fateful day that his younger brother, Zac had accompanied him on a "routine" patrol. On the eve of the so-called "Armistice" with the Cylons. Apollo was forced to leave his brother behind while he raced ahead to warn the fleet. Zac's viper was destroyed just short of the fleet. That disaster haunted some of Apollo's dreams, even now.

All of his thoughts happened in a micron. Apollo focused on his daughter's voice coming over the receiver.

Athena nodded and relayed the signal to Apollo's monitor. Apollo and Sheba heard their daughter's voice, "Recon viper two calling the Galactica, emergency, come in, over."

Apollo depressed the communications button and said "Recon probe two, we read you."

Hera was shaken but managed to continue "Recon probe is under attack by unknown alien ship. Starbuck's viper was crippled and he is trying to land on a nearby planet."

Apollo and Sheba exchanged serious looks with each other. Apollo asked, "Hera, what's your status?"

"My right low engine is completely destroyed and I have lost half my fuel. The controls are sluggish."

"Hera, is the alien ship following you?"

Hera looked down at her instruments. After checking her scanner she replied "Negative."

"All right lieutenant, get back here as fast as you can. Blue Squadron will rendezvous with you."

"Understood." She said.

Apollo ordered in a loud voice "Battle stations! Prepare to launch Blue Squadron and a rescue shuttle." The soft white lights on the bridge menacingly turned red and a blaring klaxon sound the general quarters.

As SG-1 hiked through the woods toward the temple, Teal'c heard a faint noise in the distance, similar to thunder and had enough time to warn Jack, "O'Neill" ! The team turned their heads looked about in all directions.

"_Strange_", Teal'c thought. "_The birds are silent yet the sound gets louder_." Now everyone heard the high-pitched noise behind the team, followed by a sonic boom.

Jack turned to Teal'c and had been about to respond, when Sam yelled "Over there!" she pointed. In the sky, behind them, they saw an object in flames as it descends. A trail of smoke followed behind the space ship for many miles. SG-1 followed the path of the alien space ship as it passed low overhead and crashed into the woods not too far from the temple.

A final cacophony of noise punctuated the forest and then silence settled back in.

Jack shook his head exasperated at the near miss of a falling unidentified flying object and exclaimed, "What the hell was that?"

Sam tryied being helpful responded, "It looks like a space ship crashed into the woods, sir."

Blinking at her blatantly obvious statement, Jack turned to stare at Sam for moment. "Ya think?"

"All right." Jack mentally switched mental ball caps from fun loving hiker/space explorer to no nonsense Colonel, U.S. Air Force "Two teams. Carter and Daniel head back to the gate. Tell Hammond what we just saw and request a medical team and backup SG teams with anti-air launchers, Teal'c and I will try to see who is in that ship. No telling who shot that ship down." Jack then pointed back towards the pyramid and shouted, "Go!"

-------------------------------

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Uggghh" Starbuck groaned. Starbuck felt cold and shivered uncontrollably "Frack!" he said in frustration. "Your one fine pilot Captain. Got shot down again." Looking out toward the nose of the craft he noticed that the dirt was level and partially buried the top of his viper's nose.

He shivered again. Starbuck turned his head and viewed what he could of the landscape beyond. Trees for the most part lined every direction. Starbuck looked first to the left then to the right and thought "_That's odd why am I so cold, it doesn't look that cold outside_." The forest was silent now, the trees waved gently by the unseen wind. Knowing that appearances can be deceiving he decided to check his instruments. Looking downward at his instruments he noticed that all power for his ship was out. "That's just wonderful!" as he smacked the instrument console.

Something wet trickled down his face and ran the length of his nose. "Great, is it raining too?" Starbuck looked upward and past the canopy of his viper. He saw white puffy clouds and clear skies. Looking down he noticed the trickle of wetness had ran down his nose and landed on his warrior's tunic. Blood. 'Uh oh, I must be going into shock.' Starbuck removed his helmet and took note of the severe blood stained gash on his helmet. Then he set the helmet down in front of him. With the back of his coat sleeve he wiped his forehead and instantly regretted it. He cried out "Frack! That hurts!" He tried to pop the canopy on his fighter. Nothing! "Uh! Frack!" That was the precise moment he felt dizzy. He tried the manual release again. Nothing. "_The canopy mechanism must be jammed_." He thought.

His vision swam in and out of focus. Trying harder to focus his vision he only succeeded in clouding it further. The last thing he had sense to do before losing consciousness was push the button for his distress beacon. He hoped if nothing else that worked and then he fully succumbed to unconsciousness and slumped forward onto his ships instruments.

-------------------------------

Hera raced at nearly half the speed of light, but it still was not nearly fast enough to out fly anyone whom might be pursuing her. She had a feeling her life depended on getting as far away from that alien ship as possible. "Felgercarb!" she said. _"Come on, move you bucket of bolts!"_ she thought.

The computer bleeped an alarm, twice for her attention.

Hera looked down and saw two small spacecraft on her scanners, approaching fast. "Uh oh". Flipping several switches she activated her war book and adjusted the scanner's search parameters, hoping to identify the space ships. A few centons later and she had her answer. This was a totally new class of fighter. "Frack! The aliens must have changed their mind and decided they want to play." She grimly said.

Trying to coax her ship a little faster she smacked the dash of the instrument panel and said "Come on, baby. Let's go!" The alien ships closed on position fast.

-------------------------------

Onboard the Galactica Apollo paced the length of his bridge, and checked his chronometer. "Omega, how soon till blue squadron reaches recon probe two?"

Omega checked his readouts "In about ten centons, sir."

-------------------------------

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Darkness filled the pyramid with the exception for the flashlights that illuminated eerily off stonewall. All was quiet except for a metal scraping noise every few seconds. This sound was followed by a sharp clang of metal on metal.

A brilliant light filled the ante-chamber as the Stargate activated again. As the event horizon glistened, light danced along its surface. It resembled what lake water looked like if one sat at the bottom of a lake and watched the sunlight filter down below.

A squat remote drone, the Field Remote Expeditionary Device rolled on six wheels into the pyramid antechamber. F.R.E.D. as it was known by, which carried their anti-air missiles and other supplies. Then four forms began to coalesce into human like appearance. Then four more, and finally another four stepped through. SG units three and eleven, along with the medical staff had arrived.

Colonel Makepeace said. "All right SG 3, secure F.R.E.D. Doctor, you and the corpsman form up in our rear. SG11?"

"Sir" Captain O'Connor replied.

"Captain, secure the Stargate, no one in or out. And Captain?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Anything comes through that ring other than an SG team, shoot first and ask questions later, got it?" Makepeace said.

"YES, SIR!" then Captain O'Connor saluted the colonel.

Makepeace returned the salute and faced the other SG teams "ALL RIGHT! MOVE OUT!" He yelled.

-------------------------------

Jack and Teal'c ran at a faster than usual clip. As they rounded the path that led to the temple they could see about two hundred yards to the east smoke slowly rising.

They adjusted their course and covered the remaining distance quickly. Both Jack and Teal'c slowed down as they closed the remaining distance. Weapons held ready but downward as they walked circumspect around the crashed ship. The tubular designs of the engines were strangely placed equilaterally in triangle delta shape. Off of each engine, a wing was placed in a tri-wing fashion. The top engine wing went upward in a perpendicular motion. The left and right engine had wings that slanted off the sides at forty five-degree angles. Just ahead of the engines lay a triangular cockpit holding one seat. The rest of the space ship was a long tube shape that extended fifteen feet. The ship was severely damaged and it was obvious that it would never fly again. The right side of the craft was scorched completely black and some portions of the hull seemed to be fused. If it's possible the left side looked worse. The lower left engine was crushed inward and most of the wing was sheared off. O'Neill whistled and said, "That must be one hell of a pilot to get down in one piece." Teal'c nodded his head and said, "Indeed."

As they reached the front of the ship, looking beyond the ship they saw the path of destruction the ship took on it's decent. The path was a mile long scrape of raw dirt and overturned trees, and bushes that indicated where the ship first touched down.

Unknown to both of them, underneath the crashed ship was a small pocket of earth that had been collecting a slow leak from the damaged fuel cells of the alien ship.

"Wow." Jack said.

Teal'c nodded his agreement.

"You think whoever that is could have survived?"

"We will not know unless we recover the pilot."

Warily, they approached the cockpit of the alien fighter. Peering inside they could see through canopy a human figure slumped over inside. They could not see the aliens face, but the helmet that was resting on the instrument panel resembled an ancient Egyptian headdress. The helmet had an ugly gash in it and was blood stained. Jack looked up at Teal'c and asked.

"Friend of yours?"

"The ship and uniform are of an unfamiliar design. Perhaps this is a new design the Goa'uld are developing. If so, it is radically different from any design I am familiar with."

Jack cocked his head to one side and said "Well, he ain't getting any younger, let's see if we can't figure out how to open this cockpit."

After several unsuccessful attempts Jack swore and sat down beside the craft. Finally Teal'c said "O'Neill, you may want to move a considerable distance away while I attempt to destroy the locking mechanism on this ship."

With no other warning Teal'c activated the blast lance and the tip of the weapon that was shaped in the form of a pod. Two parts of the lance spilt apart and separated in the middle to reveal a thick gun barrel. Jack knowing what to expect said "Whoa, just a second, O.K.?"

Teal'c dipped his head in acknowledgement and also moved to a safe distance. Taking careful aim he activated the lance and a blast of energy destroyed the lock. With a whirring sound the cockpit opened quickly, then made several clicking noises and stopped about halfway up.

Both ran over to the cockpit and with their combined strength forced the cockpit upright all the way.

"Careful." O'Neill said. Gently lifted the pilot's hair matted to his bloodied forehead which revealed a middle aged human with a nasty cut and blood matting down his hair. "Teal'c?"

Teal'c answered, "I do not sense a symbiote within him, O'Neill."

"Good, I hate those guys." Referring to the Goa'ould.

"Should we not try and remove him."

"Nah" O'Neill said. "If we do and he has a fracture in his neck or spine we could paralyze him."

Jack depressed the send button on his radio held firm in his vest pocket. "Carter, where you at, over."

The radio crackled. "Sir, the other SG teams have arrived and are enroute. ETA five minutes."  
"Roger that. Tell Doc Fraiser that the pilot appears human and he looks bad. He's unconscious and slumped over on his instruments. The pilot must have removed his helmet before he passed out. There's blood all over his helmet and his face."

"Colonel?" Dr. Fraiser said. "Don't move him, you could aggravate his injuries further."

"Understood." Jack said.

Silently two Goa'uld death gliders descended into the planets atmosphere. The gliders dispatched from Heru'ur's pyramid space ship had picked up the distress signal that Starbucks emergency beacon was broadcasting.

In moments they would home in on that signal and capture the human fighter.

Very quickly the other SG team arrived along with the doctor and corpsman. The medical team immediately went to work while SG3 formed a protective flank around the crash site warily guarding against the unknown. After a few minutes the corpsman had placed neck and back braces on the injured pilot and safely moved the pilot to a combat stretcher.

Sam took out her portable scanning equipment from her pack. After turning the unit on she walked the perimeter around the crashed ship waving her scanner up and down in the air.

Jack asked her. "Carter, any radiation?"

"Uh, lets not stay long, sir." She said.

Then Sam noticed something else and tentatively sniffed the air "Does anyone else smell that?"

Daniel paused and smelled the air also. "Hey, that smells like some kind of chemical."

"_Uh-oh!"_ Sam thought. "Yeah! Like Fuel!"

Snapping his head around Jack asked. "What?"

Turning to Jack she said "Colonel, I suggest we get out of here as soon as possible. There might be a fuel leak that could catch fire any second."

O'Neill took charge "All right people, move out, quick."

Dr. Fraiser asked, "Just one more minute colonel his injuries are severe."

Turning to the doctor he said. "Doctor, if that thing blows there's not gonna be anyone left to help that pilot. We're leaving. Now!" Jack stopped mid-stride, turned and ran back to the crashed ship. Jack reached into the cockpit and grabbed the helmet and ran to catch up with the group.

Leaving when they did was the only thing that saved their lives. As the group had only walked about seventy-five yards from the crash site, they all heard the familiar sound of two Goa'uld gliders.

The pair of death gliders sped toward their target and could see several human forms running from the crashed ship. Meta the leader of the pair, knew this was very bad. If the primitive humans on this planet manage to get away with their "prize" it would surely mean their death sentence. Without a single word to his wing-mate he activated his ships weapons. His wing-mate came to the same conclusion a moment later and did likewise.

"O'Neill." Teal'c said pointing into the air behind them.

"Run!" Jack screamed.

And they did. No one even stopped running to return fire at the gliders.

"Run for the tree line!" Yelled Makepeace. "Over here! Follow ME!"

The gliders opened the blasters on their ships and dropped low for their first strafing run. Goa'uld blasters resembled the staff weapon that Teal'c carried, however, its firepower was far greater.

Hellacious Blasters fire rained down in successive rounds, all around the crash site, pounding the earth, as well as their ears with multiple sonic reverberations of their energy release. A blast reached the spilt fuel and the ground shuddered terribly in response. Dirt and the alien ships debris rose high into the air. Area around the temple shook violently as everyone was thrown to the ground except Teal'c who managed to steady the stretcher as the corpsman tried to regain there footing. Smell of ozone lingering around the pinned down SG teams.

-------------------------------

Another dual bleep alarm from Hera's fighter announced the pursurer's were gaining on her and more importantly, still pursuing her.

Hera's fighter raced toward her base ship in the hope of outrunning her pursuers, whoever, they were. "Come on!" She banged her fist against the side of her cockpit. Her instruments showed that the alien fighters were almost on top of her.

Light exploded outside her ship, followed by a silent shockwave of the blast that threw her forward in her seat. If her safety harness had not been in place she would have hurt herself when she slammed into her console. "Uggh." She moaned. Hera tried every evasive maneuver she was ever taught, but to no avail.

Another explosion, followed by a loud crackling noise inside her cockpit, then another explosion and her ships lighting dimmed and then flickered before she was able to stabilize the energy surge. "That was close." She said.

Inwardly she wondered where blue squadron was. "Recon probe two calling the Galactica, I'm in trouble, where's Blue Squadron?"

Another crackling shockwave hit her ship, followed by half her electronic equipment exploding in a shower of sparks. Her ships primary energizer had been blown in that last attack. Quickly she brought the auxiliary power online. Her viper's instruments on her came back on, although not as bright as before. Her vipers engine output was reduced drastically. The viper had enough power for short-range communications, limited fire control for her lasers, partial power to engines, and thrust control, which controlled the pitch and yaw of the craft.

She had used every evasive maneuver she could think of and others that would have impressed her instructors back at the Academy. She checked her speed and saw that her ship was only traveling at one-quarter of light speed!

Hera realized she could not reach the fleet by giving these aliens target practice at a slow moving object. She turned her ship to starboard and rolled two times, then downward. 'Crack!' 'Crack!'

"That's it." She said with final resignation. "If I am going out, it's not without a fight." Hera prepared to activate her electronic braking flaps and reverse engines when the miraculous happened; the explosions stopped. Not having the benefit of functioning scanners she turned in her seat as much as possible looking backward to the left and right. _"Why did they stop, not that I am complaining?" She thought._

Then behind her it seemed if the entire night sky blossomed in orange fiery balls of light. Over and over. She had just enough time to wonder _"What the frack?"_

To her amazement the most wonderful voice she could hear spoke into her helmet. "Yeeha! Go get'em Blue squadron!"

Several colonial vipers soared past her at incredible velocity. Boomer addressed her "Attention viper craft were looking for a lost warrior, have you seen her?"

Hera recognizied her Strike Wing Commander, and roared "Boomer! Nice timing!"

"Hera, you o.k.?" Major Boomer asked.

"Fine now, but I had to leave Starbuck behind."

"Hey, no problem. The rescue shuttle is right behind us."

"I'm coming with you.' Hera said.

"Uh uh. No way, your probably low on fuel already."

"Actually, since my equipment died I am flying blind."

That got Boomer's attention. "What are you using for a navigational fix?"

Hera laughed "The end of my nose."

"Very funny. Now you sound like Starbuck."

"Boomer, listen. I really want to go back with you."

"Nope, lieutenant you are to proceed directly back to the Galactica." Then calling two other vipers in Blue Squadron. "Jolly?"

"Yo, skipper." Said Jolly.

Boomer continued. "Status on enemy?"

"Both enemy fighters have been neutralized."

Jolly, you and Greenbean escort the feisty lieutenant back home, will you?"

Jolly said "No problem, major."

Boomer addressed the rest of the squadron. "All right blue squadron let's go find Captain Starbuck."

-----------------------------------

Gliders dived continuously at the SG teams. Even though the SG teams were pinned down they returned fire The SG units continuously fired at the gliders with the machine guns, but to no avail the gliders armor was just too thick.

Jack clearly pissed off pointed towards a large cylinder shaped object and asked Makepeace, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah." Makepeace said.

"Wanna do the honors?" Jack said.

"Sergeant, blast those…" An explosion of dirt and trees rained down dirt on their heads, causing Makepeace to scream in pain. More of a loud growl than scream he clutched his near uselsess leg.

Smoke seemed to linger around their group like thick fog. Several feet away from Janet Fraiser saw Makepeace injured and ran stooped over in order to present as low of a target as possible.

Janet ran to him and checked his wounds. "Lay still Colonel." She said as she opened her medical field kit. One of the corpsman crouched and he ran to assist Janet.

Makepeace waved her off. "Save it, doctor. I'm fine."

"Colonel, you have at the very least multiple contusions and burns." she chided him.

"I'll live."

"Colonel." She warned as she pushed him back down to a seated position.

Makepeace gently but firmly moved the good doctor out of his way and said, "I said leave it. You can patch me up if we get back." Picking up his weapon he pulled the lever back on his weapon, charging it. Thumbing the full auto to on, he then took aim and emptied his magazine at the enemy.

The gliders closed in for the kill. That was when a small but powerful projectile raced toward a glider. Meta tried to evade the missile by swinging his ship right. However, it was too late; the sudden change of position caused the glider to receive the missile in its underbelly. The missile rammed itself at full speed into the undercarriage of the second glider. Upon contact it exploded and veered into the second glider. Shrapnel from the first glider blew several holes into the second glider.

Somehow the second glider managed to hold it's craft in a straight line, but it was going down. The Jaffa warrior frantically tried to regain control of his craft, but it was a hopeless cause. Alarms blared in ancient Egyptian as acrid smoke filled the pilots vision. "Cree Ta Jaffa…" were his last words as the glider crashed into the background. Upon impact a loud noise and the tell tale sign of a fireball could be seen extending a couple hundred feet into the air. The ground shook ominously, then silence.

Jack was the first to stand up and walk over to Makepeace. Helping help him up he turned to the sergeant that fired the missile and said almost casually, "Nice shot!"

The marine exhaled sharply at his good fortune. Thinking to himself, _"The guys back at the base will never believe me."_ He smiled thinly and watched great plumes of smoke rise into the air. "Whew."

"All right people. Let's move out." Jack said.

----------------------------

**CHAPTER SIX**

A siren went off inside the embarkation room of the SGC. Red flashing lights went round and round in their housing units. Master Sergeant Weaver looked up and announced into his microphone "Wormhole activation." The wormhole shot outward in spectacular flash of light before falling back in on itself.

General Hammond came running up the stairs almost instantaneously "Who's coming through, Walter?"

"No signal yet General."

"Close the iris."

"Wait, I got it. It's SG1 and the other SG teams, sir." Walter said.

"Belay that order." Said Hammond.

Out of the Stargate came the three SG teams followed by the medical personnel. They were carrying a battered and bloodied human on a stretcher.

Janet Fraiser told her corpsman carrying the pilot "Let's get him to the infirmary, stat!" Then turning to Colonel Makepeace she gently but firmly led to the infirmary as well. "Colonel, you too."

Makepeace limped behind the medical staff without complaint.

----------------------

"My lord, many ships are approaching."

Heru'Ur frowned and with a disgusted look on his face he said, "Can you identify them?"  
"They are similar in design to the ones we encountered earlier."

"What word have we on the gliders?"

"We have not been able to contact either pair of them. They might have been destroyed."

Reaching out with incredible speed, the would be 'god' back fisted his vassal "Fool!" Heru'Ur eyes glowed a brilliant yellow for a second. "Retreat from this system. We will return with a larger force."

Getting up off the floor the Jaffa warrior wiped the blood off of his bleeding lip and nodded sharply "Yes, my lord."

-----------------------------

"Sir! I still can't locate Captain Starbuck's emergency beacon!" One viper pilot said.

"Three things have happened, either Starbuck never turned on his beacon, his ship was destroyed, or it's being jammed." Boomer said.

Another pilot asked. "What do we do now, skipper?"

Boomer weighed the consequences. "All right we'll enter the atmosphere and try to locate Starbucks viper, or fuel residue."

"Sir, that's like looking for a stylus in a harvest field!"

"We don't have a choice. Blue Squadron we'll all go down and form up in two man teams, we'll cover more area that way."

"Understood, Sir."

"Hey?" Boomer called out. "You see what I see?"

Lieutenant Cree said, "Yeah, my war book doesn't recognize it, but it looks like some kind of pyramid shaped ship, but it's leaving so fast I can't get a clear scan on it."

Boomer nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too. Cree and Mindon, your orders are to follow that ship and make sure it doesn't change course and head back here or find the fleet."

"Got it, sir." Cree said.

"And Cree?" Boomer continued.

"Yeah?"

"Stay out of scanner range, try not let them know your following them."

"Will do." With that the pair of colonial vipers raced off toward follow the alien pyramid ship.

Boomer addressed blue squadron and the shuttle. "All right, the rest of us we'll establish a search pattern below."

-----------------------------

Starbuck lay prone on a hospital bed in the SGC infirmary slipping in and out of consciousness. He tried to open his eyes and groaned.

At first he thought he was blind because he could not see anything until he realized his eyelids were closed. They felt so heavy. With a concentrated effort he blinked twice and instantly regretted it. Blinding light filled his vision. He quickly closed his eyes again. Remembering his head wound, he reached up gingerly and felt bandages that were rapped neatly around his head. Not caring who heard him, he managed to spit out "Where the frack am I?"

He did not expect an answer to come and was quite surprised when heard a low whisper of something unintelligible. "Oh! Lord I promise after this to stop cheating at pyramids, but please don't let that be the bad guys." Silence filled the room, but only for a moment. He then heard a voice in the background. It sounded female but did not recognize it. Starbuck tried to open his eyes again and this time his eyelids fluttered open for a whole second. He could not make out his surroundings; the light in the room was still too harsh for his eyes. He began to panic and tried to raise his head until a stabbing pain filled his head. "Uggh." Starbuck moaned.

Now he heard several voices speaking in hushed tones somewhere beyond his vision.

That frustrated him even more and blinked his eyes in rapid succession trying desperately to get his bearings. This time his eyes cooperated for a few seconds and as he glanced upward he saw long rectangular lights and gray concrete ceiling. As he turned his head he groaned even more and as he tried to rise up from whatever he was laying on. In the background he saw the forms of several women and a couple of men. He focused on them, having to repeatedly blink his eyes to get a better focus on these people. He was rewarded with clear eyesight this time and shocked because all the "people" standing in front of him were all human! Where was he? Aliens? "Where am I" Starbuck asked. The aliens stared at him.

Taking in the sight of these people he noticed that each of them had the same number of appendages as he did, two eyes, two ears, one nose and mouth. They aliens all appeared human. Some people were lighter in skin tone than the others and only one was really darker with a strange gold tattoo. He kind of reminded him of Boomer's race of humans from the former planet of Leo.

One of the aliens moved a couple of feet toward him and was about to speak when the door behind the small entourage opened. Instead of the gray door opening automatically from the side as modern doors did, the user had to open the door by using an old fashioned handle. How strange? That means these people are not on the same technological level as his civilization are. Before Starbuck could continue on that line of thought an older bald man dressed in blue entered the room, along with a young man. What was on that younger ones face? Optical enhancers? How primitive are these people? He was around five foot seven and appeared to be around hundred and seventy pounds. An older man that was bald clearly wore the unmistakable veneer of a man in charge. 'Bet he's the commander here' Starbuck thought.

One of the women present had some type of mechanical cord with a flat circular tip at the end. 'She was kind of pretty…for an alien', he thought. She had short brown hair, large brown eyes, and wore what looked like a white lab coat. With a clipboard in her hand she wrote notes and darted her eyes his way every now and then. Then of course there was the pretty lady short blond hair with blue eyes. 'I think I could get used to this place' he thought.

Starbuck thought 'I must be in some kind of hospital.'

A young man who just entered immediately started a conversation with him. "Ugh, hi, I um, am Daniel Jackson, we mean you, um, no harm." Daniel waved his arms in a circle to encompass the whole group.

"Hi. Names Starbuck, Captain Starbuck and the feelings mutual."

Starbucks quip earned him a smile with everyone in the room.

Up to now, Jack had been silent and couldn't resist. "Starbuck? You mean your parents named you after coffee?" Sam concealled her chuckle.

Starbuck stared uncomprehendingly at the man who just spoke to him.

"Colonel." General Hammond warned.

Jack shrugged disarmingly.

Daniel continued. "We saw your ship crash while on P2S89G. We tended your wounds and brought you back to the SGC."

'P2S what? What is this a game?' He thought. "SGC? Is that the name of your ship?"

Daniel momentarily confused looked back towards the other SGC members and replied, "Ugh, no. Your not on that planet anymore."

Starbuck rolled his eyes and said "Yeah, I can see that, but for Sagan's sake, where am I and who are you?"

Daniel said, "Some people in the galaxy call us the 'Tau'ri'.

Starbuck considered that. "Why did you fire on my patrol?"

Daniel continued. "We, ugh, took you back to our planet and we did not fire on your space ship."

"Huh? You wanna run that by me again?"

"Your were hurt and we thought it best to take you back to our base where our doctor could help stabilize you. So we used the Stargate to transport you back here."

"Well, thanks for that…I, uh…what? What's a Stargate?"

That peaked everyone in the room's curiosity. The pretty blonde stepped forward. "Uh, we don't have space ships capable of reaching other planets, instead we use what we call a Stargate to open an artificial wormhole. One second your on a planet and the next moment your on another planet."

Starbuck laughed "Look lady, I may have bumped myself on the head, but I am not a fool and if you didn't attack me then who did? "

"Aw right, major. I'll take it from here. Son, I am General George Hammond, I am in charge of the SGC. As Dr. Jackson said we mean you no harm and my people rescued you from those ships that attacked you. Your safe here. We brought you back to our planet and treated your injuries at some risk I might add."

"Risk?" Starbuck asked with a frown on his face.

"Yes. As my people were retrieving you, two Goa'uld gliders attacked."

"Who?"

"You mean you don't know who the Goa'uld are?" Daniel asked.

"Never heard of them. Wait! I get it. Those ships that attacked my patrol. Did anyone get hurt?"

"There was one injury, Colonel Makepeace will recover, however, the two gliders were destroyed."

"Uh, thanks." Starbuck said.

Hammond switched tactics. "All right, how about you tell us some more about yourself."

Starbuck thought that was fair, especially since they saved his astrum. "Well, I'm Captain Starbuck from the Battlestar Galactica and a Colonial Warrior…"

Hammond interrupted. "Battlestar? What's that a ship?"

"That's right." Starbuck said. "It's a very large ship that carries all our fighters, shuttles, and warriors."

Daniel interrupted "Warrior? That's the second time you mentioned that. Is that some kind of soldier designation?"

Starbuck shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. We call our military: Colonial Warriors. We protect our people from any military threats, is that what you call a warrior, a, uh, sold-your?"

Daniel smiled, however Jack beat him to the next line. "Yeah, soldier, as in defend the weak, you know, kick butt."

Hammond frowned at Jack. Innocently Jack shrugged and mouthed "What?" to his commanding officer.

Starbucks stomach growled. "Hey, uh, listen, ah" pointing at Hammond. "General."

Hammond nodded "That's right, Hammond."

Starbuck smiled appreciatively "General Hammond, can we talk a little later, I'm starving and I didn't eat my primaries before the patrol."

"Of course. Doctor?"

Dr. Janet Fraiser, the one with brown hair and large brown eyes who Starbuck admired first smiled and nodded to one of her nurses. The nurse turned and called the base cafeteria to send some food down.

Hammond nodded to Starbuck and said looking down at his watch "Son, after you have gotten something to eat we'll continue our debriefing in the conference room." Hammond and the other non-medical personnel left after the general. Passing by the doctor, Hammond said "Once he's eaten and rested have him brought to my conference room in an hour."

"Yes, sir." Janet said.

Further down the hall and out of earshot Hammond asked SG-1 their assessment. "What do you think?"

Jack responded first. "Well, sir, he seems honest enough, however, I'd like to know more about why he was attacked by the Goa'uld."

Teal'c interjected, "There may be no other reason for the Goa'uld attack, other than the fact that were in a system Lord's vicinity."

Hammond asked, "Any idea which one? Apophis?

Teal'c answered, "There is no way to be certain, but as I told Colonel O'Neill prior to this mission, the Goa'uld do not abandon planets easily."

"All right, have SG three and eleven report to the conference room in ten minutes. We have a mystery people and I want answers. Dismissed."

Janet walked up to her patient's bed. "Well, captain, I need to check your vitals again. Your one lucky person, your injuries were severe enough that you would have died if we had not found you." She raised the cord with the smooth circular disk and put the two ends that split into each ear. Taking the smooth portion of the stethoscope she placed her stethoscope on Starbucks white hospital gown and checked his heartbeat and gently held his wrist.

"Ah, look, uh doc. Just call me Starbuck will ya? And thanks for helping me."

Smiling Janet nodded in agreement. Realizing she was still holding his wrist she consciously let go and said "No problem, Captain…Starbuck. The cafeteria should have a light lunch brought up to you soon."

"Great, anyone have a spare fumerello?"

Frowning Janet asked "A what?"

"You know, a fumerello?" Looking around he had a thought. Snapping his fingers he said, "In my jacket there were a few left."

Janet frowned more playfully this time. "If you're referring to those cigars in your uniform, they were crushed and we threw them out."

"Ah," Disappointed. "I was saving those."

Janet smiled coyly. "Well, it wouldn't matter anyway Cap…Starbuck. The SGC is a non-smoking facility."

Starbuck playfully grimaced and said to her. "Just when I was starting to like this place."

-----------------------------

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Starbuck rolled into the conference room in a wheel chair closely followed by a pair of guards behind him. The conference room was the main briefing room that had a perfect view of the Stargate.

Janet pushed Starbuck and the two were laughing about something. General Hammond and the other SG teams, along with the Colonel Makepeace with his newly bandaged leg and crutches sat waiting for their guest, along with Captain O'Connor of SG11.

Interested in getting started Hammond cleared his throat. Janet looked up and sheepishly smiled, then sat down next to Starbuck. She reasoned 'It is the only seat left at the table and I can help the Captain if he needs it.' She wasn't even falling for that excuse herself.

Hammond began "Welcome son. This is an informal meeting; try to relax. SG units one, three, and eleven have briefed me on what occurred on P2S89G, however, we are all still very curious about you."

Starbuck told them about belonging too a refugee group of humans that were fleeing from the Cylon tyranny after their twelve home worlds were destroyed, and how they had been following the course given too them by the mysterious ship of lights to find the lost thirteenth tribe for the last twenty five yahren.

"My God." Sam said shocked.

"Yeah, tell me about. Even after all these yahrens I still can't believe it sometimes. All those people that died, and all the remaining survivors are in our fleet." Starbuck lamented.

Daniel asked. "Captain, you said you were looking for the lost thirteenth tribe."

Starbuck nodded. "That's right."

"Well, what do you hope to find when you reach this planet?"

Starbuck considered that a moment. "Well for starters we are hoping our brothers are strong enough to defeat the Cylons and allow us to settle with them. It's been our peoples last hope for survival."

Daniel reached under the table and placed Starbuck's flight helmet on top of the table. The blood had been cleaned up, however the ugly gash on the top left side still looked fresh. "Starbuck, when you were recovered I could not help but notice that your flight helmet was shaped like an Egyptian head dress. I would like to find out more about your twelve tribes you mentioned." Daniel asked.

Starbuck tried the unfamiliar word "Egip-shun? What's that?"

"Egyptian. Have you ever heard that name before?"

"No, but their were similarities on that planet and our culture. That pyramid structure and that alien pyramid ship."

Daniel continued. "It seems that your people were probably brought to your planet from ours then."

"Huh, Come again?"

"Well, we have learned that the humans we have encountered in the galaxy were all taken to these other planets by Ra and then he enslaved them to do his bidding."

Puzzled Starbuck asked "Ra? Who's he?"

Daniel then told him how Ra was an alien that was dying and took a human boy as a host, then proclaimed himself as king and 'god' of this world he enslaved the whole population. Then he relayed how their planet rebelled and buried the Stargate.

Starbuck frowned. "I don't see how that could have happened with my people, our history clearly shows that humans originated on Parnasus and then later seeded another civilization called Kobol. After Kobol's planet was dying millenniums later, mankind set out to start new colonies, and that's how our twelve colony worlds began. As for my flight helmet, that is a remnant of my cultures past."

Daniel stared and Starbuck. "That's amazing. We have never come across another people with such a radically different view of where mankind originated."

Jack interrupted. "Captain, what brought your patrol to that planet where you crashed?"

Starbuck considered that. "Well, the Galactica has been intercepting radio traffic in one of our ancient languages, Kobol to be exact. Most of us have thought we might be close to the thirteenth tribe's planet."

Sam interrupted. "Can you describe the language?"

"Well." Starbuck considered. "It one of our most ancient tongues, I haven't studied the old writings like our commander has, history wasn't my favorite subject." He smiled.

Daniel had an epiphany. Snapping his fingers he asked. "Captain, were the symbols similar to the Egyptian language?"

Frowning Starbuck answered. "I don't know anything about these Egyptians you mentioned, but, uh, I…"

Daniel jumped up and went to a dry erase board mounted on the far wall. "Right, sorry, did your ancient language look like this?" Grabbing a black marker Daniel quickly drew several rudimentary Egyptian Hieroglyphs. When he was done, Starbuck was already shaking his head.

"Yeah! How did you know?" Starbuck asked.

Hammond took back control of the briefing. "Captain, please continue with what brought you to P2S89G."

"Uh, my patrol was ordered to change course and scan the area where we were picking up very strange distortions."

Sam asked "Distortions?"

"Yeah, some kind of powerful gravimetric distortions. At first we thought it was that pyramid ship."

Turning to the general Sam commented. "Sir, it could be the energy readings the Stargate gives off when it activates."

Hammond regarded Starbuck for a moment. "Captain, you mentioned a fleet before?"

"Yeah?" Starbuck said.

Hammond asked. "How many people in this fleet are we talking about?"

Starbuck did not even have to think about it. "There are about seventy thousand humans crammed aboard two hundred and twenty odd ships."

Sam made a disgusted sound and Jack commented. "Kind of crowded isn't it?"

Starbuck smiled thinly. "We didn't exactly have time to build luxury liners."

Hammond regained Starbucks attention. "Son, I have been authorized by the President of the United States to grant your people asylum, and if we can negotiate successfully with your people we might be able relocate your people here on our planet or on one of the many other planets that we have come across that are not populated.

Shocked Starbuck asked, "Uh, that's really nice of you general but I can't speak for our people. That is a decision for my people to decide."

"Fair enough." Hammond paused and said. "In exchange for granting your people asylum we only ask that your people share your technology with us, so we can protect ourselves against the Goa'uld."

"Well, let me talk it over with my commander. If we can go back to that planet PS whatever, then maybe I can get a message to my people."

"Son, there's probably a Goa'uld pyramid ship either in orbit of that planet or on the planet itself. You'd be killed immediately."

Sam spoke up. "General, why don't we activate the gate on the other side, we can use the MALP that's still there and see if the Goa'uld are there or not?"

"All right, major." Then pointing too Jack. "Colonel O'Neill, SG1 and SG11 have a go, providing the probe sends back favorable intelligence."

Starbuck interrupted. "Ah, general, what about me?"

Hammond turned to look at Janet's face. She shook her head but otherwise said nothing. Turning to face Starbuck. "Captain Starbuck due to the severity of your injuries you will remain in the infirmary. I promise I will let you know something as soon as I know."

Starbuck frowned and said "But, general…I feel fine, I.."

Hammond interrupted him. "Captain, my decisions final."

Starbuck opened his mouth and then abruptly closed it.

Makepeace interrupted. "Sir, what about SG-3, we can be ready to go in 5 mikes (minutes)!"

Hammond turned to Makepeace "Colonel Makepeace, your SIQ (Sick in Quarters) and will remain in the infirmary along with Captain Starbuck, SG-3 is on stand down until further notice."

Disappointed. Makepeace said, "Yes, Sir."

"If there is nothing else then…" Hammond said as he started to rise from his chair.

Daniel interrupted. "Just minute general, if you don't mind I have a few more questions for Captain Starbuck." With an approving nod from Hammond he turned to Starbuck and asked. "Captain Starbuck, you said you where traveling to find your lost thirteenth tribe, where is it, what do you call it?"

Starbuck said. "Well we don't know precisely, but we have been following the course those mysterious lights have provided. Don't know if you ever heard of the planet though? It's probably a long shot."

Sam interceded. "Tell us Captain. We have traveled to hundreds of worlds since the inception of the Stargate program, either we or our allies might know where this planet is."

Starbuck gave a shrug and said. "Well, o.k. guess it couldn't hurt. We've been looking for a planet that translates in our language as: Earth.

At first the stillness in the room was deafening. Everyone in the room just stared at the colonial warrior, including the security guards standing by the door. You could have heard a pin drop.

Sam looked disbelieving at Starbuck, turned to Daniel and asked, "Daniel?"

Starbuck shrugged "Yeah, I thought it was a long shot."

Daniel looked from Sam to Starbuck. "Uh, captain, just so we know were talking about the same planet, can you describe the planetary bodies in that star system?"

Starbuck stared at Daniel "You mean, you, you've heard of it?" At Daniels nod Starbuck continued. "The star system containing the planet Earth has one yellow sun and nine planets. Earth is said to be the third planet in the system and has one moon."

Sam interrupted. "My God!"

"Captain." Daniel took a moment to push his glasses further up on his nose. Then pointing downward to the floor he said. "Starbuck, you are on Earth."

Starbuck stared at Daniel emotionless. Finally he answered, half demanding and half hopeful. "You made that up?"

"No, I didn't?" Daniel said defensively.

"Oh! Yeah, first you tell me about a magic portal, what you call them, star doors? Second, you said your were the 'Tau'ri' now your saying I stumbled upon what my people are looking for, all by accident! Which is it?"

Jack clearly frustrated said. "Look! First off, it's called a Stargate, second, we're telling ya the truth!"

"Oh! Yeah, prove it. Why did you call yourself the 'Tau'ri'? If this is Earth show me." Defiantly Starbuck folded his arms and sat back in his wheelchair.

Sam said. "Actually, Daniel said people in the galaxy know us as a the Tau'ri. Since you have an Egyptian connection he probably thought you would recognize that. That's what Ra called us."

Starbuck paused not knowing what to say.

Jack interrupted, "All right" Then turning to Daniel said. "Daniel, you're on."

Everyone turned to see a shocked Daniel who stared open mouth. "Who? Me?"

Jack made a hopeless gesture and finally said patronizingly "You're the archaeologist, show him."

Teal'c who remained silent up to this point finally said. "Daniel Jackson, perhaps the history books and maps of the Earth you showed me?"

"Right. Thanks Teal'c"

"You are welcome Daniel Jackson. I am gratified to be of assistance."

Amused Starbuck chuckled and pointed toward Teal'c "He always talk like that?"

Teal'c raised his eyebrow but otherwise said nothing. However, Daniel stood up and simply said. "Yes, yes he does. I'll be right back." With that Daniel quickly exited the room.

Three minutes later Daniel returned with a stack of books and charts. Spilling the contents on the table, he tried to stop a chart from rolling off. "Well, o.k. I brought stellar charts, maps of the Earth, and history books." He passed the info to Starbuck who read over information and Daniel pointed info out.

As Starbuck finished looking over the material an airman knocked on the door and wheeled a tv/vcr cart into the conference room. The airman plugged the unit in to the electrical outlet and handed Daniel the remote control. "Its all ready, sir, just push play."

Daniel thanked the airman.

Starbuck looked up from the pile of books and charts. "This is just circumstantial, you know? Unless you got something else." Leaving the question hanging in the air.

Daniel pushed the play button and said "That's footage of the Apollo XI Moon landing. This is a documentary made long after the event. It's Earths first manned mission to our moon."

Starbuck watched as credits scrolled down the screen. Images of a blue planet were seen. Then a primitive spacecraft was landing on a moon, Starbuck intently studied it.

Daniel turned the volume of the television up with the remote control.

The speakers built into the TV. told the story.

On the screen, a slightly tinted picture showed a barren landscape and the shadow of the object the camera was attached to closing on the surface, kicking up dust as it did so. In the background,

Amid crackling and hissing sounds were the distinctive sounds

-----------------------------

"Sixty seconds," said a voice on the screen. Between each sentence there was an electronic

beeping noise. "Lights on. Down-two-and-a-half. Forward, forward. Good, forty feet down two-

and-a-half, picking up some dust. Thirty feet, two-and-a-half down, faint shadow. Four forward, four

forward, drifting to the right a little, six... down a half."

At this point the first voice returned and said urgently, "Thirty seconds." "Contact light, okay engine arm off, four thirteen is in."

"We copy you down Eagle."

"Houston, Tranquility Base here, the Eagle has Landed," reported a third voice, presumably from the craft called Eagle.

"Roger Tranquility, we copy you on the ground. You've got a bunch guys about to turn blue.

We're breathing again. Thanks a lot," the first voice replied, flushed with obvious relief. The picture

on the screen had changed to a panoramic view of a barren plain with a spidery vehicle sitting in the

center like a giant insect in a desert.

Then the scene shifted to a plaque that read:

"We'll read the plaque now…"

"**HERE MEN FROM THE PLANET EARTH  
FIRST SET FOOT UPON THE MOON  
JULY 1969 AD  
WE CAME IN PEACE FOR ALL MANKIND**

Inscribed at the bottom of the plaque are the signatures of astronauts **Neil A. Armstrong**, **Michael Collins** and **Edwin E. Aldrin, Jr.** as well as the signature of the President of the United States, **Richard Nixon**."

Starbuck turned to Daniel ghost white and said "Oh, my Lord. It is true."

Daniel froze the image of the plague on the screen.

"Yes." Daniel said lost in thought.

Daniels mind raced at light speed. 'How could this be? What could this mean for the Earth? Did Starbucks ancestors actually come here from another planet before the Goa'uld and create the Egyptian culture? What about….us….that means were from the same race. That means we are brothers!'

Jack broke his concentration. "Well, Danny, guess that could mean were going to have to rewrite our history books, huh?"

Daniel excitedly turned to Jack, licking his lips and exclaimed, "Jack, this changes everything we've ever thought, everything we ever knew about humanity!"

Jack smirked, "Ya think?"...

-----------------------------

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Heru'Ur pyramid ship had fled out of the star system. The system lord was seething in barely controlled anger.

"My lord, many ships are approaching."

With a disgusted frown on his face he said, "Again? Can you identify them?"

"No, they are entirely different in design to the ones we encountered earlier."

"They are coming from behind us?" Heru'Ur asked.

"No, my lord these approach us from outside the star system. My scans show no life aboard them."

"What? Destroy them now. Dispatch the death gliders."

"Yes, my lord."

-----------------------------

Cree and Mindon discreetly followed the pyramid ship.

Cree was the first to see the launching of the gliders, "Uh oh!"

Mindon said, "Do you think they spotted us?"

"No their heading away from us, wait a centon, I am getting another set of readings."

Cree's war book flashed exact confirmation of the new arrivals. "Frack!"

Mindon asked, "What is it?"

Cree said, "Things have just gotten worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Cylons." Cree said.

Mindon's war book flashed the same result on his screen also. "Felgercarb!"

Cree and Mindon watched from a far the two groups of fighters.

"Wow, Lieutenant, are you seeing this?"

"Yeah." Cree said. "Record all data, we'll need the Galactica to see this."

Mindon did as he was told. "Maybe the Cylons will have met their match."

Cree quietly said, "I hope not."

"What?"

"If they are that good, then we have more problems than just Cylons showing up after so many yahren."

Mindon's inexperience bled over his comm unit. "Oh."

-----------------------------

Dozens of death gliders launched from the pyramid ship. Two dozen in all formed into pairs and pursued the alien craft.

Aboard the lead glider the Jaffa, Tel'neac read his scanner. 'No life forms. What magic is this?' Then addressing all gliders. "Jaffa, Cree! Destroy the alien fighters."

And that is precisely what they did. It was an uneven match to begin with. The jaffa outnumbered the Cylon craft two too one.

Aboard the Saucer like craft three metallic like robots sat at their stations. Two assumed pilot and helmsman positions in the front portion of the compartment and the third seat was for the commander just behind both seats and in the middle. A drawn out decidedly mechanized computer enhanced voice spoke slowly and deliberately from the front of the craft. "By your command."

The Cylon Commander of the craft returned the standard reply "Speak".

The helmsman replied in a similar mechanized voice, "We have detected two dozen unknown fighter craft headed our way in attack formation."

After a short pause the Cylon commander answered in their synthesized voice "Unknown?"

"Yes."

The helmsman replied, "The fighters do not match any known type of colonial space craft." The Cylon commander checked his scanner and asked, "What life form are they?"

After a few moments the helmsman replied, "There are two life forms in each ship. Human and an unknown alien life form."

The pilot responded immediately "Pursue alien craft. The Galactica must have designed a new type of fighter or have allied with aliens. We must capture a fighter. Order all fighters to break formation and capture one of those fighter craft."

"What about the other fighters?"

"Destroy them."

-----------------------------

Aboard the Jaffa warriors space ships. Tel'neac noticed the aliens were accelerating to meet them head on. "Jaffa, Cree. Attack!"

The Jaffa gliders divided up and went a different direction and played a deadly game of cat and mouse with the Cylons.

As the Cylon ships zeroed in they opened fire trying to force their enemy into the open. Never before had they come across a more aggressive race of humans!

The lead Cylon Commander told one of the navigators "Inform his imperious leader Baltar of this attack, before it's too late!"

"By your command." The mechanized voice droned.

-----------------------------

Onboard the Cylon ship the Commanding Centurion spoke quickly "Centurion, evasive maneuvers."

The centurion pilot responded "By your command". Explosions rocked the Cylon ship as it danced an erratic jig through space. The Commanding Centurion then spoke deliberately "Return fire"

Tel'neac was smiling to himself. It was nice to see the alien ship running for dear life! "Ha!" He said to himself.

He was cutoff in mid thought as his wingman's glider blew apart into a thousand pieces.

The Cylon patrol were now outgunned even more so. The Commanding Centurion contacted all ships "All ships retreat." However, only two ships out their patrol made it back to tell of their defeat.

-----------------------------

**CHAPTER NINE**

Aboard the Cylon Basestar a lone figure entered the throne room.

"By your command."

The throne chair turned around and Baltar looked down at him with a thoroughly neutral and indifferent expression, "Speak."

The one-time Count from Piscera had become older and more crotchety than before. Baltar wanted to destroy the hated Battlestar Galactica and also to destroy the last remaining human colony with all his heart. Like most evil rulers, he had over the yahrens come to believe in his mind that the Galactica had robbed him of the life he felt he deserved. Of course the reverse were true.

When Baltar realized that his betrayal of humanity at the phony Peace Conference he had engineered had not resulted in the Imperious Leader sparing his own colony of Piscera, he had vowed to find some way of getting back in favor with his own race and launching a counterstrike against the Cylon Empire to make them pay for their double-cross. That opportunity had come for him in a darkened tomb of the Ninth Lord of Kobol where Adama had come to find information on where Earth's position lay. Baltar had presented his offer of taking advantage of the dispersal of the Cylon Fleet to strike back against the undefended home planet. He had even made a gesture of goodwill in having Lieutenant Starbuck released from captivity aboard his baseship.

To Baltar's shock and bewilderment, Adama had rejected the offer. Having served alongside Baltar in the Council of Twelve, and having seen firsthand the fruits of Baltar's betrayal, he refused to ever trust him again. Instead, Baltar saw a man obsessed with only one thing. Finding the lost thirteenth tribe of humanity that had settled on the distant blue planet Earth. Baltar had never anticipated such a cold rejection, especially for a reason that he saw as utterly frivolous and trivial. He had tried to argue with Adama, but the Galactica commander would not listen. All of Baltar's appeals to what he thought were sensible reason went unheeded. Adama's son Captain Apollo seemed willing to hear Baltar out at one point, but the intense passion of Adama's desire to seek out Earth overruled any other considerations. And then, all of Baltar's plans went awry forever when Lucifer had taken matters into his own hands by launching an attack on the Galactica base camp on Kobol that had trapped Baltar inside the wreckage of the tomb. During the long centars that he'd laid there in that dark, crumbling crypt, what was left of his own humanity vanished forever. The cold realization that he would never be able to make amends for the sin of aiding the Cylons in the destruction of the Colonies. Never able to make the Cylons pay for their double-cross in destroying his colony.

There was once a time when Baltar thought that Earth was but a mere fable invented long ago by drunken space travelers who had come back to die on the mother planet Kobol. Not so any longer. During the yahren when he had been Adama's prisoner aboard the Fleet's Prison Barge, he had heard all kinds of talk that made him realize there had to be a basis for its existence. Especially when he saw the Fleet encounter another outpost of humanity based in some planet called Terra.

Once Baltar had convinced himself that Earth indeed did exist, a raging desire to destroy that lost colony had filled what was left of his twisted mind and soul. For he saw Earth and Adama's obsession with finding it as the reason why he had been forced to become a permanent outcast from his own race.

Because he would not settle for anything short of destroying the Fleet and Earth, he had no intention of rushing too soon with the destruction of the former.

"I have news to report that is not good," Lucifer said, "Our scout patrol was all but destroyed by unknown fighters from an unknown race of humans and aliens."

Baltar sucked in air and said, "What humans? Who are they?"

"We do not have enough information to determine the humans or aliens where abouts…"

"Well, Lucifer, find them. Launch fighters from the other two commanders base stars. I want a fighter and it's pilot brought back to me!" Baltar exclaimed.

"Baltar, we do not know anything about this race, might it be prudent to send a small force?"

Baltar interrupted him. "I don't want excuses Lucifer, now do as I say."

Lucifer pressed on, "If indeed this is not a colonial alliance with aliens, then we may be starting a war with an unknown adversary."

Lucifer did not move even a limb. Baltar was furious. "Did you hear me, I said launch!"

Lucifer's red slanted eyes slid back and forth, "What about your plan to race ahead of the Galactica in hopes of cutting them off?"

"Our pursuit will continue until the Galactica finds the planet Earth, and not before," His tone was matter-of-fact.

"My plan will not be affected by these other humans, whoever they are."

The Imperious Leader' policy toward human race was one of extermination. That edict would also include the thirteenth colony.

He then smirked at the IL Cylon, "We can find their "fleet". Now do as I say? We must have more information about these ships."

Baltars plan for over two yahren was to race ahead of the colonial fleet by adjusting their course to match wide parallel course. They had exhausted nearly half the base ships fuel in order to pass the fleet. Since the colonial fleet had been following a narrow galactic heading toward the outlying arms of this galaxy, presumably toward the Lost Thrirteenth Tribe it was easy to adjust a course that cut them off. The three base ships had laid a careful net and was not going to let any human or alien civilizations interfere.

All bodies in the universe follow a circular and predictable course around their respective neighbors. Ordinarily a spacecraft would travel in a straight line from one point to another, excluding any stellar objects in their path. However, since the colonial fleet had a course and not an specific destination, they followed a circular reckoning course provided by the "Mysterious Ship of Lights" had given them.

Baltar continued, "Have our course adjusted accordingly and inform the other two base ships of my orders."

"By your command,"

-----------------------------

A pair of long range Colonial Vipers flew in loose formation. Captain Hesphatus and Troy were arcing back around to rendevous with the fleet.

Apollo and Sheba's other child; Boxey or Troy as he liked to be called now was out on long-range patrol with Captain Hesphatus. Troy, the son Serina and Apollo who had married after the destruction of the colonies. A Cylon on the dead world of Kobol tragically killed Serina. Apollo had adopted Boxey as his son. Boxey, despite not being his biological son had somehow managed to turn into a young version of Apollo anyway. He had his father's black hair and the same bearing and temperament. And he had also idolized Apollo to the point where his career choice of viper pilot was all but preordained. Now, he was a five-yahren veteran of Blue Squadron and had already made 1st Lieutenant. His career had not been filled with any of the spectacular feats that had made both Apollo and Starbuck famous however, Troy's career had been an exemplary up to this point that had made his parents proud.

The viper pilots were on a long-range patrol, that when completed resembled a great circular ellipse of over ten parsecs. Thirty two point six light years was a very long patrol indeed. Both pilots had been awake for the last twelve centaurs (hours) and it was almost time for their sleep mode.

Troy's yawn was interrupted by a beeping noise from his scanner.

"Frack!" Troy grunted into his microphone.

Captain Hespatus, "What is it?"

Troy sounded incredulous "Check your scanner, Captain."

Following Troy's advice his body jerked back reflexively at what he saw, "Good Lord, it's a Cylon task force."

"What are they doing so far in front of the fleet? I thought they were way behind us?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, but we're leaving as fast as we can! Hit your turbos."

The pair of vipers abandoned their assigned patrol with great haste. Although neither man was a coward, both of them knew it was vitally important for the Galactica to get this information. If the Cylons detected their presence they could launch an attack now and with no advance warning the fleet would be a sitting waterfowl.

-----------------------------

After Tel'neacs group finished destroying the Cylon fighters they made their way back toward their pyramid ship. Due to the rapid speed that fighters fly during combat, the Jaffa had flown a great distance in battling this strange new enemy. Their battle had been spread out over thirty-nine A.U. That is the equivalent distance of a one-way flight from the Sun to Pluto.

In space, ships rarely fly in a straight line due to the fact that the every natural body in the universe is constantly moving. Heru'urs ship had been no exception. Interested in only himself, he left his squadron of gliders the task of catching up.

Tel'neac and his group were not fools. Seeing first hand their "gods" anger, they wasted no time in destroying the enemy.

Along their circular route, their instruments detected sporadic energy readings. Not wanting to be left behind and likewise not risking displeasure from Heru'ur, Tel'neac contacted him quickly.

After explaining the problem Heru'ur spat out, "Again? Capture any ships you find and bring them here, I will know who these aliens are."

"Yes, my lord." Tel'neac responded.

-----------------------------

**CHAPTER TEN**

As Blue squadron descended upon the planet. 'Kind of pretty' thought Boomer.

Then he ordered Blue Squadron, "Try and get a fix on anything that might be a viper or its fuel residue and lock on."

After Blue Squadron successfully entered the atmosphere they flew in a spearhead formation."

Boomer announced to the Squadron. "All, right. Here's where we establish a grid. Everyone mark this area as home base." Then Boomer gave directions too every team. "Let's go, and good luck."

Boomer was really worried now. If Starbucks viper couldn't transmit a distress signal it was because it was either powered down (which did not make any sense), or it was destroyed.

After several centons, a call came in that interrupted his thoughts. "Major Boomer?"

"A, yes, that Cyphus?"

"Yes, sir. I am detecting a massive gravimetric distortion east of my position."

"Can you see what it is?"

"No, sir. It's a high energy reading, but nothing my scanners can interpret. Wait a minute, I see something."

Boomer barely controlled himself. "What is it?"

"It looks like smoke, yes! Definitely three distinct heat signatures. Looks like the Captain took down a couple of those enemy fighters."

"Do you see Starbuck?"

"Negative. What the…"Cyphus said.

"What is it? Sergeant?"

"Uh, I don't know. Wait a moment, cloud cover clearing." A moments pause then "Holy Frack, it's a Pyramid!"

"A What?"

"A pyramid and some other structure, maybe an ancient temple."

"Can you see the Captain or anyone else?"

"No sir, there's no one around, but I am reading a faint Tylieum signature by the stone temple."

"All right maintain position and send everyone the coordinates."

"Aye, skipper."

-----------------------------

Cree and Mindon tried valiantly to evade the Jaffa, but they wore no match for so many of these aggressive pilots.

Cree had managed to destroy one of the gliders, but that was all. Both Vipers were now being herded toward the large pyramid spacecraft.

Mindon worriedly asked, "What do we do know? They are forcing us to land on their ship."

Cree was reminded of the time the Cylons had forced him to crash land on the ice planet Arcta. It was on the planet where the Cylons had turned Dr. Ravishol's interstellar lense device into a weapon of massive destruction. One blast was powerful enough to destroy the Galactica with one shot. Typically, no easy task, but this was no typical weapon.

Starbuck, then a lieutenant rescued him single handedly from the prison, just prior to the pulse weapons destruction.

"I don't know." Was the only response Cree could give him.

-----------------------------

Upon landing, Boomer and the search party checked out the Tylieum signature.

Flight Sergeant Cyphus checked his portable scanner. "Yep, definitely the Captains viper, or what's left of it.

Boomer looked at the large hole and a few fragments of smoking blue gray metal of where Starbucks viper used to be. Shaking his head and thought. 'Come on ole buddy, where are you?'

Cyphus interrupted his thoughts "Sir, we have assume that the…"

Boomer frowned at Cyphus and said. "Sergeant, until I find a body, I will assume Starbuck made it down in one piece and escaped." Turning to face the other warriors. "All right, fan out." Pointing to two warriors. "You two check around here. The medical team, Cyphus and myself will fan out and check out the temple and the pyramid."

A pretty blonde in her late forties said urgently. "Boomer, we have to hurry, no telling what shape Starbuck could be in."

"Dr. Cassiopeia, I know of all people here your worried about him, we all are, we'll find him." Resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder she relaxed a little and smiled.

"Sorry, Boomer, it's just that…"

Boomer interrupted her. "Hey, hey, it's all right, we'll find him." Giving one last reassuring squeeze on her shoulder he turned and said to everyone. "All right, people you heard the doctor, let's move out!"

The Colonial Warriors approached the pyramid. Cyphus was about to round the corner when his scanner suddenly beeped. Stopping, Boomer was about too ask what's wrong when his scanner beeped too. Cyphus said, "Picking up life forms." Boomer read his scanner and said, "I see it. Eight life forms…human." Boomer and Cyphus exchanged curious looks. Boomer drew his weapon and motioned the other warriors to do the same, "Lets go."

About seventy-five metrons away the unknown group of humans suddenly stopped at seeing the strangers. Boomer spoke in his most authoritative voice, "That's far enough."

At seeing the colonial warriors with weapons trained on them the strangers defensively raised theirs but did not fire. Their weapons made a clicking noise as the automatic weapons chambered a round.

Boomer was not sure but those weapons looked advanced, but whatever they were they were not lasers, probably neumos or similar fifth millennium technology. Boomer reasoned, _"Well even if their weapons are two thousand yahren behind ours, they're still dangerous."_

The eight humans all wore strange green clothes, with black vests. Boomer speculated,

"_From their clothing and weapons there was little guess they were warriors, of some sort." _

Boomer thought, _"One of the young men seemed out of place. He was dressed in similar clothes, but looked more like a technician, no that's not right. More like a scientist or something. What was that on his face?" _Boomer suddenly realized 'Optical Enhancers? I haven't seen anything like that except in history scans.'

The young man addressed them. "Uh, sorry, we don't mean you any harm." Pointing to the others to lower their weapons, although they did not listen too him. _"Hmmn",_ Boomer was right that guy must be a scientist. "Actually we're looking for you."

Surprised Boomer pointed to himself and said "Me?"

Daniel corrected himself "No, actually your people."

Boomer still on guard asked. "Who are you?"

Daniel stepped a foot closer and slowly pointed to himself and said. "I am, uh, Daniel Jackson."

Boomer considered that. "Why are you looking for us and why did your people attack one of our patrols?"

Impatient Jack stepped up beside Daniel. "Oh! For crying out loud, Look, we did not attack your patrol, and we found Captain Starbuck and took him back to our base."

That got the colonial warriors attention. "Starbuck! Where is he? Is he all right?"

Jack continued. "Thought that might get your attention. Names Colonel Jack O'Neill, SG-1. And you are?"

Boomer answered. "I'm Major Boomer of the Battlestar Galactica, now where's Starbuck?"

Daniel stepped in "Well, he was injured in the crash, we found him and brought him back with us to the SGC."

"All right, can you take us to him?"

"Sure. Follow us." Jack said.

Boomer waved his hand in a downward motion, ordering the others to lower their weapons. Jack seeing the gesture of good will did the same. Both groups were obviously wary of each other, but kept a friendly manner between them.

Boomer reached for his communications unit attached to his belt. "All teams. This is Major Boomer. We found a group of humans that claim to have found Starbuck and are proceeding to follow them, lock onto my comm signal and cover us in the air."

Boomer then made a sweeping motion to Jack and said. "After you." Along the way Boomer asked some questions of his own. "Ah, Colonel, you said your people did not attack us, then who did?"

Jack answered, "It was the Goa'uld."

Boomer frowned, "Who?"

Jack smiled and said, "That's right, you never heard of them. The Goa'uld are nasty critters that are snake like aliens that bore their self into a human brain and take over their host completely. The rule most of this galaxy."

"Snakes, you mean serpents?"

"Yeah." Jack said.

"Before we entered orbit there was a pyramid ship leaving this system at high speed. Was that the Goa'uld?"

Daniel spoke up, "Yes, the Goa'uld have taken some of our ancestors ancient religions and used it to enslave most of the human race, except our planet and a few others."

Boomer asked. "If they have enslaved most of the galaxy, then why haven't they conquered your people too?"

Daniel smiled and said, "Because our ancestors rebelled and effectively kicked them off our planet."

Boomer studied the young man. "Uh Mr. Jackson."

Jack couldn't help himself, "Actually, it's Doctor Jackson, Daniels just modest."

Boomer nodded his head, "O.K. then, Dr. Jackson, if you kicked them off your planet then your obviously technologically advanced, but if you're so advanced, how come we haven't picked up any signs of cities or technology on the surface? Unless your culture is subsurface?"

Daniel smiled and said, "Actually our ancestors rebelled, and your right their are no signs of technology here because this isn't our planet."

"Where's your ship? Is it cloaked somewhere in orbit?" Boomer asked excitedly.

Daniel said, "No, you did not detect any space craft here because we did not arrive here by ship."

Boomer stopped in midstride and asked, "If you did not arrive here by ship and your not native to this planet, then how in Hades did you get here?"

Everyone paused on the path toward the pyramid, which is in plain view now. "We used a Stargate to travel here."

"A what?" Boomer asked.

"Uh, Major Carter?" Daniel indicating he needed help.

Sam stepped forward and smiled friendly at Boomer, "We use a device that instantaneously transports people or objects from one planet to another.

The colonial warriors openly laughed. Boomer seeing the pyramid in the background and guessing this was a trap. "That's pretty funny, let me guess, you want us to follow you into that pyramid where you can kill us like you did Starbuck?"

Sam surprised at the sudden change of character said, "Major, we're telling you the truth and we can prove it."

Boomer reflexively drew his weapon. "You take us for fools? Is that what you told Starbuck?"

Jack clearly frustrated said. "Major Boomer, Carter's right and we can take you to Starbuck, but your gonna have to trust us."

About that time six colonial vipers flew overhead. Pointing upward Boomer said, "You see that? You so much as flinch and those vipers up there will blow you into orbit."

Jack slowly crossed his arms and said. "Well Major looks like we have ourselves a standoff. We want to help, but your gonna have to trust us if you want to see Starbuck."

Boomer thinly smiled and said, "Yeah, we could do that, or you can send Starbuck through your magic portal."

Sam interrupted, "Uh, Major Boomer, Starbuck had received a head injury when his ship crashed. Our doctor said he needs more time to recover. That's why he isn't with us, but if one of you come with us we will show you."

Cassiopeia worried joined in, "Is he all right? How did you treat his head wound? I need to check him out immediately."

Jack frowned and said, "And you are?"

Boomer introduced them, "This is Cassiopeia, ships doctor and Starbuck's wife."

Jack tipped his green ball cap and said 'Ma'am."

Sam tried to console Cassiopeia, "Doctor, don't worry Captain Starbuck will be fine, our best doctor is looking after him."

Cassiopeia turned to Boomer, "Major, I'll go with them."

Boomer shook his head and said, "No, I'm in command." Turning to Jack he said. "No offense, but if this is a deception I am not willing to risk anyone till we know for sure."

Boomer shook his head and said. "I know I'll probably regret this. All right, here's what were going to do. I'll go with you Major, while the rest of your friends stay here where we can keep an eye on them. Cyphus, your in charge till I return.

Cyphus nodded. "Yes, sir."

Jack said, "All right, Carter, show him the Stargate, radio Hammond, bring him up too date and have Starbuck brought into the operations room. Starbuck will have to convince Major Boomer here we're telling the truth."

Sam nodded. "Yes, sir."

Then the unlikely pair left for the pyramid, while Cassiopeia nervously paced back and forth.

-----------------------------

As Sam and Boomer reached the pyramid Boomer reached up and touched the sides of the pyramid as they entered. Sam smiled questioningly. Boomer stopped and gave her an apologetic look. "Uh, we haven't seen any other pyramid structures since we left the colonies. Well, there were some on Kobol, but I was too sick to fly down there. This is what I thought they would look like."

Sam nodded and said. "Well, Major when you see Starbuck again, you're gonna be surprised at what he has to tell you. Come on."

Sam turned her flashlight on to wide beam and waved to Boomer who was feeling uncomfortable in the darkness. He held his laser pistol a little tighter than usual. "How much further?"

At seeing the colonial warrior's unease she replied, "At the end of this next antechamber. That's where the gate is."

Boomer mockingly said. "Ah, yes, the gate that magically opens a doorway to another world."

Sam frowned a bit and said. "That's right."

Upon entering the Stargate chamber Boomer pointed his laser toward the Stargate and said, "This is what you use to travel to your planet?"

Sam nodded and started entering the seven-symbol code on the DHD (Dial Home Device).

Boomer peered at the DHD, "Hey, that inscription looks like ancient Kobol."

As Sam started entering symbols the metal circle started spinning. Every now and then a chevron would clang into place loudly.

Boomer asked nervously, "What's that doing."

Sam pointed toward the Stargate and said. "Each symbol I enter on the DHD corresponds to a position of stars in space. To chart a position in any space you need seven symbols. Six for the destination and the seventh for the point of origin."

Boomer considered that reasonable, but still. "Well, I buy that, but how does it open a doorway?"

Sam raised her voice as the Chevrons clanged into place. "The Stargate opens a wormhole to another Stargate on the planet dialed."

Boomer was about to ask what a "Worm-hole" was when a swirling vortex shot forth from the ring of the Stargate giving the illusion of an explosion of water. The "water" came back to rest smoothly against the inner portion of the ring. As the event horizon glistened, light danced along its surface.

Boomer jumped back aiming his laser pistol at the vortex. Sam smiled and gently placed her arm on Boomers and nudged it down. "It's all right, it's supposed to do that."

Boomer a looking a little disheveled placed his laser in his holster. "It's true?" he asked.

Sam nodded and raised her arm to the Stargate and pressed several buttons on her GDO.

Boomer asked her, "What's that?" Sam explained as she finished the code sequence. "It's a GDO." Seeing Boomers confusion said. "It stands for 'Garage Door Opener'. It's our insurance against anyone ever traveling to our planet without authorization. You can't get to our planet without entering a specific code. If someone tries to travel through our Stargate without authorization, then our iris closes and." Sam clapped her hands together. "Splat."

Boomer winced. "Ouch."

Carter smiled and then pushed the talk button on her field radio. "SGC this is Major Carter, over."

Sam's radio crackled with static momentarily. "Major Carter this Hammond, what's your status, over?"

"Sir, we located Starbucks friends, however, they want proof before anyone on their team comes through, sir."

There was a pause. "Major I just sent for Captain Starbuck, however, Dr. Fraiser says, he's in no condition for gate travel."

"Yes, Sir."

"Major. Have you told them yet?"

Looking at Boomer she shook her head and said. "No, sir, we thought we would save that for Captain Starbuck, they might believe him more than us."

"All right, standby Major."

Boomer turned. "Tell us what?"

Sam shrugged and said. "I'd better wait and let Captain Starbuck tell you."

A moment later a familiar voice came through Sam's radio.

"Ah, this is Captain Starbuck, Hera, is that you?"

Smiling openly Boomer took the small radio that Sam handed him. Not knowing to push the talk button he started jabbering away. Sam stopped him in mid sentence and pointed to the talk button.  
"Sorry, Major, push that black button and wait a moment, then speak. When your done talking let go of the button too hear Starbuck."

Nodding Boomer started again. "Starbuck? Is that really you?"

"Boomer? How's Hera, did you find her?"

"Yeah, she ran into some trouble, but I had Jolly and Greenbean escort her back. She's probably chomping at the bit to get back here."

"Thank the Lord. Boomer you're not going to believe this but guess what I found here?"

Smiling Boomer said. "Aw, Starbuck if your going to tell me that you found another resort area with casino's and beautiful girls, I'm going on every deep space recon from now on!"

That got a smile from Sam.

"Boomer! You got to contact the Galactica, I found the Earth!"

Incredulous, "What? Come on, Starbuck how hard did you hit your head?"

"Boomer, I'm serious! If you don't believe me then step through that Stargate and see for your self."

Boomer regarded the Stargate. "Just a micron. You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes! I'm wouldn't kid about a thing like that. Come and see for yourself!"

Turning to Sam he asked. "Is it safe? No side effects?"

Sam smiled and said, "We've never had any problems before. These gates have worked perfectly for thousands of years."

Pushing the talk button he said. "Starbuck, I have to go back to the warriors I left outside of this pyramid. I'm going to send some vipers back to relay this to the Galactica, then I'll join you."

"Aw, right, Boom-Boom, I'm not going anywhere, but you might want to get over here soon or I might lock that iris shield of theirs and keep all the pretty ladies to myself."

Chuckling Boomer said. "You would and I'm telling Cassiopeia you said that."

"How did she take the news when she found out? Probably tried to steal a shuttle and get here herself."

Boomer smiled, "No, she didn't steal a shuttle, she took the same one as the medics."

"What? Boomer, how could you?"

"You wanna try and stop her?"

"Tell her I am fine."

"Tell her yourself, I thought she was going to strike me for making her wait outside of the pyramid."

Boomer could hear Starbuck chuckle.

"Oh! Boomer I almost forgot, can you have Apollo bring a clean uniform for me when he comes down? Mines a little dirty."

Exasperated Boomer shook his head. "Starbuck, only you would reduce the fleet commander to your very own personal laundry service. See you soon, buddy."

Boomer handed the radio back to Sam and she addressed General Hammond. "Sir, will reopen the gate in about fifteen minutes to send Major Boomer, over."

Hammonds voice responded from her radio. "Very well, major. SGC, out."

-----------------------------

Sam and Boomer exited the pyramid together.

Boomer continued. "I noticed that everyone from and I can hardly say it, from Earth has two names, why is that?"

Sam shrugged and said, "That's because there are so many people on my planet with similar first names that it helps to identify with who each person is. Actually most people have three names, the first identifies an individual person, then a middle name, and our last names correspond with our families' name. That way our heritage continues on through generations."

"Sam? Is that your given name?" Boomer asked.

She smiled and said, "No major, my given name is Samantha Carter, but everyone has called me Sam, since I was a teenager."

Nodding Boomer smiled. "All right, but you can drop the Major, names Boomer." Extending his hand she shook it firmly, and said "Well, you can call me Sam, then."

Boomer and Sam reached the rest of the group. Boomer briefed his people while Sam briefed her commander.

Boomer continued. "So, I am going back to the planet."

Cyphus interrupted. "You mean the Earth?"

Boomer tilted his head questioningly.

Cyphus shrugged, "Colonel O'Neill told us while your were in the pyramid. Is it true?"

Boomer shrugged. "That's what they claim. So, Cyphus your orders are to take the rest of the squadron with you, and the medical team and return to the Galactica. Inform Commander Apollo and have him return with the shuttle. Oh, Cyphus?"

"Yes, sir?"

"No one is to breathe a word of this till the Commander informs the fleet." Turning to the medical staff. "That goes for all of you. Understood?"

Everyone nodded, except one Cassiopeia. "Boomer I want to go along and check Starbuck out for myself their doctors could have missed something."

Boomer nodded and said. "I thought you might. All right come on."

The SG teams led Boomer and Cassiopeia toward the gate inside the pyramid.

-----------------------------

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The Colonial shuttle and vipers returned without incident to the Galactica. Hera was waiting for the shuttle as it landed. Hera ran up the stairs that the flight crews placed near the door of the shuttle.

Searching frantically she asked several people. "Where's Starbuck and Boomer?"

All the medics would say "He's all right."

"Well, where is he then?" Hera said frustratingly.

When she did not get an answer she stepped into the path of Sergeant Cyphus, she paid particular attention not to touch anyone that had been planet-side before the could have any potentially harmful microbes or bacteria spread. "Answer ME!" Hera said.

Cyphus frowned and said, "I'm sorry Lieutenant, but I have orders to speak only to the Commander." With that he stepped around the shocked warrior and went to decontamination chamber.

True to form the warriors mouths were closed, at least till after they had returned to their work place.

-----------------------------

Once again a siren went off inside the embarkation room of the SGC. Red flashing lights went round and round in their housing units. Master Sergeant Weaver looked up and announced into his microphone "Wormhole activation."

General Hammond and Captain Starbuck waited at the base of the ramp leading to the Stargate. Starbuck had traded use of a wheelchair for his pair of legs. Not even General Hammond could stop him. He had also traded his hospital gown for an unmarked pair of coveralls. He mused 'This looks like the standard warriors uniform around the SGC.' This was the first time that Starbuck had seen the Stargate in action and waited in anticipation.

The gate room attendant announced. "Inbound Traveler, Inbound Traveler."

Following his voice a sharp clang of metal on metal as the chevrons on the Stargate locked into place, one by one.

Starbuck watched in fascination as each Chevron locked into place and emitted a red glow. Hammond turned and smiled "The first time a person sees this is always the best."

Not returning the look Starbuck just nodded and stared at the Stargate.

As Chevron Seven locked into place the ramp vibrated. The wormhole activated spatial energies that raced outward and just as suddenly as it raced outward the vortex of energy fell back into the event horizon of the ring. Starbuck who usually was full of confidence had paled noticeably.

Starbuck did not have time to contemplate that before the seeming impossible happened. Two SG teams stepped through the "water" like Stargate, followed by Major Boomer and Dr. Cassiopeia. The Galactican's stumbled a bit their first time out, but Teal'c managed to keep both of them upright.

Boomer stood motionless, his brown eyes focused on nothing in particular. Ice crystals had formed on his ebony face. Immediately, the thin layer of ice started to melt from his face and clothes. "What a ride!" He exclaimed.

Turing to Cassiopeia he started to ask how she was when she promptly collapsed to her knees, stuck her head under the guardrail of the ramp and threw up.

Wincing in empathy, he helped her up after she finished and asked smiling "Still glad you insisted on coming?"

Frowning, Cassiopeia gave him a dark look and accepted his hand. Once upright she shrugged her shoulders and apologized to the SG teams, "Uh, sorry."

No one heard a junior airman who quietly cursed as he quickly exited to retrieve the cleaning supplies.

Carter patted her shoulder and gave her a spare handkerchief she always packed for the ever forgetting archaeologist Daniel and his allergies."

Accepting the handkerchief she thanked Sam. "Thanks."

"Cassie!" Cassiopeia recognized Starbuck's voice immediately but did not see him. Looking around she made her way through the other people coming off the ramp. Searching the crowd she heard her name being called again and this time her eyes fell on Starbuck. No wonder she did not see him initially, he was dressed like one of the Earth warriors.

She ran to him and hugged him tightly and asked, "Are you giving up a viper along with your uniform Captain?"

"Cassie, you shouldn't of come down to the planet, it wasn't safe."

Oblivious to the spectacle they were making the couple chatted like newlyweds.

Jack could only take so much mushiness and said, "Oh! For crying out loud, get a room."

Embarrassed the couple separated and turned three shades of red.

Jack smiled and introduced them. "General Hammond I'd like you to meet Major Boomer and Dr. Cassiopeia, Starbucks wife."

General Hammond smiled. "I can see that." Then shook their hands. "Major, Doctor, on behalf of the people of Earth, welcome to the SGC."

Boomer nodded respectfully, "Thank you sir, it's a pleasure." Then turning back to look at the Stargate he said, "That is an amazing technology! I have never seen anything like it! If our scientists knew about this they'd be fighting their way down planet side to see it."

General Hammond addressed Jack. "Colonel O'Neill, please escort our guests to the infirmary, then send them to the briefing room." Hammond saluted at Jack.

Jacks saluted back and said. "Yes, sir."

Hammond turned to Boomer and Cassie, "This is just a routine medical exam, nothing to be worried about."

"I understand." Both Boomer and Cassie said.

-----------------------------

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

In the infirmary Doctors Fraiser and Cassiopeia talked about their respective medical technologies. A female nurse came by and asked Cassie to role her sleeves up and indicated a syringe. Making an ugly face Cassie asked, "A hypodermic needle?"

Janet Fraiser asked, "Uh, yes, is that a problem?"

Cassie tried to be polite, "Uh, sorry, it's just that our people haven't used anything like that in about two thousand yahren."

Janet frowned at the unknown term "Uh, yahren? Is that a long time?"

Cassie shrugged and said, "Yes, I don't know what you would call a yahren but two thousand yahren is equal two millennium."

Janet wondered at that, "Wow, that's about two thousand years of our time. Don't worry you will feel some pressure after I use an topical deadener."

"Uh, doctor, if you don't mind can I show you something?"

Janet nodded and Cassie retrieved her medical bag on the floor and pulled out an unknown tool.

Janet pointed at it, "What is that?"

Cassie handed it to her, "It's what we use to draw blood. It's called a 'Arterial Magnetronic Collector' or 'Mag-C' for short.

Janet turned the foreign device in her hand and asked how it worked. Cassie told her, then retrieved the device and showed her by collecting a blood sample of her own. Instantly blood filled a tube in the device.

"See." Cassie said. "It's a whole lot easier than sticking needles into people, and it's painless."

She handed the vial of blood to Janet and placed an empty vial into the end and let Janet retrieve a sample from Boomer. Janet got it right the first time and after removing the vial handed it back to Cassie. "Here you go."

Cassie shook her head no and said. "Keep it, I have plenty."

Janet smiled broadly, "Dr. Cassiopeia."

Cassie smiled and put her hand on Janet's arm and said, "Please call me Cassie."

Janet smiled back. "Cassie? That's my daughters nick name."

With that both doctors went over the procedures that Janet used for Starbuck. Then Cassie used

her medical equipment too check Starbuck out. Starbuck was the only one not very happy.

-----------------------------

Boomer, Starbuck, and Cassie sat in the briefing room with General Hammond, and

SG-1. The group's attention was focused entirely on the television, which replayed the same

historical recording Starbuck had seen only a couple of days before. Boomer was watching the video

with undisguised interest, as a distant memory played at the back of his memory. 'Have I seen this

somewhere before?' "Holy Frack!" he mentally cursed, as he eventually identified the video as being

the very same transmission received over twenty three yahren ago by Apollo, then a Captain in the

Viper Blue Squadron. Apollo loved history and had chanced upon the last remaining "Celestial Dome"

on the Galactica. Five hundred yahren ago the Galactica's position was double checked by exact astral

positions. After the Colonies instruments were sophisticated enough, the "Celestial Domes" were

removed, except this last one above the engines had been missed. Apollo restored any equipment or

circuits that no longer functioned and by chance discovered on an outdated "Gamma" frequency, the

same transmission that Boomer saw now, except this was the original footage. Apollo had always

believed this transmission originated from Earth, but could never prove it. As the video finally reached

its end, Starbuck turned to Boomer whose face had paled considerably, "See, I told you."

Daniel froze the image of the plague on the screen.

"**HERE MEN FROM THE PLANET EARTH  
FIRST SET FOOT UPON THE MOON  
JULY 1969 AD  
WE CAME IN PEACE FOR ALL MANKIND**

Boomer turned to Starbuck "I give up, I just give up, how do you do it?"

"What?" Starbuck asked innocently.

"How is it that you meet all the beautiful girls, escape from the Cylons, find all the out of the way gambling casino's in the universe, and now this?" Boomer threw his hands up frustrated.

Trying to lighten the mood, Starbuck spoke flippantly to his long time friend. "Hey, Boom-Boom, you snooze and you lose."

Boomer just shook his head smiling.

Daniel interrupted. "Major, Captain Starbuck had the same reaction, I didn't notice it then, but in retrospect you look as if both of you have seen this before?"

Boomer told them how about twenty-three yahren/years ago the Galactica had intercepted this very signal.

Sam amazed said. "You mean you intercepted this transmission over twenty three years ago? But if you came from another galaxy as you said, how could this transmission travel that far?"

Boomer shrugged, "We had just entered this galaxy, but perhaps this signal traveled in the path of a spatial anomaly or a black hole? If so…"

Sam finished it for him, "These spatial anomalies could span the galaxy."

Hammond shrugged and asked, "What?"

Sam nodded and said. "Sir, if this transmission traveled through black holes or some other spatial anomaly, it's possible that this galaxy has numerous spatial anomaly, or "short cuts" are galaxy wide. If that's true then I don't think that even the Goa'uld know about them.

Jack eyes glazed over at all the "techno-babble". "So, this "spatial" whatever are important, because….?"

Sam replied. "Sir, if these "shortcuts" can be plotted and navigated with space ships, then it could save enormous time in traveling in space.

Boomer excited said. "That's right. It means even traveling at faster than light speeds take time, but with these "shortcuts" we can skip the bulk of space travel.

Hammond changed the subject. "All, right people, let's move back on topic. Major Boomer?"

"Yes, sir?"

"We've heard about your peoples origins and why you are seeking the Earth, however, as I am sure you probably have noticed, the Earth is not advanced as your people might have hoped. So, what can the Earth expect if we grant your people asylum?"

Boomer thought about that. "Well, I don't know what our council will agree too if your referring to technology. I can't speak for them, I am only a squadron commander, but if the council approves, then I shouldn't see any problem with integrating our two cultures completely."

Jack was incredulous, "You mean, you don't have any laws that prevent you from sharing your technology with a culture less advanced than your own?"

Boomer shrugged, "As I said Colonel, I can't speak for the Council, but if we are to seek asylum on the Earth, and integrate our cultures I find it hard to believe that our technologies could be segregated."

Jack was used too more advanced cultures denying the SGC and Earth of valuable technologies. Even though these technologies were desperately needed to defend against Goa'uld attack, thus far almost every race they have encountered have stubbornly and at times arrogantly refused to share the fruits of their knowledge. On rare occasions Jack were speechless, this was one of them.

Hammond cut in. "As I mentioned to Captain Starbuck, I have been authorized by the President of the United States, to grant your people asylum on the Earth, or on one of the many other planets that we have come across that are not populated. However, in exchange for granting your people asylum we only ask that your people share your technology with us, so we can protect ourselves against the Goa'uld."

Boomer nodded. "That's very kind of you, General."

Boomer just shook his head slowly and grinned.

"What?" Sam asked.

Boomer looked at Starbuck and Cassiopeia, then toward Sam. "I still can't believe it. After all these yahren, uh, years I think you call it. I just can't believe we found the Earth. We found clues every now and then on our journey, but Commander Adama, that's our current Commander's father, he never doubted it, not once. Tell me, how far away is Earth from that planet we were on?"

Hammond nodded to Sam, "Uh, Earth is approximately two thousand light years away from P2S89G."

Starbuck whistled. "That Stargate sure is handy. It would take the fleet another seven yahren, I mean years to travel that far on our present course." Then realizing the truth. "Unless…unless you could provide exact coordinates. That would reduce our trip to about five years."

Teal'c who had been silent up to this point said, "Or your people could use the Stargate to transport directly to Earth."

Boomer considered that, "That's true, but then we would have to abandon our ships. The Galactica is far too valuable to just abandon."

Starbuck said, "Even if we destroyed all our ships, Boomer's right, that would leave the Earth totally defenseless."

Sam started, "Unless you transported all civilians to Earth, then you could destroy all non-essential ships."

Starbuck snapped his fingers, "Boomer, she's right. The Galactica and a few other ships are capable of light speed. We could destroy all ships that are slower and transport the people directly to Earth. That way…"

Sam interrupted, "Light Speed? If that is the fastest your ships can travel, then it would take centuries to get here."

Boomer frowned then realized Sam's assumption. "Oh, no, light speed is the term we use for traveling faster than light. The only time anyone ever mentions actual velocity is on the bridge. The actual velocity is measured in points past actual light speed. The Galactica is the fastest."

Sam smiled and said. "Well, Major Boomer, it would take the Galactica probably a few months to reach the Earth."

Boomer frowned, "Except that only the Galactica can travel fast enough. Starbuck, how fast is the Rising Star?"

Starbuck thought about that, "Uh, I guess being a luxury ship, maybe, she can reach half of Galactica's speed".

Hammond asked Boomer, "Major, how receptive do you anticipate your governing body to be once they learn that Earth is not as technologically advanced as your own culture?"

Boomer shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, searching for the Earth and not being strong enough to fight the Cylons are the two major reasons we never settled on any of the uninhabited planets we passed along the way. I think the Council will go along with it."

Hammond turned to Sam, "Major Carter, please obtain any information that will allow you and the Colonials to plot an exact course to the Earth. Major Boomer, you'll need to have your people send this 'Commander' or another diplomatic liaison here to Earth.

"Yes, sir." Both Majors said.

Hammond turned to Jack, "Colonel O'Neill, SG-1 will accompany Major Boomer, Captain Starbuck, and Dr. Cassiopeia back to their fleet."

Hammond turned to Daniel. "Doctor Jackson?"

"Sir?"

"Our diplomatic SG team is off planet, so I will need you to open diplomatic ties with these people."

Daniel swallowed. 'Yes, sir."

Hammond spoke matter of fact; "SG-1 has a go after I get the presidents authorization. Dismissed."

-----------------------------

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Everyone was expectant as Cyphus made his way around the various bridge stations and crew. Cyphus reached the base of the platform where Commander Apollo and Colonel Sheba were.

"Commander, I have important news from Major Boomer."

Apollo leaned forward expectantly. "How's Starbuck?"

Hera made her way over too the trio.

Cyphus saw Hera approach in his peripheral vision. "He was hurt, had a nasty cut on his head, but should be fine."

"Where is Captain Starbuck and Major Boomer?"

"A group of humans we met had found him and brought them back to their base. He's going to be fine."

Apollo and Sheba looked at each other then Sheba asked, "Who are they?"

Cyphus looked nervously at the other people on the bridge "Uh, I really think you want me to tell you the rest of this privately."

"Why?" Apollo asked.

That was when Hera blurted out the obvious, "That planet is Earth! The Thirteenth Tribe tried to kill us?"

Apollo interrupted, "We don't know that." Then he pointed to Cyphus, "You're right, we'll finish this in my chambers.

Once there, they entered Apollo's office where his father before him worked. Hera was close on their heels. Apollo frowned at Hera, "Not now Lieutenant."

"Father, I have to know what happened to Starbuck!"

Seeing the futility of ordering her, he said, "Come on."

Hera displayed many of the same qualities that her maternal grandfather had. The Legendary Commander Cain had been known to deliberately disobey orders from time to time if it conflicted with his views. If it were not for his ability to almost always be proven right and also save the day, he would have been court marshaled long before becoming a Commander of the Battlestar Pegasus.

Apollo crossed over to his desk and sat down. Following his gesture the others sat down on the couch and chair.

Cyphus began. "Well, Commander, You know about the two alien ships that almost destroyed Lieutenant Hera's viper?"

At Apollo's nod he continued. "As we approached the system where Captain Starbuck and Lieutenant Hera were attacked we saw a space ship that was pyramid in shape."

Hera nodded. "That's the one."

Cyphus ignored Hera and continued. "As soon as the alien ship detected us it fled the system before we could catch up with it. Major Boomer ordered Lieutenant Cree and Corporal Mindon to follow the pyramid ship just beyond their scanner range." Cyphus paused to catch his breath.

Apollo waited patiently for the sergeant to continue. "After Cree and Mindon covertly followed the aliens, Blue Squadron continued to the planet. After establishing an aerial search pattern, my scanner detected a massive gravimetric distortion beyond a mountain range."

Apollo asked, "The same type of distortion that the Galactica picked up on long range scan earlier?"

Cyphus nodded, "That's our guess."

"Go on." Apollo said.

Cyphus fidgeted in his seat, "We also detected three distinct heat signatures."

Sheba asked, "Starbuck's viper?"

Cyphus nodded, "Yes, or what was left of it."

Sheba and Hera gasped, however Apollo remained calm, but his eyes focused more intently on the Sergeant.

"I saw the remains of Captain Starbucks viper and two other crash sites. Near Starbuck's crashed viper was an ancient temple. About a hectar away there was another structure, a stone pyramid, just like the history scans back in the colonies."

Hera smiled, "I knew it. It is Earth."

Apollo frowned at his daughter's eagerness. Over the yahrens, he ran into several hopeful events that inevitably turned out not to be the "Lost Thirteenth Tribe."

Sheba rebuked her daughter. "Hera, we don't know that for sure."

Cyphus said, "It's not."

Apollo frowned. "How do you know?"

Cyphus smiled widely now. "Because we ran into a group of humans that were from Earth."

Everyone's mouth fell open. Hera beamed, "See I told you it was Earth."

Sheba frowned. "Sergeant, I thought you just said it was not the Earth."

"Yes, Colonel."

Apollo was getting confused. "Sergeant, which is it? Either it's Earth or it's not."

Cyphus continued. "It's not Earth, but the humans we ran into were from the Earth. Most were military although there were also some civilians."

"Warriors?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, sir. Although they couldn't have picked uglier uniforms. They wore coveralls similar to our flight crews in the landing bay, except they were a dark green with black vests."

Sheba asked, "What were the civilians there for?"

"I thought about that, must be some kind of first contact team."

Apollo questioned him further, "What were they doing there?"

"They said that they found Starbuck in his crashed viper. He was hurt and then they brought him to their planet to have their medical team stabilize him."

To Apollo it seemed as if Cyphus contradicted himself with every other sentence. "They took him back to their planet?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then it must have been the Earth's people in that pyramid ship. Why would they fire on him and then save him?"

"Sir, that pyramid ship did fire on the Captain and Lieutenant, but those people were a race known as the Goa'uld."

"Who's that?" Sheba asked.

"Some kind of parasitic alien that takes unwilling humans as hosts. Then they enslave entire worlds posing as would be "gods"."

Hera and Sheba both made a disgusted frown.

Apollo said, "Well, we need to find out more about these Goa'uld, but how did the Earth people get to that planet? Didn't you scanners register another ship in orbit or on that planet?"

Cyphus smiled thinly. "That's where it get's weird, Commander."

"What do you mean, Sergeant?" Apollo said.

"They claim to have a device they call a, uh, "Stargate"." Seeing everyone's lack of comprehension Cyphus continued. "This Stargate instantaneously sends them to another planet."

Sheba laughed, "No, really Sergeant, where was their ship?"

"I don't make up Colonel, I just report'em. We laughed too, at first, until Major Boomer went off to the pyramid and talked to Starbuck."

Hera couldn't restrain herself and openly laughed.

Apollo stared at the young, but seasoned warrior. Apollo scrutinized Cyphus for a moment then stated. "Your serious? Aren't You?"

"Yes, sir. I didn't see it, but the Major was convinced."

Sheba stopped laughing when she saw Cyphus was serious. "That's impossible and you know it."

Cyphus shook his head and said, "Impossible or not, that's where Major Boomer and Doctor Cassiopeia went."

Apollo straightened up, "What? Of all the foolish risks."

Sheba was angry now, "You mean to tell me, you just left Boomer and Cassiopeia with some aliens?"

Cyphus felt his ears starting to redden with anger. "I was following orders, Colonel! Major Boomer ordered my team and I to return to the Galactica and inform you of our situation."

Apollo quickly composed himself, "Enough." That was all Apollo had to say. The room became deathly quiet. Apollo thought back on a similar conversation that Starbuck had with his father, Commander Adama when Lieutenant Cree, then a novice cadet on a standard recon probe was forced down onto the ice planet of Arcta. He used his fathers same genteel voice. Somehow it soothed him also. "You did the right thing, bringing back information on the situation is top priority. What else did Major Boomer ask you to tell me?"

Cyphus relaxed a little at his commander's statement. "Thank you, sir. The major asked in addition to sending back word that he would assess the situation and that you should come down to the planet to open formal relations with the Earth people."

Sheba did not like that at all, "Oh! No! Your not going down there till we find out wants going on."

Apollo's raised his hand and cut Sheba off before she could continue. "Anything else, Sergeant?"

"Ugh, yes, sir."

Apollo braced himself for more bad news. "Come on, out with it."

Cyphus fidgeted in his seat and was truly nervous for the first time. "Uh, Captain Starbuck wants you to bring him a clean uniform down to the planet."

For the first time in this meeting Apollo laughed.

Hera beamed, "Yep, that's Starbuck, all right."

-----------------------------

Apollo fastened a cape to his uniform. Sheba was pacing back and forth in their cabin. "Sheba, your pacing like a daggit on a sunspot, you're making me nervous."

As in typical fashion of any woman that was the excuse she was waiting for. "Nervous? Nervous! What about me? I am a wreck? You don't have to do this, you don't know what you're walking into?"

Apollo stopped what he was doing and smiled as he gently held his wife's hands in his. "Hey, it's going to be o.k. I got blue squadron going down to the surface with me."

"I don't care about blue squadron when your life is on the line! If anything happened to you the fleet would be lost." Then more quietly she finished. "I would be lost."

Gathering her up into his arms they kissed passionately for a few moments. Pulling apart from each other's embrace Sheba said. "Apollo, I should go with you. My certifications are still good in a viper."

"No, if anything did happen to me you are the next person in the chain of command, no your place is here, besides I need you to keep the council from doing something foolish till I return."

Sheba smiled devilishly. "I suppose if you don't return I would be the fleet commander by de facto, hmmn, Commander Sheba. I like the sound of that."

Apollo smiled back, "Don't get any delusions of grandeur while I am gone, colonel."

Sheba put her arms around her husband and said before kissing him again. "Yes, sir, Commander, sir."

-----------------------------

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The planet was dark now. The sun had set several hours ago and the single moon above cast an eerie glow on the countryside below. Alien insects quietly buzzed in the background. The air was cool, but not unbearable.

Five large tents capable of holding four people each had been setup around the base of the stone pyramid. A much larger tent was placed to the right side and approximately twenty yards away. The command tent was setup with standard field commander equipment. A large table with twelve field chairs, status boards, portable electronic equipment, 32-inch tv/vcr combo, generator, portable refrigerator on wheels, a smaller table with field rations and miscellaneous supplies. The standard field latrine could be seen just off of the path toward the temple.

An Airman stood guard around the front of the tent. Three others were at various strategic points around the camp. One Airman was positioned at the Stargate; another at the mouth of the pyramid's exit and the third was toward the east side of the camp.

This was a diplomatic meeting place, but since a Goa'uld pyramid ship had been in orbit once already the SG units were not taking any chances.

The Airman by the pyramids entrance glanced up toward the stars. 'Pretty' he thought. 'Kind of reminds me of Texas, bright and clear.' As he thought about that one of the stars moved ever so slightly. Noticing this, he stared more intently to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. The star became brighter and seemed to move closer toward the planet. "Hey! You see that?"

The Airman by the tent asked in a bored tone, "See what?"

"That." He pointed up toward the star.

"Stars, so what?"

Frustrated the first Airman said, "If that's a star then why is it moving toward us?"

"What?" Looking up he said, "It's just probably a shooting star, relax."

As the third Airman on the east side of the camp followed their gaze he saw the tell tale corona of the object entering the planets atmosphere.

"See, I told ya, a falling star." That was when he noticed the 'falling star' was followed by at least twelve other 'falling stars'.

"A meteor shower?"

"Don't know."

That was when the 'falling stars' abruptly changed course and slowed down. The Airman could not make out any details but even from the objects sudden course change and speed, they were not alone.

All three stared speechless for a moment. The first Airman came to himself and yelled loudly. "We got incoming!"

In moments everyone in the camp fell out of their tents at a horrific pace. O'Neill came racing out his tent followed by Daniel, Teal'c, and Boomer. O'Neill hastily put his ball cap on his head. "Teal'c?"

Starbuck came up a little slower than expected, followed by Cassiopeia and Sam.

Teal'c studied the object as it moved toward them. The objects are obviously spacecraft but unlike anything he had ever seen. Not that he could really see much from this distance. "I do not believe they are death gliders."

The other SG units surrounded the campsite, weapons held ready, setting up as much of protective cover as possible. One of the airmen retrieved one of the anti-air rocket launchers.

"Anyone see anything like that?" Jack asked.

Boomer smiled, "I have, that's a viper squadron and one of our shuttles."

As the squadron of vipers and the lone shuttle flew toward there position Boomer radioed. "Attention viper squadron, this is Major Boomer on the planet below."

A lone voice responded, "Boomer, this is Commander Apollo, you all right?"

"Fine sir, we're with a delegation from the Earth, based beside the pyramid."

"We're locked onto your signal, see you soon."

-----------------------------

The shuttle landed a few minutes later. The vipers took up arrowhead formation above. The squadron of vipers could be seen breaking formation and flying overhead every couple of minutes. The vipers jet-like noise blanketed the valley as they passed overhead. White-hot exhaust of the other vipers could clearly be seen streaking along the night sky in the distance.

The SG teams had relaxed their guard after hearing the Colonials were landing. The guards on duty remained at their post back at base camp, however the rest of the group went out to meet Apollo's shuttle.

The shuttle door opened and four colonial warriors descended with laser rifles sweeping the area for potential threats.

Jack commented quietly "Still don't trust us, huh?"

Daniel smiled and said, "Come on Jack, the Colonials are just taking the same precautions we would if the roles were reversed."

Teal'c stoic face turned to Daniel, "Indeed."

Jack finished the conversation, "Well, when in Rome, Teal'c let's keep an eye on those guys with the laser rifles, huh?"

Teal'c said nothing but dipped his head forward in acknowledgement.

Commander Apollo descended the shuttles portable steps and walked toward his long time friends. A moment later Hera emerged from the shuttle after shutting the engines and systems down.

Starbuck, Cassie, and Boomer quickly closed the distance to Apollo and greeted him. "Apollo!" Starbuck said.

The two longtime friends shook each other's hands. "I thought we almost lost you on that one ole buddy."

Starbuck shrugged non-chalantly. "All in a days work."

Boomer jerked his thumb at Starbuck. "Yeah, except he get's to go down in the history scans as the man who found Earth."

Before Starbuck could respond Hera launched herself into her favorite uncle's arms. "Starbuck!"

After she let go, Starbuck smiled, "Hi-ya, kid. You know, it's against regulations to hug a senior officer." Then he added. "Unless you mean it." Hera hugged him again. "Easy, lieutenant, you might wrinkle my new Earth uniform."

Hera punched him in the arm. "Hey." Starbuck said feigning an injury. The small group of friends and family laughed.

Apollo smiled and asked one of the warriors by the shuttle. "Sergeant can you?"

"Right, sir." The sergeant entered the shuttle momentarily and returned with a complete uniform for Starbuck.

"Ah, thanks, Apollo."

Apollo frowned playfully, "Don't mention it. Now where are these Earthlings."

Starbuck turned to face the SG teams. "Commander Apollo, I'd like to introduce Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Sam Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c."

Apollo took a moment to shake each of there hands. 'Odd he thought, these people do shake hands but not the traditional way' The Earth people grasped the actual hand and not the wrist as was the Colonial custom.

Jack smiled friendly. "Pleasure, Commander."

Apollo stopped momentarily at Teal'c and stared a moment longer than at the others, then abruptly said. "On behalf of the Colonial Fleet and our colonies, I want to thank you for rescuing Captain Starbuck. Allow me to introduce my daughter, Lieutenant Second class Hera."

Everyone exchanged pleasantries.

Apollo stared at the SG team for a few moments. "I just can't believe it, forgive me for asking, but are you really from Earth?"

Jack smiled and inwardly thought, 'Sure is nice to have aliens glad to meet them for a change. Sure beat being shot at any day.'

"Yes, sir."

Apollo just shook his head. You could see a heavy burden almost perceptively lift from his shoulders. Tears glistened in his eyes and he marveled at it all. "After all these yahrens of searching. It's been our people's goal for so long, and now to finally have met someone from the lost thirteenth colony face to face, it's just, amazing."

Daniel spoke up first. "Uh, Commander, we have a base camp setup around the pyramid, perhaps you would like to talk there?"

Apollo nodded and said, "Lead the way."

-----------------------------

Daniel and Teal'c led the colonial group inside the tent, while Jack and Sam hastily went to their tents and changed into their formal Service Dress Blue uniforms of the U.S. Air Force.

Inside the command tent, SG1, Apollo, Boomer, Starbuck, Cassiopeia, and Hera sat at the large table in the middle of the tent. When the Earth and Colonial group first set out to meet the shuttle Jack gave Captain O'Connor of SG 11 orders to have his people set up the command tent to receive the alien Commander.

Although the tent and it's accessories would never be allowed at a consulate dining facility for visiting dignitaries, it was the best they could muster in their alien environment. An expensive white tablecloth had been set, along with carafes of ice-cold water and crystal glasses were set throughout the table. At each seating an official blue U.S. Air Force briefing folder with the official white seal embossed onto it. Inside were, pens, pencils, notepad paper, etc.

In the center of the table a three dimensional SGC plague stood. Toward the back of the tent a United States Flag stood in its holder on the right. On the left the SGC command flag stood in its holder as well. A tasteful pre-arranged platter of hourderve had been set out, along with coffee for the hastily awoken Earth team.

After seating themselves at the table, they watched the same video that convinced the other colonials that the SG's home world really was the Earth.

Apollo sat quietly as he stared at the TV screen tears welled up in his eyes but he ignored them completely as the realization of a twenty five yahren dream had at last been proven true. 'If only my father could have seen this day.' He thought.

Hera was a tough warrior in her own right, but even so she felt no twinge of guilt as tears of joy flowed freely down her cheeks.

For the very first time the Earth people caught a brief glimpse of the trials, struggles and hopes of an entirely separate race of people that had fought long and hard to save what was left of their people, all in the hopes of finding their little planet. It was really humbling. Even Jack had no smart one-liners to add.

Daniel was gently prodded in the ribs. Turning he saw Sam hand a handkerchief to him. Momentarily confused, Daniel raised his eyebrows to form an unspoken question. Sam frowned at him and nodded toward Hera. Daniel realized the implications Sam was trying to give him and took the white cloth and went to Hera. Gently he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him with a far off look and then quickly realized what he was doing. Gratefully she took the handkerchief and with a few sniffles dabbed at her eyes and said "Thank you, Doctor Jackson."

Daniel smiled and quickly changed the videotape out with a video documentary on images of the Earth.

"Uh, Commander, we have another video here, one I think your going to enjoy. It's several images of the Earth, our cities, historical sites and nature scenes."

Apollo who had been silent up till now seemed to compose himself and said, "Thank you, I would very much appreciate that."

Before Daniel started the video a roar swept over the camp as the viper squadron flew overhead again. Apollo realizing they were safe pulled his portable communications device out and called Blue Squadron and ordered them to land their craft.

For the next half an hour they enjoyed watching images of the Earth.

Log entry by Commander Apollo… 

"Fleeing from the Cylon Tyranny, the last Battlestar, Galactica has led a rag-tag fugitive fleet on a lonely quest...we have at last found the shining planet known as **EARTH!"**

**End of Part 1**

**STARGATE SG-1 / Battlestar Galactica "The Thirteenth Colony" series**

**will be continued in the sequel: Part II – Choices**

Copyright 2001 – All rights reserved by right of ownership listed in the disclaimer.

-----------------------------

**Part II – Choices – Preview**

Heru'ur sat upon his throne in his Hatak class pyramid ship. A hideous smile crossed his face. A human male sat prostrated before him, his once navy blue pants and tunic had been ripped in various places and was dripping wet from the water pit he had been living in. The water pit was a torture of it's own. While being completely uncomfortable, a person had to constantly guard against falling asleep or risk drowning.

The man's lip was cut and bleeding, his left eye was swollen shut. The prisoner had been beaten by the Horus guards repeatedly. Most people would have pitied this poor wretch, until they recognized him as the foul traitor of mankind, Baltar.

Baltar's head hung low and his breathing came in shallow gasps.

Heru'ur eyes momentarily glowed brightly. "We find your proposal acceptable."

Baltar jerked his head up sharply. A flicker of a devious smile crossed his face, vanished and then replaced with a more solid one. "Then I am to be spared?"

"Yes."

Baltar had a flash of déjà vu as he briefly recalled say something like this before, but to whom? Then without thinking he stood up and spoke rather quickly, "To Serve the Empire!"

Heru'ur eyes flashed an angry bright yellow as only a Goa'uld can, "To serve your god!" With that he raised his hand. A rather artistic glove made of copperish metal was on that hand. A large semi-round red crystal was embedded inside the palm of the device. It began to glow bright red. A flash of intense light and an unknown force picked Baltar up and threw him ten feet into the air. His body slammed against the far wall in a bone-jarring crunch and his body seemed to hang there for a moment, until gravity finally pulled him down. Moaning to himself he turned his head slightly. Off to his left was the decapitated head of his one time second in command IL Series Cylon, Lucifer. His body nowhere to be seen.

-----------------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I just hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**SPECIAL THANKS: **A very special thanks to **Eric Paddon**, a fan fiction author of an incredible crossover story: Battlestar Galactica/Planet of the Apes. This is one of the very best fan fiction stories I have ever read on the Internet! Eric was kind enough to let me borrow a couple of characters that were of his design in that story and some background info on some of the other established characters in the BSG universe. Everything else that is original is mine, not including the established characters of both series mentioned above in the disclaimer.

If you would like to read Eric's story (after you read mine of course), you can go too the web page where it is published:  CROSSROADS (v2.0)  
**SERIES:** #1 in the "The Thirteenth Colony" series.  
**BEGAN**: May 25, 2001  
**REVISED**: October 6, 2005  
**AUTHOR: **SG07  
**CO-AUTHOR: **N/A

**SUMMARY:** The Colonial Fleet has been traveling in space for twenty-five yahrens, continuing their search for the lost Thirteenth Tribe. The fleet has intercepted strange radio communications that are curiously in the old Kobol language. Believing that the fleet is nearing their journey to find Earth, Colonial Vipers from the Battlestar Galactica are sent out to investigate a strange distortion wave.

SG-1 gate to another world where they discover a crashed alien space ship and rescue it's pilot.

The Cylons discover a new more powerful and deadly foe.

With the arrival of the pilot, Earth discovers a long forgotten truth that forever turns the tide of their war against the Goa'uld. Their startling discovery will forever change everything they ever believed in or hoped for.

**DISCLAIMER: **Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands, nor will it ever be sold for any profit. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the respective authors. All unrecognized characters and plot lines are mine and copyright protection is reserved and claimed. Any resemblance to any person living or dead is purely coincidental.

This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

Battlestar Galactica is a trademark of Studio USA; formerly Universal Studios, created by Glen A. Larson, and does not belong to me.

THE NOTICE FOLLOWING THE SUMMARY AND DEDICATION MUST ACCOMPANY THIS STORY, IF DISTRIBUTED.

74


	2. Choices The Thirteenth Colony CH2

**STARGATE SG-1 / Battlestar Galactica CROSSOVER**

"**The Thirteenth Colony"**

**PART Two**

**CHOICES**

By SG07

* * *

Baltar's head hung low and his breathing came in shallow gasps.

Heru'Ur eyes momentarily glowed brightly. "We find your proposal acceptable."

Baltar jerked his head up sharply. A flicker of a devious smile crossed his face, vanished and then replaced with a more solid one. "Then I am to be spared?"

"Yes."...

* * *

**There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across**

**the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of**

**the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the**

**architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or**

**Atlantis.**

**Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.**

Stars littered the void of interstellar space in a spectacular array of dazzling white diamonds. A pulsars light reached a pyramid shaped star ship as it traversed the starscape. Light reflected brilliantly off of its hull as it traveled at nearly nine tenths the speed of light. The shape of the aerodynamic ship mattered little in the void of space, however this design was perfectly suited for traversing planetary atmospheres.

The pyramid design was a remnant of a specific culture on an insignificant planet located in the outer arm of Orions Belt in the Milky Way Galaxy.

The master of this vessel Heru'Ur, a parasitic host that inhabited a human body was known throughout the universe as a member of the insidious Goa'ould.

Heru'Ur waved his hand over a control on the bridge of his Cheops class pyramid. After opening a channel to his chosen home world. "Jaffa", he said.

A tall handsome man with unearthly large muscles responded, "My lord."

"Have six of my best battleships readied and sent to my location and bring a full compliment of Jaffa."

"Yes, my lord".

Before the Jaffa could close the connection Heru'Ur smiled wickedly, "And I have a special assignment for you. Take a contingent of Jaffa through the Chappa'ai to Heratos. If any aliens are there capture one or two and bring them to me and destroy any others you might encounter."

"My lord."

The Colonial warriors Lieutenant Cree and Corporal Mindon tried valiantly to evade the Jaffa, but they wore no match for so many of these aggressive pilots.

Cree had managed to destroy two of the gliders and Mindon managed to get one, but that was all. Both Vipers were now being herded toward the large pyramid spacecraft.

Mindon worriedly asked, "What do we do know? They are forcing us to land on their ship."

Cree was reminded of the time the Cylons had forced him to crash land on the ice planet Arcta. It was on the planet where the Cylons had turned Dr. Ravishol's interstellar lense device into a weapon of massive destruction. One blast was powerful enough to destroy the Galactica with one shot. Starbuck, then a lieutenant rescued him single handedly from the prison, just prior to the pulse weapons destruction.

"I don't know." Was the only response Cree could give him.

After landing no less than twenty of the strangest aliens surrounded them. With a body of a man and the head of birds it was as if Cree were seeing childhood stories come back to life. The "bird-like men pointed advanced weapons that resembled staffs. Unlike staffs, the pods on the end opened up to reveal gun barrels of some type. They spoke in a harsh guttural dialogue that the warriors did not understand. Cree came to himself and called over to Mindon, "Mindon, are you seeing this? Mindon?"

Mindon sat frozen in his seat. A horror not remembered since his childhood stood no more then twenty metrons in front of him, and not just one but over twenty such horrors. His parents told him bedtime stories of these monsters and swore these creatures were not real. Yet there they stood in front of him like hideous demonic beasts from the past. Even before the holocaust the bird-like monsters were represented in a colonial storybook that thrilled and frightened children.

"Mindon?" Cree called again.

Mindon snapped back to the present, "Ugh, yes sir?"

"Just stay calm, we'll make it somehow. Try as long as you can to resist giving up any information. Initiate a burnout of all primary and backup circuits."

Cree asked, "How can we escape if we do that?"

"Mindon, listen to me, the fleet is more important than two warriors. If these aliens track our course in the navi-computer they will know where the fleet is."

"Sir, I can delete that information and burnout the navi-computer, we don't need to destroy our only means of escape!"

"Mindon, we don't have time to argue. Set the backup generator to overheat and lock the magnetic containment on the tylieum reactor open. We'll lose our ships but will do some damage to these people. Also we don't want these aliens to learn our technology."

Fighting the urge to curse, Mindon obeyed his commanding officer, "Yes, sir." In less than thirty microns the process had begun. Without knowing there was a problem it was doubtful these birdmen would know until it was too late.

As the Colonial Warriors stepped down from their respective ship a birdlike alien said something unintelligible to them. When the two warriors did not respond he turned a dark brown staff on them and the end of the staff split into, revealing a gun barrel. The two warriors needed no further encouragement and dropped their laser pistols onto the deck and raised their hands.

Both warriors were led into an immense chamber, large enough to hold a vast audience. A bald man with a goatee sat the far end of the chamber on a throne. He wore a superior grin.

A haughtiness that neither Cree nor Mindon had ever seen upon another living being. It was evil. A maniacal, twisted smirk of someone who knew more than others. Cree and Mindon were appalled that any man could be that way.

They were roughly pushed into the center of the chamber the warriors stood defiantly before the unknown ruler.

Cree started to speak "Wh…" when a Horus guards hit his legs from behind and he collapsed to the floor. "Oof", he said as he barely caught himself. On his knees he turned in time to see Mindon catch himself.

A bile rose up within him and a fear that he had not felt since his capture by the Cylons on the snow planet of Arcta so long ago crept into his thoughts. He mentally tried to push those memories aside. The one difference between his previous Cylon captors and this human were this man had emotions. In his ignorance Cree thought, 'Why would another human treat his fellow man in such a manner?'

Cree swallowed a couple of times and found his voice, "Why have you forced us here? I am Lieutenant…"

He was cut off in mid sentence, "No one of importance. Where you are from is of importance." Heru'Ur's voice reverberated in multiple tones.

Cree interrupted, "I will tell you nothing!"

"SILENCE! You dare interrupt your god?" Heru'Ur nodded once and Cree was smacked in the back of the head with a staff weapon. Cree fell facedown and smacked his chin on the marble floor heavily.

"Uggh", Cree gasped as he picked up his head from the floor and wiped blood from his mouth. Fire burned from deep within Cree, as he replied, "Never!"

Heru'Ur smiled darkly, "We will see after you have been properly conditioned". Cree was roughly hauled to his feet by two of the birdlike men. Mindon turned an ashen color and with a pleading face toward Cree.

Cree feeling empathy for the young man managed to spit out, "Remember who you are!" he yelled as he was roughly dragged out of Mindons sight. Mindon turned to face Heru'Ur, a fearful look in his eyes.

Heru'Ur eyes glowed bright yellow and then faded to normal. Mindon recoiled in fear. Laughing menacingly the would-be god asked him "Now, what shall we talk about?"

And Mindon knew he was looking into the face of the devil himself.

A pair of sleek tri-winged Colonial Vipers flew in loose formation toward home. Lieutenant Troy glanced sideways at the viper closing distance with his. Troy loved to see a Viper in flight. His father, now Commander of the Galactica had once said, "A Viper is the most advanced flying machine that man has ever built." Troy smiled at that. How true that statement was. The Colonial Viper had been in service for well over a millennium.

Originally the viper was designed in the sixth millennium of man, as the Colonial culture measured time. It's sleek design and maneuverability resembled fighters from the fifth Millennium. During that time frame the fighter craft were planet bound and combined fossil fuels and highly compressed air to power their jet engines.

The viper was hailed as a revolutionary fighter and space superiority craft and over the yahrens earned that reputation as evidenced by no other fighter class ever built afterward. Over the yahren, the viper had gone through revisions.

Originally, the Vipers left and right wings were horizontal much like it's fifth millennium fighter jets. As technology progressed, a less conventional repositioning to a slanted forty-five degrees perpendicular position was added that enhanced the overall appearance and unique beauty to the viper.

With the destruction of the colonies over twenty-five yahren earlier the vipers design had not changed much on the outside, however the internal components had been upgraded and enhanced. The foundry ship manufactured the new vipers and repaired the damaged ones. Over the yahren new designs were suggested, however, with no active space dock to redesign the triangular launch tubes on the landing bays of the Galactica all exterior modifications had been dropped.

A comprise resulted in adding a smaller energizer that provided backup power in case the main energizer burned out or was damaged in battle. Additionally, two smaller lasers that were less powerful had been added to the forward portion of the nose. The scanners and communications had been enhanced thirty five percent and maneuverability had also increased by twenty percent.

The Vipers had also been retrofitted to carry solium missiles. Solium was the by-product of tylieum, the fuel that powered every ship in the fleet. Solium leaks were often dangerous and solium missiles were considered "dirty" weapons and a last result in combat. Cobalt missiles were the norm, if used at all, however, most warriors did not choose to use the missiles due to weight restrictions and the common perspective that missiles were a primitive technology that went out of modern space combat hundreds of yahren ago.

The only disappointment in the viper's upgrades were the engines. There had not been any improvements in the viper's range of flying in over ten yahren. The fleet's top minds just could not find anyway to enhance the engines output or fuel consumption ratio.

Troy's thoughts focused back to the moment. 'Focus', Troy thought to himself. 'It's almost over. A trip to the decon chamber and no doubt a long briefing with his father, then off to bed.'

The long-range patrol Captain Hesphatus and he had flown ended abruptly after spotting a large Cylon force at extreme scanner range. Realizing two vipers were no match for so many Cylons and that the Galactica desperately needed this new intelligence the pair of vipers exited the area as fast as possible.

Troy mentally focused on his duties. After nearly two cycles of patrol he was worn out. Everyone knew these long-range patrols were too long, yet the job still had to be performed. Interstellar space was vast and a viper was a cosmic microbe against the backdrop.

His viper's scanner beeped at him. The patrol was coming up on the tail of the fleet.

There they were in all of their mismatched, hodgepodge glory:

The Agro ship, Comptel ship, Electronics ship; also known as the Celestra, Various types of Freighters, Cargo vessels; several of which had been converted to passenger ships, three Industry ships; for the manufacturer of electronics, textiles and parts.

Of course there was the Livestock ship, Mining ship, Orphan ship, Parts, Prison Barge, a Sanitation ship used for salvaging, and recycling. A small Sky bus, Star liner, a handful of Fuel Tankers. All together the refugees started out with two hundred and twenty some odd ships that ranged from interstellar craft to interplanetary. The lesser craft had been converted for interstellar purposes and had been upgraded even more over the yahren.

Soon a large space vessel passed into view. The Colonial Movers ship. Home to several thousand refugees living in box like compartments.

Initially families lived in open compartments with only a valron sheet separating one family from another. Over the yahren the old girl had been renovated and now hosted a more civilized living quarters. Although the compartments were not luxurious, they provided certain boundaries to individual families that were necessary, not to mention civilized.

Troy glanced toward his favorite sight on the ship. Its large painted letters could still be made out after all these yahren. It read, "Colonial Movers – We Move Anywhere". Troy snickered to himself. 'If only the corporate owners had any clue how far they would move!'

When Troy's wing mate was anyone other Captain Hesphatus, Troy usually got away with doing close flybys. He would fly in a straight line until beside the old girl and then at the last possible moment he would fly his viper into a turbo assisted barrel roll that corkscrewed round and round the massive ship. It was his way of saluting those aboard and a certain brunette communications officer he dated, when he had the chance.

Of course the straight laced and very serious Captain Hesphatus would have fed him to the daggits if he ever did that while flying with him. He had been counseled more than once by his father, only to have Starbuck; his flight supervisor quietly snicker in the background. His father would frown at Starbuck while he assumed an innocent expression.

More than once Apollo thought about the almost magical charisma that made Starbuck legendary amongst the fleet. Starbuck more than any other warrior had earned his status and had affected the personality of many children in the fleet, including his two children. Starbucks status was overshadowed only by the Legendary Commander Cain who had defeated the Cylons against more obstacles than any other hero in the Colonies history.

Apollo could not prove it but Starbuck probably was the one that gave Troy the idea. Of Apollo's two children Hera had become more like Starbuck than taking after either of her parents. It probably had something to do with being the grandchild of Cain.

Cain started his brilliant career off as a viper pilot and later became the Commander of the Battlestar Pegasus.

Boomer, Starbuck, and Apollo had been the most famous and notorious pilots in the last five hundred yahren, with the exception of the Legendary Commander Cain, his father in law.

The latest versions of the Colonial history scans being taught in the fleet described the death defying feats of the "Three".

Troys thoughts focused again. His viper stayed in formation and passed by several other ships, the foundry ship that created the new vipers, the Rising Star, home to several hundred people and also the fleets only resort getaway and chancery. Due to the vastness of the fleet's population the average person in the fleet had to wait half yahren to spend their five cycles of entertainment. Obviously the Rising Star had a monopoly on nearly all forms of entertainment.

His scanner beeped again. There it was, the Galactica. The last remaining Battlestar of the Colonial fleet. The largest space ship created in the history of the Colonies. A gleaming white, metallic battle cruiser against the backdrop of eternity.

Actually the ole girl was not entirely white in color and wore the numerous battle scars, fire, and subsequent repairs. She had seen better days. The last mandatory refit at space dock was two yahren prior to that of the holocaust.

The main body of the Galactica appeared to have three main parts resembling a long flat reptile. The main bridge was on the forward most part of the ship that was shaped like a long, flat, and wide head. The body was long and box like with the landing bays on either side. The ships aft section was completed with the engineering section.

The overall length of the G alactica was four thousand two hundred metrons and approximate total width of five thousand one hundred and forty eight metrons wide. Each landing bay measured close too two thousand metrons long.

Captain Hesphatus interrupted troy thoughts, "Huh? What?" Troy shook his head to focus. Hesphatus asked him again, "Troy are you all right?"

"Yes, sir. Just a little tired." Troy said.

"Stay focused, Lieutenant. Were almost home."

"Yes, sir."

Captain Hesphatus entered the immense landing bay on the Galactica followed by Troy a centon later.

Hesphatus had already climbed down from his viper by the time Troy had shutdown his engines. Troy popped the canopy on his ship and looked around. He could not explain it to himself but there seemed to be an excitement in the air. Shrugging climbed down the ladder attached to his viper. The flight crewman asked, "How was your patrol, sir?"

Troy smiled thinly, "Marten, you don't want to know."

Marten stared after the two warriors and asked his co-worker, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Marten's supervisor, Artemeus had been aboard for over twenty-seven yahren and knew from experience, "Cylons." He deadpanned.

Marten, a young man barely twenty yahren was incredulous. Coming to himself he called after Troy, "Sir, have you heard?"

Troy stifled a yawn, "Marten, look I am tired and I won't get to bed for at least another two centaurs after my debrief.

Marten not knowing where to start blurted out, "He crashed on a planet, found aliens, and found,"

Troy interrupted him, "Marten slow down, what are you talking about? Who crashed?"

Marten gulped for air, "Captain Starbuck. He crashed on a planet."

Troy suddenly alert grabbed Marten's elbows, "What? How? Is he all right?"

He grabbed his flight helmet from Marten's hands and started toward his viper.

Artemeus blocked Troy's path, "Lieutenant, it's all right Starbuck was rescued."

Captain Hesphatus walked up to the group and started asking his own questions.

Artemeus interrupted, "Marten, since the lieutenant touched you prior to decon, go on inside and tell them what you know."

Cree did his best to keep from stumbling as he was dragged at a brisk pace deeper into the bowels of an enemy ship. The group turned a corner and entered a chamber. The two Horus guards dropped Cree onto the floor hard. Cree had only enough time to wander what the two warriors were up to. The Horus guards reached down and pulled a large grating up from the floor. Cree peered at the dark pit and took a chance. Without any plan in mind he jumped up and ran toward the door. As he started crossing the threshold a now familiar pain jabbed at his legs just underneath his knees as the Horus guard's staff hit him.

By the time Cree blinked, the guards had retrieved him and threw him forcibly into the pit.

A loud splash of water reached the feet of the birdmen who chuckled coarsely. Upon landing in the water pit Cree splashed frantically till he realized the water in the pit only went up to his chest. Looking up menacingly at the guards the guards spit at him and laughed again until the walls shook terribly. One of the guards almost fell into the pit but the other birdman caught him at the last moment.

Alarms blared menacingly and an unseen voice spoke in ancient Egyptian over the ships intercom. The two Horus guards looked at each other and then looked down at Cree.

Cree laughed at them. Cursing the two warriors closed and locked the pit before running out of the chamber.

Heru'Ur had barely begun his interrogation of Mindon when something forcibly had thrown him out of his chair. It was one of the rare times he was not totally in charge of a situation.

"What?"

Mindon laughed. He didn't mean too, it just slipped out.

Heru'Ur turned his anger on the Corporal "What have you done?"

Mindon feeling a little more in control stood up, "What do you think? We just destroyed your landing bay."

Heru'Ur glared at him and raised his hand to reveal an artistic gloved hand with a jewel imbedded in the palm. Mindon had only a moment too wonder as the red crystal glowed bright and an unknown force picked him up and threw him over ten metrons into the air. Mindon was unconscious before he hit the floor. He hit the floor with a muffled thud and unconsciously moaned to himself.

The fires had been put out by the automatic fire suppressors; however the damage would take some time too repair. Shrapnel from the destroyed gliders littered the floors, walls, and ceiling. Everywhere Heru'Ur had seen had been burnt. Metal rails lay twisted in obscene positions. In a few hours the Jaffa and technicians would have the bulk of the damage cleared away. The easiest method had been to move the few gliders that did survive to the auxillary hanger and then the forceshield holding the atmosphere in the bay was turned off and the vacuum of space stole everything not tied down.

Although Heru'Ur was incensed at the damage it mattered little. Of course he was torturing both humans for their impudence. He waved dismissively and sneered, "These pitiful humans and their machine enemy are no match for "us".

As luck would have it the colonials were searching for a planet called Earth. "Hmmmphh!" He snorted to himself.

'Those damnable Tau'ri from Earth! They continually step underfoot. They always seem to thwart the System Lords plans and escape from their grasp at every turn. But not this time', He thought. What was most exasperating about the Tau'ri is that their technology is hopelessly thousands of years behind the Goa'uld! 'How could such a primitive race resist the Goa'ould might?'

For over ten thousand years his father Ra, ruled the galaxy and no one challenged their supremacy, until now. SG-1 as the Tau'ri called their primary Stargate team killed Ra and Hathor on separate occasions. Not that Heru'Ur grieved for them. Quite the contrary, all of the system lord's allegiance was fractional at best. Feudalism that competed for supremacy among each other was the norm. This was their greatest weakness.

"That human known as O'Neill even dared to challenge "our" person with his primitive weapon." Heru'Ur remembered the event explicitly. O'Neil pulled that death black knife from it's sheath, he laughed at him until the primitive human did the unimaginable, he was able to overcome "our" personal shield by throwing a hunters knife into his hand, which destroyed his personal shield. How could the human have known that slower moving objects could pass through their shield while preventing faster objects such as blasts from a staff weapon?

"Bah!" he thought. 'After "we" deal with these aliens I will find a excuse to circumvent the treaty with the Asguards and destroy the Tau'ri home world!'

As Heru'Ur approached the torture chamber of his Cheops class pyramid ship, a twisted thought came to him. He smiled to himself with undisguised pleasure. "This could work to our advantage. Yes, if the Colonials and the Cylons were to bring the battle to the Tau'ri home world, the System Lords could circumvent the treaty with the Asguard. Of course, these machines will need the coordinates to the Tau'ri system."

The Asguard were one of the few races the Goa'uld feared. Their technology surpassed even their own. The Asguard race resided in another galaxy but over the milenia had intently studied the original homeworld of the humans. It was found that humans had great potential but were still to primitive for official contact.

Despite their cultures current standing a single group of them had learned to operate the Stargate and believe it or not were holding their own against a superior enemy, guile and wits being their primary weapons.

As luck would have it the Tau'ri somehow befriended the Asguard and with their help prevented an invasion a protected planet the Asguard kept as a protectorate.

Heru'Ur had to flee in order to save himself. He had lost a large contingent of Jaffa on that encounter and because of that he was trying to consolidate his power when he ran into these Colonials.

"Yes." Heru'Ur continued his train of thought. "We could not let this machine race and the Colonials destroy the peace with the Asguard. And it would be a pity if in the process of destroying the Cylons and Colonials if the Tau'ri home world were destroyed themselves. Yes, a pity." Heru'Ur laughed hard as his eyes glowed brightly.

As he entered the torture chamber he saw Mindon lying on a rack with sweat drenching his entire body. His youthful appearance seemed only a distant memory.

Tamara stood outside the Council of twelve's chambers. The lead IFB reporter for the fleets communications and news agency straightened her skirt and ran her finger s through her hair for the third time. A nervous trait she never had outgrown.

A cameraman stood a few metrons away from her and queued the red light on his camera. It blinked 5 times quickly notifying Tamara that when the red light stopped blinking she would be transmitting.

The light steadied and she put on her business "face".

"This is Tamara with the IFB breaking news onboard the Galactica. I am standing outside the Quorums chambers and awaiting confirmation of the rumors flooding every ship in the fleet.

Unconfirmed reports have spread throughout the fleet like a supernova, that Recon probe commanded by the Legendary Captain Starbuck has actually found Earth!"

Tamara heard a tiny voice speak into her earpiece, "Tamara, that's incredible! Have you been able to confirm with anyone whether or not these events are true?"

On cue Tamara shook her head no, "Unfortunately, no. My sources who have asked to remain anonymous have told me that Captain Starbuck and Commander Apollo's daughter, Lieutenant Hera, had been on one of the special recon probes in response to the allegedly Kobollian communications the fleet has picked up over the last few sectans. In response to these communications in our most ancient language the Galactica has sent out more frequent patrols in order to track down where these communications originated."

In response to her last comment an unseen technician aboard the communications ship told Tamara in her other earpiece that the audience would not hear, "Queue archive tape". Tamara waited for word to continue.

The unseen commentator spoke, "In recent footage taken only a few sectans ago, Commander Apollo of the Galactica announced, "The Galactica communications has picked up odd signals that I personally have recognized as one of the Colonies most ancient languages, Kobol."

Apollo's image stood strong and proud aboard the bridge of the Galactica. "It has taken our technicians two sectans to create a translation matrix in order to decipher these transmissions. Although these transmissions have raised many people's hopes, let me say that prudence is our best response at this time. While the ramifications and sheer odds of another alien civilization having coincidently created a duplicate language to one of our most ancient languages is astronomical, it's not entirely impossible, or this civilization could be an offshoot of a forgotten colony."

"The counsel has voted to send out more frequent patrols in the hopes of tracking down this civilization, however, I caution everyone that this is our first contact with any sentient life form in over several yahren, it still does not preclude the fact that this is an alien race and not the Thirteenth Colony. Although a certain excitement is natural, I caution everyone to be patient until we determine who or what this civilization might mean for us. As soon as I have any confirmed word I promise that I will make it public knowledge."

A near silent voice spoke into Tamara's ear, "Queue Tamara".

Zeras the commentator asked her, "Tamara, any word on when the council will adjourn."

"Not yet, however I am sure that it shouldn't last more than another centaur." Tamara said.

Zeras asked her, "Rumor has it Commander Apollo has left the Galactica and has not been reported anywhere in the fleet?"

Tamara nodded professionally, "It's more than a rumor Zeras, according to my sources Commander Apollo left sometime yesterday and has not yet returned. According to every ships log book in the fleet, he never landed aboard a Colonial ship. Commander Apollo and Blue Squadron all launched late yesterday afternoon and has not returned since then."

"Tamara, if the Commander is nowhere in the fleet and all of Blue Squadron went with him it indeed would seem to confirm the rumors of Captain Starbuck finding the Earth.

"That's right Zeras, but until I can speak to either Colonel Sheba or the Council, we can only speculate on the importance of the Commanders departure at a significant time such as this."

Zeras switched her line of questioning, "Tamara, if this truly is our first contact with Earth, then Starbuck's incredible career will have reached its pinnacle."

Tamara nodded, "If the rumors prove to be true then Starbuck would ensure his legendary status for a thousand yahren and could rival that of the Legendary Commander Cain".

Tamara continued, "We will keep you posted as events arise. For IFB, this is Tamara outside the Quorum's chambers onboard the Battlestar Galactica."

"Queue Zeras" the technician spoke into Tamara's ear. A moment later her cameraman's red light blinked out.

Tamara lowered her microphone and turned to the chambers, "If only I could hear what their saying."

Stiles, the cameraman grinned, "Tamara, you know that bunch of old aristocrats are probably calmly and politely drinking carafes of ambrosa while making the rest of the fleet fidget like a daggit on a sunspot."

Tamara wondered.

Inside the Quorums chambers a loud man garbed in elegant robes yelled at a high-ranking Colonial warrior.

Sire Geller bellowed, "Ah, a, Stargate? Really Colonel! You take us for fools! Where is Commander Apollo? I demand…"

Sheba gritting her teeth and asked herself for the hundredth time, 'How does Apollo handle these buffoons?' "Sire Geller, I assure you what I have been told is accurate. Commander Apollo, along with Blue Squadron are on that planets surface right now speaking to people from Earth!"

Geller a seasoned Councilor for many yahren now retorted, "Don't raise your voice to me Colonel! Your husband may be President of this Quorum and Commander of the fleet, but not even he will stop me if you don't show respect!"

"People please." Siress Tinia said in Apollo's seat while he was away and with a quiet voice of authority. The aged woman was over hundred yahren old. Which in a Colonial lifespan put her at mid-life. So far she was the longest serving member aboard the council, dating back to the destruction of the colonies themselves.

When she had everyone's attention. "The Colonel is just reporting what our military leaders have ascertained by these alleged Earth people. Let's not jump to conclusions, instead lets face the facts."

Siress Tinia continued in that matronly voice, "What we do know is that an alien ship has fired on one of our patrol and after sending a rescue shuttle and Blue Squadron to the planet where Captain Starbuck had crash landed."

Sire Geller not being a big fan of Starbuck and jealous of Adama's son muttered, "Third viper he crashed in twenty five yahren."

Ignoring his statements Tinia continued, "According to reports; Major Boomer's team found a group of humans who claimed to not be native to this planet but had helped Starbuck by taking him back to their planet with a, uh, I am sorry dear, what did you call it? A Star door?"

Sheba smiled, "According to reports these people call their interplanetary device a Stargate."

Tinia smiled appreciatively, "Of course, Colonel. Now although I do admit that such travel sounds impossible I have to concede the point that until proven otherwise we should accept our military officers report at face value."

Pausing only to take a sip of water from her glass she continued, "Afterwards Major Boomer sent his team and the Med-Tech shuttle back. Then Dr. Cassiopeia and he traveled to these, uh, peoples planet."

"Colonel, would you continue, please?"

Sheba nodded and said, "After Commander Apollo had received the report from Flight Sergeant Cyphus he took a shuttle and Blue Squadron back to the planet in hopes of opening a dialogue. That's about it. We are still waiting for an update."

Tinia smiled, "Now my esteemed colleagues, the fleet and the IFB know something has happened? What shall we say to them?"

Geller slammed his palm down onto the large table. "Nothing! I want proof before we dash our peoples hopes."

"Here, here" several council members murmured.

A rather kindly sire inquired, "Excuse me, Colonel? If one believes these reports then we can assume that Earth's culture is indeed light-yahren ahead of our own. Can you provide more information?"

Sheba told them what she knew, "From the reports we have gathered, these people, seem to have an odd mix of technology. According to our warriors reports while this civilization has mastered instantaneous travel throughout their galaxy, they seem to be close too two thousand yahren behind our own culture in most other areas."

Tinia seemed confused, "Colonel, how do you account for that? Either they are advanced or not?"

"While having mastered their Stargate, apparently their science, medical knowledge, and weapons appear to be similar to mid-fifth millennium in the Colonial timeframe."

Geller asked incredulously, "What? That's not possible. How can they have invented devices that take them anywhere in the galaxy and yet are thousands of yahren behind our most advanced thinking?"

Sheba countered, "I don't have the slightest clue Sire Geller, however, when the Commander returns I am sure we will have our answers."

Geller started to respond when the council chambers opened quickly and two warriors burst in unannounced.

Geller already more than agitated stood up and demanded, "What is the meaning of this? How dare you barge in here…"

Sheba turned red with anger. Of all times to have her own son barge in here and lower my credibility with the council even more.

Facing the senior officer she said sharply, "Captain! You better have a good explanation for this!" Captain Hesphatus coolly responded, "Excuse me Colonel, Councilors, but we have urgent information for the council and you."

Sheba crossed her arms and thought, 'This had better be good.' "Well, what is it?"

Troy interrupted, "Cylons."

Omega had been back on watch for about a centaur now. His hands flashed across his display panel as he performed a standard maintenance routine on the scanners. This routine checked the scanners operability by scanning up and down the frequency spectrum and then adjusted itself in order to maintain optimum efficiency.

Omega of course could have retired and lived comfortably aboard the Galactica for the rest of his life, but he reasoned life without purpose was not living. That's why several of his colleague's died relatively early in their retirement.

Beep.

His scanners registered a comms signal that was out of the fleets normal frequency range. Believing there might be something significant to record he paused the frequency oscillation and started recording. "Colonial….leet…fou…mai…dist…notify…C..n"

The garbled transmission ended abruptly.

Frowning Omega decided to keep the channel active on a substation on the bridges lower terminals. After assigning a technician to maintain surveillance he contacted the ranking bridge officer.

Commander Apollo, Captain Starbuck, Doctor Cassiopeia, Major Boomer, and Lieutenant Hera had just finished viewing the video Daniel Jackson had shown them of the Earth.

Apollo breathed in deeply, "The Earth is more beautiful than I could have believed!"

Hera nodded her ascent, "Breathtaking." Hera's comment was followed by similar ones from the other Colonials.

Colonel Jack O'Neil, commander of SG-1 smiled, "Thank you sir, however, Earth has its problems like any other place. It's not perfect, but we call it home."

Apollo turned serious again. Jack was amazed how he sounded like an exited schoolboy and just as suddenly could then turn immediately into a stoic Commander of sobriety. "Of course which brings me to the next topic Colonel. Where do we go from here?"

Jack turned to Daniel and nodded his ascent. "Well, sir" Daniel began. "General Hammond who is the leader of the Stargate Command has ordered our team to initiate contact with you and then return to your fleet and open a formal dialogue with your people."

Apollo nodded his affirmation. "I agree, however I must insist upon one small item of business before we proceed."

Daniel non-plussed raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Apollo continued, "I want to go to Earth and see it first hand, smell the air, see some sights for myself."

Daniel turned to Jack who shrugged his shoulders.

Daniel nodded, "Yes, sir, however, a full tour of Earth is not possible at this time."

Apollo smiled, "I don't have to see the whole planet Doctor Jackson, just a small part of it."

Jack cut into the conversation, "I think want Daniel is trying say is that the Stargate is a classified project of our government and only a handful of people on our planet know of it's existence."

Apollo nodded again, "Nevertheless, I insist."

The Cylon task force sent to intercept the new foe comprised of three squadrons of Cylon raiders. Baltar sent out the task force in response to his patrol of raiders being destroyed by unknown humans and alien alliance.

Raiders were disk shaped fighters that comprised of three Cylon Centurions. These mechanizations were tall gleaming metal warriors with only simplistic skills. Due to these restrictions in the average Centurions thought capacity it took three Cylons to pilot the fighter compared to one human counterpart in a Viper fighter.

The Cylons only defeated the Colonies of man by overwhelming them in sheer numbers and guile. In Cylon society, there are three classes; the centurion that doubled as servants as well as warriors, the IL Series models that ran installations, usually base ships and governor positions in their cities, and finally the Imperious Leader. Imperious Leader was chosen from the IL Series Cylons and underwent a procedure that added a third brain. This third brain gave the ruler of the Cylon Empire an almost human-like capacity. Of course being a mere machine these abominations had no moral compulsions such as empathy, love, justice, or tolerance.

Only one objective: To bring order to the universe. Since the life form of man loves individuality and resists perfection the Cylons have digressed in their pursuit of perfection in favor of "Destroying Man wherever they may be".

To that end the Cylons relentless and obsessive pursuit of the Colonial fugitives. If it is one thing the Cylons have learned it is that unlike many other life forms mankind can be subjugated but can never be defeated. Other races have lived peaceably under the Cylon rule with the exception of mankind.

Humanity could be defeated but invariably mankind could always breed new generations of rebels. To that end Imperious Leader came to the conclusion that order to the universe could only be achieved by eradicating this pestilence from the universe.

Silently the task force traversed the void of space searching first the last known position.

The Task Force patrolled where the last scout group had been destroyed and afterward would continue in a circular pattern like a hunting pack of wild daggits searching for its prey.

General George Hammond of the Stargate Command sat down at his desk and called the dining facility and asked someone to bring a pot of coffee down to him. That was one of the nice perks to being the Commanding Officer and a General Officer.

Hammond checked his watch and wondered how SG-1 was faring in the negotiations. Jack was not due to check in for another three hours. Hammond sighed. He hated waiting to hear how the results went; however, he knew how to play the waiting game. An officer with his time in service and seniority of rank did not get to be where he was at without a certain amount of patience.

Still, he sat in his office trying to concentrate on the daily plethora of official message traffic and of course the never-ending supply of email. Checking his electronic calendar he reviewed today's list of events.

Hammond had come in earlier than usual partly because he was having trouble sleeping and partly because he really did need to catch up on his paperwork.

'This treaty' he mused. 'It's vital to not only America, but to all of the Earth.' His superiors at the Pentagon were putting undue pressure on him to make this treaty work. 'Hell, he thought.' If another potential ally that is more advanced than Earth refuses to share their technology, then the Joint Chiefs of the Armed Forces might really pull the plug on the Stargate program once and for all.

Hammond could not allow that. Once before Senator Kinsey who headed up the Armed Forces Committee tried to shut the program down and almost succeeded, that is if SG-1 had not disobeyed direct orders to stand down. Luckily for SG-1 the attack on Earth that Daniel kept talking about after he returned from that mirror universe turned out to be right. SG-1 single-handedly destroyed two Goa'ould mother ships as they approached Earth orbit.

He smiled more in disgust than in fear. 'One day.' He thought. 'Just one day before the final closing of the Stargate Command at Cheyenne Mountain. Hell, I even ordered a veil put over the Stargate itself. If SG-1 had not disobeyed orders, Earth cities would now be in ruins and under the tyrannical control of Aphophis and there would not have been a damn thing we could have done about it.'

Hammond wondered absently, "Where is that coffee?"

To his surprise a knock came at the door. "About time." Hammond muttered under his breath, then cleared his throat and spoke with authority, "Enter".

Instead of an Airman with his pot of coffee, Major Davis, the representative of the Joint Chiefs from the Pentagon entered his office.

Hammond inwardly sighed and said, "The Joint Chiefs couldn't wait till we heard back from SG-1 first?"

Major Davis smiled apologetically, "Good morning General Hammond. Sir, I realize this seems like the Joint Chiefs are snooping around but they really are anxious to hear any word at all on SG-1's progress."

A knock at the door interrupted them. Hammond frowned and said, "Enter". An Airman from the dining facility walked in and set a carafe of steaming coffee and a coffee cup on the General's desk. Hammond thanked the Airman as he quickly departed.

"Major, I think I am going to need that first cup before we go any further."

Alarms blared over the speakers above General Hammond's head. "Well, Major the Joint Chiefs won't have to wait any longer."

Major Davis frowned, "I thought SG-1 wasn't going to be checking in for…" He paused to check his wristwatch. "Another two and a half hours?"

"No else is due back." Hammond said as he left his office quickly with Major Davis close behind him.

Omega turned his head as the turbolift doors to the bridge opened. Colonel Sheba practically stormed onto the bridge, "Omega, bring the fleet to a dead stop."

Omega turned and issued the orders to the communications officer on duty. "Colonel, what's going on?"

Sheba turned toward him and grimly said, "Cylons."

Omega stared at her a moment not quite sure he heard her right. "That makes sense."

Sheba frowned and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"While you were in the Council Chambers we picked up a strange transmission outside the fleets bandwidth. If I had not been performing routine frequency modulation we would never had picked it up."

"Cylons?" Sheba asked.

"That's my guess, however, the transmission was not a Cylon frequency our intelligence ever reported before."

"Lets hear it."

Omega nodded and played back the garbled transmission. When the transmission ended he nodded. "We can't be for sure but the data from the audio recording supports a Cylon origin."

Sheba shook her head in disgust, "Keep monitoring that frequency. Were we able to get spatial coordinates on the transmission?"

Omega sadly nodded, "No Colonel. The transmission was so short that we did not have time to home in on the signal."

"I need more information. Have someone monitor that frequency."

Omega nodded, "Already have a technician on it."

Sheba changed subjects, "Any word on the Commander?"

"No Colonel, nothing yet. We could try long range communications?" Omega suggested.

Sheba shook here head no. "No, I want complete communications silence till we know for sure what we are dealing with. Issue the order."

General Hammond and Major Davis entered the Embarkation room just as the Colonel O'Neil stepped through the gate followed by the other members of SG-1.

Hammond tilted his head inquiringly, "Colonel?"

Jack smiled, "It's all right General we met their Commander and…"

Apollo arrived along with Boomer, Starbuck, Cassiopeia, and Hera.

"General Hammond, Commander Apollo. Commander Apollo, General Hammond."

The two officers exchanged greetings.

Apollo smiled in earnestness. "General Hammond a pleasure."

Hammond was surprised at Apollo's presence but managed to compose himself. "Likewise, sir. Welcome to Earth and the SGC. I apologize for not having a more formal setting arranged." Shrugging apologetically he continued, "We did not expect your arrival so soon."

Apollo nodded in empathy, "Think nothing of it General. Actually I am too blame. Colonel O'Neil mentioned his orders, but after so many yahren of searching, I had to see Earth for myself."

Hammond smiled, "I understand." Then turning to Sam. "Major, please escort our guests to the infirmary."

Sam handed her weapon to Teal'c. Teal'c nodded in understanding. "Commander, would you and your team please follow me. There's a brief physical exam before we proceed."

As the Colonials were led to the infirmary Hammond turned to Jack, "Hell, Jack I said bring back word of their Commander, not bring him back."

Jack smiled, "Oh, I had nothing to do with that sir. Commander Apollo refused to return back to their fleet till he got the fifty cent tour of Earth."

"Tour?" Hammond frowned.

"Yes, sir. Said he wouldn't leave till he got to see not just the Stargate but he had to see Earth for himself."

"Colonel, I can't have an alien wandering around Colorado."

"I agree sir. That's why I propose having the Forty-sixth Aerospace Defense Wing at Peterson Air Force Base give the good Commander a pretty flight around Colorado Springs and maybe circle Denver and return. That way…"

Hammond smiled, "Right, then he can see but not touch. Good idea Colonel. In fact I want SG-1 to host this tour." Turning to Major Davis he said, "Major, contact the Pentagon and get authorization for this "good will flight" and arrange for transportation."

"Yes sir."

After the Colonials brief medical screening they joined General Hammond and the rest of SG-1 in the conference room. The conference room had a similar setup to the tents on P2S89G.

Hammond motioned to the empty chairs. "Please be seated. Commander Apollo, due to secret nature of the Stargate program here at Cheyenne Mountain we can't allow a walking tour through our cities, however, we are prepared to drive you and your personnel to Peterson Air Force Base where you will board a jet that will take you on a flight around Colorado Springs. From there you will fly to another of our large cities, Denver and return this evening to Peterson Air Force Base and finally drive back to the SGC. We will have VIP rooms waiting for you and tomorrow morning we will have everything ready to return you too P2S89G."

Apollo nodded, "Thank you General I believe that will be enjoyable. If time permits I do have a few questions about Earth though. From what I have heard I don't believe I have a clear picture of the nature of your society."

Hammond nodded his assent.

Apollo continued, "For instance." Apollo glanced down at his Air Force pad he jotted notes on back on P2S89G. "Earth is largely divided into several factions I believe you call countries."

At Hammonds nod he continued, "Further more, this country we are in is called, the United States of America. Interesting name to be sure, but what about the other countries? How can these countries with varying levels of technologies and so many forms of government and religion, get together for the benefit of mankind if there is no world government?"

Hammond turned to Daniel, "Doctor Jackson."

Daniel turned from his inner thoughts and said, "Oh! Um, well actually, we, uh, don't"

Apollo frowned, "Come again?"

"Several countries do participate in "good-will" games of friendly competition that we call the "Olympics". Every four years they compete."

"Games, to the death?" Hera asked haltingly.

"No. These are friendly sports competitions." Daniel said.

Apollo nodded in understanding, "So this is how the people of the Earth keep from fighting amongst yourselves."

"Uh, no. Actually there are hot pockets of dissention and warfare throughout Earth every year. Some are religious extremists looking for any excuse to hurt people and others are dictators that just fight their neighbor for gain."

Apollo frowned. "You fight your fellow man?"

The Colonials clearly were shocked at such barbaric behavior.

General Hammond tried to smooth the moment, "Commander were not perfect but unlike your culture fighting a common foe, Earth has not had any extraterrestrial enemies until we started venturing out through the Stargate."

Pensively Hammond asked, "Does this affect your decision to migrate to Earth?"

Apollo smiled, "No general, that decision was made by my people and the Council of Twelve about twenty-five yahren ago. Earth has been my peoples last hope for survival."

Apollo frowned a little, "Although your technological level is not the most ideal situation we will have to adjust to this new information." Changing the subject he asked, "How will the people of Earth react if the fleet suddenly shows up? I can only assume the general population will panic."

"The President believes that once your people arrive that the world's leaders will agree to help with the shock of this news. If the United States provides equal access and representation to your government, the damage should be kept to a minimum.

It also offers a unique possibility. As you know, the SGC is a Top Secret installation and the general public are not aware of its existence. If the general population knew of this program it would undermine our effectiveness to function, not to mention scare them. There would be demands from the leaders around the world to have access to the Stargate and then even more scrutiny, possibly war on a global scale. Knowledge of this facility would endanger the stability of the world however; your people arriving on Earth will divert attention once again from this facility. The President and Joint Chiefs believe that more than likely Earth would unite under a formal bond…"

Apollo suspiciously asked, "Under the United States?"

Hammond smiled diplomatically, "Sir, the United States of America is a peace loving nation. There is not another nation on Earth at this time, which has a more mobile and tactical advantage than the U.S. If we were an aggressive nation we would have conquered the majority of this planet by sheer force, technological superiority, and numbers."

Apollo asked, "Doctor Jackson mentioned your peace keeping forces are deployed throughout the Earth fighting in other countries you have no dispute with."

"That's only partially true, however, under the agreement of the United Nations; the U.S. is only one of several countries deploying troops to help other nations who are defenseless against aggressors that would steal their lands, resources, or wealth. We also deploy to other countries that directly interfere with our sovereignty."

"Doesn't that prove my point, general?"

Hammond countered smoothly, "Not at all sir, in the countries we are currently deployed in, there are madmen who care little or nothing at all for human life. America has deployed troops to assist in others needs and also to protect our own interests abroad. In one of our previous wars in the Middle East, a sovereign nation attacked a smaller, weaker nation because they were wealthy and had an abundant natural resource called oil."

"Oil? What's that?" Apollo asked.

Daniel intervened, "Oil is the cornerstone to our current level of technology. Without it economies would collapse and stability of every nation on Earth would be affected. Oil produces, heat, fuel, and synthetics, such as plastic that is used in almost every other industry in the world. As long as Earth requires oil, we will always have difficulty, mainly because the largest concentration of oil is in that region where most human rights are suppressed due too a strict religious cast that demands total obedience or because the dictators in those countries would simply kill anyone who opposes them. Either way these older countries seem to breed violence in the name of their religion regardless of what they preach.

With your level of technology added to Earths, that part of the world would no longer hold ransom the rest of the planet. It might be the catalyst to ensuing a certain level of peace.

You see the people of those countries feel they are being defiled by those who do not believe the way they do, and certain radical members of these nations have terrorized the world by hijacking planes, killing innocent women and children all in the name of their religion despite the fact that it violates every ethical law of mankind."

Apollo frowned, "Doctor Jackson, do you really believe changing the level of technology of this planet would change individual beliefs of their religion?"

"No, that's not what I mean. By changing the status quo and not depending on these other nations for oil, they become obsolete and are pushed from the center of the world's attention. If they hope to move into a new era with the rest of this planet, these nations will be forced to police their own people and when money is involved, people and nations change. When the worlds dependence on oil drops to an all time low; these countries will do almost anything to maintain relations, not too mention bring them in as an equal partner to the world community. Things would have to change if they hope to be a part of what Earth will develop into, or they risk losing out completely. Also with the adaptation of your technology, Earths global economies will be open to other opportunities that should stabilize the world market. "

"I see." Apollo said. Turning to Hammond, "So how do we proceed from here, general?"

Hammond looked at the table for a moment. "Well sir, whether we proceed from here is dependent upon our mutual agreement."

"On?" Apollo asked cautiously.

Jack interrupted, "Technology, sir."

Hammond gave Jack sharp look but continued, "Frankly Commander, almost every advanced race we have met through the Stargate has refused to share any technology with Earth. Since Earth's space program is relatively new I am sure you can see how important new technologies are vital to securing Earth's protection against the Goa'ould.

For the past three years largely through the efforts of our team of scientists here at the SGC, we have been able to learn a lot about general concepts about space, but nothing substantial in the ways of weapons or space flight."

Apollo nodded, "I can understand your plight and if we do choose to settle here we will indeed have to merge our two cultures."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "If?"

"I am being diplomatic Colonel O'Neil."

"How about a sign of good faith?"

Apollo frowned, "What did you have in mind, Colonel?"

"I don't know, what about one of those viper thingies?"

Apollo blinked in surprise, "Colonel, It's premature at this time to be exchanging our fleets military hardware. Perhaps after I speak to the Counsel certain arrangements can be made. I am sure you understand, however, how about something more practical?" Pausing Apollo turned to Hera. "Hera, why don't you give the Colonel your laser pistol?"

Hera paused only a fraction of a moment. Reaching down she removed her laser pistol and started to hand it to Jack.

Jack stopped her short, "Major Carter, why don't you escort Lieutenant Hera down to the lab and see what makes that thing tick."

Sam looked questionably at General Hammond. With his nod Sam and Hera left the conference room.

Hammond faced Apollo. "Commander, As I mentioned to the Major and Captain here, I have been authorized by the President of the United States to grant your people asylum on this planet or relocate to any other uninhabited world we have come across within the Stargate network, providing we can secure an agreement to exchange information and technology.

"That sounds equitable, general." Apollo said.

A siren blared over the loud speakers and the gate room attendant announced, "_Off World activation_."

"Now what?" Hammond frowned.

Jack answered, "No one is due back till tomorrow, sir."

"_Receiving Tok'Ra I.D. Opening the Iris." _

Jack grimaced, "Oh, for crying out loud! General, don't you think this its just a little suspicious that the Tok'Ra would be coming for a visit at this particular moment."

Apollo stood up in time to see the Stargate activate and three individuals in tan colored tunic and trousers come through the gate. "Who are the "Tok'Ra"?

Jack beat Hammond to the punch, "Usually their our allies, but most of the time their just a pain in the…"

"Colonel!" Hammond interrupted.

Jack just shrugged apologetically.

Daniel interrupted, "Tok'Ra means "Against Ra". Their very similar to the Goa'ould in that they inhabit a host in order to live."

Starbuck frowned noticeably, "How are they different if they live inside a human and control them?"

Sam smiled, "Actually, unlike the Goa'ould they share a symbiotic relationship with their host. Neither being controls the other. Each one has a separate personality that uses the same body."

Apollo asked over his shoulder, "Why would anyone ever choose to live like that."

"In exchange for life of the symbiote, the Tok'Ra extend the life of their host to over two hundred years and the host enjoys perfect health." Teal'c added.

Jack interrupted, "Hell, I'd rather die than have one of those snakes in my head."

Hammond frowned at him, "Regardless of Colonel O'Neil's opinion, the Tok'Ra are our allies."

A knock at the conference room door announced the Tok'Ra arrival. An Airman opened the door to allow the Tok'Ra agents inside.

Jacob Carter followed by two other Tok'Ra walked inside and smiled. Jacob, a former US Air Force General Officer and Sam's father had been dying from terminal cancer. He was given an opportunity to blend with the Tok'Ra Selmac and he now lives off world as a Tok'Ra agent and a liaison between Earth and the Tok'Ra.

"George, Jack."

Sam smiled, "Hi dad."

Jacob smiled at his daughter; "Good to see you Sam, the Tok'Ra High Command have received word from our spies in Heru'Ur ranks that he ran into some aliens looking for their lost ancestral home and your never going to guess where that is?" Pausing, Jacob noticed for the first time the other group of humans in the room were wearing totally unfamiliar uniforms. Sudden realization hit him.

"Oh! Then again."

Cylon fighters silently flew in perfect formation deeper into the void of space.

Inside the lead fighter, three metallic cybernetic life forms sat motionless except to perform their duty. Two seats in the most forward of the craft sat the pilot and fire control Centurion. In the center of the craft a third Cylon sat whose duties were to issue commands to its crew.

The commanding centurions single red rectangular optical sensor slowly pulsed right to left in an never-ending cycle. He waited. It's programming was to respond to threats to his ship, obey orders, and issue them as well.

It's bearing was neither complacent nor was it over zealous. It simply was. It waited for combat. Current orders were for this particular Centurion to lead four squadrons to the unknown human and alien alliance and bring back a single human and alien. The rest were to be destroyed.

A monotone machine voice announced in a voice neither high nor low in pitch, "Scanners detect a large pyramid ship bearing Gamma Seven."

"Life signs?"

"Indeterminate."

"Indeterminate?"

"Scanners cannot fully penetrate alien vessel. An electronic field is scattering raidon waves."

"Pursue and destroy." The commanding centurion droned.

"By your command." The pilot obeyed.

The commander issued similar orders to the other squadron commanders who relayed down their robotic chain of command.

Inside Heru'Ur's pyramid ship his lead Jaffa reported. "My lord, at least four squadrons of the saucer shaped vessels similar to the ones we dispatched earlier are closing in on our position."

"What word have we on my Teltac battleships?"

"They will not arrive for some time, my Lord."

Heru'Ur smiled mischievously, "Raise our shields and prepare the main gun."

"Yes, my lord."

Heru'Ur knew his orders would be followed to the letter. Without further consideration he went to an unmarked station and waved his hand over a circular orb built into the desk. A panel opened up and a complex scanning device quietly and smoothly extended out a foot from its alcove.

He leaned forward adjusted the scanners controls and almost instantaneously received a detail scan on the alien ships and it's crew.

His baldhead jerked up in surprise and then amusement. Stroking his black goatee, "Machines. Ha! Their nothing but primitive machines."

Quickly he adjusted the scanners controls once again and narrowed in on the lead Cylon ship. A display monitor on the wall in front of him produced complex patterns in shockingly fast rhythm. Pattern after endless pattern appeared briefly and then just as quickly disappeared.

The lead Centurion communicated to the unknown, "Attention, attention, By order of the Exalted Baltar of the Cylon Empire release control of your ship and prepare to be boarded."

Silence followed. Inside his cybernetic mind a complex algorithm executed per its programming. When no response was given he immediately switched to secondary protocol.

Calling to other Cylon ships, "Vectors Two through twenty arm and attack."

Cylon fighters dived in a classical pinwheel attack. Long white bolts of fury discharged its Forty Megon loads mercilessly upon the pyramid ship. Unfortunately for the Cylons it had no apparent affect on this alien ship. A fighter dived too close to the pyramids hull and collided with the ships shields exploding brilliantly into nothingness.

The lead centurion saw this on his scanner, "What happened?"

His pilot answered, "Raider Nine collided twenty metrons above the pyramid ships hull."

"Impossible."

"No, the scanners registered the impact."

"Speculate?"

"The ship has an energy barrier protecting its hull."

Wave after wave of ships dived in and out unleashing volley after volley of laser fire. Occasionally an incredibly powerful red bolt was fired from the pyramid. Its destructive firepower obliterated anything in its path. By two's and threes Cylon wreckage littered space in ever increasing number.

Heru'Ur was getting impatient. Inwardly he thought, 'What blasted frequency do these abominations operate on?'

The frequency pattern paused a moment, then green lights flashed a recognition signature.

"At last." Turning his head sideways his eyes flashed a bright yellow and he smiled wickedly.

With an evil glee he entered the frequency and transmitted in one fluid motion.

At first nothing seemed to happen but after a few seconds a screen that had been dark illuminated. An abbreviated text appeared. Heru'Ur stared incredulous. "Are these creatures more primitive than the Tau'ri?"

Once again he adjusted controls on a different device that attempted to interface with the Cylons primary cybernetic interface.

Green lights once again flashed and then he hit another roadblock. A challenge and reply recognition code appeared on the screen.

Heru'Ur sighed. Once again he adjusted another control that took very little time to complete its mathematical calculations.

The lead Centurion paused momentarily. He was receiving a signal that for once in his indeterminate existence brought a sensation akin to a human feeling of dizziness.

He shook his head and was about to do a diagnostic when he received new orders.

Speaking to no one in particular he replied, "By your command."

Then to all ships he communicated in the same monotone voice, "All ships cease attack. I am to board the alien craft, all ships regroup in formation.

Oblivious obedience followed as all ships formed up and wait.

In short order the lead centurions ship flew silently into the docking bay he had been ordered to enter.

The Cylon fighter landed in an enormous bay that had only recently been cleared of some unknown accident. Burn marks blackened nearly every corner of the large bay.

Humans in medieval type armor continued to clear wreckage and debris. A bald human with a black goatee and mustache stood waiting for the Cylon ship as it powered down its engines.

The lead centurion queried its only processor that passed for a brain. It looked around from one centurion to the other. It must obey its orders, but this did not make sense. No damage had been given to this alien ship, so why would they surrender. He did not want to trust what was happening, yet his orders were clear: Board the alien craft and have all squadrons await further orders.

It ordered the other two centurions to wait there. They turned in unison and eyed him with a slow moving cyclopean red eye but otherwise did nothing.

It pressed the button to open the hatch and climbed down the stairs that descended when the hatch opened.

It reached the bottom and stepped onto the deck. Surveying the area it silently approached the bald man and without any preamble stated, "Surrender your vessel to the Cylon Empire."

Uncharacteristically Heru'Ur laughed heartily, turned and smiled at his Jaffa. Shocked at his seemingly jovial attitude the moment was lost on his warriors.

He turned too the Cylon and all traces of his smile erased from his face. His voice sounded as if two people spoke at one time, "Kneel before you god."

Centurion knew this moment would more than likely come. Most sentient life resisted the inevitable. Its programming relayed the proper response. It withdrew its laser pistol and aimed at the bald man in one smooth motion.

Heru'Ur was prepared and retrieved a circular metallic ball from somewhere on his person, it glowed brightly and then faded.

Centurion paused, hesitant. What were his imperatives? 'Query. Respond. Respond.' It turned its gaze to Heru'Ur. Processing its priorities. 'Priorities: To serve my god…Heru'Ur.'

Centurion looked fully at his master, bending one knee to the deck of the ship it said slowly, methodically, "By…your…command."

Hera and Sam reached the lab when they heard loud noises coming from inside. Sam's pretty face contorted into something Hera could not quite read. Hera was about to ask what the noise was about when Sam reached for the door knob and swung open the door to reveal a large room with equipment lining every space along the rooms walls.

The lab was expansive and had one large table inside with various types of Earth and Goa'ould technology stacked upon it.

A young man sat with his back toward the pair. From the uniform he wore Hera could tell he was Air Force. His outer BDU shirt had been removed and he wore a black t-shirt, BDU pants, blue belt, and black boots that stopped at mid-calf. He had dark black hair cut short in Earths typical military style. He grunted every now and then as he rocked forward and then swayed from his perch on a stool he sat on.

A large three-dimensional picture of a space battle played out in front of him. The image was a freestanding hologram that spanned over six feet in length and four feet high.

Hera thought, 'Holy Frack! I thought these Earth people were primitive.' Instead she only said, "That's a…"

Sam turned to her, "Hologram."

The spaceship in the picture dived and rolled forward then accelerated quickly as another space ship pursued it and firing it's lasers intently at it. The first space ship turned in a tight arc, then plummeted straight down at ferocious speed. Stars appeared to streak by the fighter at phenomenal speed. A second ship closed in on the first space ship and opened fire again.

Sam smiled apologetically at Hera as she tried to get the man's attention, "Sergeant."

The man in the chair swore as the pursuing space ship fired it's lasers and got a lucky shot on his space ship and damaged his shields.

Sam raised her voice several decibels, "Sergeant Torres!"

"Huh?" The man started from his game play and gave a glare at the unknown noise until he saw his boss glaring at him. "Oh! Uh, damn! Uh! Sorry, Major."

Hera smiled at the sergeant's tenacity and thought to herself, 'He's cute.' The sergeant quickly reached down to his laptop computer and paused the game.

Smiling he turned and stood up to his full height of five foot seven and shrugged apologetically.

Sam forgot her guest as she demanded, "Sergeant Torres, I thought we had this discussion before about playing video games on Air Force equipment?"

Torres lowered his smile a notch, just enough to show deference and respect to the major. "Uh, Major Carter, sorry I did not here you come in. I wasn't using an Air Force computer, I was testing a new application for the Vol-Que and I used my own laptop." Shrugging he finished with, " I guess I got lost in the experiment."

The Vol-Que was a Goa'ould device that recorded and displayed holograms. The height of the hologram usually stood about hundred feet high. All previous attempts by Sam's staff at altering the preset parameters had failed. Usually the display would only show the bottom most part of the picture.

Sam lost her frown, "Sergeant, How did you do that?"

Bryan Torres smiled conspiratorially at her. "I hacked the Vol-Que!"

Sam smiled widely forgiving all transgressions, "What? How? We have been working on that problem for over a year."

Hera was beside herself with joy. If these Earth people could build this type of technology they could revolutionize the fleets scanner equipment and monitors.

"Well, major, I just modified a program that interfaced with the Vol-Que."

She snapped her fingers, "Just like that? Our team has tried everything we could think of and your telling me you just wrote an interface program?"

Sergeant Bryan Torres shrugged non-committal. "Actually, I can't take full credit for it. I downloaded a "share-ware" program that would identify the type of protocols used. It's similar to Sniffer Pro, then I modified the datagram search parameters too perform the basic tasks I needed.

Once I was able to identify those protocols and interface them with a legacy command line program, I used the Goa'ould written text in the SGC's database as a point of reference. Doctor Jackson has an English to Goa'ould dictionary file loaded that…."

Sam interrupted him, "Your telling me that basically in one day you came up with this plan all by yourself and did what two PhD's and an entire staff couldn't do in months?"

Bryan just nodded his confirmation.

"My God Bryan!" Smiling widely, Sam asked, "Tell me what else you did?"

Smiling Bryan continued, "After that I loaded the interface program. I added a simple "command line" based set of instructions that would translate all of it into something I could use. Once that was done it was real easy to locate the core memory, and map the whole thing so I could have a dedicated connection to it.

When that was accomplished, I used an older "D.O.S." based version of a video device driver program that would allow me to manually adjust the Vol-Ques projection parameters…"

Bryan and Sam went on like that for several minutes. Most of their odd words were lost on Hera but she was very impressed. Clearing her throat she got Sam's attention.

Sam turned and with a fair amount of embarrassment apologized to Hera. "Oh! I am sorry! Lieutenant Hera this is a new member of my staff, Staff Sergeant Bryan Torres. Bryan this is Lieutenant Hera of the Colonial Fleet."

Bryan smiled amicably and offered his hand all the while he thought to himself, 'Wow, she's hot! Too bad she's an officer. All the good looking girls are.' Not missing a beat he offered, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Sergeant."

Bryan snapped his fingers, "I get it! Your from those folks that are looking for Earth, aren't you?"

"That's right." Changing the subject she continued, "That is incredible technology. Our Holograms are nothing like this."

Sam smiled with pride, "Sergeant Torres is our resident "hacker".

Frowning playfully Hera asked, "Is that what you call a computron coder?"

Sam's eyebrows furrowed for a second until she put it together Hera's reference, "Ah, yes he is a computer guru. He transferred here to the SGC a few weeks ago from the information security part of the Air Force called OSI. Matter of fact, the sergeant almost went to jail over it."

Bryan looked elsewhere embarrassed as the story of his notoriety was near legendary around the SGC and he had been there just over a month.

"Why?" Hera asked.

Sam elbowed Bryan in the ribs, "Come on, you know you want to tell the story, again."

Bryan fidgeted a bit before he began. "Um, as the major said, I used to work for the O.S.I. Over there you learn a great deal about hacking computers and how to prevent the bad guys from hacking your system. One day I was investigating an Air Force officer at a classified location and came across some information on the SGC." Pausing a moment he asked Hera, "You know of course that the SGC is one of the U.S.'s Top Secret sites, right?"

Hera nodded.

Bryan lost his train of thought as he gazed into Hera's soft brown eyes. Her beautiful sandy blond hair. Her curvaceous…

"So, that…" Sam prompted him.

"So, so that prompted me to research this thing known as Area 52, which led me on a wild goose chase that finally led me to the pentagon's files on the SGC and it's mission."

Sam laughed, "OSI from his own squadron arrested him thirty minutes later."

Bryan frowned not amused.

Hera pursed her lips, "But you're here, now?"

Sam continued, "General Hammond received a call about Sergeant Torres and in turn General Hammond asked Colonel O'Neil and myself what we thought about a person who could do that. We both agreed that if someone with no prior knowledge of the Stargate program could track us down and hack into the Pentagon, we had to have him work for us."

Bryan had by now had turned three shades of red. "After I was released and signed an enormous stack of non-disclosure forms and threatened within an inch of my life, I spent the next two weeks preventing anyone else from doing the same thing. Now I get to work on the best computers in the galaxy! Of course I got lucky. If Major Carter and Colonel O'Neil had not intervened I would be in Levenworth for the rest of my life."

Hera motioned toward the motionless image of Bryan's game still suspended in mid-air, "That's some programming."

Bryan turned to his laptop, "It's my favorite, next to Quake and Diablo."

"So those machines lining the wall must be the computer?"

Bryan looked confused for about a second, "No, that equipment has totally separate function from the computer program. It's not related at all to this game"

Hera looked around, "Where's your computer then?"

Bryan smiled as if he was teaching a child, "Right there." He motioned to his laptop.

Hera smiled playfully, "No, Sergeant, I don't mean your dumb terminal, I mean where is the computer room that is actually running that program?"

Sam and Bryan looked at each other confused, "Uh, that is the computer."

Disbelief played over her pretty features, "No, come on. You're teasing me, right?"

Bryan and Sam were still having a hard time understanding what the big deal was. Bryan walked over to the table, unplugged the A/C electrical adapter cable from the back and handed his laptop to Hera. "No, that's it."

Hera took the laptop from Bryan and turned it over and over. Understanding finally overcame her disbelief, "Wait a centon! Your, your telling me this little box was playing that complex program?"

Bryan smirked, "Yeah, why? I would think your space ship would have better things than this."

Hera turned too Sam, "Major I need to talk to my father right now!"

Apollo and the Tok'Ra, Jacob Carter/Selmac were talking about the Colonials journey when Hera burst into the conference room followed by Sam and Bryan.

"Father!"

Apollo let his frustration show only for a moment, "Yes lieutenant?"

"Look!" Hera said extending a small rectangular black box to him.

Apollo turned it over and over wondering what to make of the box he was given.

Hera took the laptop from Apollo and set it on the table and opened it up for him. The game that Bryan had been playing was still paused. Hera pushed the pause button and the video game started running again.

Jack smiled, "I see you met the notorious "Sergeant Torres".

Apollo sat upright in his chair as his senses were assaulted by the space based game. "What is this?"

Hera smiled broadly and spread her hands out in excitement, "It's a laptop!"

Everyone one that was not a colonial seemed confused at the fuss over a computer game. Bryan hurried over to his laptop and paused the game and in a few moments he had hacked into the multimedia projector built into the ceiling of the conference room via its infrared sensor. After a few seconds the projectors lamp had warmed up and projected the games image onto the far wall and played the sound through its speakers.

Jack leaned over to Teal'c and asked, "How does he do that?"

Teal'c raised his eyebrow but otherwise said nothing.

Bryan played the computer game while the Colonials sat dumbstruck. After a few moments Apollo asked Bryan, "How do you do that?"

Jack answered for Bryan, "We don't know."

Hammond smiled openly. "That's why Sergeant Torres is here. Now Major Carter, would you mind telling me why you thought it important to interrupt this meeting to play a video game?"

Taking his cue on that, Bryan paused his game and stepped back quietly. In the excitement he had forgotten the no-nonsense general probably wasn't amused right about now.

Sam stood up for her troop. "Sir, according to Lieutenant Hera, the Colonials aren't anywhere close to our level of computer technology."

"What?" Hammond asked incredulously.

"That's impossible." Jacob frowned in disbelief, "No spaced based culture could operate with any level of computer technology below this."

Apollo was stunned. "You…" He cleared his throat, "Your saying this little box did all that?"

Hera spread her hands out in exasperation and smiled widely, "Yes, father. These people are light yahren ahead of our computron technology."

Apollo's composure dropped for a moment, "Holy Frack!"

Boomer whistled and leaned over to Starbuck and whispered, "The Commanders been hanging around you to long."

Starbuck frowned noticeably but before he could respond Hammond asked in a slow Texas drawl, "Commander Apollo, are you saying that our computer technology is more advanced than yours?"

"Yes." Apollo said incredulous.

Jack sat back and smiled widely, "Cool."

Bryan briskly walked up the stairs and rounded the corner. Pausing to compose himself, he looked downward while he ran his hands over his BDU shirt, smoothing any wrinkles. Noticing his boots could use a shine he silently cursed under his breath. 'Oh Well!' he thought.

After knocking on General Hammonds door he heard the general reply, "COME!"

Taking one more breath he entered. General Hammond was seated at his desk and waited patiently as Bryan entered.

Bryan quickly walked into the room and stopped three paces from the general's desk and stood at attention, stared ahead at the wall and said, "Sergeant Torres reporting as ordered, Sir!"

Hammond's eyes twinkled with some unknown thought. "At ease, Sergeant. Take a seat. What I am about to share with you is classified S.C.I. Top Secret"

Bryan nodded his assent that he understood the sensitive nature of whatever it was the general was about to share with him.

Hammond regarded Bryan for a moment. "Hmmpphh. Son, ever since the day I first heard your name mentioned, I knew you would be an asset to this command."

Bryan sat upright at the outright praise from the general. "Thank you, Sir."

"Your latest breakthrough with the Vol-Que is quite impressive considering the fact that two people with PhD's and the rest of our staff here at the SGC and Area 51 has not had any luck with that thing other than recording new images, however, your latest stunt with that video game…"

Bryan's countenance paled noticeably, "Uh, general, I can explain that, sir."

Hammond motioned with his hand for Bryan to wait and smiled openly, "Hell son, I am not upset, you gave us the trump card we needed in securing the colonials trust and technology. That's exactly what the president was hoping for."

Bryan wasn't sure where this conversation was leading but so far it looked very promising.

Changing the subject Hammond asked, "I understand in addition to your assignment with the OSI that you also spent your first tour in the mobility where you got your real start working on mobile and tactical computer networks?"

Bryan nodded. "Yes, sir. I was originally trained in messaging with exchange servers but I also operated routers, firewalls, DNS Servers, SQL, QIP, Proxy…."

Hammond waved him off, "Suffice it to say, you know a hell of a lot about computers?"  
"Yes, sir." Bryan smiled.

Pointing at Bryan, Hammond said, "Son, I have a job for you. You'll be TDY at least one hundred and eighty days, perhaps longer. How would you like go to another planet?"

He didn't believe he could sit up any straighter than he was already sitting, but now he felt he could almost fly. "Yes, SIR!"

Hammond grinned, "That's what I thought. I am sure you are aware that every advanced race that we have come upon has refused too share practically anything in the way of technology with us. Although we have had some breakthroughs such as the Naqahdah generator we haven't found anything that will protect this planet."

Bryan nodded his assent.

"Everything we have learned at this point or recovered are due largely too the efforts of people like Major Carter, the other SG teams, and people like yourself.

What you might not know is that the Stargate program is under the watchful eye of the head of the Senate's Arms Committee Chairman; Senator Kinsey who is definitely opposed to this program. This command was almost closed permanently once before because nothing substantial in the way of weaponry or technology has been recovered. I don't want that to happen again. It's vital that we secure the Colonials trust." Hammond paused a moment to let that information sink in.

"Before the colonials departed with SG-1 on their good will tour, we were able to confirm a mutual written agreement too exchange technology. Commander Apollo radioed his pilots on P2S89G and secured two of their Viper fighters. Both fighters were transported here an hour ago along with the pilots who will instruct our scientists here. Area 51 heard about our good fortune and will be sending several additional personnel and equipment to assist us. Next week the fighters will be transferred to Area 51 for tests. We will be studying both fighters, one will be dismantled for analysis and the other will be used to learn its capabilities. We have high hopes that we will be able to reproduce similar fighters in under a year. Commander Apollo has also sent for a team of Colonial technicians from something they call the "Forge Ship" in order to assist us in reproducing their craft quicker."

"I take it sir, we have agreed to give the colonials our computer technology?"

"You catch on quick sergeant. We have agreed to give the Colonials not only blue prints of our computer technology, but various types of computers, programs, and essentially an entire computer network on their Battlestar. I still can't believe a space faring race of humans could have such primitive computer technology."

Diplomatically Bryan put a good word in for Hera's people, "Well, general. If what Lieutenant Hera said is true, the colonials concentrated on space craft and weapons for over a thousand years."

Hammond nodded, "This project is very important and that's why I am putting you in charge of the installation team. Major Paul Davis, the Pentagon's liaison doesn't know it yet but he's going TDY as well and he'll be the officer in charge, however, you will have complete control of the installation and training coordination of this project.

I need you to go back to their fleet and work with their scientists and technicians. Give them anything they want except classified information of course. As part of our agreement with the colonials we will supply them with all components to build a complete computer and communications network on their battlestar. Afterwards, it's up to you to show them how to use the equipment and maintain it."

Mentally Bryan quickly considered how large a space craft carrier would be, the equipment involved, 'Assuming it was twice as long as a Navy Aircraft carrier and just as many decks, it would be….'

"Whew! That's gonna be expensive."

"You just tell me what you need. Anything in the world and I'll have it here in twenty four hours."

"What about personnel, sir? It's going to take people in certain fields of expertise."

"I can't spare any of our personnel, however, make a list of active duty members in any field of expertise you don't have in addition, list all associated equipment and I'll get them here. Be sure to include a training staff of personnel with all associated materials, and training equipment. I'll expect that list in two hours." Hammond stood up indicating the meeting was clearly over.

Bryan finished gathering his equipment together. He reached over and double-checked his list. 'Had to make sure I get everything now. Can't run down to Best Buy and get the latest software or download any software drivers, patches or service packs from the internet.' He thought to himself.

The deadline that General Hammond had set for two hours was barely met. Bryan had spent his time well and quickly emailed the comprehensive list to the general and then just to make sure he phoned the generals secretary to make sure Hammond knew to check it.

His list of people that he personally knew who could do the job was short, considering the clearance level needed.

Bryan was assigning three people he knew well to be his project leads. All of them were experts in their fields and some crossed over with the others. 'Harry Colton knew fiber optics, Joe Daily knew more Unix than anyone else Bryan knew and Bob Cranton could work magic with just about any type of messaging and communications package.' Overall, the experience level being brought into this project was huge.

A whole slew of support personnel from the Air Force Technical School would be recalled along with their associated training equipment and materials. These highly trained and experienced personnel were ordered to report no later than tomorrow morning in Colorado.

There was going to be a whole lot wives that were ticked off at Bryan. Actually, at the Air Force in general, but the needs of the service outweighed personal needs. Bryan chuckled to himself.

The Colonials and SG teams were the first group leaving tomorrow morning. They were scheduled to leave at "oh eight hundred hours". That wasn't much time. The second wave of training instructors from the technical school would arrive tomorrow. It would take twenty shuttles from the Galactica to transport all of the equipment and personnel of the first wave from P2S89G.

The president was obviously serious about all of this because after talking to one of the sergeants upstairs, Bryan had heard that the general had called the president and thirty minutes later the base commander from the technical school had called Hammond personally wanting to know what the hell was going on and complained that the computer networking part of his technical school would be effectively shutdown for several months. The classes that were scheduled would of course have to be cancelled and would impact the entire Air Force for the rest of the year.

Due to the classified nature of the Stargate program the general could not say anything to the base commander except generalities. The conversation ended with a final curse from the base commander as he hung up on the general.

The orders stood as they were. Everyone that was going had to be here no later than tomorrow. 'Those poor suckers! Once they rush through military personnel flight office to ensure their paperwork is in order; wills, life insurance, and any last minute changes, they would all end up at the hospital and get any shots they are overdue on, then they would be dismissed to go home and pack. Unfortunately, they can't tell their families where they are going.'

'Once they muster at the airport, a large jet would be chartered for a direct flight to Colorado Springs. There gonna be up all night. When the training group arrived, they would "In-process" filling out the necessary paperwork for a deployment. Even though everything was checked out at their last command, they would endure it all over again; making sure everyone was up to date on their ancillary training of small arms, CPR, First Aid, Chemical, and Biological, Nuclear Warfare training, Law of Armed Conflict, etc. After an hour of that, then the group would all march down to medical for another screening. Hopefully they will be able to get a bite to eat after that.'

'Afterwards the group would probably be taken down to "Equipment Issue" where they would receive "Off World Packs" consisting of cavlar helmets, 9 MM pistols, first aid kit, canteens, flak jackets, flashlights, radio with batteries, life bearing vest to hold some of these items, two ammo packs, and various types of field equipment for this type of an deployment. Finally, after any last minute verification is completed the entire group would receive a security brief by SGC personnel and finally be told were they were going and what the mission was. With barely any time to recover from the shock of their actual destination they would almost be out the door.' Needless to say those airmen would be drop dead tired from the all nighter they pulled.'

Bryan had a stray thought, 'I wonder if you can get gate lag traveling to a world that is in an opposite time zone?'

He shook off that thought, 'When they find out it was all my doing, well, their either going to be pissed off or their going to be ecstatic at the prospect of intergalactic travel. One thing for sure, their spouses are going to be angry because they can't ever be told where they went or what was so "god awful" important about Colorado.' Bryan smirked for a moment then continued with his inventory.

Bryan's thoughts switched to his portion of the equipment necessary for this venture. The equipment necessary for this venture took up forty-three pallets and that was just the first wave. The training staff would have as much or more. It had taken over sixty airmen two hours of fussing over the Air Force Instruction manual on pallet building before any progress could begin. The teams of pallet builders would be up all night finishing that project.

After a consensus of the procedure was taken and modifications to the first pallet had been perfected the large group of men and women split up into ten teams. These pallets were large metal sheet pallets that had spaces in-between them for a forklift to pickup. Equipment would be stacked in a specific manner, then wrapped in a single plastic sheet to protect it, and securely tied down with cargo straps so no shifting would occur during transport. Upon completion pallets could not be higher than ninety-six inches high and could not overlap the plywood that rested on the metal pallets. Tying down of cargo straps was not an easy process. Load balance of the pallet added to secure strapping determined the overall integrity of the structure. It was a time consuming project that was all but fun.

The inspection team came by after several pallets had been completed and found over half of those pallets were built wrong and made the team do it all over again.

After inspection everything would have to be weighed. Much of the equipment from the technical school would be shipped by C-130 cargo plane late tonight. In order for the training staff to go home and pack and prepare for this classified mission, other squadrons from the base where the technical school was located stayed up late that night and built the pallets for the training staff.

Bryans list of equipment being shipped was large: two hundred laptops with NICs, a vast amount of miscellaneous software, several desktop computers, ancillary support equipment, computer supplies, flat screen LCD monitors, printers, sixty cases of printer paper, several small but powerful multimedia projectors, power converters, UPS, surge protectors, writeable cd-roms with blank cd's, floppy disks, miscellaneous office supplies, HF, UHF, VLF, SATCOMM, Microwave, Laser encryption, cryptologic devices and supporting devices, conduit, twenty miles of fiber optic cable, eight miles of category five UTP cable, phones, sound powered phones with eight miles of salt and pepper lines, eight powerful tactical mobile server suites that cost more money than Bryan would earn in a decade, twenty unbuilt equipment racks, telecommunications suites, switches, hubs, routers, manuals, Air Force publications and directives, and any other device needed for a telecommunications closet, server room, training school, and support staff. The most vital of all the supplies; eight pallets of M.R.E.'s, six full crates of U.S. manufactured sweets, snacks, soda, beer, and of course a hell of a lot of DVD movies and associated equipment for morale; such as video games, board games, computer games, etc. 'After all', Bryan reasoned to himself, 'No self respecting computer geek would settle for anything less.' The former of which General Hammond questioned but finally relented at the audacity of the sergeant. Bryan could be very persuasive when it came to snack food and movies. For all practical purposes this group would be alone for several months with no support from Earth and more than likely very little, if any correspondence with their spouses. Morale needed to be maintained.

In regards too the members of the Air Force, the service typically tended not only to their members immediate needs but also to esoterical and personal needs more than other branches of the U.S. Military. The premise behind their thinking was "If we take care of our personnel and their families, the member will be free to concentrate there all for the Air Force."

Many items needed that could not be purchased and obtained in such a short amount of time were quite literally taken off supply shelves, combat units, and depots. Everything considered it was nothing less than a miracle that a deployment of this magnitude could be purchased and organized in the amount of time it had taken. As soon as a pallet was built, another shipment of supplies arrived from several bases around the United States. Logistically it was a nightmare because Cheyenne Mountain was a top secret military base that literally had one way in and one way out. Built into the heart of the mountain that had elevator shafts bore deep into it that accessed the lower levels. Cargo transferred inside reached a bottleneck and after realizing the difficulty of palletizing and equipment issue, General Hammond had ordered an assembly line to be created outside of the mountain. A receiving area was established and tents were hastily constructed that concealed much of the activities. Most of the pallet building were done by personnel from the surrounding air bases who had been shortfalled in order to reach the deadline.

This endeaver would be a sacrifice to all involved, however, Earth had already received a huge payoff. Those viper fighters were the first faster than light spacecraft that Earth had received and in a year, maybe two the Air Force would have squadrons of those fighters. Bryan had taken the time to see one first hand. 'Whew! Those ships were beautiful! I would love to fly one of those.' Sighing to himself Bryan knew that would never happen. Being an enlisted, non-commissioned officer (NCO) he would never fly, not even the soon to be antiquated Air Force jets such as the F-15 Eagles and F-16s's Falcon fighters.

Bryan picked up his laptop computer and thought about other things. Do to the nature of the high profile visit with the Colonials, the SGC had received not only Earths best computer systems, but the Tok'Ra fearing that they might be left out of the Earths new fan club had graciously donated several programmable Vol-Que for Earth and the Colonials. Not too mention the blueprints to them as well. Of course manufacture of these devices require raw Naqahdah. The same element the Stargate was made of. The problem was that the SGC had only found small amounts of the invaluable mineral and the Tok'Ra definitely weren't sharing too much of that. So Earth would have to depend on the Tok'Ra for the time being. Major Carter had received permission from General Hammond to set aside a portion of the Vol-Que Naqahdah in order to build more of the Naqahdah generators. This invention was a wonderful addition to the SGC's technical capacity.

Bryan sighed, "We'll get this world up to speed without the Tok'Ra."

Bryan's thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "You don't like the Tok'Ra do you Sergeant?"

Spinning around he was pleasantly surprised to see Hera leaning against the doorframe. Smiling he changed the subject, "How did you like your tour of Colorado, Lieutenant?"

"Beautiful! Absolutely gorgeous!"

"_Like you_." Bryan said to himself, or so he thought.

"Excuse me?" Hera asked.

Bryan's look of shock drained almost all color from his tanned face. "I, I, What?"

Hera recovered from Bryan's revelation and smiled, "Uh, thank you but, are all Earth people so blunt?"

Bryan winced and mentally chastised himself, "Did I say that out loud?"

Hera nodded with a smirk on her face.

"Uh, sorry Lieutenant, I did not mean to offend you or disrespect you in anyway."

"Relax sergeant. I appreciate your honesty but you really should work on your method of delivery." Dismissively she waved, "Come on! Show me that computer game again. I want to play it for myself."

Later that evening Sam checked in on Bryan. By now the familiar sounds from Bryan's computer game filtered outside of the lab's door.

Smirking Sam expected to see Bryan playing on the computer but was surprised to see Bryan with his arms folded and his head down on the table, snoring quietly. Two trays of nearly empty food sat off too the side, abandoned by the owners. The real surprise was seeing Hera hunched over the laptop computer playing the space game that Bryan had played earlier that morning. She held a game pad in both hands and grunted to herself. The Vol-Que displayed Hera's progress. She was definitely good, Sam had to give her that much. 'I guess being a space combat pilot she would be good.' She thought to herself.

"How long have you been playing that?"

Hera started at Sam's voice then smiled, "Hi Major. I dunno, a few centaurs? Did you know that laptop plays something you call a "movie"?"

"Glad Sergeant Torres is making you feel at home." Sam smirked.

"Yes, after he feel asleep I started playing this game again."

"Well, why don't we call it a night? Come on, I'll show you to your guest room."

Hera stopped the game and stole a quick glance a Bryan. His mouth was open slightly and drool was hanging to one side. "Should we wake him?"

"Probably not, he'll be fine. I'll make sure he gets up in time tomorrow."

Sam changed the subject as the women stepped out of the lab, "What movie did you watch?"

Hera paused, "Something called Star Wars: Episode One."

"Did you like it?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows.

Hera nodded, "It was good, but that "force" felgercarb wasn't realistic."

Sam chuckled to herself as she closed the door, "I wouldn't tell Bryan that if I were you."

The SGC Personnel standing watch on P2S89G had mingled well with the colonial pilots. They had shared stories of both cultures and all in all spirits were high. Several card games had started on several makeshift tables and various colonial and Air Force tents. In one tent a mixed group played the Colonial version of poker they called "Pyramid", while other tables played poker itself. Cubits, dollar bills, and coins were piled high on all tables. A gray haze of cigarette, cigar, and Colonial fumerello's filled the tent and hovered near the ceiling.

The smell permeated every tent. If the occupants were concerned about second hand smoke, no one showed any evidence of it. Everyone was having fun except three SGC airmen and three colonials who were left guarding their respective equipment and machines.

Airman first class Aaron Stanton stood a few feet from the Stargate explaining best as he could about it's function to a colonial warrior named Corporal Jothas.

Jothas looked at the Stargate with open disbelief. "I dunno it doesn't look like much does it?"

Aaron shrugged. "It works."

Jothas began to ask him another question, "Yeah, but taking a man apart and flinging his molecules across the galaxy doesn't…"

The Stargate's symbols starting spinning and the first chevron quickly locked into place. Jothas having never seen the Stargate in person started to ask something, but Aaron beat him "What the hell? No one's due back till tomorrow morning?" Aaron swung his weapon around and chambered a round. It made a loud clicking noise. He thumbed the semi-auto tab on the side of his M-16 rifle.

A hundred yards outside of the pyramid Senior Airman Sharp was looking longingly at the tents where all the laughter was coming from. An insect buzzed his ear and he swatted at it. He then heard a garbled noise over his radio attached to his vest, "Huh?" Then he pushed the send button on his radio, "Say again, over?"

Instead of a response on his radio he heard the distinctive sound of gunfire coming from inside the pyramid and Aaron's voice, "Oh! God! We got…" The radio went silent for a moment and then the unmistakable sound of rounds being fired filled the night air.

Sharp turned to face the pyramid and lowered his weapon, chambering a round and transmitted, "Aaron, what's going on in there?"

Aaron's voice came over his radio one more time, "…Aaahhhhh…." Several Colonial warriors and SG members came running out of the tents at the sound of gunfire.

He looked over his shoulder and turned just in time to see several Jaffa warriors coming out of the pyramid toward him. At the head of the warriors was a man with a bird-like head whose eyes glowed menacingly red. Sharp reset his weapon for auto fire and managed to get several rounds off before a bright light hit him square in the face and was hurled backwards several feet by the force of the staff weapons discharge. The Horus guard did not miss a step as he ran over the charred remains of the fallen soldier.

After the initial confusion it was a free for all. The SG units and Colonials took what cover they could from surrounding trees. Those without proper cover dropped low to the ground and began firing.

The night was filled with the noise of machine gun fire, lasers, and staff weapon blasts. Smoke clouded the area like fog hanging over a spooky graveyard littered with corpse.

Several Jaffa fell as they tried to overrun the combined ranks of soldiers and warriors. The Jaffa was a genetically engineered super soldier who was just as deadly in a weapons fight as they were at hand-to-hand combat.

The Bird like Horus guard swung his staff weapon up and connected with a colonial warrior sending him sprawling into the air and in the same fluid motion spun on his heel and fired at a SG member hitting him full in the chest. The human flew backwards and landed in a smoldering heap upon himself. Lifeless eyes stared at nothing at all.

Bullets and laser fire swept past the Horus guard as he spun his staff in a downward sweeping motion, knocking an airman off his feet and then he stepped on his trachea, making a sickening crunching sound. In the melee he never saw the airman clutching at his throat rocking violently side to side in a vain attempt to breathe as he slowly asphyxiated to death.

Another Jaffa fell, then another, but the humans were dropping at a faster rate.

Captain O'Connor saw his men and the colonial numbers dwindling fast. Cursing to himself he made his decision and ran as fast as he could darting from tree to tree. His mind raced ahead thinking, 'I have got to get to the Stargate and warn the SGC!'

As he entered the pyramid the Horus guard turned in time to see him enter. "Jaffa! Cree!"

O'Connor knew he was a dead man but he had to try and warn Earth. Frantically he began to enter the combination on the DHD. Willing the gate to spin faster he cursed, "Come on! Dammit!"

A laugh filled the antechamber and O'Connor turned quickly and brought his weapon to the ready. A pair of red eyes trained on him and then a bright light filled the chamber followed by silence.

The Stargate on P2S89G spinned through its final sequence. The seventh chevron locked into place activating the wormhole.

SG-1, the Colonials, Major Paul Davis, and Bryan were the first group to arrive. It was decided that due to such a large convoy coming through the gate that the transition would be in twelve phases. The Air Force always considered safety a top priority.

Teal'c was the first one to realize that something was not quite right. "O'Neil! I believe there was battle."

Jack looked around. "Hey? Where's the guards I ordered posted at the gate?"

Everything was quiet but he could smell the lingering scent of ozone in the chamber. Jack keyed his radio attached to his black vest, "Sierra Golf Eleven this is Sierra Golf One, over." When he got no response he asked again, "Any Sierra Golf unit this is Sierra Golf One, come in, over." General Hammonds voice came through his radio, "Colonel O'Neil, what's going on over there?"

Jack looked side to side and told the entire group, "Fan Out. Commander Apollo, Doctor Cassiopeia, stay to the rear of the chamber. Torres stay with them!"

"Yes, sir!" Torres said and quickly took out his 9mm berretta pistol and slid the safety mechanism off. He pointed it upwards and warily looked into the shadows.

"Teal'c! Take point." Then he transmitted to General Hammond, "Sir, it doesn't feel right. There is the smell of staff weapon fire, the guards I posted at the gate are nowhere to be seen and SG units don't respond. We are moving forward."

Apollo pulled his communicator out and tried to contact his group with no response followed by the others.

Hammond replied, "Colonel proceed with caution, I am postponing the convoy until the area is secure I'll have SG-5 and SG-9 sent over in five minutes."

"Roger that, sir" O'Neil said.

Boomer, Starbuck, and Hera came up behind O'Neil with laser pistols drawn. Boomer asked, "Colonel, we are ready to assist you, just assign us positions."

"All right Major, for now stay in the rear flank and cover us."

Boomer wasn't happy with that order but kept it to himself and nodded, "Yes, sir."

The mixed group cautiously moved forward looking for any signs of trouble. Their eyes were not prepared for what they saw. "Oh! Crap." Jack said.

The Earth and Colonial camp was completely destroyed. A couple of tents more or less still stood but were smoldering. Smoke rose lazily into the air from tent and corpse alike Nothing remained of the colonials festive colored tents but burned marks and slag of the metal poles. It appeared as if fire from heaven had rained down, consuming every living thing. Pockmarks of scorched earth occasionally littered the area. Trees that had provided cover during the firefight also had several pockmarks from blaster fire where the humans had attempted cover while smaller trees lay toppled over where stray blasts had hit.

What was left of the Viper fighters were smoldering and overturned everywhere Hera could see. She could see the shuttle off in the distance but could not make out if there was any damage.

Hera's pretty face contorted in pain and disgust at the indiscriminate murder around her. Everywhere she looked Colonial and Earth bodies alike were scattered abroad. People she had worked with and even trained her at the Academy littered the area. Tears streaked down her cheeks in fiery succession. "Oh God!" she said as she looked at body after body lying dead all about the camp.

Sam reached out to touch Hera's shoulder and started to order Hera back into the pyramid when she shrugged Sam's hand away and used the sleeves on her jacket to wipe any remaining tear away. Steeling herself against the horrid sights, a mental mask of fierce determination replaced the other vulnerable one.

Something inside Hera had changed. She could not put it into words but seeing her comrades laying dead and the unprovoked attack had somehow had changed her. A warrior's resolve replaced her anguish and she wrapped her fear and insecurity deep inside that blanket of protection. 'I wonder if this is how my parents and my grandfather Cain dealt with tragedy?' She thought. Although she had never met her legendary grandfather his stories lived on in the fleet, academy, and of course first hand reports from her parents and Starbuck.

Inside the pyramid Apollo fidgeted. He could not see himself waiting around while his daughter and best friends protected him, "Oh! Frack. Cassie stay here." He drew his laser and quickly exited. Bryan quickly assessed the situation. 'Stay with the doctor or the imminently more important Commander of the Colonial fleet'.

Bryans thoughts whirled around him 'protect the woman or the man'? Not liking the dilemma he still had to make a judgment call, "Sir! Sir! We are supposed to stay here! Sir!" Pausing for a second he ran after him. "Oh! Crap! Doctor follow me."

Jack turned in time to see Apollo come out of the pyramid followed by Torres muttering something unintelligible, and then Cassieopea emerged a short time later. Apollo came up beside Jack and waited. Jack frowned, but otherwise said nothing as he turned his attention to searching the camp for an enemy.

Bryan unconsciously came up beside Hera who had wandered over to the left side of the camp nearest the tree line.

Inside the gate room General Hammond waited as the seconds turned into minutes. He paced behind Sergeant Weaver wringing his hands together.

Trying to be helpful Weaver suggested, "Sir, we could open the gate again and try contacting SG-1 to get an update?"

Hammond smiled a little, "Lets give the Colonel some time he may his hands full."

Below him doors opened up and eight men in full battle gear, armed to the teeth ran into the embarkation room below him.

Hammond hurriedly motioned to Sergeant Weaver, "Belay that, open the Gate!"

Jack passed the remains of an SG tent and ordered, "Fan out."

Before Jack could issue anymore orders a flash of light whizzed past his him, missing him by mere inches. "Take COVER!"

Blast after blast came at the mixed group. Jack not having any other cover dropped to his belly pulled the lever on his weapon back chambering a round and quickly flipped a switch that put his weapon in full auto. He fired several shots in quick succession with his P-90. Bullets pierced Jaffa armor and the alien warrior went down.

Bryan and Hera dove for the cover behind a cluster of trees. They both sat up with their backs to the trees. Pulling their weapons up into the air, they nodded to each other in unison and leaned out to take shots at the Jaffa.

Staff weapon shots blew pockmarks of earth around the team. The Colonials blasters had much greater effect as they were built to pierce Cylon armor. The Jaffa left behind was a small group and their numbers dwindled fast.

Boomer seeing a perfect shot squeezed off a laser blast at a Jaffa killing him instantly, however did not see another Jaffa to the right. A staff weapon blast hit him in the shoulder with a glancing blow and a blast to his upper thigh. The blast spun Boomer in a wide half circle that knocked him roughly down to the ground. His shoulder and leg smoldered with two circular six-inch burn marks.

Starbuck seeing his friend fall threw caution to the wind and jumped up running full gait to him while simultaneously firing several laser blasts, "Boomer!" Reaching out he grabbed Boomer with one hand and dragged him to the safety of the tree line. The Jaffa ducked behind cover momentarily to avoid getting hit.

Major Davis had stayed with Cassiopeia and motioned to a pile of debris that might provide cover. Cassie reached the wreckage first, followed by Davis who dived for cover. He told her to keep her head down and then got to his knees. He leaned out too far taking a shot and was hit in the arm and fell down sideways clutching it with his good hand. Cassie began tending to him immediately.

Jack saw his team members and high profile guests being shot and called a retreat, "Fall BACK!"

The Jaffa warriors pressed their advantage and moved in for the kill. Jack seeing the end near got to one knee, extended his arms out in a fluid motion and fired his entire magazine at the group hoping to give Apollo time to make it to the tree line, while he screamed, "DIE!"

Before the end came a continuous deafening noise suddenly filled the air. Jaffa warriors dropped in two's and threes. Jack turned and a smile lit up his countenance. "YES!" He said.

Teal'c uncharacteristically smiled and said, "Chel Nak!" Which quite literally translated into, "Very cool."

SG-5 and SG-9 had arrived with a portable M61A1Vulcan cannon machine gun on a rotating stand. So intent on the battle and the roar of weapons no one heard the airmen when they arrived, nor did they hear them anchor the deadly Vulcan machine gun to the stone beneath it. The wide ramp leading down from the pyramids entrance provided excellent vantage point for the unassuming Jaffa.

Six barrels spun round and round firing twenty-millimeter shells at over six thousand rounds per minute.

The Jaffa never had a chance and they knew it. The four remaining Jaffa fled into the woods. Unfortunately, it was in Bryan and Hera's exact direction.

Hera turned and leaned against the tree that was providing her with cover. She took her commlink out of her belt and started to call Apollo. A blaster bolt hit near them and Bryan's eyes widened in horror as he saw the remaining Jaffa running in their direction. He grabbed Hera roughly by the arm and drug her up to a standing position and together they ran as fast as they could, "Come ON!" he yelled. A blaster bolt blew tree trunk parts where Hera's head moments before had been. In the confusion she dropped her commlink on the ground.

When the last Jaffa warrior fell, Apollo and the others got up and turned a smiling face to Jack who let out a sigh of relief. He went over to check on the others who were already assisting Major Boomer.

Cassiopeia started work on Boomer. Smiling she gave him some medication via a small metallic object. "This will help with the pain, Boomer." A few microns later Boomers eye dulled as the medication did its job.

Starbuck cast a furtive glance at his wife. "How is he?"

She smiled confidently, "Laser burn, nothing too serious. I can treat his basic injury and sedate him, but we need to get him back to the Galactica within twenty four centaurs so I can regenerate the nerve and muscle damage."

An Airman half carried Major Davis who sat down next to Boomer. Standing up Starbuck went over to Apollo who was calling out to Hera. Turning to Starbuck he asked, "Have you seen Hera?"

Starbuck turned his head looking for her. "No." Then reconsidered, "Wait! She was over there with Sergeant Torres." He pointed to some trees.

Apollo and Starbuck ran over to the area where Hera was last seen. "Hera! Sergeant Torres?"

Jack approached Apollo as Starbuck wandered over behind the trees and stepped on something hard. Reaching under a bush he picked up a metallic object. "Apollo! Over here." Starbuck said. He handed Hera's commlink to Apollo.

Apollo's color drained from his face as he stared in the direction his daughter had fled, "Hera. No!"

Baltar had learned at certain measure of patience over the yahren. Pursuing the last remnants of humanity to Hades and back afforded certain gifts.

Two centurions guarded his command chamber. On this rare occasion Baltar stood below his diaz instead of sitting far above to look down at his minions.

Twin glass doors parted with a musical hiss to reveal Lucifer. This IL Series Cylon was quite different from his Centurion brothers. His outer shell was shaped more like a man, except his head was teardrop shaped and made of a clear synthetic. Inside his two brains sparked and light danced in a random pattern as his circuits processed his thoughts. Two brains brought Lucifer to a near sentient state.

Unlike the Imperious Leader of Cylon who had a third brain that allowed full sentience and who could full process abstract thoughts and truly think Lucifer would be confined to a rather frustrating existence of near sentience without the full benefits. This conundrum of existence did little to remove the irritating attitude of impertubility that had always angered Baltar.

Despite the two individuals being dissimilar in almost every way they shared their hatred of mankind. In that one subject both agreed completely. As for everything else they bickered on nearly everything else.

"Baltar, I bring yet again grave news."

Baltar flashed him a warning glance, "Out with it you irritating imitation of a man."

Unperturbed Lucifer relayed, "Of the four squadrons of raiders sent out today, only a single fighter has returned."

Baltar's veins stood out and threatened the old mans health, "WHAT? One SHIP! How could this happen! I swear Lucifer if your toying with me I'll have you broken down for spare parts."

"I assure you it is true. The ship is landing as we speak."

"Have that pilot brought to me immediately!"

"By your command", Lucifer purred. With nothing else to be said he padded silently out the glass door.

Inside the returning raider, three Centurions powered down the ship. In uncharacteristic voice that flowed smoothly and near human like the Lead Centurion ordered, "I will go to Baltar's chamber and secure him and Lucifer. You two take separate raiders and implement our lord Heru'Ur orders."

The other two agreed, "Agreed."

Two Centurions left the raider and the third powered up his craft and waited for the outer doors to be opened manually.

The Lead Centurion headed toward the central stair access but was cut off by Lucifer.

The third pilot from his ship walked with a smooth fluid gait nearly twice as fast as a normal Centurion.

Lucifer began, "Centurion, you will accompany me to our illustrious leader, Baltar."

"That is precisely where I was headed."

Lucifer nodded and then realization processed through his second brain, "Fine, where is that other pilot going? What? What did you say?"

The Centurion extended his hand, "I extend my hand in order to perform the following function."

An orb glowed brightly from his hand while Lucifer had nearly succeeded in calling the two Centurion guards near the stairwell when he felt a strange sensation and his body spasmed uncontrollably. In that precise moment as his second brain fought desperately for control as an unknown force attempted to alter his programming, he noticed a strange black mark on the Centurions head. It symbol was shaped as a avian creature of flight.

In short order the effort proved futile but the damage had overloaded his circuits, in a sharp movement Lucifer bowed his upper torso and the sparks in his cranial cavity ceased. He had not been destroyed but his brain had temporarily shutdown all-higher functions for a pre-allotted time in order to purge his systems.

By now the two Centurions guarding the stairwell had taken notice and pulled their blasters. Too late. The modified Centurion activated the orb again and they staggered a bit before the new programming took effect.

A fourth Centurion had entered from another access portal in time to see the whole event transpire. It turned sharply and hit an alarm on the wall next too the portal. Speaking in a slow methodical voice, "Alert, Alert, hostile force in Landing Bay Two. Aleeeerrrrttt."

Silenced the centurion paused then righted "himself". The first Centurion ordered, "Open the Landing Bay Doors."

The Fourth Cylon nodded and obeyed.

So it went, the original Cylon gave all three converted Centurions a similar orb and they quickly and efficiently managed to convert the entire ship in under a centaur.

Baltar was beside himself with fear and agitation, "Where's Lucifer? Seal the ship!"

A Centurion guard acknowledged and the pair exited quickly. From the passageway a bright yellow light flashed erratically spilling eerie light everywhere.

Frightened further Baltar backed up to his diaz and waited for the unknown monster that approached.

Three Centurions entered, probably the two he just ordered to find Lucifer and lock the ship down. They all looked alike to him and he could never tell them apart from the others. He relaxed visibly and demanded, "I thought I told you fools to secure the ship?"

The third Centurion approached Baltar, "We give the orders now, Baltar." Baltar flinched at the near human voice spoke as a man.

"What treachery is this? I order you…"

"YOU order no one around here traitor."

"But, but, I am your Commander! Now! I order you to go!" Baltar spoke with more courage than he felt.

Then Baltar witnessed the strangest thing he ever seen a Cylon do, including Lucifer, it laughed. It simply laughed at him.

"We no longer serve you or the Imperious Leader. We now serve our god, Heru'Ur!" He indicated with his blocky fingers a black symbol on its forehead.

For the first time in over twenty yahren Baltar truly feared for his life.

They ran for so long that their arms and legs felt like jelly. Unable to run anymore they stopped in a clearing. Bryan gasped for air and bent over, while Hera gulped for air and collapsed to her knees.

Bryan panted, "I think we lost them."

She was about to agree with him when a blur of motion caught her attention. Two Jaffa burst into the clearing where they sat and opened fire on them. A blaster bolt barely missed Hera as she fell sideways and in one fluid motion drew her weapon and fired at the attackers. One of the Jaffa went down as he received the full force of the laser pistols discharge.

Bryan fell backwards onto his rear and fumbled for his pistol as a blaster bolt caught him in the chest near his left shoulder and spun him around where he lay moaning. Bryan reached for his weapon but his holster was empty.

A flash of light from Hera's weapon and the other Jaffa was picked off his feet and landed hard in the underbrush. The smell of burning flesh filled the air from multiple sources.

Hera ran to where Bryan had fallen, "Bryan!" Turning him over she saw the pain etched on his face. "I'm, I'm alright." He stammered.

Hera winced noticeably at the stench of burnt flesh but stifled her revulsion and took off his black vest noticing the melted fragments of his radio had melded with the flak jacket and the uniform jacket underneath. 'That protective armor had saved his life but he's still hurt.' She thought. "The laser burn doesn't look too serious." Hera said as she gently removed a portion of the flak jacket. Bryan fumbled at his side. "First Aid kit." He said wincing.

Hera moved his trembling hand and took the med kit out. With Bryans instruction she got the right supplies and began patching him up. Hera used the emergency field scalpel to carefully remove the melted fragments of the flak jacket, coat and shirt from the wound. Blood flowed freely from his wound after she had removed the melted remnants.

She cleaned the would as best she could with a brownish liquid in a vile and then she generously applied a "Silvadene" burn cream around the burn perimeters and then layered an antibiotic cream to the wound and wrapped it up with a large sterile pad. She finished her ministrations by taping a sterile pad to his shoulder with white tape. While she helped him, he took several caplets of pain relievers from the first aid kit. She reached down and helped him up. "Come on. We got to keep moving. There are two more of those things out here."

Bryan had just finished putting on his shirt and jacket and had been almost suggested otherwise when they heard the unmistakable sound of hurried footsteps and crunching branches underneath not too far away.

With Hera's hand in his they went deeper into the woods.

Starbuck, Boomer, and Cassiopeia went to the shuttle and checked it out. Starbuck had Boomers good arm slung over his as they hobbled to the entrance. Setting Boomer down he raised his weapon and checked out the interior of the shuttle. After a few minutes he came back out. Placing his pistol in its holster he said, "All clear, but I wonder why they didn't destroy the shuttle too?"

Cassie ran her hand against the hull of the shuttle. "Well they fired upon it, these laser blasts are relatively fresh. I guess they never got around too destroying it before we arrived."

Apollo was beside himself with worry but tried not to let it show. "Colonel O'Neil, I need your help. My daughter is out there…"

"And Sergeant Torres."

"Yes, and Sergeant Torres." Apollo said non-plussed. "Their out there with those monsters."  
"Jaffa." Teal'c interrupted.

Apollo gave Teal'c a sideways glance. "Colonel, I need help finding our people."

Jack nodded his head, "Yes, sir."

Turning to SG-5, "Captain Daniels! I need SG-5 for a search party."

The captain nodded and turned to his men, "SG-5! Form up. Gather your gear, only what you can carry. We leave in two mikes!"

Sam walked up to the group to see what was going on. "Teal'c, any idea which Goa'ould these Jaffa belong too."

Teal'c turned back and glanced at the dead Jaffa being moved to the side of the path, "I believe these Jaffa belong to Heru'Ur."

Apollo had only been listening with one ear; trying his best two cope with the loss of his daughter. "Who's this Heru'Ur?"

"Heru'Ur is the child of the System Lords Ra and Hathor, they are the father and mother of these false gods." Teal'c said.

Jack smirked, "Nice Pedigree, but lousy personality."

Apollo frowned, "Can we expect this Ra and Hathor to come help this Heru'Ur?"

"No." Sam said.

"Why not?" Apollo asked.

"Because their dead. We killed them both." Jack said.

Apollo exhaled sharply. "This is getting more serious all the time. All right, Colonel O'Neil, I would like the search party for our missing people to begin immediately, then after your briefing with General Hammond I would like a more thorough understanding and tactical capability on these Goa'ould."

"Yes, sir." Turning to his people he said, "Teal'c, I want you and two people from SG-9 too stand guard around the site. Major Carter, organize everyone else regardless of rank to start carrying bodies back to the gate."

"Colonel, if I may?" Apollo asked wearily.

Jack nodded to Apollo, "Please have my people placed in the shuttle."

Jack nodded soberly, "Yes, sir." Turning to SG-1 "I'll brief the general on what happened."

Hammond had stopped pacing as soon as the familiar sound clanging of metal on metal indicated the Stargate had begun to open a wormhole.

Weaver checked his computer, "Receiving SG-1 I.D. Opening the iris." The iris that formed a protective shield rotated inward and disappeared altogether inside the Stargate.

Jack's voice came over the radio, "SGC this is O'Neil, over?"

Hammond grabbed the mike, "Colonel? What's your status over?"

"Sir when we arrived at base camp it was obliterated. Nothing was left except the shuttle. SG teams and Colonial alike are all dead."

Hammond sank into a chair by Sergeant Weaver and placed a hand over his eyes. Weaver tried his best to act professional and stare straight ahead but couldn't help saying, "Oh! My God!"

Jack continued, "Sir, a bunch of Jaffa hit us while looking for survivors. All of the colonial fighters were destroyed but for some reason did not get around to destroying their shuttle. Two people were injured and three people missing."

Hammond brought both hands up to his face and rubbed it a moment. "Any idea which System Lord is responsible?

"Teal'c believes that it's Heru'Ur."

Hammond took a moment compose himself, "Who was injured Colonel?"

"Major Davis took a hit but he'll be fine and Major Boomer was hit twice, once in the shoulder and the other in the leg."

"Do you require medical support, Colonel?"

"No, sir. The doctor here has everything in hand."

Nodding Hammond asked, "Who's missing?"

"Captain O'Connor's body is missing, and Sergeant Torres and the Commanders daughter; Hera."

"What happened to them?"

"After the ambush, SG-5 and SG-9 arrived and took out all of the Jaffa except four who fled into the woods. Unfortunately, general, it was in Sergeant Torres and Lieutenant Hera's direction. They took off into the woods. I ordered SG-5 to search for them and the missing Jaffa."

"Colonel, do you require anything from this side."

Silence filled the air for a few seconds and then Jack deadpanned, "Body bags, sir. Lot's of body bags."

Lieutenant Benton had been monitoring the channel that Omega had assigned him.

It was a boring job and much of the time he only received static. Twice before he thought he heard a faded signal but could not confirm anything.

He leaned over and talked an attractive brunette he liked, "Marion, what have you heard about the Commanders whereabouts? I heard he's on a secret mission.?"

Marion had large blue eyes the color of a deep blue sea. Her laugh was infectious and always made Benton feel complete. She leaned over conspiratorially, "I overheard the Colonel mention that he went to Earth!"

"No."

"Yes! I heard he has begun talks with the Earths government!"

"Aw! For Sagan's sake!" He paused and considered her words, "Really?"

She giggled and nodded enthusiastically.

Benton thought it was high time to ask Marion out on a date, "Say, uh, Marion?" He paused to push down the lump in his throat.

"Yes?" She asked expectantly.

"Say I have two duckets for the play tonight. Ah, I was wondering…"

He paused in mid-sentence. Sound from his speakers around his head filled his ears.

Marion frowned, "Lieutenant? Lieutenant?" She snapped her fingers and with obvious frustration crossed her arms. "Hmpphh!" And turned to her station.

Benton strained to hear the words being transmitted. They were hard to hear so he adjusted the gain and volume accordingly.

"Cylons…ed…Coloni…." Static and a whirlwind of noise followed by silence.

Benton hurriedly adjusted the playback and tried to clean up the signal but he could not tell whether or not it was of Cylon origin or not.

"Colonel! We have received another transmission."

Hera stopped as she came to the base of a mountain. Hera looked up and saw dark clouds approaching. 'It's going to rain.' She thought.

Hera had only seen rain once. She did not like that experience. It was unnerving to her having water pour down onto her.

It was during her Academy training when she first experienced the unpleasant sensation. The fleet had came upon a fertile planet where they had stopped to replenish supplies. The Academy's facilitator had thought this was a perfect time for the cadets in training to get some field expertise.

The sun had been shining when they first made planet fall, however during their five hectare march into the woods the skies darkened and a loud rain came showering down upon them all. All of the cadets assumed on the onset of the rain that the march would be cancelled, however the grizzled old instructor smiled wickedly, "Perfect" he said in a gravelly voice.

So the group of Colonial cadets had marched through the rain, shivering as they went. By the time the group had reached base camp the entire group was soaked, chilled to the bone and hoping to get back to their comfortable dry and crowded battlestar.

Not wanting to go through that again Hera searched for shelter. She noticed about a hundred metrons above the base of the mountain was a cave. It was almost completely concealed by overgrowth. "PERFECT!" She said mimicking her former instructors gravelly voice.

Bryan gave her an odd look but gratefully sat down. Taking out some painkillers from the first aid kit he swallowed them and chased it down with water from his canteen. He handed her his canteen and she drank a generous amount and then handed it back to him smiling, "Thanks."

"Why are the remaining two Jaffa trying so hard to kill us? They obviously lost, why not surrender?" Hera asked.

Bryan shrugged, "From everything I have read and heard Jaffa don't operate on our standards. You see, any failure on their part results in their death. I guess in their eyes, their dead already, might as well go out in a blaze of glory, because they aren't going home, especially with us controlling the Stargate."

Hera frowned, "Sounds like frakking Cylons."

She checked her chronometer, they had been traveling almost non-stop for about ten centaurs. Every time they had stopped for a break they could hear the Jaffa in the distance following them. What the weary travelers needed was a place to hide out and rest. The sun was going down on P2S89G and it would be dark soon.

Hera pointed toward the cave. "I think we might be safe up there at least for the night. I'll go up and check it out." Bryan did not say anything but just nodded. Dark clouds closed in overhead and thunder sounded ominously in the background. Bryan could smell the sweet scent of rain on the wind.

A few centons later Hera came sliding down the side of the mountains base. "It's empty. The cave is several metrons long. I think we'll be all right in there." Reaching down she gave Bryan her hand, which he took gratefully as she helped him up.

A few minutes later the pair had entered the cave and Bryan rested his back against the cave's wall and gratefully slid to the floor.

Hera pulled the overgrowth of vegetation over the mouth of the cave as best as she could just as the rain started.

Lightening flashed in the distance and soon the rain showers fell in increasing intensity.

The caves temperature was ten degrees cooler than the outside when they first arrived. When the sun had set the temperature had dropped another twenty degrees.

Hera shivered and crossed her arms too keep warm. Bryan and Hera had sat quietly the whole time. She looked toward him and barely saw his form in the darkness. A crack of thunder and a flash of light lit up the cave momentarily. Hera had never seen a thunderstorm so violent before. Never had she dreamed how cold and miserable a planet could feel. If her one experience in a rainstorm had not prepared her; she would have outright panicked at the violence of nature. As it was this storm had to be several points worse than she would have imagined.

With a last moments hesitation she crawled over to Bryan and touched his good arm. "How are you feeling, Sergeant?"

Bryan smiled into the darkness, "Bryan." He said.

"What?" Hera asked.

"Bryan. Call me Bryan will ya? After what we've been through I think that would be all right, Lieutenant."

"Then call me Hera." Bryan smiled back and stared into her eyes in the cast of another lightening strike.

He nodded, "The medicine has dulled the pain but I am freezing."

Hera smiled at him. She did not know whether or not he could see her approach but she decided it would be all right to snuggle up to him for warmth. "Here." He said and put his good arm around her and she returned the favor by wrapping both arms around him. Her head rested on his good shoulder while one arm went around his back and the other around the front of his rib cage.

The wind had picked up and every now and then rain would land inside the cave and to hit their feet.

Another flash of light and this time the thunder echoed loudly inside the cave. The couple cringed and their heads bumped together. "Ow!" They said in unison. Hera reached up and rubbed Bryans head where they had bumped.

Lightening flashed again and he was looking hungrily into her eyes with something she had also felt ever since they had met. The darkness returned again and without exactly meaning too her lips brushed against his chin. He placed his cheek against hers and held her a little tighter. She breathed in deeply his scent. Her heart beat in rapid-fire pulses, as she no longer felt cold.

The lightening returned for a few precious seconds and she was staring into his eyes intently. Their eyes locked onto one another's and like a magnet their lips touched briefly. Bryan momentarily forgot his wound and concentrated on Hera's sensuous kiss.

They kissed slowly at first, but soon the heat of passion burned within their hearts and minds.

Bryan cupped Hera's head gently as she clasped his back. They paused to catch their breath and his lips caressed her cheeks and ran up her ears and back down to her neck.

She cooed in delight at his kisses and eagerly found his lips again. Hera laid down and Bryan removed his field jacket, folded it up and placed it under Hera's head as they lay together. Their bodies soon started swaying and their hands moved over each other caressing one another. Hera quickly lost her flight jacket and removed Bryan's shirt.

Soon the lovers forgot all about the raging storm outside as the two became one.

A new base camp had been established over the old one. Despite the storm, twenty shuttles had arrived on schedule and sat lined up in a row on either side of the wide road leading to the temple. More guards from Earth and the Galactica had arrived along with four Land Rams. The compact yet powerful tank/troop carriers were placed in strategic locations. The twin laser turrets on top guarded against the unknown.

Daniel and Sam spent a few hours before the sun went down inspecting the temple but returned without making any remarkable discovery.

Powerful lights had been strung up along the camp and rocked back and forth as the wind and rain howled around them.

After Apollo had notified the Galactica about their situation and Sheba had told him about the Cylon threat, they all agreed that the planet bound group should leave in the morning. Sheba was upset about what happened with Hera but did her best to hide it.

About nine o'clock that night SG-5 had returned empty handed, soaked and chilled to the bone. After taking shelter in the command tent they relayed how they had found two dead Jaffa and later found and killed the other two a few hours later. They also found Bryan's damaged flak jacket with a large hole in it. Bryan's weapon had been found discarded and remnants of basic medical supplies that had been used.

Cassie said, "Colonel, obviously Sergeant Torres was injured, but from what Major Carter told me about the med kit used, he could be seriously hurt or just wounded. There's no way to tell till we find them.

Teal'c interjected, "Since no body was found it's reasonable to assume that Lieutenant Hera and Sergeant Torres kept going away from the other Jaffa."

"Yeah, well, we will start up again in the morning. Everyone should get some rest. We'll send out the UAV at first light." Jack said

"A what?" Apollo asked.

Carter joined in, "It's a flying machine that will search from the air and take digital pictures and radio them back to us. They probably took shelter from the storm, we'll find them. Sergeant Torres is a good man. He'll take care of her."

Bryan and Hera held each other in a tangled embrace as they slept peacefully. The thunder and lightening had stopped several hours before and now sunlight filtered through the vegetation hanging over the mouth of the cave.

Bryan turned over and his bandaged shoulder bumped into a rock jutting out from the floor. "Ow! Geez."

Hera opened her eyes and saw Bryan laying beside her. Smiling she turned his head and kissed him. "Good morning" Bryan said when they paused.

"Good morning." She replied mischievously. Then more seriously, "Does it hurt much?"

Bryan shrugged, "I have had worse. Broke my arm riding a skateboard when I was ten."

Hera brow knitted in confusion, "A what?"

Bryan raised his hands a couple of feet apart, "A skateboard. You know it's a board with wheels, about this long, you ride it…."

She raised her eyebrow further.

"Ah, never mind. It's a cultural thing." He looked to the caves entrance and saw the sun had come up. "Come on, we need to try and make it back to the pyramid."

Hera got up and said, "I hope everyone else is all right."

Hera's sharp hearing picked up a noise that was totally unfamiliar to her, "What's that?"

Bryan pulled his jacket on careful not to bump his shoulder. "What?"

"I thought I heard something?"

Reaching the caves entrance they saw a five-foot long white remote plane cut across the base of the mountain.

"Looks like some kind of drone." Hera said.

"It's ours! That means they survived!" Bryan whooped.

Bryan reached for the radio in his vest and then remembered that the radio and vest had been destroyed. He looked around and was about to suggest Hera use her laser pistol when she withdrew it and fired straight up in the air three times.

Carter sat the controls of the UAV remote. SG-1 and the Colonials core group nudged in for a closer look.

The UAV remote had been flying in a box like pattern for an hour.

Daniel was the only one to see a faint tiny flash on the bottom left of the screen. "Hey did you see that?"

Carter nodded, "It's probably radio interference, it happens sometimes."

"Sam, go around for another pass?" Jack said.

Sam obediently turned the UAV around in a wide arc and had the remote gain some altitude. Three flashes came from an out-cropping near the base of the mountain. "There." Teal'c said and pointed.

Three more flashes came from the mountain. Sam zoomed the camera in on two forms near the base of the mountain. Smiling she said, "There they are."

The UAV flew in a several tight circles and confirmed Hera and Bryan's presence. Each wore a stupid grin on their face as they waved in exaggerated patterns. The tent erupted with cheers of success.

"I've locked the coordinates in." Sam checked the readouts on the computer screen, "Distance: Twenty point four miles away. Bearing: Zero Eight Five degrees South by South East direction."

Apollo's expression relaxed considerably. "Good job Colonel, Major. I'll have a shuttle pick them up."

Jack smiled at Carter and patted her on the shoulder. "Major, he's your troop, why don't you go along and get him."

Carter smiled, "Yes, sir."

By the time Sam had left the tent Cassiopeia was already half dragging a bewildered pilot toward the nearest shuttle, a med kit in hand. Starbuck trailed behind her, "Cassie, wait!"

The shuttle returned in an half hour with a bedraggled pair of survivors. A cheer went up throughout the camp as Hera and Bryan stepped outside of the shuttle. Smiling the pair walked a little too close for Apollo's taste 'But after such an adventure together they would naturally become fast friends….or…' Apollo frowned and buried the thought as soon as it surfaced.

SG-1, SG-5, and SG-9 lined up in a row. "TEN HUT!" Air Force personnel stood at attention. The Colonials practiced formality on occasion but not that frequently. However, Apollo immediately recognized the significance of the event and ordered, "Warriors, attention!" All warriors came to attention.

Commander Apollo motioned for Jack to continue as he also came to attention. "Squadron… Hand Salute!"

Air Force personnel saluted smartly with the Colonials lagging just behind them. Bryan raised his hand smartly to the corner of his right eye and held it there. Hera followed Bryan's lead.

Jack then said, "Ready! TWO!" All hands dropped in unison followed by Bryan and Hera.

Jack dismissed the assembly and came up to Bryan and patted his shoulder near the wound. Bryan winced noticeably but held his tongue. "Great job Sergeant." And then Jack shook his hand and congratulated Hera also.

Apollo greeted his daughter with an affectionate hug and shook Bryans hand.

"Thank you, sir. Did you nail those other two Jaffa?" Bryan asked

"Yeah, SG-5found them and took care of them last night."

"They followed us for several miles, but we finally lost them after it started raining."

Jack frowned a little, "You look dry?"

"Lieutenant Hera spotted a cave at the base of the mountain and we weathered out the storm there."

Jack nodded, "Good job. Why don't you go get cleaned up and we'll have some "tasty" M.R.E's standing by."

Bryan winced as Hera and he walked through a throng of people who welcomed them back, "M.R.E.'s?" She asked in a low voice.

He smiled sideways at her, "Yeah, Meals Rejected by the Enemy."

Hera knew he was joking but that still did not sound too appealing.

Hera and Bryan had just finished eating their M.R.E's inside the command tent when he silently nodded towards the tent's entrance. Bryan lead Hera behind the second shuttle not too far away. He looked in one direction, then the other. After deciding that no one was looking he snuggled up close to Hera.

Hera smiled at Bryan's actions and was about too ask him what was going on when he reached over and kissed her gently on the mouth. Hera melted in his arms and returned his kiss. After a few moments he pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Your so beautiful."

Hera flashed him a smile and kissed him again. Reaching into his pocket he gave her a bronze coin. She took it and turned it over in her hand. The circular coin was three times larger than a standard rectangular gold cubit that the colonials used for currency. "What's this for?" Hera asked.

"I wanted you too have something that belonged to me."

Hera gave him a toothy grin and turned the coin over in her hand.

"Giving a coin at significant times is a tradition in the Air Force. This particular coin was the first one ever given to me when I graduated tech school. My uncles retired Air Force Lieutenant Colonel and he wanted to mark that day as a milestone for me."

Hera held the coin with appreciation. The coin had an image engraved on the front; a man in BDU's with some kind of cable that wrapped around his shoulder. Inscribed on the coin were the words "Computer Systems Operator".

Hera turned the coin over and saw a cable wrapping around a planet, presumably the Earth. The cables ends overlapped each other and each end had different attachments.

Hera's finger ran over the length of several symbols that encircled the image of Earth. Hera thought a moment, "What are those numbers encircling the Earth?"

Loud noises came from the pyramid and soon a convoy of trucks carrying the pallets of equipment came rolling out.

Bryan kissed Hera one more time and headed toward the trucks. Hera laughed, "Where you going?"

Bryan turned partway and flashed her a smile, "I got work to do. Those pallets need to be transferred to the shuttles."

She smiled and held the coin up in the air, "What are the symbols for?"

"You come from a smart space faring race, what do you think a computer hacker would put there?"

Waving to her she watched him go. She rubbed the coin and turned to go. As she rounded the corner of the shuttle she almost ran into Boomer, "Boomer! Sorry. How are you feeling?"

Boomer eyed her suspiciously but smiled. "Good enough. What have you got there, Lieutenant?"

Hera's cheeks flushed momentarily but she quickly recovered. "Ah, Sergeant Torres wanted to thank me for helping him yesterday and gave me this coin."

Boomer tilted his head playing along with her ruse, "Uh, huh."

Hera pretended she did not notice his sarcasm and handed the coin to him. "Major, you know something about Computrons, what do you think these markings are? The Sergeant wouldn't tell me."

Boomer turned the coin over in his hand looking at both sides. A few microns later he snapped his fingers, "I know what that is. It's coding. Binary coding to be exact, that's the fundamental language of computrons. See the numbers represented here are one's and zero's. These digits are also called 'bytes'. The ones mean the computron function is on and the zero's mean off."

"What does it represent on a coin?" Hera asked.

Boomer began, "Well, The numbers add up too two hundred and fifty six, although the last bit is turned off so really there are two hundred and fifty five bits to play with. By counting the number ones and accounting for the number one's positioning in the group, you get a set of numbers that you add together. Hmmmn. Sometimes the ones also represent letters. I bet in this case they are letters."

Boomer rubbed the side of his cheek thoughtfully, "It's been awhile since I used this stuff. Let's see. It looks like the message repeats itself over and over. That's a B. Uhh…Y….T…umm…E. Let's see, that's an M…and E."

Boomer looked at the receding form of Bryan with confusion, "BYTE ME…BYTE ME? Now what's that supposed to mean?"  
Shrugging her shoulders Hera said, "It must be a cultural thing."

Heru'Ur had the mechanical monstrosity brought before him. Its ceremonial robes had been ripped from him and its tear shaped head remained dark.

Heru'Ur had been inspecting the machine in his throne room when without warning sparks began dancing within its head. Red eyes blinked on and off and quickly animated itself. "Attention, all Centurions…"

Lucifer stopped in mid-sentence as new images of an totally different environment flooded his visual scanners. "Where am I? You! Human. You shall pay for this. I assure you."

"SILENCE!" Heru'Ur thundered in his reverberating voices.

"How dare you. When we find your pitiful human colony we shall…" An unknown force picked up Lucifer and threw him into a wall.

Lucifer had never seen the attack coming.

"I am not human, I am your god."

If Lucifer had eyebrows he would have raised them, "Preposterous, your obviously a mere human. The Cylon Empire shall crush you and any…"

Again Lucifer found himself strewn onto the floor, staring at the ceiling. He got up once again and this time he noticed a Centurion. "Centurion, I order you to seize that human and assist me in escaping."

The Centurions demeanor looked different somehow. All Centurions did look alike, true, but this one did not seem right. It turned its head and its red optical scanner seemed to race across his screen twice as fast. 'Of course there was a marking of some kind of avian, I believe it's called.'

Heru'Ur smiled darkly, "You amuse me little. I shall enjoy pulling you apart wire by wire, perhaps I will reprogram you as a pet to amuse me."

"How dare you, I am an I.L. Series Cylon of the Cylon Empire. You would do well to mind how you treat me. After all when our fleet arrives you will surely die."

Heru'Ur sighed tiredly, "I grow tired of your petty tirades."

Lucifer stepped quickly toward him and had every intention of killing this human with his bare mechanical hands. It was at that precise moment that he noticed two things about this man. One: his eyes flashed a bright yellow when angry, definitely not a human trait. Two: He now knew what unseen force had repeatedly thrown him around the room.

A jeweled copperish glove of exquisite craftsmanship was on the mans hand. Imbedded in the palm a large jewel glowed brightly and it was then the unseen force picked him up and threw him with a force several times harder than before.

Lucifer inward thoughts were never revealed. When his body hit the wall this time his head hit a beam and the force of the impact against it removed his head neatly from his body. Sparks flew outward and a small fire began. Smoke from the electrical fire began to smell the room up with its acrid stench.

Heru'Ur frowned at the inconvenience, "Centurion, take this…thing from my chambers."

"Yes, my lord." The Centurion replied obediently. He picked up Lucifer's body and left the room.

Hours later the loading of the shuttles had neared completion. A mobile satellite transceiver was placed a few hundred yards to the side of the pyramid and inside a small patch of trees and bushes. The dish was pointed forty-five degrees upward to the sky. A small four-man tent had been set up beside the dish and was camouflaged with mottled greens and browns. Inside a small table and two chairs had been placed inside. Transceiver equipment had been set up to receive any signals from the Stargate or from space.

A mobile microwave dish had been mounted in the side of one of several slits that partially illuminated the foyer of the pyramid. Inside the tent with the satellite dish another mobile microwave transceiver received the signal from the pyramid and relayed it to the transceiver in the tent.

Sam came out of the pyramid and saw Sergeant Bob Cranton coming up to meet her. "It's all set up Major."

"Thanks sergeant." Sam smiled.

Getting Jack's attention, "Colonel. We are all set."

She was interrupted by a radio transmission.

"SG-1 this SGC, over."

Jack depressed the send button on his radio, "SG-1 here, over."

"Colonel, can you give me an update?"

"Yes, sir. We are ready to depart."

"Colonel, I am delaying your departure two more hours. I need you and Commander Apollo to return to Earth immediately."

Jack looked at Sam with questioning eyes. She shrugged but said nothing. "Roger that sir."

Baltar had been unceremoniously drug from his chamber and thrown in a holding cell. As far as he knew he had been imprisoned on his own base star for almost two cycles. His new captors had fed him a meager ration only once and his guard would not even talk to him.

'How could these machines be turned so quickly?' That question burned inside of him. His thoughts were interrupted as a guard opened his cell and with little effort single-handedly drug him to his former chamber. On the way he noticed that his former crew all had those ridiculous black avian markings on their forehead. He was thrust to the floor in a heap. Getting up and dusting his dirty clothes he looked up to see a mere Centurion sitting in his seat.

"How dare you! Get down from there!" Baltar roared.

With little interest the Centurion nodded to Baltar's guard and the guard brought him to the center of the room. Before Baltar could speak a strange noise filled the air and large circular metal rings appeared from the ceiling and one by one landed around the two standing in the center. Baltar could only imagine what form of torture this was but in microns the rings stopped and it was as if he had blanked out because immediately following that he was in a room unlike anything on his base star.

The rings that surrounded him rose high into the ceiling of Heru'Ur's chamber and disappeared into the ceiling.

Baltar looked warily from side to side but did not move. The Cylon behind him provided incentive for him to move. Baltar stopped a respectful distance from a man sitting upon a small throne.

Baltar smiled, "I am Count Baltar." He began.

The Centurion swept his knees and they went out from under him. He found himself kneeling in a most undignified way. His hands reached out to catch himself when he had been forced to kneel.

The bald man introduced himself as a god. "Tell me traitor, why should I spare your life?"

Baltar barely had time to think, "I, I, I can help you. I know things about my machine friends that are invaluable."

Heru'Ur smiled, "And what of the ones whom you seek?"

Baltar frowned, "How did you know about the Galactica?"

"I am a god." Heru'Ur thundered, his eyes flashing a brilliant yellow.

Baltar knew he was on thin ice. "I can also help you. I, I can deliver them to you. I know exactly where their fleet is. I, I think the way they do. I know what they will do, I know what they need."

Heru'Ur smiled darkly, "Enough." Two human like people grabbed him. One of them had an avian-like head where a man's head should be. Baltar blanched in shock, "No, no, your not real! No, I don't believe it! I read about you in the Book of the Word passed on from the ancients, the Lords of Kobol."

Baltar screamed as the abomination approached him. He raised his hands up in sheer terror to ward off the demon, "NO! NOOOO!"

Apollo and Jack emerged from the Stargate and met Hammond at the foot of the ramp.

Hammond nodded to both men, "Sorry to have too bring you back so soon Commander, but we need to talk."

Hammond led the men too the conference room motioned for them to sit down. Including the general's chair there were exactly three chairs not currently occupied.

The other chairs were filled with Air Officers. Jack looked at the officers but had never seen them before. The only clue to who they were was the aviator insignia on their Air Force dress blue uniforms.

Apollo waited for Hammond to begin their impromptu meeting. "Commander, first off let me start by saying that I deeply regret the loss of your people on P2S89G. As I understand it that most of the people you lost were pilots?"

Apollo nodded gravely, "That's right general. Blue Squadron was my strike wing. I lost some of my finest warriors. Our viper pilots are our primary means of defense for the fleet. I have ordered the forge ship to begin non-stop construction of new vipers immediately. Fortunately, over the yahren we have produced several vipers that have been reserved and several retired warriors have been placed back on active duty. The new vipers being assembled will restock our reserves. We have enough vipers, but the next class of cadets won't be ready to fly for at least a yahren. "

Hammond bowed his head down a little and said, "You have my deepest sympathy, sir. I spoke to the President of the United States and informed him of this tragedy. He also wanted too express his sympathy and propose a solution to your problem."

Apollo sighed, "What did you have in mind, general?"

"With your permission the Air Force is willing to temporarily transfer to the Galactica two squadrons of pilots till replacements can be adequately trained. These pilots are our most seasoned veterans that have combat experience and Colonel Andrews and Sharpe here are astronauts in our space program." Hammond pointed too the astronauts who nodded back solemnly.

Jack looked at Hammond and then at Apollo in surprise, but otherwise held his tongue.

Apollo contemplated for a few moments, "General, while I appreciate your generous offer I am afraid that even combat experienced pilots are not ready for battle in deep space."

Jack interrupted, "Train them."

Apollo turned to Jack, "What?"

Jack smiled, "Train them. These men have fought in wars and know how to fly planes; these are the best pilots Earth has to give you, give'em a crash course. Excuse the phrase."

Hammond asked Apollo, "Commander, I am sure this is not the first time your people have lost pilots?"

Apollo smiled thinly as he remembered once before another tragedy where Blue Squadron had been exposed too a dangerous alien virus that nearly killed them all, "No. Early on in our flight from the Colonies, one of our viper pilots skipped decontamination while scouting out a Cylon outpost. We nearly lost all of our warriors because of an alien virus."

"What did you do?" Jack asked.

Apollo remembered that day. It was the first in a set of a series of events that led to the death of his first wife, Serina who was one of the original shuttle pilots selected.

"I was ordered to my father's chambers…"

Captain Apollo, the Strike Wing Commander of Blue Squadron pushed the chime on his father's door.

"Come." Adama's deep voice said.

Apollo entered as Adama looked up and smiled at his son. "Ah! Apollo. Good." Adama picked up a data pad he had compiled and handed it to Apollo.

Apollo scanned several names and asked, "What's this?"

"A list of pilot candidates to replace the members of Blue Squadron. It all comes down to a few old timers with various disabilities and the names at the bottom of the list."

Apollo stared at the data pad for a moment and then looked sharply at his father. "Father! You can't be serious?"

"I am deadly serious Apollo."

Apollo rolled his eyes and turned away for a moment controlling his anger, "Father, the Viper is the most advanced flying machine ever built by man. You don't just hand it over to a bunch of…" Apollo spit the word out as if it was dirty, "Shuttle Pilots."

Adama frowned sharply, "Their warriors." Pointing he continued, "And all warriors know from the centon they enlist they might die."

Apollo interrupted, "Yes Father, but not throw their lives away!"

Adama squared his shoulders off and sternly said, "You have your orders, Captain." With that final comment Adama walked around his desk and sat down, leaving Apollo standing there with his mouth open.

Apollo started to say something, "You…" Sighing he resigned himself to do his duty. Before he left he placed the data pad on his fathers desk, "I don't think you read every name on that list, Commander." With that Apollo walked out.

Adama looked up questioningly and took the data pad. He started reading it and noticed that not only were their several inexperienced shuttle pilots, but also among them were his daughter, Athena and Apollo's fiancée, Serina. Adama sat back in his chair heavily, "Oh, my God!"

Commander Apollo finished his story up with, "We began a intensive training course for them on our vipers. We even took out a Cylon garrison." Nodding to Hammond, "General Hammond, please thank your President for me."

Apollo smiled and turned to face the other men sitting at the table, "Gentleman Please let me be the first person to welcome you to the Colonial Military. I know you all will make fine warriors." Standing he personally shook the hands of every pilot sitting at the table.

Heru'Ur sat upon his throne in his Cheops class pyramid ship. A hideous smile crossed his face. A human male sat prostrated before him, his once navy blue pants and tunic had been ripped in various places and was dripping wet from the water pit he had been living in. The water pit was a torture of it's own. While being completely uncomfortable, a person had to constantly guard against falling asleep or risk drowning.

The man's lip was cut and bleeding, his left eye was swollen shut. The Horus guards had beaten the prisoner repeatedly. Most people would have pitied this poor wretch, until they recognized him as the foul traitor of mankind, Baltar.

Baltar's head hung low and his breathing came in shallow gasps. Two of his ribs had been broken. He was dying. Slowly.

Baltar wailed lamenting his tortuous existence, "What do you want from me?"

Heru'Ur eyes momentarily glowed brightly. "I find your proposal acceptable."

Baltar jerked his head up sharply, "What?" A flicker of a devious smile crossed his face, vanished and then replaced with a more solid one. Self-preservation reared its head, "Then I am to be spared?"

"Yes." Heru'Ur simply said.

Baltar had a flash of déjà vu as he briefly recalled say something like this before, but to whom? His mind was so cloudy from his torture. Then without thinking he stood up and spoke rather quickly, "To Serve the Empire!"

Heru'Ur eyes flashed an angry bright yellow as only a Goa'ould can, "To serve your god!" With that he raised his hand. A rather artistic glove made of copperish metal was on that hand. A large semi-round red crystal was embedded inside the palm of the device. It began to glow bright red. A flash of intense light and an unknown force picked Baltar up and threw him ten feet into the air. His body slammed against the far wall in a bone-jarring crunch and his body seemed to hang there for a moment, until gravity finally pulled him down. Moaning to himself he turned his head slightly. Off to his left was the decapitated head of his one time second in command IL Series Cylon, Lucifer. His body nowhere to be seen.

Two Centurions picked him up roughly and held him in a standing position. Heru'Ur came near and motioned a Jaffa to approach him. Baltar waited for the unknown to be revealed.

Jaffa stopped to within three feet of Baltar and waited. Heru'Ur eyes glowed brightly and he placed his hand into the belly of the Jaffa. An "X" like slit served as an opening to a pouch in his belly. Heru'Ur removed a long Goa'ould. Its mouth opened widely and its snake like body squirmed with anticipation of its new host.

Baltar blanched at the animal, "Wait!" He held his hands up in a vain attempt to stave off the inevitable. "Wait! You said I was too be spared."

"And so you shall. Your body will live forever, but your mind will forever be trapped in a hellish nightmare, as my friend here will use you as he used the Jaffa. You will be his host and have no say over what he does. Of course a younger version of your species is preferred, however we have need of you."

Baltar squirmed with all his might but he could not free himself, "No!" He screamed. Heru'Ur walked behind him and Baltar struggled even more. He could not see what was going to happen and he cried as a child would. "No, PLEASE! I beg you!" Baltar had known fear in his lifetime, but nothing prepared him for the living nightmare that awaited him.

A piercing knife like pain filled the back of his neck and he writhed in agony as the Goa'ould imbedded itself into his neck. It bore deep into him and Baltar screamed in agony as the snake like alien wrapped itself around his spine and crawled up to the back of his brain.

Baltar pleaded wildly promising anything if only they would stop. The Goa'ould made one last move then firmly attached himself to Baltar's brain.

Baltar collapsed and the Centurions released him. Moments later Baltar raised his head. Slowly he stood to his feet and looked Heru'Ur full in the face, his eyes flashed an intense yellow before fading back to normal. A Goa'ould multi-voice laughed more deviously than Baltar ever had in life.

The Colonial shuttles lifted off one by one from P2S89G. The shuttles formed a loose and staggered formation as they rose through the atmosphere. Commander Apollo and his core group traveled in his personal shuttle, along with SG-1, Major Davis, and Bryan.

Bryan would have sat with the other non commissioned officers in one of the other shuttles but since he had saved the commanders daughter he had earned his gratitude and at Hera's request he sat beside her in the cockpit.

Hera announced from the pilot seat, "Commander, we are ready."

Apollo nodded and said, "Deploy Earth's satellite, please."

Hera turned to the co-pilot and winked at Bryan. "Deploy the satellite, Sergeant."

Bryan was beside his self with excitement and forgot what to do, "Uh, where…"

Hera smiled and pointed to a red button. "That one."

Bryan smiled and pushed the button. A warbling noise came from the button he pushed and Hera's looked at him with astonishment, "What did you do?"

Bryan looked frantically from Hera to the console of buttons blinking in rapid succession and then back to her, "What?" He exclaimed.

Hera's face lit up with a brilliant smile and laughed at Bryan's expense. Turning in her seat she told her father, "Satellite away." Bryan sat back in his seat ghost white and pretended to smack his head, "Satellite moving into a geo-synchronous orbit." Smiling Hera stole a final look at Bryan as he tried to catch his breath.

Apollo smirked to himself, "Very good, Lieutenant." Then with an afterthought he added, "By the way lieutenant would you ask the Sergeant to be good enough to not touch anything up there? We wouldn't want him dumping our fuel."

Everyone except Teal'c laughed heartily and Bryan seemed to shrink in his seat.

Sam pulled out a tracking device, "Colonel, I confirm the satellite has taken up position in orbit of P2S89G."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, try the radio now. See if we can talk to base camp."

Sam radioed base camp beside the pyramid and said, "Communications working perfectly, Sir."

"Good." Jack said.

Sam nodded, "With the modifications that Major Boomer and I made to it, we should have non-stop communications with their fleet as long as there within five light years and with the satellites imaging array we should see any ships approaching this system."

Jack smiled as he shook his head, "You know we've spent so much time here I think we should give this planet a better name."

Two vipers led the shuttles to the fleet. The viper escort brought the shuttles following them to a parallel course so the Earth teams would get a glimpse of the fleet.

Jack peered through the window and said, "Holy!"

"Crap!" Bryan said as he leaned over a bit to look around Hera.

Sam's mouth stood agape, "My god! Can you imagine the resources it would take…"

Apollo asked Hera to have the Viper escort take a circling tour around the fleet before proceeding to the Galactica.

Daniel licked his lips, "It must take awhile to build a ship that size?"

Boomer nodded, "Yeah that's why there were not that many built. Lets see, there was the: Alantia, Pacifica, Galactica, Solaria, Columbia, Bellerephon, Pegasus, Ricon, Prometheus, Poseidon, Argo, and Olympia."

Starbuck smiled, "Doctor Jackson, as an archaeologist you'll be happy to know that the Galactica is over five hundred yahren, er, years old."

"That's incredible! Imagine the history that we could learn! Commander, would it be possible to see any historical data that you have on the Galactica?"

"Of course, Doctor Jackson. When we board the Galactica the first few cycles will be very busy but I will see that someone gets you any historical data want."

On the bridge of the Galactica Omega received notification of the shuttles arrival.

"Colonel, The shuttles are approaching."

Sheba got up from Apollo's seat, "Very good! Send a detachment of warriors to the landing bay for honor guard…"

"Colonel?" Athena said.

"Yes?"

"Receiving a call from practically every ship in the fleet wanting to see the Earth delegation."

Sheba sighed, "No one has said that there are Earth people onboard."

Athena smiled, "You know how rumors fly through the fleet."

Sheba exhaled sharply, "It's going to be one of those cycles…Omega… have several warriors keep everyone else out of the landing bay. I won't have another Paradeen incident."

Sheba remembered the time that the Galactica had picked up a stray sub-light ship on its way to the planet Paradeen. Five humans a man named Michael with his daughter and Sarah with her two boys were in suspended animation chambers. The Council of the Twelve had intended on removing all the travelers from their chambers, which would have killed them because the air pressure on the Galactica was several units above their own. It was vital too return those passengers to deep space and let them continue on their original route.

In a ruse Apollo, Starbuck, and Cassiopeia had got the ships away in time, but it was a madhouse in the Galactica landing bay when Michael came out of his ship disoriented and started firing at anyone in his way.

If nothing else that experience had taught the warriors the importance of keeping all civilian personnel outside of the landing bays, including members of the Council of Twelve.

The Earth people were truly amazed at the size and assortment of the Colonial Fleet.

"On final approach to Galactica." Hera announced.

"Galactica shuttles you are cleared to land in Alpha Landing Bay."

Apollo gestured with his hand, "Takes us home, Lieutenant."

Sam was beside herself with excitement, "My God! The Galactica must be over a mile long!"

Boomer smiled, "She's over four thousand two hundred metrons long and five thousand metrons wide. The landing bays are each close too two thousand metrons long."

Sam calculated the figures into feet and quietly said, "Wow."

Bryan whistled. "Wow, that's bigger than a carrier back home. Glad I brought twice as much fiber optics than I originally decided on."

Hera was not sure what a "carrier" was but she understood the meaning behind it. "We have slowed to one eighth of the speed of light. Your going to feel a slight tug as the ship passes through the force fields protecting the landing bay from the vacuum of space. That's normal."

As the shuttle passed through the invisible force field Bryan felt a tug that pushed against the ship ever so slightly. Inside the landing bay lining one side were a viper fighter as far as the eye could see. The bay was enormous; Shuttles could be seen on either other side of the bay lining the walls and some of the unique "Land Rams" that he had seen on the planet.

Heads inside the landing bay turned at the sound of the entrance of the shuttlecrafts. At the end of the landing bay stood a person in orange coveralls, gold colored hard hand and an orange light signal in each hand. The landing crew guided the shuttle to a halt and gave Hera the signal to shut her engines down.

Two orange suited men came over to the shuttle and placed a platform next to the door. Steam rose lazily from the hull of the shuttle as the temperature of the hull adjusted to the internal temperature of the landing bay.

The area outside the shuttle was thick with warriors of all assorted race, color, and creed. An honor guard surrounded the ramp on either side.

Security personnel had cordoned off the remainder of the bay. They carried the infantry style laser rifles that were common to the colonial military.

Flight crews stood to one side ready to decontaminate the ship after the passengers departed.

Apollo and the other colonials were the first to depart and a loud cheer erupted from the crowd.

He smiled and said, "I am aware that speculation on where I have been and the visitors I have with me has everyone beside themselves with anticipation. Please bear with me a little longer. I will be addressing the fleet shortly."

Apollo nodded to Hera who went inside the shuttle. In a span of a few microns several humans in definitely alien clothing departed the shuttle.

Another cheer ran through the crowd followed by questions from virtually everyone in the assembly.

Jack waved, Sam and Daniel smiled and Teal'c looked on with little interest.

Apollo motioned the crowds for silence, "Please follow me, we have to go through decontamination. Back up everyone. Go back to your post."

The crowd of warriors backed up and dispersed only after all of the shuttles occupants went into the decontamination chamber.

Apollo escorted the group to several chambers. "We have a procedure that is quite harmless. It decontaminates a person and prevents either us or an, well an alien from introducing any illness to the ship."

They single filed into the chambers and went through the process. Afterwards they were brought to a large room and waited till Apollo returned.

After Apollo had left, Jack shook his head, "Did you see the way those people looked at us? They acted like this was the Second Coming."

"Second Coming of what?" Teal'c asked puzzled.

"You know. The Second Coming." Pausing a moment Jack asked, "Teal'c I thought you read the Bible?"

Teal'c made the connection to Jack's reference, "Ah. I see. Yes, that is amusing."

Jack frowned, "I wasn't kidding, and they looked at us like we were their saviors or something."

Daniel smiled, "Hopefully, it won't come to that."

Apollo entered the bridge and was nearly knocked over by the crowd of delegates and council members.

People crowded him and either begged or demanded to know what was going on.

Apollo frowned and motioned for silence. When he reached Sheba in the command section he wanted to kiss her but it would be inappropriate with the crowd waiting for him to speak. "Colonel."

He nodded.

Sheba smiled at him. "Commander." What she wanted to do would be inappropriate on the bridge so she played along with him.

"Everybody all right?"

Apollo nodded, "All present and accounted for."

Sheba looked around, "Where's Hera?"

Apollo smiled, "She either accompanied our guests to the councils ante-chamber or went to sonic shower. She's fine."

Then to Omega he ordered, "Put me on Unicom please?" He picked up the microphone and every ship in the fleet and every person stopped what they where doing.

Omega stated "Unicom on, sir."

Every face on the bridge stared at him waiting for their prayers to be answered. Apollo inwardly sighed, 'How did so much responsibility get thrust on my shoulders?'

Apollo addressed the fleet "People of the fleet. This is Commander Apollo. By now rumors of my departure have reached every man, woman, and child. I left to begin talks with a human civilization that has recently been discovered. Rumors of Captain Starbucks first contact with a human civilization are true.

Rumors of an alien civilization that shot down Captain Starbucks patrol are also true. This alien civilization is even more powerful than the Cylons. Their culture is known as the "Goa'ould" a violent culture with several figureheads that believe they are gods. They demand absolute obedience to them or death. Their language and ascetics are very similar to our Kobol ancestry and language. However, that is where all similarities end. This ancient race of people have enslaved humans from a planet very far from here and seeded them all over this galaxy. The Goa'ould rule with absolute control and have destroyed anyone or any culture that rebel against their authority. They are a new and very real threat.

That clarifies where the communications we have received came from. Very little is known at this time about these people except they are extremely lethal.

I had departed with Blue Squadron to a planet not far from here. While I was in contact with the human civilization I mentioned before; I traveled to their planet to see for myself their culture and speak with their leaders. During my absence I left Blue Squadron behind too guard the area."

Apollo paused and choked out the next statement. "In an unprovoked attack the Goa'ould sent their warriors to the planet and obliterated our joint base camp we shared with the other humans. I regret to inform you that nearly all of Blue Squadrons viper pilots were killed and their ships were destroyed."

Gasps rang throughout the bridge. Apollo waited for the shock to sink in. "While this news is very disturbing and I personally grieve at the loss of many of my comrades, I also bring good news."

He paused for effect then continued, "The journey that this fleet began nearly twenty five yahren ago after the destruction of the Colonies is almost over. I can safely announce to the fleet that we have located the planet…Earth."

Cheers rang throughout the bridge of the Galactica and Apollo covered the microphone for a full centon till the cheers of jubilation died down. People all over the bridge hugged each other, kissed, or just patted one other on the back.

Apollo continued, "I have personally been to Earth and met with key military leaders of the lead city-state they call countries. I toured two of their many cities. I can assure you that the Earth is more beautiful than any of us have ever imagined."

Cheers once again erupted and Apollo waited a few microns before he continued. "I am sure everyone has been wondering what our brothers are like? They are a rich and diverse people with different customs. These nations are for the most part co-habitating peacefully with one another. However, I was shocked too learn that some of our brothers fight amongst each other. More will be said on this matter later.

Earth's most advanced nation is called "The United States of America" or U.S. as they sometimes refer to it. This country is a free and democratic one with a diverse culture. It is through this countries military that we made contact.

These people travel through the galaxy in ways more wondrous than anyone in the colonies ever dreamed of. These explorers from the U.S. Air Force are part of a highly trained recon team that has peacefully traveled throughout the galaxy through a device they call a "Stargate".

In this galaxy we have learned there is a vast network of Stargate's that connect to every other one. This network of Stargate's are very old, on the order of at least ten thousand of our yahren. No one knows precisely who built this network of Stargate's except they are known as the Ancients.

Traveling to a planet in this network is as easy as entering a code into a device and stepping through the gate. What would take our fleet sectans or even yahren to travel; the people of Earth do in microns.

I realize that this may sound unbelievable but I can assure you that it is true. On the planet that Captain Starbucks viper crashed; there is a Stargate there. Earths Stargate teams found Starbuck and took him back to Earth and tended his wounds. They also managed too destroy two of the "Goa'ould space craft that intended to destroy them as they retrieved Captain Starbuck."

Apollo paused for a moment contemplating his next words. "Earth's technology state is radically different than our own. There is a mixed level of technology that will come to us as a shock.

1. Earth has a spacecraft program that has only been around for about forty yahren. Outside of the Stargate program, space travel even to their inner planets of the star system is impractical and almost non-existent.

2. Earths technological culture is around the Colonial Fifth Millennium level in most areas of science.

3. I have also learned that Earths computron technology is far advanced of our own say on the order of five hundred to one thousand yahren. These computrons are the size of a small box and can do the work of a computron that fills a whole room on the Galactica.

As Commander of this fleet and President of the Quorum of the twelve I used my authority

since we are still in a state of emergency and allied ourselves with our brothers. We have signed a treaty with them and although I have yet to discuss it with the Counsel I have agreed to a mutual exchange of technology. Two pilots and two vipers were transferred to Earth in exchange for a vast amount of computron technology. These computrons will be studied and duplicated as soon as possible.

In order to facilitate that; Earth has sent over at great expense enough equipment to outfit the Galactica with this new technology and a complete training staff that will instruct our people in it's function.

I know most of you were expecting only good news when we found Earth, but life seldom operates in that fashion. You must continue to have faith. The mysterious lights we encountered so many yahren ago gave us a general course to follow to Earth and we now know it is true. Now we must all be patient and be steadfast in the faith that we originally held onto after the destruction of the colonies.

Earth itself is still very far away and many decisions still need to be addressed before we proceed.

In conclusion I will have within a centaur; images of Earth and samplings of their culture broadcast over the IFB. I know it will be difficult but the communications will be restricted to only emergency frequencies and all traffic throughout the fleet is restricted to military craft until further notice.

More information will follow after my meeting with the council. That is all."

To Omega he said, "Unicom off, please?" Omega nodded acknowledgement "Unicom off, Commander."

Sheba leaned close, "You had a busy day."

Apollo sighed, "It's going to be an even longer night."

Apollo pushed past several people asking him questions, including Tamara from the fleet's news network; IFB.

Tamara pushed a microphone into Apollo's face, "Commander, who are the delegates from Earth? How is Captain Starbuck dealing with his new found fame?…"

"Please, I will have more information after the meeting with the counsel." He said with obvious frustration.

Several happy counsel members followed Apollo into the chambers. Two guards barred the crowd from entering.

Inside several members of the counsel seated themselves. Apollo quickly seated himself.

The Quorum of the Twelve met in their chambers. Sire Geller barely controlled himself.

Apollo began, "This emergency session of the Quorum of the Twelve is now in session. Before I explain in details the events of the past couple of cycles, are there any questions?"

Geller nearly bounded out of his seat, "Yes, I believe I do, Mr. President."

Apollo acknowledged Sire Geller.

"Are you out of your mind?"

Apollo had expected this outburst and patiently asked, "I beg your pardon? In what regard Sire Geller?"

Shaking his fist Geller demanded, "Where do I begin, Mr. President? Perhaps I should start with giving away military hardware without first addressing the counsel?"

Apollo nodded, "Excellent place to begin. My actions as Commander of the Fleet and President of this government during a time of martial law is perfectly legal as I am sure you are aware. Furthermore, a viper or two won't be missed, but Earth's computron, audio and video technology are a quantum leap for the fleet."

"Don't try that with me Apollo, you know very well the Viper is essential to our survival, and you just gave it away to a primitive culture. Good Lord! They don't even interplanetary craft! That's like giving a child a loaded laser! Perhaps I should ask about the botched job of getting nearly all of Blue Squadron killed."

Apollo's eyes narrowed, "My reasons for doing so will be discussed. More than anyone else at this table I feel the loss of Blue Squadron. They were not just warriors but several served with me for many yahren. The good news is that the two pilots sent to Earth are; Jolly and Greenbean …"

"That's right, we lost several good pilots and the few remaining vipers in reserve were given to a primitive planet."

"Earth."

"Very well, Earth. Now Commander, can you prove to this counsel beyond a shadow of doubt this is the planet we are looking for and can you tell me why we would want to settle on a backwards planet?"

Apollo straightened himself in his chair, "Yes it is Earth and I do have proof. In regards to your statement about Earth itself, yes they are behind compared to some of our technology."

"By the Lords of Kobol! These people can't even fly too their nearest planets in their star system. What could they possibly have that we either want or need?"

Apollo lifted his fingers up one at a time, "One; Earth has been the fleets last and only hope for survival and the object of our journey for nearly twenty-five yahren. Two; Earth knows more about this galaxy than any of us. They have traveled to hundreds of planets through their Stargate network that is spread throughout this galaxy. They have powerful allies in several star systems that can also help us if we unite with them. Three; The computron technology is so far advanced than our own that they make ours look like children's toys. Four; Do you really want too tell the seventy thousand refugees in this fleet that you want to give up on their only hope once we actually found it?"

Sire Geller's face contorted with rage, however Siress Tinia interrupted, "Well said, Mr. President. I agree and support your actions. However, we would like to meet with these people ourselves and see this proof you said you have."

Apollo ordered SG-1 and their computron tech to be sent to the Council's chambers.

The Earth SG teams and training staff lounged comfortably on several couches. Bryan and Hera were talking quietly to one side of the room, while Jack and Teal'c munched on some kind of treat that was green and mushy.

"Sweet. I could get used to this. I don't see any coffee though." Jack said.

Teal'c changed the subject, "How long will we stay in this room?"

"Dunno, why you gotta be somewhere?"

"I wish to meditate with Kel'Na'Reem but the surroundings are inadequate."

Jack looked around the room, "Yeah, I checked out the T.V. over there. You know these people come all the way from another galaxy and this TV. only gets the news channel. I bet our rooms don't even get Showtime."

After three years with Jack, Teal'c still had hard time telling when Jack was kidding or being serious.

The door slid open and two warriors with serious expressions came in, "Would someone called SG-1 come with us?"

Jack and the others of SG-1 came forward, "That's us."

The warrior nodded and added, "Uh, yes sir. I was also ordered to bring one of your computron techs along."

Jack turned and looked for Bryan. Hera and he were still off in a corner quietly talking. "Sergeant Torres?"

Bryan turned quickly looking like a schoolboy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Yes, sir?"

"Come on, it's show time."

Bryan nodded, picked up his backpack and started to say good-bye to Hera, but she had already started for the door.

Jack smiled, "I hope your laptop's battery is charged."

With that the group was escorted to the counsels chambers.

The people of the fleet sat crowded at every scanner onboard every ship in the fleet. Images of the Earth flooded their senses. The video was actually a documentary on Earths major cities, monuments, and scenes of national parks and preserves around the world.

Aboard a Colonial freighter a small child clapped his hands, "Ooh, look mommy! Are we going to live there? Mommy?" A child tugged on his mother's arms. "Mommy? Why are you crying?"

The boy's mother looked down at her son with tears of pure joy and smiled, "It's so beautiful! I knew it." The boy not understanding shrugged and watched more.

Every ship in the fleet had similar scenes. Impromptu parties broke out all over the fleet.

People of the fleet were rivoted to the scanners broadcasting images of the Earth. Every scene of Earth prompted a similar response until the Great Pyramids of Egypt appeared in all their ancient glory.

Cheers erupted over and over. People began another round of tears and laughter, clapping one another in pure joy. It proved conclusively, at least to them that the Earth was their Lost Thirteenth Tribe. It was the one tangible link to their past and lost homes in the colonies.

As the scenes continued pyramids of all shapes and sizes came across their screen. It added to the frenzy of excitement that flowed freely.

Similar scenes occurred all over the fleet. Invariably, grog and ambrosia was broken out of stores and people celebrated like never before since their holocaust over twenty-five yahren ago.

Two warriors pushed through the crowds followed by SG-1 and Bryan. Everywhere they went people clapped them on the shoulder or even hugged them. A few women in Colonial uniforms cried as they kissed Bryan on the cheeks and hugged him. Hera frowned openly and moved the women gently but firmly out of Bryan's way.

Bryan was a little embarrassed at all the attention but having several attractive strangers kissing him made him smile just a little.

However, Hera's sharp glare erased any trace of the smile he had worn.

The group made it to the Council's chambers relatively unscathed but feeling a bit more humble than before.

Grey doors swooshed open and they entered. Apollo paused from addressing another accusation from Sire Geller and his supporters, "Ah!" Standing up Apollo pointed to Jack, "This is Colonel Jack O'Neil, Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and Sergeant Bryan Torres who personally saved my daughter from the Goa'ould attack."

Bryan blushed and stood next to Teal'c who towered above him. Hera stayed in the background. She may have been the Commanders daughter, but she had no delusions of grandeur. A mere second lieutenant had no business embarrassing her father.

"I would like to introduce the ruling counsel of the our government." After introductions several people stood to personally shake the Earth peoples hands.

After an appropriate pause, Apollo offered the Earth people five chairs positioned to the left of the large counsel table.

"Colonel O'Neil, the Council of Twelve has requested your presence to verify the validity that your planet is indeed the planet we have been searching for nearly twenty-five yahren."

Jack nodded to Bryan who had already began setting up a Vol-Que, and his laptop. Jack stood and said, "Thank you for your warm welcome, your gonna see the same video that we shared with Commander Apollo. Daniel?"

Daniel stood as the Vol-Que projected its image. Men and women alike sat upright at the crystal clear image of the hologram. A collective gasp of awe filled the room.

Daniel waited a few seconds; "This video is the first documentation that we showed Captain Starbuck, then Major Boomer, and finally Commander Apollo. This is Earth's first manned mission to our natural satellite we simply call "The Moon". After showing this video to Major Boomer he informed us that this same video was received by the Galactica radio's over Twenty Three years, uh, yahren ago."

The video ran it's course and Daniel concluded with another video recording, "This video is a computer generated image that show pictures of stars within two thousand light years of Earth."

A star on the hologram blinked brightly and enlarged, "This is the Earth." Another image appeared and blinked brightly to the extreme right of the holographic star map, "This is the planet that Captain Starbuck crash landed on.

These Stargate symbols are mathematical calculations of planets we have traveled too. This planet where Captain Starbuck crashed has been designated P2S89G." A yellow line appeared as Daniel moved his laser pen. A continuous yellow mark through the stars moved silently that finally rested on the representation of the Earth.

"As you can see Earth is still very far away, but through the Stargate it's only a few seconds travel."

Sire Geller interrupted, "Young man, do you really expect us to believe this poppy-cock tale about magic portals? Really!"

Daniel non-plussed retorted, "I assure you sir, that the Stargate is as real as this ship."

Sire Geller still not believing waived his hands in dismissal and huffed.

Apollo turned to the rude man, "It's true Starbuck, Boomer, myself and several others traveled there and back in microns."

The discussion went on for some time and after SG-1 and Bryan were dismissed the council continued on through much of the night.

A week/sectan had passed since SG-1 and the training staff had arrived aboard the Galactica. After initial deliberations the counsel ratified all of Apollo's actions and the treaty between Earth and the fleet.

A regular schedule of Earth videos had been released on the IFB. Twice a day a history channel documentation ran for two centaurs and in the evening a family movie was played. Major Davis screened all potential movies from their vast stock. Every other night a Disney movie was played to the delight of all the children in the fleet. Bryan had talked Major Davis into allowing a select few movies to be shown. Some of those movies were classics covering over the last thirty years. Davis decision to allow these movies were to gradually help adapt the Colonial fleet to Earths culture.

The forge ship had been tasked to transfer a vast amount of colonial metals used in making vipers and the electronics ship had been tasked to deliver samples of colonial technology. A small detachment had been sent to Earth via Stargate to assist and train Earth scientists and manufacturers in order to expedite a prototype.

An installation team comprising Earth and Colonials had been designated and had already begun a survey and technical assessment for the network aboard the Galactica.

Bryan led the installation team. He spent long hours and seemed to be everywhere at once. He determined the best location of the new Computron Core Center; which turned out to be an unused alcoves that were a small room in their own right. These alcoves were identified and marked for conversion of telecommunications closets on every level of the large ship.

Major Paul Davis was in overall supervision of the project but Bryan had proved himself to be an invaluable asset that Davis gave a considerable amount of control in the installation process.

The team believed that the Galactica would have all of their computers migrated in under ninety days, considering everything went smooth.

Computron coders had already begun work along with their Earth counterparts to construct an interface program between both technologies.

Colonels John Andrews and Michael Sharpe along with their squadrons of Earth pilots had been assigned quarters on the crowded Battlestar.

Their group had a familiarization tour and processing that would have taken an entire week, however, everyone in the Earth group had been adamant. They practically demanded to begin their training immediately.

An impromptu session began two hours after they arrived and they worked hard. The two squadrons worked in two shifts day and night of twelve hours each. That way both squadrons would receive equal training.

Surprisingly the only difficulty the Earth pilots had in their space combat training were learning hyperspatial math, a complex and bizarre form of transphysic and metaphysic math that even the most gifted in math struggled with.

The colonials realizing that the Earth pilots had never had even an basic education in mathematics decided to alter their course curriculum a bit. The equivalent of an junior high school teacher came in every day for an hour and tutored each squadron in basic Colonial mathematics. It would be a long road but hopefully most of them would grasp fundamental math concepts.

On the fifth day, the day shift successfully flew their first flight and later that evening the night shift followed.

Earth squadrons already had patches brought with them from Earth. General Hammond gave the Squadron commanders the uncharacteristic latitude of formally naming their Squadrons. After little debate both Colonel's agreed that the detachment of Earth squadrons would be designated Eagle and Raptor Squadrons.

Each patch showed their respective animal above the standard gray Stargate Chevron. Eagle squadron had a number fifteen in the center of the chevron, just like regular SG teams and Raptor squadron had a Sixteen in theirs.

For morale's sake Apollo allowed Eagle and Raptor squadrons to continue wearing Air Force flight suits, however the pilots were required to wear a special G-force suit underneath and for communications sake had to wear the Egyptian style flight helmet of the Galactica.

Every now and then a bridge officer would note that their scanners registered an unknown and then it vanished. Believing a Cylon patrol was looking for them they sent out patrols but could not conclusively prove it was not a glitch or some other anomaly.

It was late and Hera wanted to check up on Bryan. She had not seen him much due largely in part to Bryan being the project manager and also to the fact that he worked non-stop beside his people.

Hera approached the Galactica's newly appointed Computer Network Server room. On the door a square, red magnetic plague with white letters was centered on the door. The plague read, "Warning! This is a restricted area. All personnel are subject to search upon entry. Authorized Personnel Only. By order of the Commanding Officer." Another symbol below that was the multi-pyramid symbol of the Galactica.

She quietly entered and found him near the back of the compartment. Several warriors recognized her and nodded or said hello. She smiled and slid up beside Bryan.

Bryan was talking to Doctor Wilker about specifications for the fiber optic cable and where it needed to be located. Major Davis was not in his element in the computer field but as the manager of this project he listened intently.

Bryan continued, "Doctor, I understand that, but these fiber optic cables aren't susceptible to EMI radiation. This map here shows a natural conduit that runs then entire length of the Galactica and on every level of the ship. It's perfect and will save us hours…uh…centaurs in installation."

Doctor Wilker was not convinced, "That's impossible young man, and every form of data transmission is susceptible to EMI radiation."

Bryan raised his hand up to stay Wilkers arguments, "I agree doctor but from what you have told me that's every form of transmission media that you have. This is different."

"How so?" He asked slightly miffed.

"The transmission media is light."

Wilker took an unconscious step back, "What? Yes, yes, I see now. That's incredible! Yes, that means there signal degradation would only degrade after a very long distance. What is the transmission bandwidth and range? Are signal regenerator's needed?"

Bryan felt a someone standing very close to him and smelled the sweet scent of…Turning his head ever so slightly he noticed Hera standing next to him. "Uh, Would you excuse me for a minute, oh! Uh, centon? Harry can you fill Doctor Wilker in on the specifics."

Harry did not miss a beat and spoke in rapid succession "The LED or light emitting diode pulses over a billion times a second. Now that means…"

Doctor Wilker paused, "Incredible. Simply incredible!" He said as he rapidly took notes on his data pad.

Walking out of the server room single file the door closed by itself. Bryan looked around sheepishly and then kissed Hera full on the lips. After a few moments they stopped, suddenly realizing where they were. Bryan saw an alcove and quickly led Hera by the hand into the shadows.

They kissed passionately for a minute and held each other firmly.

"Hi." Bryan simply said.

"Hi." Hera responded.

"That Doctor Wilker is something."

"Yes he is, but I did not come down here to talk about him."

Bryan raised his eyes, "Oh! What did you come down here for?"

Hera pinched the side of his of his abdomen. Bryan jerked his torso sideways, "Ow."

"I came to see the head computron master for myself."

"Oh! I see. We'll my lady you have come to the right place."

Hera's smile dimmed to worry, "Bryan, you are working way to much. Why don't you call it night? You are supervising the day and night shift plus actually helping out with the work itself. Your not Clark Dent."

Bryan laughed, "That's Clark Kent and I think you mean "Superman"? Clark Kent is the alter ego of the superhero."

Hera tugged on both sides of his BDU's. "You know what I meant. Come on, I go on long range patrol for the next two cycles, I want to spend some time with you."

He smiled at her, "Yes ma'am. I can't disobey an order from a superior officer, now can I?" He snuggled up to her suggestively.

She bit her lower lip and smiled seductively, "Careful sergeant. I'll have you put in shackles or at the very least have you locked out of my chambers."

A swoosh of the doors to the server room announced it's opening. Hera gave Bryan a kiss on the cheek and said quietly, "meet me outside of the rejuvenation center in thirty centons."

With that she left quickly the other way.

Bryan rested his back on the alcoves bulkhead. He exhaled quietly as he walked out of the alcove and nearly ran into Major Davis. He was not smiling.

"Oh! Excuse me sir, sorry I did not see you." Bryan started to walk around him.

"Everything all right sergeant?"

Bryan smiled non-chalantly, "Yes, sir. Just coordinating my schedule with the lieutenant."

Davis was not smiling, "You know sergeant that fraternizing with officers is against regulations?"

Bryan color paled, "I know that major."

"Good. I wouldn't want to pull you from this project. I need you here. Your doing a great job but keep away from the Commanders daughter."

"But Major…she's not in our military, those rules…"  
Davis eyes flared with anger, "Sergeant! I don't care whose military she is in. You will conduct yourself according to our rules! Our REGULATIONS! This is a critical juncture for Earth, not just America, but for the whole planet. For the first time since the SGC has been established we are finally getting something back that might actually save this planet from the Goa'ould threat. I won't have you screwing it up."

Pausing Davis took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Sergeant you will not see Lieutenant Hera except in an official capacity."

Bryan's eyes flashed angrily at Davis. "I am sorry, I can't do that."

Davis face reddened, "Does it say major anywhere on my uniform?"

"Yes, sir it does."

Shouting, Davis said, "YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY AND YOU WILL DO IT WHEN I TELL YOU TOO OR I WILL THROW YOU IN THE GALACTICA'S BRIG! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, AIRMAN?" He put strong emphasis on the airman.

Bryan had not been yelled at since basic training but that discipline came back in a heartbeat.

Standing at attention he yelled back, "Yes, sir!"

Davis calmed down and said, "Dismissed. Hit the bunk sergeant, get some sleep, or take a cold shower but I don't want to see you anymore tonight."

Bryan turned around smartly and disappeared around the corner, while Davis went back into the Server room.

A shadow moved from the other side of the compartment. Starbuck peeked around the corner. An unlit fumerello hung in his mouth. Pain etched his face and he took the fumerello from his mouth and muttered, "Frakking Primitives."

Starbuck loved Hera like his own daughter. He could not stand the thought that something as silly as enlisted and officer separation would prevent the couple from being together.

Boomer had mentioned the event on that planet behind the colonial shuttle to him. Starbuck had known Hera all her life and she had always been so focused on being a viper pilot that almost everything else, including boys was pushed aside.

Now she was obviously in love with a good man and from Earth and it was against some backwards fifth millennium tradition that stood in the way love. 'That's not going to happen if I have anything to say about it.'

In the Colonies, military service never interfered with romance. That was taboo. You could mess with a warrior, maybe even his buddies, but you never, ever interfered with his love life. Period.

Starbuck sighed and put the fumerello back into his mouth, "I knew this was too easy." And then he went toward the rejuvenation center.

Hera had quickly changed into a flowing blue gown. Three strips of the blue ran the length of her arm and stopped at her wrist where a cuff terminated. Several portions of her bare arm could be seen. Her hair was pinned up and she even had applied makeup.

Hera exited her bedroom chambers where she grew up. Inside the living area her mother, Sheba sat reading a report on a data pad and drinking something hot from a mug.

Sheba glanced up and then continued reading. She realized there was something different. "Hera?"

Hera sighed realizing she wasn't leaving without saying something, "Yes, mother?"

"You, you look great! Uh, is there some special occasion tonight?"

Hera blushed, "No, just wanted to change out of my warriors uniform."

Sheba smiled, "Uh, huh." Sipping from her mug she asked, "So this wouldn't have to do with a certain boy, say, from Earth? Would it?"

"Mothhheeerrrr!" Hera droned.

Sheba raised her hand, "All right." She laughed. "Just be careful! We don't know anything about Earth's culture."

Hera kissed her mom on the cheek and ran out, "All right! Gotta go, bye!"

Sheba continued to review her data pad and sip from her mug. Smiling to herself she muttered, "Some things never change, no matter what planet your from."

Hera arrived a little early at the rejuvenation center. She nodded to a couple that went inside.

Bryan rounded the corner looking like he had lost his best friend. Hera's smile dropped almost immediately and she quickly met him in the corridor. "What's wrong?"

Bryan looked to the floor, "Look, uh, Hera, I can't see you anymore." Bryans heart was bursting but he had to obey orders.

"Why? What happened?"

Bryan fidgeted from one foot to another. "Look I can't talk about right now, I just came to tell you…I am sorry."

Hera stood unbelievingly at him, "Bryan! Just tell me what's going on."

Bryan was so tormented by duty and love that he did not even know how to tell her. "I, I have to go."

She grabbed him by the arm and turned him around. Tears streamed down her eyes, "I don't understand? Why can't you tell me? Bryan tell me? Have I done something to hurt you?"

"No."

"Then what is all this felgercarb? I love you! Please tell me how you feel?" Her tears flowed freely down her reddened cheeks.

Bryan stood there for a moment in terrible anguish, "I…"

Hera anguish turned to pain, and her pain quickly turned to anger. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and pulled something out from a hidden pocket. She threw it down where it hit the deck with a metallic ring, "Fine! You keep this until you decide to tell me how you really feel." She spun on her heel and ran to her quiet place to cry in secret."

Bryan reached down and picked up the object Hera had thrown down. It was the coin he had given her. Bryan dropped the coin and stood still for a moment. Tears threatened to overwhelm him and he hit the wall as hard as he could.

Someone behind him nudged him. Bryan whirled in anger and came face to face with Starbuck. "You know you shouldn't be littering the corridors with this stuff." Starbuck smiled and clenched the fumerello with his teeth.

Bryan took the coin and his anger seemed to deflate visibly, "Hi Captain."

Starbuck tilted his head to the side and said, "Hey, uh, why don't you call me Starbuck, huh?"

Bryan smirked, "It would be against regulations."

Starbuck smiled, "Probably, but sometimes you got too know when to go around them."

Bryan cocked his head to one side realizing what he had said.

Snapping his fingers Starbuck said, "Hey, kid, I got a great idea. Why don't we go down to the launch bay and I'll give you that tour we had talked about?"

Bryan tried to smile but it turned into a grimace, "Look, it's not the best time right, now, o.k."

Starbuck took Bryan by the arm and pulled him toward a turbo lift anyway. "Yeah, probably, but let's go anyway."

When Starbuck and Bryan reached the landing bay several people congratulated him and smacked Bryan on the shoulder that Cassie had healed after the decontamination chambers.

Starbuck led Bryan to his new viper. "Here ya go kid."

Bryan smiled despite himself, "Whew! She's beautiful." Bryan slid his hand lovingly across the length of the viper's hull.

Another crewman walked up to Starbuck, "Nice going Starbuck!"

Starbuck waved, "Thanks." Then to Bryan, "So, Bryan let me check you out on these controls. Here get in."

Bryan looked like he won the lottery, "Sure." After climbing in Starbuck pointed, "O.k. Here is the joystick, I am sure it's the same on your jets. Here's…"

"Hey Starbuck! Next time your in the officers club, the drinks are on me!" A viper pilot waved.

Starbuck smiled, "Thanks." Then under his breath, "This is getting better and better." Then to Bryan, "All right, here is the main energizer and the backup one. Those three switches, yeah, that's the Tylieum conversion generators. One for each…"  
"Starbuck? Glad to see you made it back in one piece!"

Starbuck smiled but was starting to get frustrated. "All right, those three square yellow buttons."

Marten was on nights this sectan and strolled toward Starbuck, "Hi Captain, Great job on your last mission."

Starbuck rolled his eyes before turning, "Frack. Hi Marten, thanks." Starbuck faced Bryan who looked up in exasperation, "Hey, kid, I got a great idea." Turning to Marten, "Hey Marten, are there any training vipers that I can take out?"

Marten frowned, "Captain no training flights have been authorized for tonight."

Starbuck waved his hand in dismissal, "Yeah, but I've been out of a viper for so long that I want to get some flight time before my patrol tomorrow. Ya know work out an pre-flight jitters from my crash."

Marten started to laugh, "I am sorry Captain…"

The flight chief Artemeus came up and shooshed Marten quiet. "No problem Captain. Give us a few centons to prep one. Ah, training viper three in section eight, all right?"

Starbuck smiled in appreciation, "Uh, thanks chief." Then to Bryan, "Come on kid, tours over."

Bryan was a little confused but obediently got out of the cockpit.

Marten was confused as well. When Starbuck and his Earth friend left earshot. "Chief, you know we can't do that."

Artemeus smiled and nudged Martin in training viper three's direction, "That man just gave true hope to every man, women, and child in this fleet. As long as I am down here, he gets anything he wants. Now get going, go prep viper three." With a final shove from Artemeus, Marten left reluctantly.

Bryan entered a small storeroom with several spare uniforms and flight helmets. "Starbuck, what was that all about?"

Starbuck smiled, his fumerello moved from side to side in his mouth, "I can't get a word in edge wise, I figure out there we can get a few centons peace." Starbuck handed him an Egyptian looking flight helmet. "Here."

Bryan looked dumbfounded, "Out there? You, you mean, space?"

Starbuck handed him a warriors outfit, "Yeah, your real smart, I can see now what Hera sees in you."

Bryan frowned darkly.

"Make sure you put that g-force suit on underneath or you won't like the rest of the trip, huh?"

A few centons later, Starbuck and another warrior walked casually to "Section Eight" of Landing Bay Alpha. Artemeus was waiting for him and smiled knowingly at Starbuck and the unauthorized co-pilot.

The flight control operator for the night shift sat at Rigels usual seat. "Section Eight, Launch Bay Alpha. Transferring controls to training craft, launch when ready."

Starbuck pointed to the rear seat and Bryan climbed in. "Make sure you buckle in securely."

"O.k. kid. Now comes the fun part. I am activating the Tylieum conversion process." Starbuck flipped three switches and pushed three yellow rectangular buttons, "Now I am starting the three pulse generators."

Bryan grinned from ear to ear, his emotional pain momentarily forgotten. He watched the steam rising lazily beside "his" starship, and listened to the viper's engines as they increased in volume. 'I am actually going to fly in a starship!' He thought.

The viper's engines purred seductively and Starbuck brought him back to reality, "O.k. Bryan gently push the turbo button on the center of the joystick and sit back and enjoy the ride.

Bryan pushed the button and was rewarded with his head slamming into his acceleration seat. The viper catapulted down the triangular launch tube. They quickly gained speed as a blur of steam pipes and other unknown devices hurled past him at super sonic speeds.

He laughed all the way down the launch tube.

Apollo knew he should be in bed but even though he was exhausted from the cycles events he found his way to the bridge. It somehow calmed him.

A flight technician reported on the training viper's position, "Short range beacon, on and functioning. Training probe three attaining light speed and accelerating, point one, point two, point three past light speed. Training probe three launched successfully, sir."

Apollo turned with a questioning look too the night shift officer, "Who's launching a training probe at this centaur?"

Attilin shrugged, "The request came at the last minute. Captain Starbuck wanted to get some flight time."

"Why did he take a training viper? He was assigned a new viper, right?"

"Captain Starbuck is on long range recon in the morning. He didn't want to put the flight crew through any last minute changes since his viper was being prepped now by the night shift."

"Starbuck has flight duty in the morning and you authorized him a joy ride tonight?"

Attilin shrugged again, "How could I say no to the man who found Earth? With respect sir, Captain Starbuck is a living legend, even if I disapproved his request the flight crews would do anything he asked."

Apollo frowned a bit, but nodded.

In Alpha Landing Bay a flight a crewman was prepping a shuttle that had not been used since Commander Apollo's team returned.

He was a flight crewman of thoroughness and had gained an excellent reputation in that area.

He really did not expect to find anything but still…Running a scanner along the undercarriage of the shuttle he checked for solium leaks.

It beeped twice indicating an anomaly.

"What the frack?"

He checked his scanner and completed another scan.

"There it is again!"

Running his hand underneath the back end of an lateral stabilizer he found a small orb. Crawling on his knees and looking up he found a alien device attached to it. He scanned it but could not discern what it was. It emitted a low power Neutrino phase particles every now and then but otherwise did nothing.

He tried to remove it but it would not budge. Realizing this could be a problem he contacted flight chief Artemeus.

After a small crowd of flight crewman pondered and scratched their collective heads Artemeus called a technician down to the landing bay to discern its purpose.

Several parsecs away Bryan whistled, "Whew! I never thought I would be doing this when I joined the Air Force."

"Did you fly in what did you call them?"

"Jets, and no. I am enlisted remember, only officers can fly in the Air Force."

"Well, enjoy it, kid."

"It's so different from a planets surface."

"What is?" Starbuck asked.

"Huh? Oh! Uh, Stars. They're so bright. Crystal clear."

"That's the planets atmosphere and cloud cover that filters the brightness out. I always enjoy this part about flying. Just me, a fast ship and a fair galaxy."

Starbuck and Bryans conversation turned to more personal ones. "Uh, Bryan, listen, about you and Hera…"

"Starbuck look, there is no Hera and I. It's against regulations. My boss threatened to throw me in the Galactica's brig if I did not stop seeing her. It's against our regulations to fraternize with officers."

"Your regulations but did you ever think about our regulations?"

"What do you mean?"  
"Well the Colonial military doesn't have any rules like that. It's considered wrong to interfere with someone's personal life."

"I don't believe it!"

"Believe it kid. Ever wonder why Hera got so upset?"

"I thought it was because I didn't tell her how I felt. Your saying she doesn't realize Air Force regulations is so stringent?"

"Yeah, you're real smart." Starbuck quipped.

"Starbuck, look, it doesn't matter what your regulations are. They don't apply to me. Believe me when I say it hurt more than you can imagine to hold myself back and not tell her I love her."

"Do you? Does your culture hold the same value on love that we do?"

"What do mean? We know how to love. People around the world get married all the time, my mom and dad got married young and stayed married."

"Is that what you want from Hera? Marriage?"

That shocked Bryan, "Hey, look I'm only twenty-two! I can't even date Hera much less think about a commitment like that."

"Good!"

"Good?" Bryan asked incredulous. "I thought you wanted us together?"

"Well, kid I have too admit, I am over-protective when it comes to my best friends daughter. For Sagan's sake, she's like a daughter to me and I wanted to hear it from you that your not just toying with an innocent girl…she is still innocent isn't she?"

Bryan countered, "With all due respect Captain; that's none of your damn business!"

Starbuck smirked to himself, "All right, all right. I can respect that, but Major Davis is right."

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked.

"Earth and the fleet are in a precarious situation at best. While everyone is happy about finding Earth, our problems are not over yet, and a casual fling that breaks the heart of the daughter of our Fleet Commander might be enough to mess this up for everyone."

"I see your point." Bryan sighed, "But it's a moot point anyway, like I said, there is no "us"."

Although Bryan could not see Starbucks face, he smiled his most fatherly expression, "Now you just trust ole Uncle Starbuck. We'll fix this, somehow." Inwardly Starbuck hoped he could make good on his promise.

"Now then, Bryan check the scanners like I showed you. There won't be much too see, we are very far away from the fleet."

Bryan pushed buttons and flipped switches. An attack scanner came to life and he watched as the hourglass green image waved in and out. Vector data scrolled to the left of the scanner. 'Hey!' Bryan thought.

"Starbuck?"

"Yeah?"

"If I am reading these instruments right, there's something out there, a lot of something's."

"Look, kid, I told ya. There's nothing out there, we are parsecs away from the fleet and none of our patrols are on this vector. This is the vector Hera and I are patrolling in the morning."

Bryan tried the war book. "Information coming in…Hey Starbuck what did you call the bad guys?"

"What? You mean the Cylons?"

"Oh! Crap!" Bryan said.

"Confirmed over seventy-six Cylon Raiders" Starbuck said after checking his scanners.

"Starbuck! Let's get outta here!"

"Kid, you speak the wisdom of the Lords!" Starbuck pressed his turbo button and swung his ship around and back to the fleet. Great white plumes of fire pushed the viper away at incredible speeds.

Starbuck and Bryan raced ahead of the Cylon Task Force heading toward the fleet.

"Channel Operative! Galactica, this is Training Probe Three, we got a Cylon Task Force headed your way."

"Galactica! Come in…Frak!"

Bryan sweated heavily, "What's wrong? Why doesn't the Galactica answer?" He looked backward to the left and right staring at the darkness of space.

"We're being jammed."

"Can we outrun them or lead them away from the fleet?"

"That was my first thought, but their heading straight toward the fleet. Every time I adjusted my course away from the fleet they continued straight ahead. No we have to get out of jamming range and warn the Galactica."

Cylon fighters flew straight toward the Galactica's position provided by Baltar, now Demios, and a Goa'ould.

Four Raiders in the forward most part of the task force picked up the lone viper on their scanners.

The voice pattern of the Cylons Centurions spoke slowly and methodically, "Scanners have detected a single Colonial Viper turning away from us."

"Confirm Viper Craft."  
"Confirmed." The soulless voice announced.

"Destroy the Galactica's probe. It must not warn the humans or we will lose the advantage."

"By your command."

Bryan checked the scanner, "Four fighters are closing in."

"How close?" Silent light exploded to the vipers left, "That close? Great!" Starbuck said sarcastically.

Starbuck tried several maneuvers and finally got a shot in. He depressed the fire button on the left of his joystick. The Cylon fighter exploded in a huge fireball.

"Yeah!" Bryan said.

Starbuck hit his reverse electronic braking flaps and depressed the "IM" button on his joystick. As an afterthought he said, "Hold on!"

Bryan's head jerked forward, "Ow! Geez!"

Starbuck quickly resumed forward acceleration of his viper and took two more fighters out.

Bryan looked down at the scanner, "Starbuck!"

The Cylon raider dived in for the kill.

"I see it! Boy! These guys are a lot better than they used to be." Starbuck pulled hard on his joystick trying to flee the Cylon attacker.

The viper rocked violently and the smell of smoke filled the cockpit. Starbuck purposely over compensated his pitch and rolled his viper over its end so that his nose was pointed in the Cylons direction while continuing to fly forward. Without hesitation Starbuck fired and destroyed the last of the lead fighters.

Bryan pushed his hands tightly against the cockpit glass and moaned pitifully. Starbuck righted his craft and continued toward the Galactica, "That's it for the jamming…You okay kid?"

Bryan moaned again and closed his eyes, "How's the ship?"

"Terrible, servos are burned out all over, we're going full throttle and there's a warning light on the landing gear."

On the bridge of the Galactica a technician reported, "Commander, we're receiving Training Probe Three's signal."

Apollo smiled, "Good, have him land I want to talk to him."

"Sir, that's just it, Probe three just appeared out of nowhere."

"Nowhere? That's impossible and you know that."

The technician shrugged, "I know sir, but it's as if he was being jammed or something."

The communications technician called out, "Commander, we got an emergency transmission from Training Probe Three."

Major Attilin motioned, "Patch it up here to the scanner."

The technician nodded and pushed the correct sequence of buttons.

Starbucks voice came over the commlink, "Channel Operative! Galactica, this is Training Probe Three, we're under attack. There's a Cylon Task Force headed your way."

"Starbuck!" Apollo all seriousness, "We are not reading anything on long range scanners, how many did you see?"

"Over seventy Raiders."

Apollo spoke in his most authoritative voice, "BATTLESTATIONS! Prepare Blue, Red, Green, and Gold squadrons."

The lights turned menacingly red throughout the large bridge and the klaxon blared loudly.

The portion of the command area where Apollo was standing swung on a circular platform toward a more favorable position where he could see most of the bridge for combat.

People all over the Galactica hurriedly walked to their assigned stations. Inside the viper squadron barracks, pilots scrambled out of their bunks, grabbed their helmets and headed for a tram specifically built that ran the length of the Galactica. This tram would provide rapid travel to the landing bays where the pilots began pre-flight sequence and awaited orders to launch.

"Helm!" Apollo ordered, "Bring us around, and prepare to rendezvous with Training Probe Three."

"What speed, Sir?" Attilin asked.

"Point Fourteen past Light speed."

Attilin nodded, "Calculating vector coordinates."

"Launch Gold and Green Squadrons when ready."

Sheba made it to the bridge followed by SG-1. "Commander Apollo? What's going on?" Jack asked.

Apollo ordered Attilin, "Seal all compartments." Then to Jack, "One of our…probes has detected a Cylon Taskforce headed this way. We now know that the device our flight crews found a short time ago on my shuttle was some sort of Goa'ould homing beacon."

Jack frowned, "But you said that was a Goa'ould piece of technology. How would the Cylons know where we are?"

Teal'c proposed the obvious, "Perhaps Heru'Ur and these Cylons you speak of are allied together."

Apollo and Jack both turned toward Teal'c incredulously.

"Great! That's just what we need." Jack said.

Omega took over his station, "Commander, we're ready for light speed."

"Omega, inform the fleet that Gold and Green squadrons will provide protection while we meet the Cylons head on. We will draw the Cylons away from the fleet to minimize casualties."

Omega nodded as Sheba came around Omega's station and read his scanner readouts.

Jack asked Sheba, "Is there anything we can do?"

Sheba smiled, "No Colonel, thank you."

Omega received a call from the Beta Landing Bay, "Commander, Eagle and Raptor Squadrons are requesting permission to join Blue and Red squadrons."

Apollo shook his head, "Negative, even if Earth's pilots were fully qualified we won't commit everything we have to this battle. Tell them to stand down. Omega, light speed."

The Galactica moved slowly at first but gradually gained speed. In under a centon she had attained light speed. In the microns that followed, light from a distant star reflected from her white hull, giving the appearance of a bright, white star streaking across the heavens.

Training Viper Three smelled of burning plastic and smoldering metal. It no longer flew smoothly but bobbed side to side. Bryan was starting to wonder whether this had been such a good idea or not.

"What do ya think, Starbuck? Are we gonna make it?"

"Will we make back to the Galactica? Yeah, I think so. Can we safely land? Let's just say if this we're a game of pyramids, I wouldn't take that bet."

Bryan put his face in his hands, "Oh! Great."

Starbuck continued after a brief pause, "You know, my flight instructor back at the Academy told me once, "There are three vipers you fly; the one you train in, the one you fly in, and the one you die in."

Bryan wrinkled his face in consternation, "What the hell is that, a pep talk? Tell me this? Don't you have any scenarios in case this ever happened?"

"Yeah, it happens every now and then. Matter of fact I had to land after my viper got shot up during the destruction of the fleet."

You mean you went through this more than once? He asked amazed.

"Yeah."

"Great! Did you come out in one piece?"

Starbuck shrugged, "More or less. I crashed my ship on the deck while it was on fire."

Bryan stared at the back of Starbucks seat incredulous, "Screw that!"

Omega reported the Galactica's progress. "Two hundred centons from Viper Three, moving down too fifteen centons at full speed."

Everyone on the bridge listened to Starbucks conversation. Apollo asked Athena, "Who's that with Starbuck?"

Athena frowned, "I am not sure" Speaking into her headset microphone, "Training Probe Three, this Core Command, Starbuck who is your co-pilot?"

'Think Starbuck, think!' He said to himself. "Ah, Cadet Torres is riding with me."

Athena made a frown and asked no one in particular, "Who's Cadet Torres? We don't have a Cadet Torres?"

Jack put a hand to his forehead, "Oh! Crap."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Bryan!"

Teal'c and Daniel looked at each other but said nothing.

Apollo shook his head at his best friends audacity, "Starbuck! You didn't?"

Bryan interrupted, "Galactica this is Training Probe Three declaring an emergency, our landing gear is out and our throttle is wide open, request instructions, over."

Apollo smiled at Bryan's professionalism. Touching Athena's arm, "Go ahead, give him whatever assistance you can."

"Bryan what are you doing? Your not a viper pilot!" Starbuck yelled.

Athena interrupted him, "Cadet Torres locate the auxiliary panel to your right."

Starbuck shook his head, "Great, now everyone's going crazy."

The viper rocketed ahead as the Galactica came into view, a small image that was rapidly getting larger.

"Got it."

Athena led Bryan through an intricate pattern of rotating servomechanisms on and off trying to bypass the damage.

"It's no good. Nothings working."

Apollo tapped Athena on the shoulder, "Tell him we'll shut down at the outer marker, and rig the new barrier system."

Bryan stared at the control panels. Smoke filtered through to access vents on either side. "Of course!"

Athena questioned, "Repeat your last Training probe."

Bryan hurriedly reached into a black Velcro pouch attached to his belt. He pulled a multiplier tool from it and with practiced ease pulled out a screwdriver and went to work on the access panel. "Just a minute. I am trying something."

Starbuck heard him working, "Bryan? What are you doing back there, we're in trouble and your playing with the electronics?"

Bryan got the access plate off and saw several unfamiliar devices and multi-colored cables that did not match any color scheme for electronics he had ever seen. "Galactica, this is training viper three, I got the servo access plate off but I don't know what these color schemes for the circuits mean."

On the Galactica Athena asked Apollo, "Why would he take the access plates off? He couldn't possibly repair a damaged servo from there."

Apollo grinned, "I think I know what he's doing. Help him find the correct servos."

Athena nodded and told Bryan, "Find a circular servo that is dark brown with an electrical cable on either end."

Bryan pulled wires and servos out till he had a mess sitting in his lap. "O.k., I got four devices that look like what you described, over."

"Find the one marked Omega C circuit. It will have a brown cable with three blue rings on the cables nearest the servo."

Bryan quickly found the correct servo, "I got it. The wire is damaged it's blackened on either end of the servo and there's a little smoke, over."

Athena sighed, "That's it then Cadet, there's nothing you could do, good try but you'll just have to take your chances."

Bryan sat still thinking a moment.

Starbuck tried to console him, "Good try kid, but we'll just do this the old fashioned way. With any luck…"

Bryan tuned everything else out of his mind. 'The servo is burned out and the cables on either side are burned on the ends so that means there's no electrical current going through. That means we need another servo and electricity to bypass…' "Galactica! Training Viper Three here! I got another idea. The servo is burned out and part of the cable is damaged so the servo won't extend the landing gear or stop the engines, right?"

Athena shook her head, "That's correct viper three."

"So all we need is a similar servo with the right capacitance to lower the landing gear, right?"

"That's also correct viper three but you don't have any spare servo's so it's a moot point. Let Starbuck do his job all right?"

Starbuck smiled, "Good try kid, but…"

"Galactica, We have everything we need right here! We have two problems: One, our landing gear won't extend and Two; the throttle on the ships engines are wide open. What does the servo for the accelerator throttle look like?"

Athena smiled for the first time, "Great idea cadet! It's the green cable with a similar servo attached to either end, but cutting power to the throttle and splicing that one on the landing gear servo won't do it because in space you will just keep going in the same speed and direction. You'll have to also manually start the electronic braking flaps as well."  
Bryan sweated as he quickly cut power to the throttle servo and stripped enough of the ends wiring to connect with the landing gear wire. He looked up and could now see the Galactica's image as it grew larger every second. He had just begun twisting the wires together when Athena realized she forgot to warn Bryan, "Viper Three, be careful that is a live electrical circuit you're handling and it carries considerable..."

Bryan howled in pain. Athena removed her headset for a moment and winced partly in sympathy and partly from the high decibel level of his voice, "Sorry Viper Three."

Bryan willed his hands free from pinching the wire but it took several painful seconds to pull his shaking hands free. He shook his hands trying to get feeling back into them. A thumb and forefinger had little black marks on them and were very sensitive.

Starbucks landing gear sensor blinked on and his engine output dropped off to nothing.

"Bryan! You did it! Now cut the braking flaps wire and attach it to the two wires on the throttle servo."

Bryan found the right cable with Athena's help. He turned his head sideways as he willingly shocked himself again while he twisted the wires together.

"Yeeeeeaaahhh!" Starbuck whooped in victory as the viper lurched, then slowed to a relative crawl."

Omega reported on the viper's progress. "Confirmed, viper has slowed to safe approach speed."

Apollo shook Jacks hand and the bridge crew cheered.

A few moments later Rigel reported, "Viper has been recovered."

Apollo's grin disappeared, "Have Starbuck prepare to launch from his assigned viper and…have Cadet Torres report to the bridge."

"Scanners picking up a wall of Cylon fighters headed this way." Omega said.

Sheba ordered, "Launch Blue and Red Squadrons!"

Rigel spoke into her headset, "Launch Bays Alpha and Beta, transferring control to viper fighters, launch when ready."

Jack and Sam watched the fighters launch on the monitor. Similar scenes happened simultaneously from each launch tube. Viper after viper rocketed through the Galactica at incredible speed. Jack smiled widely and pointed at the monitor, "Now, that's impressive."

Sam commented in her usual fashion, "Their catapult system appears to be more powerful than a aircraft carrier's system, say on the order of ten times. You see how the launch tubes all point away from the ship. They can launch their entire force in seconds. If you calculate the speed of the catapult, factoring in overall power output from the vipers generators and…"

Jack frowned, "Carter!"

Sam was brought back to the moment, "Sir?"

Jack waved his hands in dismissal, "Never mind."

"Uh, yes sir." Sam smiled sheepishly.

"Ninety microns till contact." Athena said.

Sheba ordered, "Arm all laser turrets."

All throughout the immense ship laser turrets came to life and swiveled around and began looking for targets."

The senior fire control technician announced in a slow, deadpanned voice, "Fire control stations manned and operational."

Cree had been sitting for centaurs or cycles he did not know which. He leaned against the wall in his water pit. The pit was a six by six cubicle just high enough that he could not jump to the top.

He was sore, bruised, and bleeding from a previous torture session. His lip was sore and if not for the water in the pit it probably would have begun healing by now. Water from the pit kept it moist and swollen. His right eye had swelled shut after the first few blows from a Jaffa. His mouth was dry and he would have drank some water from the pit in which he sat however, this pit was a self induced pit in that there was no place to urinate so he went in the only place available. If the water had not been contaminated before it is now.

In his first session he remained stoic and upbeat saying not a single word. The second session he had wept near the end. At least he thought he did. He did not remember much after passing out. Of course he welcomed the bliss of sleep but dared not for fear of drowning in the water pit.

The last of his reserves had long been spent in the third session and he cracked. He tried to tell them anything but they didn't believe him and for some reason every time he was asked if his name was Cree the Jaffa hit him harder.

He remembered…

The guards came for him and pulled the heavy grate back and plucked him up as if he weighed nothing. They half drug him/stumbled his way to the torture chamber.

The Jaffa touched an unknown control and Cree flew up against the wall and he couldn't move. Invisible bonds held him in place.

"Human! Your name!"

"My, my name?" He stuttered.

The Jaffa hit him in the stomach. Wind exhaled sharply from his mouth and he tried to double over but in his stretched out position on the wall made it somewhat difficult.

"Cree!" Cree said.

The Jaffa stared at him for a moment and then pelted him. "Cree! You dare mock me human?"

"I told you CREE you fracken gallmonging son of a daggit!"

For the answer Cree provided he was pummeled again and again. This line of questioning went on for several minutes.

"Your NAME!" the Jaffa screamed. He enjoyed torturing mere humans but this one was obstinate enough to actually order him to pay attention to him.

'That's it' Cree thought. 'I got him where I want him now.' Blood flew from his mouth from another blow to the face.

"If you say Cree one more time you die! Now! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

"CREE! You fracken mind-wipe!" Cree knew his life was over but he was not giving this daggit any more information.

The Jaffa pulled out a large knife and almost slit his throat when Heru'Ur stepped in. "Jaffa! Cree human." Which in Goa'ould meant "Listen up or attention."

In his Goa'ould multi-voice he spoke, "You are brave but surely there's no harm in telling your name."

Cree raised his head with supreme effort and said just above a whisper, "Cree."

The Jaffa believing Cree to have shown disrespect started to pelt Cree's face but Heru'Ur motioned for him to stop.

Cree spit blood out of his mouth and a tooth, "My name is CREE."

Heru'Ur and the Jaffa looked at Cree with astonishment, "You do come from an interesting people. I shall enjoy enslaving them. You need not try hiding any information from me, I have already been told everything about your primitive Battlestar and after I finish with your weakling enemy I will turn my wrath to your people and the planet which they seek."

Cree squinted with one eye toward him in astonishment.

Heru'Ur smiled in demonic glee, "Yes. I know all about your precious quest to find your lost Thirteenth Tribe."

Cree's mind seemed like a heavy fog from the repeated beatings but this sank in, "No."

Heru'Ur snorted, "You are looking for a planet called Earth. In our language they are known as the Tau'ri, but I know those humans well and you will not receive any help from those primitives. In fact because of you and the technology you posses, you could make them an even larger pain in the mikta! I will personally enjoy crushing their cities to dust and enslaving the survivors for ten thousand years." He laughed an hearty evil laugh.

Cree's only response was to pass out.

That was the last session but his head hurt, he had not slept in Lord knows how long, but he thought that's what had happened.

His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps approaching. Cree stiffened and knew he could not last another session and this time he was going to use the last of his strength to kick their astrums. It was a futile effort and in the end he would still be dead, but he was not going out that way.

A pair of Jaffa unchained the overhead grate and opened it. Cree sighed and waited for rough hands to remove him.

Instead of him being hauled up a body was thrown in. The person flayed for balance and his head raised above water and he breathed deeply. The newcomer was human and from the looks of it he was from the tribe of Leo, the same as Boomers.

The man looked at Cree and then upward. Silently he backed away to the wall across from him. He wore green clothes and a black vest. He wore two patches whose insignia meant nothing to Cree.

After several minutes he turned slowly to face Cree, "Hey, you o.k.?"

Cree was stunned he could understand him, "Not really, how about you."

The other man nodded, "Yeah, I can understand that. They killed my troops and just when I was about to warn my people and yours they beat the hell out of me and drug me through the Stargate to wherever here is." Smiling he extended his hand, "I'm Captain O'Connor, SG-11."

'He seems friendly enough.' Cree thought, "Lieutenant Cree from the Battlestar…"

"Yeah, I know the Galactica."

Cree stepped back shocked, "Did those mind-wipes tell you that?"

O'Connor tilted his head and smiled, "No, I know all about you Colonials. Met your Commander Apollo."

"What? Is this some kind of trick?"

"No. You're people are looking for Earth right?"

Cree momentarily forgot his wounds, "Earth! It's real? You know where it is?"

O'Connor smiled, "I better know where it is, I live there."

Cree flooded him with questions.

"Hold on. Just a minute" O'Connor said. "Apparently you have been out of the loop, let me fill you in."

Klaxons blared and red lights dominated the bridge of the Galactica. Personnel sat at their posts waiting for the battle to begin and to fulfill their duties, while SG-1 stood helpless looking from one to another, except Teal'c whose stoic expression seemed to be the only one unconcerned.

"Teal'c, how can you just stand there so calmly?" Jack asked.

"My actions will not change the outcome of the battle O'Neil. We must rely on our allies to defend us."

Jack huffed and said something unintelligible under his breath.

Apollo sat in his seat and demanded, "Report?"

Omega announced, "Red and Blue Squadrons have taken up a spearhead position in front of the Galactica. Contact with the first wave in thirty microns." A pause and then he announced, "Ten microns, nine, eight…."

Boomer led Blue Squadron and Captain Hesphatus led Red Squadron.

"Here comes their attack wing. Don't let any of them get through. Good luck!" Boomer said.

Starbuck smiled, "The one who shoots the most Cylons gets a drink on Boomer!"

Boomer shot a dark look he knew his friend would not see, "Thanks!"

Starbuck shrugged, "No problem, what are friends for?" Then he chuckled to himself.

From the bridge of the Galactica fiery blossoms of death exploded from multiple places at one time, rendering to the imagination of a living artwork that painted the canvas of space, erased, then repainted a similar image at the same time.

"Wow." Daniel said. "If it weren't for beings dying right now, that would be beautiful."

Colonial and Cylon fighters danced an intricate pattern of death. Laser fire flashed across the nose of a viper and singed it.

A viper dodged a laser bolt and fired at a Cylon Raider. The raider exploded and the viper dodged another bolt. His wingman covered his rear and the lead fighter dived again into the fray.

Starbuck noticed a fighter on his scanner, "Hera, you got a fighter on your tail."

Hera checked her screen, "Where? I don't see…" Explosions rocked her ship as she replied with a steel resolve, "Oh! That one?"

Another explosion rocked her ship.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Starbuck thumbed his thrust button and white fire left a streak trailing behind his ship as he rocketed toward Hera.

The Cylon ship danced in an unfamiliar pattern, occasionally taking shots at Hera's viper as she coolly and expertly rolled her ship out of the way, almost as if she were reading the Cylon gunners mind. All thoughts and pain of a certain someone all but faded from her mind during the intense firefight. She needed all her wits to survive.

Starbuck concentrated on his task. He fired. Laser blasts exploded around the Cylons ship but to no avail. "Boy, these guys have suddenly gotten better!"

He intuited from his experience of over twenty-five yahren as a fighter pilot where the Cylon would dodge toward and released a volley into the void. Twin laser streaks lanced toward nothing. Before the blast dissipated a Raider dodged into it and exploded. Shrapnel blew outward in a three hundred and sixty degree angle.

Hera smiled, "Nice shooting!"

Starbuck grinned, "Just be more careful. No follow me back into the fray, we still got a job to do."

Hera smiled and threw a mocking salute into the air, "Yes, sir, Captain Sir!"

Omega announced, "Commander, second wave of Cylons have broken through the perimeter."

Sheba stood up, "What? How can that be?"

Apollo stood up, more in frustration than for any real need. His new style command chair sported a mini-scanner which displayed a lot of tactical information, "They have never been that good before."

"Problem?" Jack asked now more than a little concerned.

Apollo started having forgotten SG-1 was there, "Cylons have only beaten us by sheer numbers before. It takes three Centurions to pilot one of their fighters and even then they are sluggish compared to a single human pilot."

Jack grimaced, "Perhaps they got upgraded back in the shop?"

Teal'c asked Sheba, "Explain?"  
Sheba frowned, "It means two squadrons should have been enough for this size of a force, but look at the scanner." She said pointed to a representation that showed almost all first wave of Cylon craft were still fighting. "There's no way Blue and Red Squadrons can make it back in time to defend the Galactica and the other two squadrons are escorting the fleet."

Apollo ordered, "Omega, notify Earth's Eagle and Raptor squadrons they launch in five centons."

Omega nodded and started the process.

Inside the barracks of the Earth pilots, both squadrons shared the same open bay. Two beds were stacked upon one another in standard military fashion and lockers lined the four walls of large room.

Colonels John Andrews and Michael Sharpe both agreed during this attack even though they were not being utilized that this would be a perfect time for training.

So in that spirit all pilots had their G-suits on underneath and pilots uniforms complete with their new Colonial laser pistols at their side and Egyptian looking helmet beside them.

"All right, men, I know were not fully trained and won't be used this time, but were not going to let these folks down. Now lets go over once more…"  
The ships intercom came alive and Omega announced, "Eagle and Raptor squadrons report to Alpha and Beta launch bays immediately. You launch in five cen…min…minutes."

A concussive cheer permeated the air and seemed to deafen the room. Sharpe nodded to Andrews, "All right you heard them, lets go, and for God's sake, be careful!"

Another cheer went up as pilots ran out the door to the turbo tram down the passageway.

Sharpe did not share the excitement the younger men felt. They were seasoned veterans and astronauts. Neither one said the obvious, but both knew if the Galactica called two full squadrons of alien pilots who where not fully trained then they knew that the battle was indeed grim. John gently whacked Michael on the arm, from one friend to another and simply nodded.

The pilot's turbo tram raced down what looked like a mineshaft at break neck speeds. Since the tram was built for speed, a short trip to the launch bays had no seats installed. Instead everyone stood and held on.

The tram rounded a corner and stopped without causing the warriors to feel the tug of inertia as they would on an Earth train.

John muttered to himself, "Must be those inertia dampeners they talked about on the vipers."

The tram stopped and a large door slid open revealing the landing bay. The pilots each ran to there ship and climbed aboard.

John wished he had time to do a complete a walk around his ship but US Air Force regulations were more stringent and required a lower margin for error than Colonial standards. John had to totally trust his flight crew that prepped their ship.

He rounded the back of the viper and saw steam from the catapult rise lazily into the air, oblivious to the gravity of their situation.

He noticed the now dried polymer paint in dark gray. He paused for a second and ran his hand across the American symbol. It was two rectangular lines on either side, horizontally and had a large round circle in the middle with a star. The same symbol that accompanied every American flying craft on Earth.

He glanced up and noticed the black eagle painted above the vipers top engines wing. Underneath in black letters was their new designation for this mission, SG-17 for his squadron and Colonel Sharpes squadron had been designated SG-18.

Underneath his squadron designator the now familiar symbol that would represent any team "off-world" was the pyramid with a hollow circle above the pyramid, which represented Earth.

John took all of these things in seconds as he ran up to the ladder beside his ship. 'His starship!' He thought. This was a dream and a nightmare all at the same time.

He slipped into the vipers seat in one smooth fluid motion and attached his harness and as soon as he did the helmets lights build into the helmet lit up in a soft glow that traced the inner lining of the helmet.

Inside of his helmet he heard a female's voice "Section twelve, Launch Bay Alpha and Beta standby to launch attack wings, acknowledge?"

John followed Colonial procedure and acknowledged all commands while he simultaneously began the pre-flight ignition of his ships engines and armament.

John interrupted Rigel, "Eagle Squadron check in?"

"Eagle Two, standing by!" John's wing mate responded.

"Eagle Three standing by!"

"Eagle Four, ready!…."

After a few seconds all members of his squadrons had responded.

Rigel continued "Core systems transferring controls to fighter craft, launch when ready."

Normally a Viper pilot would simply depress his turbo button but John a fighter pilot of several years felt something was not right, He turned to the launch crew and gave them a thumbs up and saluted smartly. Flight Crew Chief Artemeus was so moved he stood up and saluted Colonial style with the hand going to the heart instead of the head. Other flight crews felt a rush of patriotism come upon them as well. As one body they came to attention and saluted.

The moment spent, John simply depressed his turbo button and white-hot flames exploded from the three rear engines like a supernova pushing his head and back deep into his acceleration seat. It was the most exhilarating ride he ever had and hoped he would be around to experience it again.

In seconds, all vipers rocketed down their own triangular launch tube.

Each pilot felt more alive then than they had in years.

On the bridge, Colonial and SG-1 alike witnessed the launch. Apollo sighed to himself and hoped he would not regret the decision to bring aboard Earth's pilots. "May the Lords of Kobol protect you."

Jack gripped a rail so hard his knuckles turned white, "Come on."

Rigel reported both squadrons progress, "Eagle and Raptor squadrons have launched and are maintaining a distance of two hundred and fifty thousand hectares from the Galactica."

Omega announced, "Second wave of Cylon forces will make contact in twenty microns…ten microns…"

Apollo pointed to Omega, "Positive Shield, NOW!"

Omega pressed a button and the bridges only view port went dark as a large rectangular piece of reinforced metal sealed the bridge viewport.

Eagle Squadron paired up with their respective wingmen and awaited contact, "Here, they COME!" Sharpe announced.

Both opposing forces met head on, and in less than ten seconds of battle several fighters on both sides disappeared in a ball of light.

Vipers passed Raiders at speeds approaching that of light. "REGROUP! REGROUP!" John and the other pilots had been warned about this. The faster speeds and openness of space meant that by the time the wave of opposing fighters met, fired and began to regroup they had already traveled thousands of miles past their targets.

Eagle Squadron regrouped and turned to fight while Raptor Squadron ambushed the wall of Cylon fighters.

Lieutenant Daniels of Raptor squadron fired on two raiders at one time and banked hard to the left. Another raider fired on him and his short but brilliant career ended in less than ten seconds of space battle.

Another Viper went out in a blaze of glory, then two more.

"Dammit Raptors! Watch out for that pinwheel attack! Move! MOVE!" Sharpe yelled.

In the first few seconds of the melee the boys were separated from the men. What remained of Eagle and Raptor Squadrons became more knowledgeable and deadlier force than the deceased members of their squadron.

"Commander!" Omega announced, "Earth squadrons taking casualties but their leveling off now."

Apollo sighed, "What about the Cylons?"

"Cylon forces appear to be fighting more aggressively but they too have sustained casualties." Omega looked up at his scanner in determined resolve but with a hint of fear, "It looks like we are evenly matched."

Apollo nodded, "Any sign of the base stars these fighters have launched from?"

"No, sir. They must be outside of our range."

"For now." Apollo said.

Cylon forces poured through the Colonial ranks. A third and fourth wave of fighters approached the lone battlestar.

Supreme Command Centurion of the battle ordered, "Third and Fourth Attack Wing do not stop to engage viper squadrons. We must break through too the Galactica." It addressed specific fighters, "Galactica Death Squadrons arm solium warheads and attack."

John and the Earth Squadrons had their hands full. John like the rest of the pilots were flying on borrowed time and sweated profusely as death hung over them at every turn.

His scanner beeped and warned, "Eagle and Raptor Squadrons we got more Tango's coming in hot!"

"Roger, that Eagle One. They didn't stop to engage the other squadrons! We better form up and protect the Galactica!"

"Eagle and Raptor Squadrons, regroup and protect "Home plate". John ordered followed by affirmations of "WILCO and Roger".

Vipers attacked Raiders without prejudice and yet the Cylons still kept coming.

Raiders dived and looped in an attempt to get around the wall of vipers that kept them from their true target.

Vipers flew in and out of the Galactica's superstructure trying to prevent a Cylon fighter from attacking their new home.

A raider fired at the hull of the Galactica and veered off at the last micron. A viper crossed his path on the exit vector and it wasted no time in lashing out with Forty Megon loads of laser fire. It blew into bright flashes of pebble-sized metal.

Some of the Death Squadron Raiders made it through the perimeter and crashed into preplanned locations on Beta landing bay followed by nine more craft in similar strategic locations.

Inside the bridge, Apollo had begun inquiring on the battle, when a thundering sound of metal screeching reverberated throughout the ship. Everyone stumbled or fell throughout the immense ship.

Apollo raised up, "That wasn't a laser blast! Something hit us!"

Omega confirmed his fears, "Sir, several Cylon fighters have hit Beta Landing bay. Reports are that fires are out of control and emergency blast doors have contained the fire, but…"

Jack interrupted, "But what?"

Apollo felt the heavy weight of command on his shoulders, "But all personnel in Beta Landing Bay are cut off. If they can't put out the fire…"

"Oh! My God!" Sam said.

Sheba ordered, "Damage Control Teams!"

A second explosion rocked the deck, followed by a third and a fourth. Consoles on the lower portion of the bridge exploded in a shower of sparks.

Once again everyone on the bridge was knocked off their feet as smoke began filling the bridge.

Several personnel backed away from their consoles while others retrieved fire extinguishers.

"Sir!" Omega nearly screamed over the noise, "Beta Landing Bay…"

"WHAT?" Apollo asked.

Omega stood up from his position, "Sir, Beta Landing Bay has been completely sheared off and is drifting away from us."

Starbuck saw multiple flashes of intense light. Glancing over his scanners, "Oh! My Lord!"

Boomer knew that tone of voice, "What?"

"Beta Landing bay has been blown to hades!" Starbuck declared.

"WHAT? Come on?" Then to all squadrons, "Red and Blue Squadrons disengage and protect the Galactica!"

Fire suppressors and ventilation units began extracting and cleansing toxins from the air automatically but would take several centons to purge the atmosphere of the contaminates.

Outside the great ship, Beta Landing Bay drifted out in a slow moving arc that rotated on all of it's axis. Fires could be seen from a distance as it raged out of control feeding off of the landing bays fleeting source of oxygen. Soon the fire would be out but at the price of the lives of the deck crew.

"Sir! Three Cylon Base Stars and six unknown pyramid shaped ships have dropped from light speed. I don't recognize the alien ships."

Teal'c read the scanners data and announced, "Those are Goa'ould Teltac Battleships. We will not survive this conflict."

Apollo ordered, "HELM! Move away from those ships! Back off!" The helmsman replied and the great ship lumbered off at a slow pace.

Large bolts of energy rained down upon the Galactica. Laser bombardments from all nine ships pummeled the old ship. Wave after wave of Cylon and Jaffa gliders darted in and out of straying runs on the Galactica, while others hammered at the humans fighters.

Inside electronic equipment exploded, fires erupted and personnel burned alive. The floor reverberated every couple of microns from the relentless blasts.

Apollo got up from the last place on the floor he had been sent too. "Weapons! Fire Mega-Pulsar Lasers and full missile battery."

"Which target, sir?"

Apollo sighed, "All of them!"

A weapons control officer reported, "Firing Mega-Pulsar Lasers!…Direct hit on all Base ships. Firing Missiles!"

Omega announced, "Direct hit. Two Base ships are severely wounded. All three Cylon ships continuing pursuit. The other ships are continuing to fire and have launched a wall of fighters."

Apollo leaned over and helped Sheba up from the floor and noticed blood oozing from her head, "Med-Techs! To the Bridge!" Then to his wife, "Sit down." He indicated his seat.

Sheba smiled weakly, "I'm all right." Putting a hand to her head she applied direct pressure for all the good it would do.

"Continue Firing Mega-Pulsar Lasers and missiles!" Apollo ordered.

Omega announced, "Commander, Main energizer is out! Secondary systems online."

Another blast hit the ship and the floor listed to the left. Every item not bolted down slid off equipment and clanged noisily onto the floor.

"Power levels dropping! Attitude controls failing. Gravity systems down to sixty two percent. Multiple hull breaches on decks two through eight, ten, eleven, fifteen and sixteen." Omega announced.

Omega checked his scanners, "Commander, one of the three base ships has stopped pursuit. Scanners indicate rampant power fluctuations and tylieum fires throughout the ship."

Inside the dark recesses of a room, a figure stood in the shadows. A chime rang and an older man entered. He passed the doorway and a red shield mounted on the wall. The symbol on the shield held an upright sword in the middle, surrounded by a large wing on either side of it.

The man declared, "Sir the Galactica is outmatched and outgunned. Her Beta Landing Bay has been blown to Hades. Reading multiple fires and power level drops throughout the ship. Also reading a large force of base ships closing in."

A figure in the shadows spoke, "It's time. Bring her around, ninety degrees. Maximum velocity. Notify the fleet we'll come in from the sunward side and attack."

The Galactica was dying and there was little hope of surviving this battle.

Apollo surveyed the damage and realized that his fathers ship would make its last stand here. There was no hope but he said a fervent prayer that they would somehow survive this, until Omega announced.

"Sir, second energizer is failing. Estimate ten centons till we lose all power."

Apollo bowed his head in resignation. "Sound collision! Helm: Prepare for ramming speed!"

Apollo looked at his wife as if in apology. Sheba smiled in encouragement knowing there was but one duty left.

Jack who had been silent now demanded, "What? Wait a minute! I got people aboard here! You…"

"Colonel, we are out of time!" Then to Athena, "Communicate to the fleet our situation and tell them to head toward the planet were the Earth teams are. Tell them to use the Stargate and evacuate all personnel to Earth. Take only what they can carry."

Athena's blue eyes were wide in shock but she managed a nod and performed her task.

Jack got into Apollo's face, "You can't do this! Run! Draw their fire from here and run like hell!"

Apollo shook his head, "No. In less than ten centons the only power we have left is going to be used to take as many of those base ships with us. We can't win but we can delay them." Then more gently he said, "We need to buy time for the fleet. Right now your Stargate is their only hope."

Turning to his wife he nodded. Sheba took a deep breath and depressed the velocity button. The Galactica used what little reserves she had and jumped to flank speed in record time toward their fate.

Omega interrupted, "Sir! Scanners show a large fleet of ships approaching!"

"Identify!"

"Galactica's image must be bouncing off ion field or someone is using some sort of distortion system. Readings indicate a multitude of ships…They all look like similar versions of a…"

Athena announced, "Apollo! We're receiving a Priority One Communiqué over Fleet Comm Line Alpha!"

Apollo turned in shock toward Athena, "Athena! That's impossible and you know it. Fleet Comm Line Alpha is a scrambled communiqué between Battlestars, and since we are the only…" Apollo turned Sheba who now wore a grin ear to ear on her face. They both said in unison one word,

"CAIN!"

Apollo's vid-scanner came to life and an older more distinguished version of the last time they had seen Sheba's father appeared.

"Greetings Adama, you old war-daggit." Cain said.

Apollo grinned in astonishment, "Cain?"

Cains smile flickered for a moment, "Apollo?" Cain realized that if Apollo was on the bridge that his long time friend must have passed on. He changed subject. "I see." Then with a mischievous grin he announced, "You weren't about to do something desperate with your fathers ship were you?"

Apollo all business announced, "Helm reverse course!" Then to Cain he said, "Arm yourself, we got …"

Cain interrupted him, "Don't you worry about us, we'll take care of this."  
"We?" Apollo asked.

Cain nodded with pride, "Yes we. My fleet will take care of those gallmonging tin-headed Cylons and their friends. Pull back to a safe distance and save the Galactica."

Twelve smaller versions of the Pegasus dropped from light speed and began hammering all the alien enemies ships. Apollo read the scanners and vid-images.

"Cain what are those?" Apollo asked.

"You like them?" Cain said with more than a touch of pride. "I call them Dagger-Stars. They were built for speed and firepower. No amenities except basics. Each one is exactly one fourth the size of a Battlestar, but together all twelve have the combined firepower of THREE full battlestars!"

Omega drew back in his seat with a start. He announced incredulous, "Commander, Scanners picking up over four hundred vipers attacking Cylon and Goa'ould ships."

Baltar/Demios sat upon his command chair in the same command chamber he had for nearly twenty-five yahren, only now he served Heru'Ur.

Part of his Basestar had been upgraded but full upgrade to a Goa'ould level would not happen for sometime due to the conflict with the Colonials.

He waved his hand over a device and a holographic image appeared in the air in the center of the chamber. Statistics and the battles progress told him of the incoming battlestar and the smaller battlestar like ships were hammering the Teltac battleships. Although the shields on the Goa'ould battleships were holding it was only a matter of time. Their compliment of cylon raiders and the Jaffa death gliders were being snuffed out and overwhelmed by these new vipers and the other battlestars.

"What!" Then he informed the centurion piloting the baseship, "Helm fall back to Lord Heru'Urs location. Have the other base ships lead the attack."

"Third base ship has lost all power. I will inform the second base ship, however it reports power failures and fires as we are experiencing." The lead centurion said over the commline.

Demios contacted his master, "My lord, a fleet of battlestars has arrived, undoubtedly Commander Cain."

"I can see that. We are evenly matched and I will not lose these ships. We will retreat so I can gather a larger force.

"As you wish." Demios waved his hand over the Goa'ould device and the holographic image of Heru'Ur disappeared.

General Hammond received a call in his office, "Hammond?"

After a couple of seconds he said, "He's here? Now? All right Sergeant escort him down." Hammond cursed under his breath. Sirens went off indicating activation of the Stargate. "Now what?" And went to the Control room as the Stargate activated.

"SG-3 I.D. Opening the iris." Then to the general, "Colonial technicians with another shipment of electronics, sir." Sergeant Weaver said without looking up.

Hammond smiled, "Well at least that's good news. Have the Colonials processed and out of sight as soon as possible."

"Problem sir?" Weaver asked.

Hammond sighed openly, "Senator Kinsey from Washington has arrived and I can only assume the worst."

Weaver tilted his head and grinned, "Sorry to hear that sir."

Hammond started to say something when a voice that sounded more annoyed than last time he visited, "General Hammond."

Hammond sighed inwardly and turned to face the senator, "Senator Kinsey. Welcome back to the SGC."

Kinsey watched as an almost endless train of aliens and unknown containers poured through the gate. Shaking his head, "It looks like Pandora's box is still open."

"Senator, we've had this conversation before."

"And we'll have it again general. I may not be able to stop this project but I intend to prevent any more damage from occurring."

Hammond squared his shoulders, "Senator you wanted the Stargate to pay off." He pointed to the Colonial teams below, "Well, it finally has. Looks like we hit the motherload this time."

"At what price? Superior technology for another adversary bent on destroying mankind. That's not an acceptable trade off, general." Kinsey demanded.

"Sir, whether or not the Goa'ould destroy us or these Cylon machines, we now have a chance at defending this planet with more than a few space shuttles."

SGC's radio came to life, "SGC this is base camp! Sattelitte imagery has identified the entire Colonial Fleet taking up positions in orbit! Several large ships are landing and shuttles are arriving by the hundreds!"

Hammond keyed the microphone, "Colonel Makepeace, what's happening?"

"Sir, according to reports from the Colonials a combined force of Goa'ould and those machines have nearly destroyed their space carrier. The area is being overrun by civilian men, women, and children demanding travel through the Stargate. The people are panicking. If we don't get help the people might riot, sir."

Senator Kinsey smiled arrogantly, "This is exactly what I was afraid of. General we will not take on more problems, tell your people to lock down the Stargate. No one is too come through that gate till further notice."

Hammond looked incredulous at Kinsey, "Sir, are you serious? There are women and children in a war zone. We can't…"

"Those are my orders general." Kinsey crossed his arms and gave the general a look of finality.

Log entry by Commander Apollo… 

"Fleeing from the Cylon Tyranny, the last Battlestar, Galactica has led a rag-tag fugitive fleet on a lonely quest...we have at last found the shining planet known as **EARTH!"**

**End of Part 2**

By SG07

Copyright 2001 – All rights reserved by right of ownership listed in the disclaimer.

**STARGATE SG-1 / Battlestar Galactica **"**The Thirteenth Colony" series**

**will be continued in the sequel: Part III – War Cry**

* * *

**TITLE: **CHOICES (v1.8)  
**SERIES:** #1 in the "The Thirteenth Colony" series.  
**BEGAN**: December 14, 2001 (Resumed writing April 2002)  
**REVISED**: October 1, 2002  
**AUTHOR: **SG07  
**CO-AUTHOR: **N/A  
**E-MAIL: **Crossover with the Battlestar Galactica universe

**DISCLAIMER: **Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, SCI-FI Channel/Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands, nor will it ever be sold for any profit. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the respective authors. All unrecognized characters and plot lines are mine and copyright protection is reserved and claimed. Any resemblance to any person living or dead is purely coincidental.

This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

Battlestar Galactica is a trademark of Studio USA; and/or Universal Studios, created by Glen A. Larson, and does not belong to me either.

THE NOTICE FOLLOWING THE SUMMARY AND DEDICATION MUST ACCOMPANY THIS STORY, IF DISTRIBUTED.

SUMMARY: The Colonial Fleet has been traveling in space for twenty-five yahrens, continuing their search for the lost Thirteenth Tribe. The fleet has intercepted strange radio communications that are curiously in the old Kobol language. Believing that the fleet is nearing their journey to find Earth, Colonial Vipers from the Battlestar Galactica are sent out to investigate a strange distortion wave.

SG-1 gate to another world where they discover a crashed alien space ship and rescue it's pilot.

The Cylons discover a new more powerful and deadly foe.

With the arrival of the pilot, Earth discovers a long forgotten truth that forever turns the tide of their war against the Goa'uld. Their startling discovery will forever change everything they ever believed in or hoped for.

* * *


	3. War Cry The Thirteenth Colony CH3

**STARGATE SG-1 / Battlestar Galactica CROSSOVER**

"**The Thirteenth Colony"**

**PART Three**

**WAR CRY**

By SG07

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The author's notes have been moved below to the end of this story. This was done so those readers who want to begin reading can do so and those that would like to read my personal thoughts afterward can take their time doing that. Also, I am so sorry it took so long to write Part 3! The writing did not take me long but the day job that pays me did…if you know what I mean…Enjoy the story!

* * *

"Cain, how in Hades did you survive over twenty two yahren ago and how did you find us now?" Apollo asked.

Cain smiled a sidelong mischievous grin at Apollo, "Oh, Hades had nothing to do with it."

Apollo waited patiently for Cain to continue, but instead he paced the room looking at the floor. Finally he exhaled sharply, looked Apollo in the eye and said, "Apollo, You're never going to believe this, but…"

"But what?" Apollo prompted.

"It was a miracle." Cain simply said and gave him a small smile.

Apollo squared off his shoulders and stated disbelievingly, "Last time we met, you told my father that you made your own miracles."

Cain uncharacteristically said, "I was wrong."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across**

**the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of**

**the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the**

**architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or**

**Atlantis.**

**Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Colonial Viper came to a stop on the immense landing bay of the Battlestar Galactica. Laser burns marred its sleek design, melted and fused metal spotting the undercarriage and the left and right sides of the craft. Smoke from the ruined metallic components and steam from the temperature difference of the ship and the landing bay competed to reach the ceiling beams of the bay.

Starbuck and Bryans damaged viper had landed without further incident. As soon as the damaged viper came to a complete stop deck crews descended on the craft from every direction. Some carried portable fire extinguishers searching out any flames to extinguish. While others quickly and expertly assuaged the damaged ship.

Starbuck shut everything down, first the ancillary controls such as life support, electronics, and finally the engines. He paused momentarily processing the events of the past few centaurs. Realizing he could no longer delay the inevitable, he pressed the switch to open the canopy of the viper. The see through canopy rose with an audible whirring sound. Reaching its predetermined height it stopped as suddenly as it began. Starbuck pulled off his Egyptian style helmet and leaned over to his right. Shaking his head as he looked up and down the length of the craft he muttered, "I sure hope I don't have to pay for the damage."

Bryan smiled, "Well for what's its worth Starbuck, thanks. That was an adventure of a lifetime! I can't imagine anything topping that."

Starbuck came back to himself, "Stick around kid, something always seems to be happening around here."

Bryan smiled knowingly, "Tell me about it! Since I met you guys, I've been shot at, ran a marathon back on P2S89G, fell in love with a beautiful alien girl, lost the girl, been reprimanded by my boss, nearly died in a space battle, and nearly crashed in the only fighter plane I've been in!"

Starbuck came back to himself, "Yeah, speaking of which, I got another party to go to." He referred to the impending battle with the Cylons bearing down on the Galactica.

Fortunately for the fleet, Starbuck and Bryan took a barely authorized joy ride in a training viper and happened upon a Cylon Taskforce heading directly toward the Galactica. With Starbucks legendary skills in the viper and Bryan's ingenuity with electronics they managed to barely survive to return and warn the fleet.

Flight crews placed a tall, gray boarding ramp that began with narrow stairs and terminated with a large flat, horizontal stepping plate. Bryan pressed the button to release the restraining straps and started to exit the viper, "Oh! And Bryan?"

Bryan turned, "Yeah?"

"Remember what I said." Starbuck quipped.

Bryan inclined his head but said nothing.

"About Hera." Starbuck answered.

Bryan smiled, "I will, thanks Captain."

Artemeus, the flight chief interrupted them, "By the Lords of Kobol! Captain Starbuck you are the luckiest man I know!"

Starbuck started to pull a fumerello from his uniforms coat pocket, thought better of it, and smiled instead. Shrugging he said, "Well, ya know."

Artemeus shook his head in a wide grin and then wiped his smile away and was all business; "Core Command said you are to get your astrum to your assigned viper."

Starbuck smiled and nodded acknowledgement and raced to his new viper he was assigned to in Section Eight of the landing bay.

This left Bryan descending down the boarding ramp alone. Artemeus grinned sideways, "Commander Apollo said you were to report to the bridge immediately."

"Yes, sir." Bryan gulped in apprehension and headed in a general direction to find his way to the bridge. On the way he realized he couldn't remember which turbolift to take and he needed to find his Air Force Battle Dress Uniform or BDU's as they were called.

His orders came from Commander Apollo himself and he had every intention of making his way to the bridge as soon as humanly possible, but to his consternation he couldn't remember where the uniform closet was or how to get there. Alpha Landing bay was enormous. 'Each landing bay had to be as long as an aircraft carrier back home.' Bryan thought to himself.

Frustrated he had to stop for directions, but the usually cordial and polite Colonials, 'Well at least in my case', he thought. The were too busy with battle preparations and running to and fro doing only God knows what, that no one would give him the time of day, much less directions. He would have returned to the damaged viper but already it had been removed from the flight line, presumably so a technician could fix it.

Bryan was starting to get more and more frustrated and had to back track a couple of times looking at different areas of the various turbo lifts. "He wasn't sure if all turbo lifts in each area went to the same level of the ship and did not want to inadvertently get even more lost. Everything appeared to look the same to him. It was only when he finally gave up and stopped looking, the small storeroom with several spare uniforms and flight helmets he had left his uniform in were right in front of him. Smiling to himself, he silently prayed his uniform was still hanging up. After all it would be difficult enough explaining his flight with Captain Starbuck, but showing up in an unauthorized uniform would be hell to pay. 'I hope that Colonel O'Neil doesn't find out about this.' Besides the Colonial uniform made him feel more like a cowboy in the old American west than an actual super advanced race of humans that travel in space as easily as he drove his truck to work. 'Sure would hate to have to wear this ugly brown uniform all the time.' Thought to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Stargate Command a crisis of a different nature was taking place. Senator Kinsey, Chairman of the Senates Armed Forces Committee was the key leader in approving the Armed Forces budgets each fiscal year. He had heard about the SGC's good fortune and believing all of it to be a ruse of some kind, canceled his busy schedule and appointments and got to the SGC in what he had hoped would be "In the nick of time" to stop any further damage of the alien influence to Earth.

Kinsey was a staunch advocate against any exploration through the Stargate and once before had tried to shut the program down and almost succeeded, that is if SG-1 had not disobeyed direct orders to stand down. Luckily for SG-1 the attack on alternate reality Earth that Daniel kept talking about after he returned from that mirror universe turned out to be right. SG-1 single-handedly destroyed two Goa'ould mother ships as they approached Earth orbit by penetrating their defenses. Mistakenly the group believed they had been gating to a planet with a Stargate, which actually the gate had been transferred to one of Aphophis pyramid battleships. With the help of the Master Jaffa Bra'tac, his former instructor, they escaped and dropped grenades into the shaft that traversed down the center of the ship, to the heart of the shield generator. Before SG-1 had been captured, they had planted enough C-4 plastic explosive to destroy the controls on the second ship and thereby rammed the first. The group had escaped by stealing a pair of death gliders.

Now Kinsey had arrived in time to witness a frantic plea from the other planet where the Colonials had been demanding travel to Earth.

Stargate Commands radio came to life, "SGC this is base camp! Satellite imagery has identified the entire Colonial Fleet taking up positions in orbit! Several large ships are landing and shuttles are arriving by the hundreds!"

General George Hammond keyed the microphone, "Colonel Makepeace, what's happening?"

"Sir, according to reports from the Colonials, a combined force of Goa'ould and those machines has nearly destroyed their space carrier. The area is being overrun by civilian men, women, and children who are demanding travel through the Stargate. The people are panicking. If we don't get help the people might riot, sir."

Senator Kinsey smiled arrogantly, "This is exactly what I was afraid of. General we will not take on more problems, tell your people to lock down the Stargate. No one is too come through that gate till further notice."

Hammond looked incredulous at Kinsey, "Sir, are you serious? There are women and children in a war zone. We can't…"

"Those are my orders general." Kinsey crossed his arms and gave the general a look of finality.

Hammond not to be bullied said, "Senator, you may control the budget for this facility, but I am in command here." Then Sergeant Weaver, "Sergeant! Tell Colonel Makepiece…"

Kinsey was not a man to be toyed with and had destroyed other men's careers for less impertinence, "General Hammond! I gave you a direct order and for the record, I am the highest ranking person in this room. The only person who out ranks me is the president. NOW then! I'll give you one more chance, general. I suggest you carry out your orders."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan stepped out of the clothing issue locker and the coordinated yet rushed pace of the Colonials had stepped up to full runs in every direction. A couple of vipers were being frantically worked on from what apparently had to be battle damage. Bryan was about to turn around and enter the turbo lift that he had sought after when the floor fell out from beneath him and he found himself falling hard sideways. Bryan propped himself up on an elbow trying to get up when another rumbling seized him and he promptly fell onto his face, this time cutting a gash into the side of his right cheek. "Ow! Geez!" Bryan howled. Rubbing his face with his hand he was rewarded to see part of his hand covered in blood. "Great!"

Experience spoke volumes to him and he just lay on the floor as two more violent shudders rocked the deck again, then silence. Blood flowed down his facial wound and ran in droplets down his face, staining the collar of his BDU shirt. Unaware of the damage he focused on the only thing that meant anything to him now was life.

Bryan did not need to be a seasoned space veteran like Starbuck to realize that was not normal. He heard a noise above him and saw a long flat blur coming toward him at incredible speed.

Bryans mind did not need to fully analyze the object to know that being underneath that object would probably be a bad idea. He rolled left as fast as he could and ripped the clothing on the right side his uniform sleeve. A thunderous crash and sparks fell onto his head, singeing the back of his neck. Rolling once more he missed several cables that fell where he had been. Frantically Bryan looked upward as his mind screamed to him, "RUN!" Beams and unknown electronic devices fell near him and it would have appeared to an observer that he was dancing a jig. All the time his mind barked orders to his body, 'Dodge left! Step back! Run! Dive right! Bryan had known fear back on P2S89G when Hera and he had ran for their lives, but this was a complete free for all, and only bad luck or lousy footing would be the end of him.

Bryan ran for cover, but the only cover he could find was a viper's pitch-black launch tube. As he ran past the side of a viper a technician was repairing; a beam fell unawares toward her. Bryan ran as fast as he could but it seemed that time had slowed to a barely perceptible crawl. Bryan's arms pumped up and down furiously as he tried to outrun the beam heading toward the unsuspecting stranger. He plunged toward the technician; arms outstretched holding nothing of his strength back. He reached a juncture in mid-flight that his mind screamed that this was a bad idea and definitely the point of no return, Bryan leapt as fast and as straight as he could into the path of the girl much like a football player tackling the quarterback would.

A bone jarring crunch and the two forms fell toward the launch tube. They landed on the catapult rail that was raised off the floor about three feet and without intending too, they rolled off the railing and fell, landing in a crumbled heap, arms and legs flailing in a tangled mess.

A thunderous crash and the beam lay where they had initially landed on the catapult railing crushed the nose of the viper, which raised the back end up. Bryan looked toward the railing where the beam had fell and realized that only by sheer dumb luck they had survived because of clumsiness! Sparks flew off cables that had been severed from up above when the beam had fell and disappeared just prior to hitting the floor.

The moment spent, reality came rushing back to him, as time appeared to resume at normal speed. His heart raced as adrenaline pumped blood so loud through his ears it seemed as if someone was beating drums right into his ear canal. He willingly tried to calm his heart rate as he tried to inhale great breaths of air. But for some reason he couldn't draw a deep breath.

It was then that he remembered the girl who was laying on top of him in a most undignified way. She had just turned her head back from seeing her almost fate and looked deeply into his eyes, almost without emotion.

Bryan started to ask if she was o.k. when she burst out weeping.

Concerned that she might be hurt he asked, "Hey! Are you o.k.?" Gently grabbing her with each hand he rubbed her shoulders and asked in a firmer voice, "Are you all right?"

She buried her head on his shoulder and sobbed. He rubbed the top of her back gently, "Hey, shhh! It's o.k. You're all right now."

The shaking and rumbling of the deck had died off all together, but the two did not notice. Stray sparks hit the floor beside them and vanished.

She raised her head and Bryan noticed her features for the first time. Her copper deck crew hard hat had fallen away. He peered intently into the most amazing blue eyes, as deep as any sea back home. Her beautiful dark, jet-black hair was silky smooth and had once been pinned in a ponytail style. Instead of looking childish, it added an attractive quality to her overall beauty. She was one of the most beautiful women Bryan had ever seen on all two planets he ever been too.

The technician abruptly came to herself and sat up taking stock of truly what had happened. "You, you saved my life." She said using the cuff of her orange coveralls to daintily clear the tears away.

Bryan smiled losing himself in those eyes and without meaning too, his eyes gravitated to more obvious natural features of a woman that a man might take notice of. She misconstrued his actions and for the first time she realized she was straddling a stranger in a most intimate way. She bit her lower lip and smiled seductively at him and said, "Are all Earth people this blunt?" All traces of the incident faded as quickly as they had appeared, 'probably a coping mechanism.' Bryan thought to himself.

Bryan was not prepared for that statement and momentarily confused muttered, "Huh? Excuse me?"

She got up and with one hand reached down and gave Bryan a hand up and purred, "There are easier ways to get a date in my society."

Bryan was at a complete loss at her joke, "Uh, well. I, ah, what I mean is…"

"I'm Methany." She said.

"I'm Bryan. Bryan Torres." He stuck out his hand for a professional handshake; instead Methany had a different idea of a greeting. She closed what little distance had been between them and kissed him hard and passionate on the lips. Bryan had been so shocked at her behavior that he just stood there as she rewarded her benefactor. When she paused to breathe she said, "Well, Bryan Torres, I owe you my life. If we weren't at battle stations I'd buy you a mug of grog." Beaming a beautiful smile she pointed at him and said, "I'll see _you_ later!" Methany put special emphasis on "you".

With nothing else said she spun around and dashed to where she was needed. Bryan stood speechless for a few seconds and shook his head, "Women." Then he made exhaling sound that blew air through his lips. Not remembering his previous injury, he rubbed the right side of his face and was rewarded with a red-hot searing pain. "Ow! Geez!"

Flight Chief Artemeus stood there in total seriousness and demanded, "You!"

Bryan looked around and saw that a man was pointing to him, "Who, me?"

"Yes, you! Come here!"

Bryan walked hastily toward him, "Sir?"

The man brusquely said, "You all right?"

Bryan smiled, "I'm fine, just a scratch…"

Artemeus grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him toward the center of the landing bay, "Great, you get over there and tend the wounded."

Bryan stumbled a bit and said, "I am not trained as a medical technician."

"Well, you're the only one down here that I don't have to have working in the landing bay, you see those people lying all over the deck?"

"Yeah?"

"That's your job, now. Go!" He shoved a field medical kit into Bryans hand and said, "Do what you can." Then he took off grabbing other technicians as they stumbled their way toward emergency positions.

Bryan stood motionless for a moment at the debris and bodies strewn all over the vast landing bay. Smoke created an ugly gray haze that was rapidly diminishing as the environmental systems aboard the Galactica removed the deadly toxins.

Bryan came to himself and realized the first step in an emergency was to call for help. Calling after Artemeus, "Hey! Did anyone call Nine One One?" Not realizing what he had said would be lost on the Colonials.

Artemeus ignored him and disappeared down the length of the bay. Bryan took one more look at the incredible amount of damage and bodies strewn about and shook his head, "Crap!" He said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hammond squared off with Kinsey as Sergeant Weaver stared open mouthed at both verbal combatants. Other personnel stopped what they were doing in order to listen in, wondering who would win this argument. Open mouths of astonishment gaped awkwardly at the spectacle.

"Senator. You are directly interfering in this commands operation." He continued to stare at Kinsey while he ordered Weaver, "Sergeant, tell Colonel Makepeace that help is on the way and to hold the crowds back."

Weaver turned to the microphone and depressed the send button, "SG3…"

Kinsey's eyes narrowed and his face turned beat red, "Ignore that command, sergeant. Tell them to lock down the gate."

Weaver stopped in mid-sentence and looked up at the general for confirmation.

Hammond turned to Weaver, "Carry out my last order sergeant."

Weaver nodded once and keyed the microphone again, "SG3 this is…"

Kinsey pointed to the airman, "Sergeant! You touch that microphone again and I'll have your stripes."

Weaver turned widened eyes toward the senator incredulously and exhaled sharply.

A crackling noise filled the air, "SGC, this is Makepeace, say again, I didn't copy over?"

"General Hammond, I am warning you." Glaring at Hammond, Kinsey left the threat hanging in the air.

Hammond's eyes twinkled dangerously as he smiled thinly, "Security to the control room!" Hammond did not bother looking over his shoulder; so confident his orders would be carried out immediately and effectively without the slightest delay.

Kinsey's eyes widened in surprise and demanded in disbelief, "You wouldn't dare?"

A few moments later four security forces airman came running into the control room with M-16 rifles held loosely in front of them pointing their guns upward, a determined look in each pair of eyes.

Hammond's eyes followed the entry of the SF's and Kinsey took his cue by turning his head in and huffed in disbelief, "Your making a big mistake general. I'll have you removed from this command within the week."

Smiling Hammond ordered the SF's, "Escort the senator to the conference room. See that he doesn't leave there."

"Yes, sir!" The calmly walked up to Kinsey and flanked him, "Sir, if you will follow me?"

When he did not comply one of the airman pushed his gun gently up against the senator, "Sir, you will come with us."

Still believing this to be a bluff of Hammonds he stated confidently, "I am not going anywhere. Gentleman, you will escort the general to his office and hold him there. He is to be confined there till further notice."

Turning back toward the airman he noticed that they stared at him with determination, "Sir, if you don't come willingly we will be forced to arrest you."

Kinsey's look of complete control and air of authority deflated somewhat, "Son, do you know who I am?"

The airman nudged the senator more forcibly toward the door. Off balance Kinsey looked down at the rifle in his chest and became outraged, "How dare you! I am a Senator and Chairman of the Joint Chiefs Armed Forces Committee!"

Hammond crossed his arms, "Senator, I strongly suggest that you follow the SF's to the conference room. I would prefer that they did not have to get "disrespectful".

Kinsey was livid, "How dare you! Hammond, when I am done you won't get a job flipping hamburgers!"

Hammond nodded once to the senior SF and two airmen each grabbed an arm, twisting it behind his back. They half carried and half pushed a livid senator out the door as he screamed back toward the general, "Hammond!" A couple of seconds later another scream reached his ears faintly, "Hammond!"

Hammond smiled a little too openly at the door the senator had been taken through moments before, "Been wanting to do that every since that arrogant…" Coming to himself he looked around at his peoples open-mouthed stares. His grin dropped into a thin line as he remembered his duty as a General Officer and said, "Back to work people." Scientists and military alike started at Hammonds command and with new found respect quickly focused on their assigned duties or just left the control room as quickly as they could. Hammond stared impassively at the empty entrance, wondering what machinations he had set into motion in this room.

Looking down at Weaver, "Sergeant, I want every SG team here armed and ready for deployment in three minutes!"

Weaver still shocked at the confrontation, stared open mouthed, closed his mouth and with a new respect for his boss smiled enthusiastically, "YES, SIR!"

Hammond keyed the radio microphone himself and gave Makepeace his orders, "Colonel Makepiece, this is Hammond…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A fleet of battlestars dropped from light speed and immediately pummeled their mutual enemy without mercy as literally hundreds of vipers overwhelmed the Cylon and Goa'ould fighters.

Hera focused on the intricate dance of battle that all fighter pilots in the universe, regardless of their nationality, machine, or race dealt with; life. Just one more moment, and then another, and perhaps one more moment.

This endless loop of moments somehow stringed together a battle which usually lasted only centons all the way up to a centaur.

This latest battle was her longest one yet and it took all of her reflexes, concentration, and skill; to not only destroy the enemy, but to prolong her life as well as her wingmen, in this case, Starbucks. So far the battle was going well. She already had chalked up several confirmed kills, but right now, this particular micron, she only cared about one more moment of life. She pulled her viper out of a dive and a roll as a death glider moved on to easier kills. She located Starbuck's viper as he let loose his charge of death from the twin lasers mounted on the wings of his craft. He did not see Cylon raider as it dived after him.

Hera hit her turbo's and dispatched the enemy fairly quickly. They regrouped as a pair and flew headlong into the fray again.

Hera's proximity alarm went off and she saw a spectacle not seen since before the destruction of the Colonies. Hera's generation had only seen the history scans of the awe-inspiring sight.

In the micron it took for Hera to understand what was happening she saw a fleet of battlestars drop from light speed and she knew instinctively whom they belonged too. It was no hyper-spatial math after all. The answer was quite simple. It could only be the one man in the seven thousand-yahren history of the Colonies that had continually snatched defeat from the jaws of certain death and return from it alive. The only man that could possibly build a fleet of battlestars after losing not only the war but also his world and the worlds he had sworn to protect.

It could be none other than the Legendary Commander Cain, her grandfather. With an excitement and awe that her maternal grandfather could only have produced in her she grinned ear to ear as Starbuck said the only thing to come to mind, "Holy Frack! By the Lords! Apollo was right!"

Hera asked quizzically, "Knew what?" She asked the blatantly obvious.

"Your father said over twenty two yahren ago that there was no military way that Cain could survive, but if anyone could, he knew your grandfather would."

Apparently Starbuck was also quick to figure out where all the battlestars had come from as well.

Every comm circuit in a viper was flooded with whoops, whistles, or sat in quiet awe, in between fighting for battle.

After all it had been over twenty-five yahren since any warrior had seen so many Battlestars in one area of space. To the ole timers it seemed like the renaissance days of the Colonial Fleet, to the younger pilots who grew up after the holocaust it was a sight they would remember for the rest of their lives.

Questions flooded the comm circuits and it was Boomer who got the warriors to focus, "All right! Focus! We still got a job to do!"

The enemy fighters who momentarily pressed their attack where overrun by hundreds of fresh vipers coming in hot and flashing angry orange bolts of fury from their laser cannons. Overwhelmed and a recall signal from the retreating Goa'ould and Cylon Basestars had whole squadrons of the enemy breaking formation and exiting as quickly as possible.

The vipers pursued till Boomers comm signal chirped, "All viper pilots return to base. Blue Squadron is ordered to land on the Galactica's Alpha landing bay. Eagle and Raptor squadrons will land on the Battlestar Pegasus. Red squadron will remain in the air as fuel permits."

Boomer announced to all viper squadrons, "We're getting a recall signal from the Galactica. Break off; break off. We're going home!" Then Boomer relayed squadrons landing assignments.

Every warrior cheered as one! 'After the Galactica was stabilized; the grog and ambrosia would flow freely in the officer mess tonight', Boomer thought to himself. He had no idea how wrong he was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan spent the next indeterminable time setting up a make shift triage. Using common sense, Air Force training, and his knowledge of war movies and old reruns of the TV. show M.A.S.H. he made two distinctive spots. One was for the dead. That was obvious. The other pile consisted of non-life threatening to serious, then to the 'Oh! My God! Their gonna die pile.'

In less than ten minutes Bryan had blood stained in patches all over his uniform. Dust, sweat, and debris clung to his face as he worked as quickly and efficiently as he could under the stress. Dust collected on his sweat covered face, hands and back. All of the people that had only superficial cuts, broken appendages, etc shuffled off to complete damage control, leaving Bryan with only himself to help those more seriously injured.

Bryan used all of his first aid and CPR skills he had learned in the Air Force. Fortunately, both were mandatory annual training in every branch of military service in the U.S. He treated injuries according to severity, the worst first and the least injured last. He wrapped bandages around bleeders. He put tourniquets on those without limbs and marked their forehead with a large "T" and wrote the time from the ballpoint pen in his BDU pocket. Those with internal injuries he tried to make comfortable as best he could.

Bryan's thoughts repeated the same message continuously, "Assess the patients: check for injuries, check airway, breathing and circulation. Prevent further disability, stabilize, and move to another victim."

Bryan noticed movement to his right and saw an orange coveralled technician swiftly moving past him. He grabbed the technician running past him and nearly tackled him to get his attention. "Go to that storage locker and get as many uniforms or blankets as possible."

The technician in orange coveralls tried to move past Bryan and in anger Bryan yanked the fellow around and said, "NOW!" Pointing Bryan waved his hand in a sweeping motion.

The technician looked over the mass of bodies and saw his friends and coworkers and nodded without saying anything. In a few moments he came back with a large bundle of uniforms in his arms.

Bryan knocked the clothes out of his hands and onto the deck, "What are you waiting for? Go get some more!"

The technician asked, "What the frack are you doing with this. Our people are dying! Is this some primitive Earth ritual?" His sentiments about Earth proved to Bryan this guy was one of the minority of Colonials who did not believe a non-space faring Earth was advanced enough to settle on.

Bryan ignored the comment and wadded up a pair of pants and gently put it under one of his injured patients head. He took a Warriors jacket and put it over the chest of the victim, quickly and efficiently tucking the edges under their chest, then balled up another garment and placed it under the victim's legs. He turned his attention to the technician in anger, "Its called shock! If we don't elevate their legs and keep them warm they'll die from system shock. Now!" Bryan yelled, "Are you going to help me or am I gonna have to knock you on your ass?" Bryan spit back losing all self-control.

The man saw Bryan meant what he said and nodded soberly, 'Maybe these people are not as primitive as I heard.' He thought to himself. Grabbing articles of clothing he mimicked the Earther.

At times he would hold the dying patients hand and watched the light of life seep slowly from their eyes. It was almost too much for him to bear. He needed more help! "Dammit! Where are the medics?" He complained.

At some point Bryan noticed the unnamed technician left after he had helped stabilize the living.

Tears from the stress and horrifying scenes played over Bryan's face from the countless victims injuries. He held a woman's hand that he had never met prior to this battle. She asked him for water and he gave her a sip from the bottle in the med kit. Dirt caked her face, while blood was smeared on her face and limbs.

She pleaded, "Help me! I don't want to die!"

Bryan's anguish did not ease up and his mind willed him by sheer force to do the only thing he could, he cried with her. His mind raced for some sort of comfort. Tears streaked down his face as he lamented, "I'm sorry, I don't know how to use this medical equipment."

"It hurts! Please help me!" She wailed.

Helpless he stroked her auburn hair with one hand and held her hand with the other. Then he did the only thing that readily came to mind, which was from his religious upbringing, "Listen to me. I want you to repeat after me, can you do that?"

She squirmed in pain but managed a nod.

Somberly, he began, "Our Father who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name."

She began tentatively repeating the unfamiliar words as her eyes locked on his.

"Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on Earth, as it is in Heaven."

She repeated his words though she had never heard them before and the pain in her eyes lessened as she meditated upon the words and wondered at their meaning.

"Give us this day, our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who have trespassed against us."

She gasped in unimaginable pain. Spasmodically her body twisted in agony and convulsed. Blood ran out of the side of her mouth. She coughed hard ragged coughs that spit more blood up.

Bryan held her bloody hand with both of his as tears streamed down his face unashamedly, "Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil."

Her eyes never once strayed from Bryans even while gasping again in pain. He waited till the spasm ended and then concluded with, "For thine is the kingdom, the glory, the power, now and forever. Amen."

At these last words she struggled to say "Amen", "Ame, Amen." With a final gasp of pain she said, "Thank, yoooouuuu…" Immediately after she had that her body relaxed completely and air exhaled almost silently from her lungs. Lifeless eyes stared blankly toward a perpetual heaven.

The hand in Bryans went limp and fell to the deck unmoving. His eyes poured forth tears from reservoirs unknown and he rocked back and forth as another patient cried for water.

With a sadness that could have written an epitome he silently pulled the warriors tunic over her head. Something had changed in him. Years of hard experience had been bestowed upon a once carefree young man and only time would begin to show how his character had changed. His tears expended, he slowly got up and moved silently with a slow methodical gait to the next patient.

His torment continued for an indeterminate time. Some people lived, some died, while others groaned and moaned in agony. Because Bryan did not now what type of medicine or dosage to give a patient for pain, or how to properly use the electronic devices in the med kit, he could only console them and mop their brow with a damp cloth.

After a time Bryan heard a distinct sound throughout the quiet landing bay. He looked up in time to see several shuttles landing as quickly as they could.

The first shuttle carried what appeared to be several firemen who carried portable equipment, presumably to help with a fire, while other shuttles opened up as steam rose sharply into the air. The next wave of people who came out of the shuttle noticed Bryan and came running with all due haste. Medical relief had finally arrived but not from the interior of the Galactica as he had supposed. He mused, "They must be from some other ship in the fleet." Then another thought surfaced, "Uh, Oh! That means its worse here than I thought!"

The relief crews paused long enough to wonder at his odd looking clothing with blood all over it, since it was not an authorized uniform in the Colonies for either Med-techs or Warriors. Once they realized he wasn't in immediate need of medical care they moved on to Bryan's make shift triage area. Several men and women began using portable scanners assessing the patients and treating them. Bryan stood motionless, swaying slightly and dazed from physical and emotional exhaustion. He stared dumbly toward the medics, hardly believing that his torment was over.

A technician ran toward the row after row of patients lying still with warrior's jackets and tunics over the top of their head. Shaking his head in grief, he nodded to Bryan once as he passed by him and then helped the other Med-Techs.

A man approached him asking, "Son? Who are you and what is that uniform?"

Bryan gave the man a quizzical look and thought, 'I know their fleet is large, but I thought everyone by now had seen some footage about the Earth people. After all, they only have one news channel on their television."

Bryan decided to keep his explanation simple, found his voice and managed to croak, "I am Sergeant Bryan Torres, from Earth."

The mans eyebrows went up in shock, "Earth!" The stranger's appearance certainly was no uniform the Colonies ever used. What would woodland camouflage be used for in space? The young man was completely dishelved, his uniform was in tatters and had several rips and pieces torn away from it, and blood smeared several places on his torso and appendages. His face had a long thin gash running diagonally down his cheek. The blood from the wound had long since clotted with dried blood and covered most of the swollen wound, making his wound look rather serious. Dirt and caked blood caked other portions of his skin and face, while sweat matted his hair down severely.

Bryan nodded as if to a child, "I thought everyone in the fleet knew about us."

The man nodded in understanding, "I am not from the Galactica, and I am Doctor Merrin from the Battlestar Pegasus."

Bryan was confused, "What? I thought there was only one Battlestar." Bryan said and pointed at the floor for emphasis.

Merrin smiled and said, "That's a long story." Changing the subject, "Tell me, did you do all of this yourself?"

Bryan nodded slowly. He felt as if he was about to be reprimanded again for using arcane and barbaric medical practices from a primitive Earth. "I didn't know how to use the equipment in your first aid kits, but I…"

The doctor understood what Bryan was trying to tell him and smiled fondly at him trying to put him at ease. He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "You did a great job, Sergeant. Unorthodox, but effective. You saved a lot of people here today! You should be proud!"

Bryan smiled weakly and saw that his patients were now in good hands and that his personal burden had been lifted. He sighed in obvious relief. That was when his adrenaline rush wore off and he stumbled backwards. The doctor helped him sit down on the deck and used his scanner, "Just relax son." Pausing a moment he allowed the hand scanner to do its job. You're suffering from adrinolan shock. Your lifelines indicate exhaustion and dehydration." He put a scanner up near Bryan's head and pressed another device to Bryan's neck he thumbed a button and a small hiss released its medicine. "Just relax Sergeant, you also have a concussion. This will balance your lifelines, but I need you to stay conscious." Merrin looked Bryan squarely in the eyes to ensure he was heard, "Do you understand?"

Bryan immediately began to feel better and nodded vaguely to the doctor. Merrin called over his shoulder, "Barok! Hand me an Auto-Sealer, and wipes!" A young man promptly brought the device to Merrin and he began cleaning Bryans wound. The pain from the wiping off blood and dirt from his facial wound went ignored. A few microns later he picked up the Auto-Sealer to mend the cut on his head. A whirring sound emitted from the small device and a light beamed into his cheek. If Bryan had been on Earth the nasty cut would have required several stitches and would have left a nasty scar for the rest of his life, however being on an advanced space ship, medical technology did the seeming impossible. The result was a light four-inch scab, "There Sergeant. Just sit there and we'll handle the rest. Your injury should not leave a permanent scar."

Merrin pointed to a technician that was looking his way and the tech came over and put a blanket around Bryan as he sat there with disorienting thoughts.

Bryan thought about a girl with deep-sea blue eyes and long jet-black hair. A passionate kiss and something more he thought, 'Hera sure is beautiful', His confused mind thought and then realized that something was wrong, 'No that's not right!' He thought to himself. 'Hera has blond hair and brown eyes. Who was that other girl?' Then his thoughts became more confused. He tried to focus on one person, "Hera." He stared off into the distance and whispered to no one in particular.

Doctor Merrin began to set Bryan up with an auto-hydrator that would replenish his dehydrated body.

Barok walked up beside him, "Did he really say Earth?"

Merrin smiled and put a hand thoughtfully his chin, "Yes."

"By the Lords!" Changing the subject, "Will he?"

Merrin momentarily lost in thought came to himself and smiled, "Yes, yes. He'll be fine, at least physically. I can only imagine what something like this would do to a young mind. He'll have to be counseled of course."

Barok nodded, "Did he really do this all by himself?"

Merrin continued studying Bryan's form that was staring off distance, "That's what he said. Amazing isn't it. Earth must be a really advanced culture if one man could do all of this with no medical technology at hand."

"I'd love to see how far medical technology has progressed. Bet they can cure the common cold!" Barok said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel John Andrews of the U.S. Air Force more recently turned Colonial Viper pilot believed he would never see his friends and family again. They were up against impossible odds, how could they hope to win? He would die doing what he had always done; defending people he did not know.

The Colonial and Earth forces defending the Galactica were hopelessly out numbered. It was only sheer stubbornness and anger that kept him on the offensive. This enemy was relentless. He knew there would be no surrender, no quarter given and no prisoners of war, not after seeing the bodies of Air Force men shipped back through the Stargate to Earth in body bags. The gate room had been filled with them. Unfortunately, there was not much room, so bodies had been stacked like so much firewood.

It did not bother him so much that he was going to die, but the fact that his family would never know the truth of how he was over two thousand light years from Earth did bother him.

"There won't even be anything left to bury."

Colonel Michael Sharpe commanding Raptor squadron asked as he banked hard left, "John? What did you say?"

John was about to answer but he had his hands full as two Cylon Raiders dived after him, as two Goa'ould death gliders close behind them. He pushed his joystick forward all the way and hit his turbo. The viper dived at an extreme angle away from his pursuer.

His head and back slammed into his acceleration seat and he gained one more moment of life. He checked his fuel gauges. There were actually several small tanks. He had been using full battle thrusters for so long his tylieum tanks were nearly exhausted, including his reserve tank.

John called over to Michael, "Raptor One! Your fuel status, over?"

Michael's voice sounded strained, "Standby." He said curtly as he expertly dodged the enemy. Then a moment later, "Whew! Probably the same as yours, but we are so busy I don't see how we can refuel now. It would be suicide."

"We don't have a choice. All squadrons prepare to…"

John was cut off by a screeching sound that alerted John to a proximity alarm and although he did not expect to see anything in the vastness of space he still looked through the cockpits canopy by reflex. Battlestars as far as the eye could see appeared out of nowhere. Immense ships of war opened fire on Goa'ould and Cylon alike without any preamble or warning.

"What the hell?" John demanded. Through experience he ordered reflexively, "All Eagle and Raptor Squadron take cover behind the Battlestars!"

Michael asked in disbelief, "My God! Where did they come from?"

"I don't know, but don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Mike!"

"Roger that!"

As both squadrons dove underneath the city-sized battlestar, fresh squadrons numbering in what must be the hundreds flashed past them at near light speed. It was more awe-inspiring than any battle over Baghdad during the Gulf War he had seen. A rectangular column that spanned a half astronomical unit attacked Goa'ould and Cylon retreating craft like an angry hornets nest. His scanner registered literally over four hundred Vipers blazing like supernovas toward the enemy unleashing fiery death upon their common enemy.

And in that moment, John knew he would live another day. Entire squadrons of vipers banked sharply in precise formation. As one body, each squadron headed toward different vectors to eliminate their foe.

A voice called over their unicom, "Attention Galactica Viper Squadrons, this is Colonel Ananias, Strike Wing Commander from the Battlestar Pegasus, Silver Spar Squadron. Over."

John did not want to confuse their new friends, so he kept it simple, "This is Colonel John Andrews, Wing Commander of Eagle Squadron and Raptor Squadrons. Boy! Are you a welcome sight!"

Ananias was a little confused about John's using two names and the non-regulation squadron names of predatory animals instead of the regular colors standard. "Er, Colonel John Andrews." He said John's name as if it was one long name, "We'll take it from here, since you're probably low on fuel and the Galactica is obviously damaged proceed to the Battlestar Pegasus for…"

John smiled interrupted, "Colonel, we can refuel and be back in a flash!"

"Negative." Ananias ordered. Then with an undertone of humor he added, "You and your warriors all fought bravely today, let someone else have a turn."

John nodded his head by reflex knowing full well no one else could see him, "Good luck."

Ananias final words were, "To us all."

John addressed both squadrons, "Eagle and Raptor squadrons we are ordered to land on the Battlestar Pegasus immediately. Anyone out of fuel has priority."

A Captain Smith radioed John, "Eagle One, this Eagle Twelve, which one is the Pegasus, over?"

John frowned a bit at his ignorance, "Uh, I don't know, try that bigger one over there."

Captain Smith shrugged and muttered, "Roger."

Aboard the Pegasus Commander Cain turned toward the transceiver in shock and smarting pride, "What does he mean WHICH one is the Pegasus? Doesn't Apollo require cadets to review history scans in the Academy?" Then to himself, "Hmmmppphhh!"

Tolan, his second in command, shrugged, and nodded to the comms tech.

A smirk crossed Mikes face in the darkness, " Battlestar Pegasus, this is Raptor and Eagle Squadrons from the Battlestar Galactica, we're nearly out of fuel; requesting landing instructions, over?"

An unseen male voice announced, "Galactica viper squadrons, you are cleared to land. Eagle Squadron will land in Alpha Landing Bay and Raptor Squadron will land in Beta, transmitting landing beacon signal, now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cylons were winning obviously and the Galactica would soon be gone. It neither pleased nor upset the machine race of Centurions fighting the human remnant. It simply followed its instructions, first from its original command set from their former Imperious leader and now from their "god" Heru'Ur.

Of course its programming was enhanced by Heru'Ur but it still was not a conscious living being. Albeit its programming was significantly more advanced than its previous master had included.

"Continue assault on the battlestar." It droned slowly.

The pilot centurion started to answer, "By your command." But instead simply droned, "Which battlestar shall we attack?" Its mechanical voice asked.

The command centurion swiveled its head and stated the blatantly obvious, "The last battlestar."

"Scanners indicate fourteen battlestars including the Galactica."

"Impossible."

"No. Scanners registered thirteen other battlestars dropping from light speed ten microns ago."

The centurion contemplated its imperatives and in lieu of new orders began to issue a continued attack.

"Scanners indicate four hundred and twelve Colonial Vipers attacking."

"It is a human deception." The ships commander reasoned in its slow mechanical voice. "Recall all fighter craft and regroup." He contacted his base ship and requested instructions.

A flash of fire from several fighters at one time and the Cylon Wing Commanders fighter blew into thousands of small micrometeorites as the vipers descended on the other fleeing raiders like wild daggits ripping apart their prey.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several long hours of receiving refugees had threatened to overwhelm the SGC's resources. When word of the miraculous last minute save by other Colonial Battlestars, the influx of Colonials had been halted. Instead a refugee camp had been setup on P2S89G. Colonials built it under the direction of Earth SG teams that were now guarding the Stargate and surrounding countryside.

By the time the sun went down over forty-five thousand refugees were planetside. Over the next forty-eight hours several thousand tons of Earth based equipment would be shipped. The inventory included a very similar setup of a deployed U.S. military base during a campaign or Air Expeditionary Force (AEF) rotation. There was the WOC or Wing Operations Center for the senior staff, which in this case included Colonel Makepiece, his officers, and the Colonial Governmental contingent. Bulldozers arrived during the night and began clearing several acres of land for the base setup. In addition, several trucks loaded with gravel were dumped to create a makeshift roads and streets.

A medical area comprising of Doctor Janet Fraiser and a small contingent of her staff led the setup of several large tents that would serve as an infirmary. This setup was standard operating procedure during deployments that the majority of all Air Force personnel were required to participate in either annually or every eighteen months. It was a welcome routine for them and they could have practically set the base up with their eyes closed if need be.

In the next day or so several dining facilities would be setup for the refugees. The Colonial police officers known as "Black Shirts" and their Earth Air Force counterpart Security Forces (SF's) worked together by setting up boundaries and several miles of concertina wire. The coiled razor sharp barbwire spiraled round and round and had been stacked upon each other two high. It lent to the allusion of a giant slinky toy common several years ago in mainstream Americana life. Although the wire would cut clothes as easy as flesh, its primary design was to entangle an intruder and delay them till forces could arrive on scene.

Portable Shower Tents and restroom/lavatories were hastily setup after shipment through the Stargate, and the camp was divided into two groups, families and single. The latter was setup in separate areas for men and women. Upon realization a third area was setup for the orphans from the orphan ship. Within twelve hours after the initial planet fall, two hundred tents had been erected that housed up to fifteen individuals if they did not mind giving up their personal space, with many more being set up by the Colonial men and women who could free themselves from their families needs long enough to help.

This joint base camp was an interim solution to so many people needing refugee status on Earth. Simply put, even utilizing the Stargate non-stop would require thousands of hours to process so large a group. In order to remedy unnecessary suffering, the base camp on this side of the Stargate had been created.

Colonel Makepiece of the SG3 Marines was the senior ranking Earth officer and took command of the base. Fortunately, the colonials also had tents, food and water as well. The ships that landed had facilities for personal hygiene and cooking so the immediate needs that night were seen too. Those that could not fit in tents slept in the larger transports and shuttles till proper facilities could be constructed, while several opted to sleep under the stars. A luxury not usually afforded during their twenty-five yahren journey.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several other SG teams had traveled to P2S89G, as well as all of the shipments, a new signal came through. The gate opened and Weaver announced, "Inbound traveler, inbound traveler. Security to the embarkation room!"

Weaver stared intently with one hand poised over the iris palm scanner that would open the iris in order to allow a traveler to pass through to Earth.

The monitor received a GDO signal and confirmed its authenticity, "Receiving Tok'Ra I.D. Opening the Iris."

A few seconds after the iris opened up and disappeared into the Stargate. The Tok'Ra agents stepped out onto the ramp.

Hammond had just entered the control room, and looked down to see Sam's father, Jacob Carter and two of his associates arrive.

Jacob looked upward to Hammond and said with a playful smile on his face, "Who's been holding up the damn gate?"

With a smirk on his face George went down to meet his friend.

Hammond came down to the embarkation room and smiled, "Jacob, what brings you back to Earth again so soon?"

Jacob smiled and shook George's hand, "Every time I call you the gates busy!" Laughing the two old friends left and headed to his office.

Hammond smiled, "We've been busy here."

Jacob gave him a sardonic grin, "No kidding. I was wondering when you were going to stop long enough for me to get a turn. I have been trying for the last two hours!"

Hammond regarded him seriously, "It's going to be even busier than you imagine. You might want to leave soon or it could be several days before we can let you back through."

They headed upstairs to Hammond office. Jacob started to take a shortcut through the conference room, but Hammond stopped him short, "Ah, let's go around."

Jacob smiled, "You got something in there you don't want a Tok'Ra to see, George?"

Hammond looked down for a second, "I got Senator Kinsey locked up in there."

Jacob smiled even wider, "You mean that arrogant son of a …"

"The same."

Jacob shook his head, "You don't mind playing with fire, do you?"

Hammond harrumphed, "You don't know the half of it, Jacob. The president was not very happy how the good senator came storming in here giving orders."

Jacob said, "Maybe you better start from the beginning."

Hammond led Jacob to his office and told him what had happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Hammond's office, "Basically, the President agrees that we need to keep the Stargate project as quiet as possible, but there are people on the other side of the gate who fled their space ships in order to come to Earth…" Hammond told him.

"But you don't have the facilities to process some many people."

"Right."

"You know you could send them to the Alpha site?" The Alpha site was a world within the Stargate network that the Goa'ould did not know about. The SGC had learned that a race known only as the Ancients who had actually built the Stargate network throughout this galaxy had several Stargate addresses that the Goa'ould did not know about. It was an ace up their sleeve.

Originally, Earth had only the cartouche symbols he had found on Abyados sometime after the first mission through the Stargate. During their first couple years traveling through the Stargate, SG-1 had traveled to a world where a single room was accessible. After mistakenly awakening an artifact, the device downloaded all of the knowledge of the Ancients into Jack's brain. That device began rewriting "software" in Jacks brain so that eventually he could not even speak English. One of the benefits of the SGC received from the ordeal before the Asguard race removed that knowledge from Jacks brain. Before that happened Jack for reasons unknown to him reprogrammed massive amounts of data in the bases central command computer mainframe. This allowed them to find a planet that was being utilized as a bare bones facility in case the Goa'ould or some other danger destroyed the Earth. An Alpha roster of personnel for immediate deployment stood by in case Earth was doomed.

Hammond shook his head, "Afraid not. There is even less resources there, than here. The Joint Chiefs and the President have decided that we will ship as many people we can through the Stargate to this facility in the timetable that the gate operates on and then send them upstairs where they will be sent to Peterson Air Force Base and live in several hangers for the interim. P2S89G will be the staging area and even now construction is underway to setup an interim camp."

Jacob processed that thought and asked, "I thought you said their carrier was almost destroyed and the enemy was pressing in for the kill? There's what? Close to seventy thousand people in their fleet, right?"

"Right. You and I both know it would take weeks to ship all those people out. The best we can do is get as many as we can through, but."

Jacob tilted his head, "There's more?"

Hammond smiled, "Turns out that their battlestar is not the last after all. Apparently a small fleet of battlestars had found them and had been trailing them for sometime. They managed to defeat their machine enemies and the Goa'ould."

Jacob smiled, "More than likely they scared them off."

"Right. Which brings me too…?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Galactica hung motionless in space and listed to its side approximately fifteen degrees. To an observer approaching from afar the ship could have been skewed sideways or on an even gyroscope for what the ship itself considered level. Such was three dimensional space, however if the darkened view ports and the raging fires from multiple hull breaches covering the old girl weren't enough the Beta Landing Bay was missing. Where the long cigar like arm used to lay empty space now blanketed. The three support columns that held her fast exhaled round burst of fire from punctured emergency blast doors. Electronic equipment and electrical cabling that a few centons before had been hard wired to sensitive equipment, now resided emptiness and blew large arcing flashes of electrical current. Every now and then solar wind would push a cable into the hull where it grounded itself momentarily and then arced in an expansive flash of power.

Bodies and debris littered space without prejudice. A gaunt, freeze-dried form floated freely toward two electrical cables. The body used to be apart of the deck crew in Beta Landing Bay.

Where sensitive organs that had housed three of the five human senses used to be, gaping holes of destruction now resided from the explosive and sudden decompression. The form drifted into two cables that individually were not quite touching themselves and closed the electrical circuit. Instantaneously exploding the form into small oblong shapes that rocketed outward in a three hundred and sixty degree angles toward infinity.

A large freeze dried ball of blood in the shadow of the Galactica's side drifted out of its minus two hundred degree haven and where the distant suns rays touched it, it exploded into super heated red gases that expanded into distant nothingness.

The other landing bay known as Alpha Landing Bay was intact and from a distance the interior could be seen with a few distinct fires flaring every now and then. Internal structural damage could be made out as beams and equipment mounted from above had obviously crashed on the deck. A handful of forms darted around on small machines pushing debris out of the way. Large support beams littered portions of the deck, while a whole beam weighing several tons had creased a very large dent into the top of two shuttles and cleaved a viper just before the cockpit clean into.

The rear of the Galactica was dark as no power to the energizers or tylieum reactors or energizers as they were called powered the enormous beast. Scorched marks and pockmarks of melted metal blanketed the surface.

The bridge was no better than the rest of the ship. Pockmarks of destruction and multiple hull breaches laced the sides, top and bottom. A few turrets around the side of the ship on either side had been destroyed as well.

The relative calm of the outside however did not match the confusion and chaos that reigned inside.

Whole sections of the ship had lost complete power. The lack of power meant that no new heat or oxygen was being circulated, nor were the gravity energizers currently on. From previous training and drills colonial warriors and technicians free floated and did their best to stay calm and not further deplete their oxygen and heat source.

Many areas of the Galactica had already begun to lose heat and families had to float in the middle of the living quarters as a whole body to continue generating heat.

Per previous training the children faced the parents and clung to their chests as the parents held onto each other. Near silent whimpering of the children were the only testimony to anyone's presence in the pitch black environment.

On the bridge of the Galactica, beams lay strewn across the bridge and bodies littered the decks from various injuries. Apollo continued barking orders in an efficient manner even as he groaned inwardly at the sheer chaos of the bridge.

Red lights dimly lit the bridge as the fleeting source of power drained it at a slow rate. Whole sections of bridge equipment lay dark and motionless.

Stale air began to permeate every deck in the vast ship as carbon dioxide levels raised.

Major Samantha Carter sat atop an incapacitated Colonial. Her arms methodically pumped up and down on the mans chest and she counted under her breath, "One; one thousand, two; one-thousand, three; one thousand."

When Sam's count reached fifteen, Daniel who knelt beside the head of the injured person; turned his head sideways and inhaled deeply. Gently, he tilted the head back and pinched the nostrils and blew two gentle puffs of air into the mouth. The unconscious forms chest rose up gently.

Daniel inquired with his eyebrows on their patient's chances of survival, "Sam?"

Sam said nothing verbally but gave a serious, small sideways nod of her head indicating the victim probably would not make it unless the medtechs arrived soon.

Sweat dripped off her pretty face as the constant strain of performing CPR took its toll. Daniel more than once tried to relieve her, but she adamantly refused. Her blond hair was dark where sweat pasted it to her neck and shoulders. Dirt smudged her cheeks. After the two breaths she continued her ministrations and near silent counting.

Jack and Teal'c lifted a beam together. Teal'c muscular physique strained as they lifted the beam up and then dropped it to the side of a fallen warrior.

Jack went over the victim's head and placed two fingers over the neck, just over the artery. After a couple of moments he said, "Come On! Come On!"

Teal'c looked expectantly to Jack who stood up and sadly shook his head. Feeling helpless he voiced his frustration, "Where the hell are the medics?"

"O'Neil, should we not continue searching for survivors?"

Jack waved off Teal'c "In a second I want answers."

Teal'c frowned noticeably and followed Jack. They reached the circular command section in the middle of the bridge and stopped near the stairs. Apollo leaned over a railing and talked to Omega.

Omega reported, "Commander, that's it. All primary and secondary energizers are out."

Apollo huffed, "How long till secondary energizers are back online?"

Omega shook his head and Apollo barely saw it, "Commander, the energizers need to be completely overhauled. This is it. In less than five centons all residual power in the capacitors will have run out. We're dead in space."

Apollo slammed his fist on the railing. "That's it then. Prepare to abandon ship."

Omega once again shook his head. "Sir, with power out on several decks, most people won't make it."

Apollo's heart seized him with great pain and sadness. "Issue the order anyway."

Athena stood up so Apollo could make out her form, "Apollo, the comm lines are down."

Apollo sighed, "Then send someone to…"

Jack interrupted, "No power? Don't you have batteries or something?"

Apollo turned to Jack, "What?"

Jack made a frown, "You know a storage container holding backup power?"

When Apollo did not respond Jack inclined his head forward and raised his hand palm up, finishing what he thought was the obvious answer, "In case you lose your generators?"

Apollo nodded in understanding, "No."

Jack shook his head in exasperation, "NO?"

Apollo clearly irritated exhaled sharply, "No. The power consumption of such a device would not power even life support."

Thinking the conversation was over he begun issuing orders, leaving Jack to himself.

Jack raised his hand outward in frustration, "Am I a wall here or something? I…"

"O'Neil, perhaps the Naqadah reactors Major Carter brought might restore power to vital areas of the ship?"

Jack turned to face Teal'c and was fully prepared to loose his frustration on him when Teal'c revelation stopped him cold. Jack smirked and slapped Teal'c's shoulder with the back of his hand. Smiling Jack nodded to him.

Teal'c stoically dipped his head to his friend in acknowledgement.

Jack surveyed the bridge despite its red lighting casting shadows, "Carter?"

Sam stopped CPR as she neared exhaustion, "Sir?" Then she said, "Over here."

Jack and Teal'c came over to her, "Will he?" Indicating her patient.

Sam shook her head sadly, "No, he's dead."

Jack changed the subject, "Can you rig the Naquadah generators to power the ship?"

Sam frowned, "Even with the reactors we have, I seriously doubt we could power the entire Battlestar. It would take hundreds of gigawatts, we don't…"

Jack huffed, "How about life support?"

Sam raised her eyebrows mentally calculating, "I would have to run several Naquadah Reactors in a series, and then ground them all to a major bulkhead on the Galactica's superstructure, then account for the power conversion ratio of the Colonial measurement system…"

Jack lost his patience, "Yeah! Yeah! Can you do it or not?"

Sam blinked, "I think so. I'll need help."

Apollo had overhead a small portion of the conversation. Interrupting he inquired, "Colonel?"

Jack turned to face him, "We just might be able to save the ship."

"How?" Apollo asked hopefully.

Sam interrupted, "We should be able to Macgyver a series of Naquadah reactors together to keep life support and gravity going."

Apollo sighed in near relief, "What do you need?"

"Several people to help carry the reactors and someone to show me where to hook it up, and someone who can help me convert our measurements into yours, so we don't blow the relays."

Apollo turned to Omega, "Omega, show her where to set up." Turning to Athena, "Athena, get those warriors over there to follow Omega!" Then to Sam, "Concentrate on life support. We can work without gravity, but we can't live without air pressure, heat, and oxygen."

Jack turned to his team, "Teal'c and Daniel help Carter."

Apollo smiled thinly, "Major, you better hurry, there's only centons left before we asphyxiate or freeze to death."

As he mentioned the word freeze Sam unconsciously shook and realized it had noticeably cooled and the temperature was nearly fifty or sixty degrees Fahrenheit already. So intent on providing CPR to the wounded Colonial, the heat she had generated from the act prevented her from noticing the temperature change, until now.

Sam nodded and the combined team raced from the bridge as fast as they could.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With flashlights in hand the combined crew of SG and Colonials ran at breakneck speed barely slowing at corners. Manually climbing up access ports and eventually made it to the assigned Earth storage rooms. After retrieving the reactors, Sam grabbed two portable multi-meters designed for measuring power output and input, a notepad, calculator and a pen. Sam passed out cables to each person along with a reactor.

Every corridor the ten members of the rag-tag team ran they saw a blur of dirty faces, blood, and bodies littering the corridor. Each person strained under the weight of the small but heavy weight of the reactors. Naquadah was very heavy. Weapons grade Naquadah the size of a football would have required two exceptionally strong individuals on a litter system or carrier to haul it any appreciable distance. The heavy properties of the rare and powerful element directly magnified any minute or trace of power on an exponential mathematical curve.

Combined with Goa'ould, Tok'Ra, or even the relatively primitive Tau'ri technology it created massive amounts of power. In the Stargate's case it allowed its other advanced components to channel power into a wormhole connected to two points in space. In the Tau'ri Naquadah reactors it carried enough power to be a super-conductor and act as a remote power source to activate a Stargate that did not have a Dial Home Device (DHD), or in this case life support, they hoped.

At the last juncture they crossed a section of deck plating where gravity ceased. Omega tried to stop short of the corridor as he saw debris free floating and spinning but due to the train of personnel running as fast as he and on his heels he was bumped into the corridor and spun end over end down the length of it.

He was not the only one, several others free floated down the corridor. One by one they bumped into each other and somehow managed to float toward their destination.

Daniel fortunately was one of the stragglers who had been able to stop in time. He swallowed hard and Teal'c cautioned him, "Daniel Jackson. Push off at an even stride and you should float straight down the corridor."

Daniel turned in the dim light, "Easy for you to say. Is this a bad time to mention I have motion sickness?"

To Daniels horror Teal'c pushed him into the corridor and he flailed with one arm and held his precious cargo with the other. Not having experienced weightlessness before, he tried to paddle the air as he would in a swimming pool on Earth. Not realizing the physics were different all he managed to do was to start spinning sideways in small circles, and upside down at the same time.

Daniels stomach threatened to expel his dinner. It was then he realized that Colonial food definitely was not meant to go back the way it had come in. His eyes widened and his stomach cramped as his mouth spasmed. His mouth felt strangely dry and wet at the same time.

When he had given up total hope until a strong hand grasped his arm and in little time his position righted itself and Teal'c and he sailed smoothly to the end of the corridor.

Down the corridor Omega sailed into a new section and fell sharply as he quickly discovered that gravity was still on in this new section. "Oof!" He exclaimed.

Sam soon found out as well, but Omega partially caught her at the last moment. Together they helped the others.

Reaching their destination, Omega pointed to the chief engineer, "That's him."

Demiclees the chief engineer, "What's this? I don't have time for this!" He said in obvious frustration.

The engine room was in total disarray and the oxygen in the room was very stale. Debris littered the room as several technicians had stripped away a vast portion of an energizer.

Sam interrupted, "We brought some of our Naquadah reactors."

The crusty older engineer frowned, "Look! We only got centons before we die. I can't believe any culture so far behind ours would have enough power to turn the lights on here, much less the ship."

Sam got into his face, "Either show me where the power cables are for life support and gravity or we can argue about this till we all suffocate. Which is it?"

Omega interrupted, "Demiclees, we don't have time for this. Show Major Carter where to setup, Commanders orders."

Demiclees shrugged and pointed "Come on."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the bridge of the Galactica the air had gone from stale to putrid. Apollo stood helpless by his chair. Sheba's nasty cut had stopped bleeding but he insisted that she sit until the medtechs could check her out, which at this time she felt was a moot point.

Jack sat on the steps feeling even more helpless than Apollo.

Athena coughed and asked Apollo, "Shouldn't we make for the landing bay?"

Apollo nodded, "Go ahead." As soon as the words were out of his mouth the red lights winked out for a moment. The bridge was cast into total darkness.

Jack reached for his flashlight when a harsh, bright white lights clicked on throughout the bridge. Everyone blinked and shielded their eyes until their eyesight adjusted.

Fresh air began pumping life throughout the bridge and to Jack it felt as clean as a spring breeze. Ventilation units immediately began scrubbing the toxic C02 buildup.

Jack stood up, "Yeah! Way to go Sam! I take back everything I ever said about scientists."

Apollo stood up in amazement as his ship came back to life before his very eyes. He sighed greatly in relief and hugged his wife. She laughed openly and kissed him not caring who saw.

Ragged cheers rang throughout the survivors on the bridge.

Lights on equipment that had not been damaged suddenly came to life and equipment chirped and beeped as they began their routines.

Apollo smiled and extended his hand to Jack, "Well done, Colonel. Thank you."

Jack smiled widely and shook his head, "Damn! She's good."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the engine room Sam hooked the last cable. She looked over at Demiclees who nodded, "The ground is connected. Go ahead major."

Sam inhaled sharply and pushed the on button of the first reactor. Its light came on and nothing happened. She exhaled and began turning on the other devices. When the fourth Naquadah reactor was turned on the life support console came to life and beeped rapidly. Several tall gauges, one for every large section of the ship registered the high toxin levels of the ships and alarms blared.

Demiclees shoulders sagged in defeat until Daniel said, "Look! It's working!"

Gradually the red area of the gauge at the top began falling slowly. In under a centon the gauge entered the yellow area of critical and still fell toward safe limits.

Everyone in engineering cheered loudly and clapped each other on the back. Within moments the gauge rested in the green safety margin.

Sam shook her head and smiled, "Let's hook up the others to gravity, basic electrical power, and see if internal communications can be restored."

Everyone pitched in with renewed vigor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Groups of families huddled in weightlessness when the life support began again.

A father looked around in the darkness, "Did you hear that?"

A teenage child said, "That's the ventilation!"

Without warning the lights came on sharply and even though it nearly blinded them they cheered.

The father comforted his wife and children, "Soon we'll have gravity." No sooner than he had said it he felt the telltale tug of gravity as it gradually pulled them slowly and inexorably to the floor.

The family cheered and knew they were going to be all right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Similar scenes throughout the great ship happened as life was restored piece-by-piece, and system-by-system. In the life center, Doctor Cassiopeia worked methodically all the while she fretted to herself for Starbucks safety. Hoping she had a husband to come back to her.

Over the yahren the unreachable and womanizing ladies man, Starbuck had his heart captured by a woman that in another time and place in the Colonies probably would not have met.

Actually that's not entirely accurate, as a true space Casanova he might have met her in the service of sociallator order.

The sociallators were highly trained and educated women who served the physical well being of men who for diverse reasons. For some men, they provided an alternative for legally seeking companionship apart from their spouses and without the majority of their society frowning upon unwise liaisons.

The service of the sociallator's had begun as an official institution a thousand yahren ago and blessed by the Lord's of Kobol themselves.

Of course in any diverse culture certain groups, such as the tribe of Gemons or Gemini did openly frown at such activities but actually despised such deplorable behavior. Their planets more stringent customs only sanctified the physical union of male and female once every seven years during the full moon of their planet and by their priest.

Certain side effects resulted from this, one being the Gemons were renown throughout the Colonies for being some of the best pyramid card players, among other things.

A sociallator began her studies as a young woman. Its focus was not the more garish or lewd acts of sex, but instead encompassed the overall well being of the customer. Studies included an accredited degree in medicine; including, standard practices and alternative and natural healing medicines, acupressure, acupuncture, Chiropractor, pharmaceutical, counseling and of course the more sensual arts of pleasing a man.

In most facets of the Colonial society a sociallator was looked at in usually three ways: Everyone knew that their craft was one of high skill and demand and not anyone could merely become one because they had the correct body parts. Their career encompassed many fields of expertise. Another opinion was that of some insecure women who were still not comfortable in a sociallators presence. Which more than likely stemmed from a feeling of inadequacy of a jealous spouse. Men on the other hand justified the practice with either a total disregard to their professional status and focused on the woman's more physical attributes or they genuinely desired companionship from someone who would treat them respectfully and not break their heart.

Since the destruction of the Colonies there was not a high demand for sociallators. Everyone had lost someone in his or her flight that fateful night. After the fleet had put many light yahren behind them and what was lost several people chose to find someone to fill that gap in their lives. Without any persuasion couples gravitated toward one another and in the first yahren alone many new mouths to feed flooded the ships already cramped quarters.

When Cassie had come aboard one of the surviving ships that fled the Colonies, she had met Starbuck who had taken her back to the Galactica to have her broken arm repaired.

In the conversation afterward Starbuck vowed to find her a position on the Galactica so she wouldn't have to return to the ship that housed several Gemons who had despitefully treated her.

Since Cassie's high education focused on a medical degree it took little persuasion to place her in a med-tech career path.

In less than ten yahren she had become a physician and after Doctor Salik had passed on five yahren later she took his place as the most senior medical officer.

In complete darkness she had tried to assist the wounded but many died on the table from the lack of power to advanced equipment.

When the power came on again she immediately went to work on the living.

A stretcher came in with a bruised and battered young man she recognized. She pointed to an empty bio-bed and checked his lifelines, "Bryan? Can you hear me?"

Bryan eyes still registered a detached shock from his ordeal. Not knowing if the blood all over his uniform was his she immediately checked him out.

Doctor Merrin smiled, "He's just suffering from Adrinolan shock."

She looked up, "Who are you?" She noticed the medical smock he wore and knew he couldn't be a doctor from the fleet.

He stuck his hand out, "Doctor Merrin from the Battlestar Pegasus."

Cassie dropped her instrument in response and her hands went up to her mouth, "Pegasus?"

That ship meant more to her than most of the fleet. Prior to the destruction of the Colonies, Cain and Cassiopeia were very close friends. Through the service of the Sociallators Cain had been her regular client, helping him adjust to the death of his wife, but as time wore on they fell in love.

She had believed Cain was lost at the battle of Molecay until his triumphant return over twenty-three yahren ago. She was seeing Starbuck then and a certain rivalry had ensued between the two. With Cain's disappearance she had moved on and put her love for Cain out of her mind.

He smiled a friendly smile, "Yes, I assume you are the Galactica's doctor?"

She nodded weakly, "All right, I can't deal with that now. What happened to Bryan?"

He smiled, "He saved a lot lives in Alpha Landing Bay, but it took its toll on him."

Cassie bent over and picked up the instrument and checked that it still worked. She then scanned Bryan and discovered it just as he had said.

That was when Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel came running in. Daniel huffed, "Is that Sergeant Torres?"

Cassie nodded.

Daniel went over to the phone and called the bridge.

After having Athena patch her to Jack, "O'Neill?" Jack said.

"Jack!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Daniel. Good job. Where are you at?"

"Jack, we're in medical, they just brought in Sergeant Torres."

Jack's voiced remained silent a moment, "Is he…" Leaving the question hanging.

"I don't think so but you better get down to their life center. He doesn't look good."

Sam and Teal'c approached Torres on the bio-bed. "My God. What happened?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack exited a turbo lift and headed toward the life center. At the end of the passageway he saw Starbuck enter the life center and muttered to himself as he passed the sign labeling it, "Why can't they just call it medical?'

Close on Starbucks heels, he saw Bryan on the bed with blood covering most of his uniform.

Starbuck went to Cassie and hugged and kissed her gently. She sighed in great relief that he had once again returned to her after a battle.

"What the hell happened?" Jack said in his most authoritative voice.

Starbuck saw Bryans condition and started to ask his wife how he was.

Cassie said, "Relax Colonel. Bryan…"

She never got to finish as Jack peppered Starbuck with his fury, "You! I want a word with you!"

Starbuck shrugged, "I just got…"

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I DO NOT BELIEVE IT! What the hell is the matter with you?"

Starbuck clearly frustrated squared off with Jack, "Whatta ya mean?"

"How could you take him out in that ship?" Jack forcefully shoved his index finger repeatedly into Starbucks chest.

Starbuck remained somewhat calm and pulled a fumerello out of his coat pocket and started to put it into his mouth.

Jack grabbed it and threw it down on the floor. "Answer me! Captain!"

Sam tried to get Jacks attention, "Ugh, Colonel, its not…" Jack never heard her.

"Look Colonel! I don't answer to you…"

Jack got within six inches of Starbuck and screamed so hard that spittle flew from his mouth, "I don't give a damn who you report to. You stay the hell away from my people, IS THAT CLEAR, you arrogant son-of…"

"Colonel!" Cassie said breaking Jacks concentration.

In frustration and the heat of the moment Jack turned to her and continued his flurry of words, "What!" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Sergeant Torres is fine. He's simply in adrinolan shock."

"What?"

Sam explained, "Bryan is in shock. After he and Captain Starbuck returned to the Galactica he somehow got caught in the Landing Bay during the worst of the attack. He ended up saving over thirty lives."  
Doctor Merrin did not know who Jack was but offered, "He even saved a technicians life at the risk of his own."

Jack asked, "Really?"

Merrin nodded, "Yes. Those people would have died if he had not used basic life saving skills to stabilize them."

Daniel asked, "How did he do that?"

Merrin smiled, "As the Crew Chief Artemeus said, a girl, some technician, named Methany was working on a viper and the sergeant saw a beam falling unawares toward her. According to the chief, he jumped into her path and knocked her out of the way just as the beam would have fallen onto them. Afterwards he stayed and tended the wounded."

Cassie spoke, "I am sure Sire Geller will be very grateful."

Teal'c asked, "Why would a council member on your quorum be grateful?"

Starbuck bent over and picked up his fumerello and dusted it off, "Because, she is his granddaughter."

Teal'c eyes blinked but otherwise said nothing.

"He is a very lucky young man to only have come through so much with so few injuries."

Sam asked, "Will he be all right?"

Cassie smiled, "Yes, he is semi-sedated now, but it's his mental scars that concern me."

Jack nodded, "All right. Major Carter, I want a head count of all our people on the ship. Daniel and Teal'c go with them and make sure they don't need any help." Jack turned to leave.

Daniel's curiosity got the best of him, "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Where you going?"

Sam never got used to Daniel asking superior officer questions like that and had to remind herself Daniel was not military. Prior to joining on with the Stargate program, he had no affiliation with the any branch of the military and therefore protocol meant very little to him. They were more friends than supervisor to subordinate in their relationship.

Jack eyed Starbuck with a dark glint in his eyes, "I gotta take care of something. I'll meet you in the server room."

Jack went back to the bridge and found Apollo still there giving orders and ensuring his ship was going to survive.

Jack rounded the raised circular platform that was the command area of the bridge and easily walked the stairs two steps at a time.

He saw Sheba was finally getting medical attention from a young male med-tech, "Colonel, how are you feeling?"

She smiled, "I'll live. How are your people?"

Jack put his hands in his pockets and looked around the bridge before he spoke, "Yeah, ya know? That's what I came up here to talk to you about."

Apollo paused a moment, "Did you lose anyone, Colonel?"

Jack shrugged, "Major Carter is still getting a head count. Torres got banged up and is being sedated, but he'll live."

Apollo's shoulders relaxed a moment, "Thank the Lords."

"Sir, when all of this is over and things get straightened out here, we need to talk." He said matter of factly.

Apollo lifted his eyebrow as a question.

"Yeah, ya see. It's Starbuck and that stunt he pulled tonight. I could have lost a good man today because of his devil may dare attitude."

Apollo understood the gist of what Jack was saying even if he never heard the saying before.

Apollo nodded, "Yes, Colonel. After things get straightened out we'll talk, and yes I haven't forgotten what he did."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Cain's shuttle approached the Galactica he looked out at the ole girl and shook his head. 'After all these yahren.' He thought.

His thoughts were interrupted as his pilot requested landing instructions, "Commander Cains shuttle from the Battlestar Pegasus, requesting landing instructions?"

Cain's shuttle arrived with great pomp and ceremony. Commander Apollo and Colonel Sheba were wearing their dress uniforms. The Colonial Flag waved tall and proud from its stand.

The shuttles hull had steam rising off of it from the difference of temperature from space to an atmosphere. The door opened and a micron later Cain in his familiar warrior's uniform stepped out. As a former pilot, Cain had continued wearing his warrior's uniform instead of the Bridge Officers blue tunic and pants. The only difference was that Cain's shoulders sported gold braids around the brown shoulder patches indicating he was a commander.

His physical body and presence had diminished a little over the twenty-two yahren since Apollo had last seen him, but his eyes still shined with a youth and vigor that would rival any young warrior.

Cain swaggered down the ramp smiling brightly waving his command baton around at everyone. He noticed something odd though. A small group of humans stood behind Apollo and wore totally unfamiliar uniforms. They wore two piece uniform of green with insignia he couldn't quite make out from this distance. He assumed he would find out soon enough and quickly put that issue aside for now.

The landing bay shuddered from the enormous roar of applause and cheers. His eyes rested on Apollo in his blue command uniform and did not seem surprised to see Sheba standing beside him in a command uniform also.

Sheba bolted from her position and met her father halfway. Burying here head into his chest she cried openly, "Father!"

Cain enveloped his only child with a hug that appeared to wrap the whole landing bay in a warmth of protection and security. "Baby! I missed you so much." Sheba cried pure tears of joy.

The crowd watched on in respectful silence. Everyone in the fleet knew who Sheba's father was and gave them a few microns respite.

After several microns, he released her while she stood protectively at his side. He turned toward Apollo openly offered his hand, "Commander Apollo."

Apollo smiled a toothy grin, "Commander Cain. Thank the Lords you showed up when you did.

Cain waved a dismissal with his baton, "Ah, you would have done the same." Cain paused as he sensed another presence out of all the hundreds of people in the bay staring holes into him.

Quickly looking to his right he saw a young warrior who was the spitting image of Sheba twenty-five yahren ago, except for the blond hair.

He quickly looked to Sheba and then back to the girl. Cain's eyes twinkled with delight as he deduced who this person was. "Turning to Apollo and Sheba he asked, "And who do we have here?"

Hera stepped forward and smiled sheepishly. She felt as if she was at a cadet review, She squared her shoulders and looked up into her grandfathers eyes for acceptance and said rather quietly, "Hello, grandfather." She tried pushing the lump in her throat she swallowed rather sharply, "I'm Hera."

Hera was not quite sure what Cain's response would be. She had heard wonderful stories about how Cain was a loving father and yet at the same time how he was the shrewdest man alive.

Nothing prepared her for his open arms of acceptance. She dived for his embrace, wrapping her arms around his torso and buried her head in his chest, like her mother only centons before. His acceptance made her feel complete and she wondered why she had even been concerned he might not accept her. Tears slid down her cheeks. "Hera, my granddaughter." He pulled her away several microns later, still holding her in his arms, while she looked upward with an awe of respect.

He smiled at her with a fathers love, "I have a granddaughter." He shook his head and hugged her again. After he released her he turned to Apollo incredulously, "Just one grandchild?" He asked holding his index finger up.

Apollo shrugged non-committal, "We've been busy."

Cain shook his head reprovingly. Finally accepting that he looked over Hera's shoulder, "Apollo, have you changed the dress code onboard the Galactica?"

Apollo took his cue, "Commander Cain, this special envoy from Earth? May I present…"

Cain looked sharply at Apollo, "Earth?"

Apollo smiled, "Earth. This is Colonel Jack O'Neil, Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c."

Cain expelled a sharp breath, and assumed an air of authority, "Colonel."

Jack smiled, "Commander, I have heard almost nothing about you." They shook hands and Cain smiled to himself, 'I think I'm going to like this man'.

He quickly shook the others hands and stopped at Teal'c, "Teal'c is it?"

Teal'c did not smile but inclined his head respectfully, "Indeed."

Cain sensed strength and a warrior's spirit that was stronger than the others. "Interesting name. You are a warrior are you not?"

Teal'c seemed pleased at the Commanders assessment and smiled albeit a little, "I am a Jaffa. A race of warriors known and feared throughout the galaxy."

Cain lingered a moment before shaking his hand. "I knew it. Perhaps we could share warrior stories, you and I? One warrior to another."

Teal'c once again inclined his head.

Cain turned his attention back to Apollo, "Well, enough of this sentiment, there is a war on and I intend to win this one! Yes!" Cain declared loudly, "By the Lords of Kobol! We are about to destroy the Cylons once and for all!"

His impromptu speech egged everyone into a frenzy of cheers that threatened to seriously hurt everyone's hearing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had gone rather quickly. Cain endured a session with the IFB news network and now this private meeting with Apollo himself. Later another session with the council and numerous impromptu meetings, Cain expected to look up Cassie and see how she had fared all these years and finally sleep on his own Battlestar.

Tollan was second in command of his fleet and was very good at what he did, but Cain reveled in his fleet, although nearly ten times smaller than the one he left, it was his and now the Colonies. A gift, to the remnants of the Twelve Tribes of man and perhaps their brothers on Earth.

Apollo could not sit down in his excitement but he sat on the edge of his enormous desk. Finally he blurted out the one question on everyone's mind.

"Cain, how in Hades did you survive over twenty two yahren ago and how did you find us now?" Apollo asked.

Cain smiled a sidelong mischievous grin at Apollo, "Oh, Hades had nothing to do with it."

Apollo waited patiently for Cain to continue, but instead it was Cains turn to pace the room looking at the floor. Finally he exhaled sharply, looked Apollo in the eye and said, "Apollo, You're never going to believe this, but…"

"But what?" Apollo prompted.

"It was a miracle." Cain simply said and gave him a small smile.

Apollo squared off his shoulders and stated disbelievingly, "Last time we met, you told my father that you made your own miracles."

Cain uncharacteristically said, "I was wrong."

Apollo looked doubtfully and asked, "Cain, what happened to you? Last Starbuck and I saw were that both base stars exploded and then nothing. By all rights you should be dead."

Cain raised his eyebrows "I should have been, but I wasn't." Cain paced the floor, "We saw a bright light also, but not the one Starbuck and you saw. A fantastic ship made of brilliant white light, and there was sound." Cain turned to face Apollo. "It was beautiful and overpowering…It was like nothing I had ever seen before."

Apollo finished for him, "The Ship of Lights".

Cain smiled and nodded, "The Ship of Lights. They said you knew them already."

Apollo started to realize what had happened, "Why would they save you? Their not supposed to interfere."

"They mentioned that also, but they said that your lives had been interfered with already by someone named Count Ibilis who had interfered and now they were nudging fate back into proper balance."

"Ibilis? I thought he was gone."

Cain shrugged, "I don't know about that. Those…" He searched for the right word and finally decided on, "Angels" didn't say much to me except that he had been banished from our visible dimension, but he still can influence the seen world or some other nonsense." Cain waved dismissively, "I'll leave the correct interpretation with the theologians."

Apollo shrugged his head, rounded the corner to his desk and sat heavily into his seat. Reaching for two glasses of ambrosia. Pouring a drink for himself and then pointed at the other one indicating one for Cain, who nodded assent.

"I don't know", Apollo began as he handed Cain the other drink. "Ah, it's just so hard to believe. I mean your such a…"

Cain took the drink and smiled mischievously, "A what? A badacka?" Cain referred to a now extinct furry animal back on Caprica that was an herbivore, had long ears, a short raggedy tail and made irritating baying sounds, and was renowned throughout the colonies for being the most stubborn animal in existence.

Apollo lips cracked a small smile, "Yes."

Cain snapped his fingers, "Which reminds me, a mutual acquaintance wanted me to deliver a message."

Cain paused dramatically and then simply said, "John says hello."

Apollo's eyes widened, "John? The John?" The only person he ever knew as John, except Colonel John Andrews of Eagle Squadron, was an angelic being from the Ship of Lights who had acted as mediator between his race and the Colonial remnant when he was last on a planet called Terra. Now he knew that Cain was telling the truth. Only a handful of people knew the details of the incident on Terra.

"The last time I saw him was on a planet called Terra."

"I know. He said that you helped prevent a war that would have otherwise destroyed the planet." Cain smiled widely.

"You know about Terra?"

"I better. It's our new base of operations."

"What?" Apollo started disbelievingly. He shook his head in exasperation, "Cain, you better start from the beginning."

Cain began, "It all started the last time you saw the Pegasus up against two of Baltar's base ships. Baltar's ship pulled back to a safe range and ordered the other base ship commanders to take the Pegasus on. We were outgunned and had the pogee's blown out of the hull on both sides."

He began his tale:

Captain Apollo, Strike Wing Commander of Blue Squadron from the Galactica and his wingman Lieutenant Starbuck and the rest of Blue Squadron were escorting several shuttles from the Pegasus that held numerous wounded from a previous battle.

The vipers flew in a staggered and relaxed formation. Several vipers spearheaded the way back to the Colonial Fleet and the Galactica, while others formed up on the left, right and the rear.

Apollo and Starbuck took up the rear flank, "Apollo? According to my scanners the shuttles are on a course that will take them well out of the path of the returning Cylon Raiders." Starbuck said.

Apollo frowned, "That's why were following this heading, it's the safest route back to the fleet."

"That means that Cain won't have any support when he attacks the Basestars. There are more than enough vipers to protect the shuttles. I was thinking what's one more viper or two if you get my meaning?"

Apollo frowned even more, "Starbuck, that would mean disobeying orders."

"Whose?"

Apollo was starting to get exasperated, "Cains!" He said as if it were obvious to anyone.

"How can we be accused of disobeying orders, from a man whose disobeying orders himself?" Starbuck returned.

Apollo had been about to rebuke Starbuck and caught himself in a sudden revelation, "Somehow that makes sense." Then to Boomer, "Boomer? Starbuck and I are going to check out our rear flank."

Boomer had heard every word and knew what they intended to do, "How far to our rear?"

Apollo said, "Don't ask too many questions."

Boomer shook his head and smirked, "That's what I thought. Good Luck."

With nothing more to say Apollo and Starbuck pushed their turbo button and swung their ships into a tight one hundred and eighty degree angle and sped back the way they had come.

The Battlestar Pegasus was fast approaching two of the three Cylon base ships. Baltar had realized that Cain was after his hide and had cowardly ordered his subordinate commanders to move their ships up forward of his while he retreated.

Ever the tactical wizard, Cain was counting on that. His second in command, Major Tollan reported, "Two base ships closing with us. The third base ship is moving back out of range."

"That third ship will be Baltar's."

Tollan interrupted, "Sir, two ships approaching at just sub-light speed, their vipers."

Cain frustrated at last minute changes to his battle plans testily asked, "Well who are they, what do they want? Identify?"

Apollo and Starbuck moved into position, "Starbuck, I'll take the one on the left."

Starbuck stated the blatantly obvious, "I got the other one."

Both vipers strafed the sides of the base ships that faced each other one doing incredible damage to their mega-pulsar lasers.

Tollan announced, "Both vipers are attempting strafing runs on both base ships."

Cain smiled deviously, he tightened his fist and shook it in the air, "Their clearing a path for us. Arm all missiles. Point blank range."

Starbuck dived into the superstructure of the enemy base ship. He strafed another line of laser turrets and wondered how Apollo was doing.

Apollo interrupted his thoughts, "It's nice in here. They can't fire on us without hitting themselves."

The Pegasus had slid right between both base ships so that one was positioned on either side. Both vipers seeing the clash of the giants fast approaching left the area in a heartbeat.

Both fired on each other in a fist to fist slugging match. Support beams fell and fires on both ships began.

As the pair of vipers put some distance between them and the Cylons, the first basestar exploded followed a micron later by the other one. They exploded in a spectacular array of white hot light and debris.

Starbuck yelled into the microphone in his helmet, "Do you see the Pegasus?" Squinting his eyes he tried desperately to find it.

Apollo turned away from the explosions, "I can't see anything except spots! I've never seen an flash that powerful before."

Starbuck registered the incoming Cylon Raiders on his scanners. These were the same raiders that Cains plan had racing back and forth to a planet in this sector called Gomoray. The once Delphian home world, now a modernized city of machine efficiency.

The Cylons had destroyed over fifty million living beings in that campaign and took over their cities as an outer capital world.

Cain had cleverly used both Gomoray and Baltar as a means to get the Cylon ships to head toward the Colonial Fleet and then hit the Cylon capital with a strike team that had parachuted in. Once the strike team blew munitions depot and the control center for the planetary laser batteries, vipers descended on the planet unleashing their deadly laser armament.

Cain could have never anticipated that fortuities arrival of the Cylons Imperious Leader. An ugly mechanical monstrosity with a huge bulbous head covered in elegant robes. Its head contained three higher function brains that provided near sentience.

If Cain had known how close he came to lopping the head off of the Cylon Empire he would have changed his battle plan. As it were, by the time the raiders had reached their halfway point they turned back to support the attack on the fuel depot and munitions depot on Gomoray. Then Cain executed the final phase of his plan by going after Baltar himself in his base ship.

Baltar fearing for his life had hastily ordered the raiders to return. By the time that two of the base stars had been destroyed the raiders were nearly out of fuel and would surely be lost in the abyss of space.

"Apollo! Scanners picking up a large force of Cylon Raiders! What do we do?"

Apollo smiled thinly, "We go home, as fast as we can."

Commander Apollo remembered that incident vividly. Shaking it off he asked, "I remember that much, but what happened then?"

Cain arched one eyebrow and shrugged, "During that last moment just as both base ships blew; time seemed to freeze." Cain stared off to a point furthest in Apollo's chamber.

"Then there was a bright light, warmth, sound almost like a heavenly music, so loud, so overpowering that I lost consciousness, then…then I awoke."

Apollo smiled remembering a similar event.

Cain continued, "I awoke in a vast chamber of brilliant white. The room seemed to glow ethereally and their were people dressed in white." Cain lost all focus momentarily and then came back to himself, "Apollo, to say I was at a complete loss of words, would be an understatement.

I tried to get up but I was somehow restrained, suspended several degrees in a resting position but not quite lying down."

A faceless being spoke, "Balron infusion complete."

Cain knew he must surely be dead but the no nonsense warrior in him asked, "Where am I? What's happening?"

The faceless being seemed to glide toward him, "Commander Cain of the Battlestar Pegasus."

Cain eyed him warily but was helplessly restrained by unseen forces, "That's right."

"Do not be alarmed."

Cain asked, "Am I dead?"

The faceless being did not indicate whether he had heard him or not, "Death is a primitive understatement of the existence in the universe as you know it."

Cain raised his voice, "Don't give me that double talk. Where am I? Where is my crew?"

The being countered, "Your people are in similar state of being. As to your whereabouts, you are in a dimension not quite your own."

Cain started in confusion and began again to demand answers, "Look…"

Without preamble the being spoke again, "You sacrificed yourself to save the remnants of your people. Rarely is such a deed performed selflessly."

"Why are you doing this to me? If I am dead, then tell me, clearly."

"As you measure death, no, you are not dead, merely apart from your dimension, temporarily."

"If my crew and I are not dead, why are we here?"

Eyes that sparkled like diamonds that radiated warmth toward him, "Because you surely would have perished in the conflict with our enemy."

Cain's eyebrows arched sharply, "Surely the Cylons are not a threat to you."

"All the forces that corrupt and destroy that which is good is our common foe", The faceless being spoke.

Cain couldn't help himself but had to ask, "Cylons are machines, they were programmed millennia ago by their reptilian creators. The original organic beings were known as the Cylons but were destroyed by the machines they created."

"Yes and the machine Cylon race were created and programmed by Count Ibilis who had the original Cylon race destroyed."

"Count Ibilis? Who's that."

"He was once what we are now, but was corrupted by evil and darkness. He now uses his knowledge to pervert that which is good."

Cain struggled with these metaphysic concepts, "Are you saying that he is Hades?"

"That is one name he is known by, as well as Mestopholes, the lord of darkness is another also."

Cain knew he was in over his head and finally began to listen.

"Ibilis has already met with the Galactica and nearly destroyed the remnant of your people, including your daughter…"

"My daughter! Sheba." Cain strained under his restraints. "Let me go! I have to save my baby!"

The angel merely shook his head, "Your daughter Sheba is now safe. Captain Apollo had sacrificed his life to save her."

"Apollo's dead?" He remorsed over Adama's son.

"He was only dead by primitive measures. He is alive and well."

Cain frowned darkly, "Ibilis will pay."

"That is not for you to say. He has forfeited his corporal existence as payment for his deeds."

"You have power over him? Why didn't you stop him?"

Patiently the angelic being explained, "Because we value freedom of choice above all else, his, yours, everyone's. We are not allowed to interfere in the development of lesser advanced cultures."

Cain huffed, "What do you call saving my life then?"

"Your lives were not Ibilis to take."

"Ibilis? I was fighting Baltar and his base ships."

"That encounter was carefully manipulated by Ibilis behind the scenes. You were not meant to sacrifice your crew at that time, but instead were meant to provide protection for your people. Ibilis changed all that and now events are unfolding as they should not."

"How should they unfold? Who are you to say how events should unfold?"

"You can not understand at this time. We are the custodians of this universe."

The angel glided silently over to Cain and smoothly and quietly waved his hand over Cains face and Cain instantly stood up to his full height.

"Cain, your continued existence is vital to your people's success."

"I'll take care of my crew."

The faceless being shook his head indicating Cain did not understand. "The remnants of your people who even now flee their merciless enemy need your resourcefulness."

Cain smiled and said, "Well then let my crew and I go and we'll be on our way."

The faceless being said nothing but simply stared at him a moment and then vanished.

Cain was suddenly alone in the vast chamber, "Wait! Where? How? Hey!"

A voice spoke from behind him, "Hellloooo!" a cheerful being said from behind him in a British accent.

Cain whirled and a human appearing male stood by him smiling. Cain huffed, "Right. And who are you?"

"You may call me John."

"John?" Cain tested the unfamiliar word.

"Yes." The angel simple stated. Cain looked this rather human looking angel closely. He was a little taller than Cain, with sandy blond, curly hair. A rather dignified face that shown from an inner light. His eyes had wrinkles on the edges from what Cain surmised was quite a bit of smiling.

Cain had never heard that name before, "Well then, John. Perhaps you could tell me, are you an angel too?"

John mused over that and his eyes twinkled with light humor. "In a manner of speaking."

Cain leaned in close and slowly, so as not to provoke his host, he pushed lightly into John's chest. It was solid. Cain raised his eyebrows with the unspoken question.

John did not seem insulted at the gesture, "Consider this a reflection of intelligence."

Cain accepted that and then got to the point of the conversation, "All right, John, can I have my ship and crew back?"

John gently put his arm on Cains shoulder and escorted him through a different chamber, "All in good time."

Cain paused, "Why?"

John smiled amicably, "Well commander, your battlestar was severely damaged and we can't have you going into another battle with a dead hulk, now can we?" John smiled openly.

Cain shook his head in acknowledgement and then did a double take, "What? What battle? We destroyed those Cylon base ships."

John gently nudged Cain in the correct direction, "Yes, excellent job by the way. Not our way mind you but…well…You need to be in top notch condition."

Cain seemed exasperated, "For what?"

"Cain, you and your crew are all we have to work with. Your ship and your skills are desperately needed on a planet called Terra?"

"Terra? I am not going to Terra. I have to get back to the fleet. They need me."

John smiled apologetically as if a teacher to his student, "I am afraid you won't see your people for many yahren." John remarked diplomatically. "You have a job to do after all." He added rather cheerfully.

"What job?"

"Terra has been saved by the Galactica, but a new threat from the Cylons threaten their peace."

"Galactica? How could the Galactica have saved this planet? We only just left the fleet and there was only one habitable planet near them, Gomoray."

John smiled apologetically, "Time passes differently in this ship; this dimension. When we arrive at Terra ten yahren will have passed by your reckoning."

"Ten yahren? Now wait a centon. I don't care about Terra, I have to worry about my people."

"Actually, this concerns your people's welfare as well. We can not force you to do this but you must know that if you do not; not only will Terra fall to the Cylons, but the Colonial Fleet as well as the planet they seek."

"Earth?"

John nodded, "Earth."

"It's real?"

John once again guided Cain and this time they actually made progress toward their destination.

"Yes and if you will follow my instructions, you will not only save your brothers on Terra, but you will also save the fleet, and Earth itself."

The pair entered an observation window and there in the darkness sat the Battlestar Pegasus. It nearly glowed in ethereal white.

"Your ship has been repaired and fully stocked for your journey. Your crew will be returned and soon you will be in the midst of a battle. Fight Well."

Cain turned to John in astonishment, "I don't nearly have enough vipers to fight a prolonged battle. Most were transferred to the Galactica."

John smiled, "A full two squadrons I believe you call them still remain, what with some older pilots who had moved on to desk jobs over the yahren. Now then, the Pegasus is fully renovated, fueled to capacity, and as good as new."

Cain uncharacteristically resigned himself to the powers that be, "What do I have to do?"

John smiled in approval seeing that Cain was uncharacteristically deferential, "You must win." John said in all seriousness.

Cain shook his head and smiled, "I never lose."

John smiled back, "Yes, we know. Now, listen carefully, I am about to tell you what you must do, but before I do, remember the next time you see the Commander of the Galactica, you will tell him simply, "John says hello."

"That's it?"

John clapped him on the back, "That's it. Now then, the next several yahren are going to be very exciting, you must…"John began to fill Cain in on several key events that Cain must be prepared for.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cain stopped with his recounting of the event.

Commander Apollo shook his head, "Cain, if anyone else told me that I would never have believed them. Tell me, what happened to Terra."

Cain shrugged, "After John finished speaking I woke up on the bridge of the Pegasus. My crew had been returned and seemed as groggy as I did. I ordered a check on all systems and that seemed to bring back the bridge crew to their duties…"

Cain awoke on he bridge sitting in his chair, "What? It must have been a dream", He thought, until he saw his uniform was still a bright white as well as his crew.

Cain ordered, "Status? Check all systems."

A few people responded and started spewing information back to him.

A figure suddenly touched his arm lightly. Cain turned to see, "John!"

John smiled down at him, "You haven't time for that. Your brothers managed a full assault with their entire space fleet and it is all but destroyed.

Even now a Cylon Base Star has crushed the Terran space fleet and has leveled several cities around the planet."

Cain trusting his other worldly advisor ordered, "Battlestations! Prepare to launch all squadrons."

Tollan walked warily toward Cain and his "guest", "Sir, What squadrons? Then all been." The sentence was interrupted by Cain.

"Yes, Tollan, make a ship wide announcement for all personnel who can fly a viper, regardless of flight status, proceed to Alpha landing bay."

Tollan made the announcement then read what his scanners reported, "We are on the far side of the a natural satellite that is orbiting a habitable planet and we're not alone."

Cain smiled looking to John who nodded back, "Yes, I know. Tollan, you'll find a Cylon Base Ship on the other side of Terra."

"Terra, sir?"

Cain nodded, "Swing the Pegasus around and we'll hit them from the sunward side. Arm all missiles and mega-pulsar lasers. All qualified viper pilots regardless of status will launch a the first wave to take out any Cylon Raiders once they seen us. The rest of the vipers will take out all raiders on the planet."

Tollan was clearly shocked, "Sir? Where…"

Cain motioned for Tollan to wait, "Just carry out my orders Tollan. I'll explain it later."

Tollan would have laid his life down for the one man he ever implicitly trusted and nodded in blind faith, "Yes, sir."

Cain once again stopped his jaunt into memory lane.

Apollo smiled, "So, let me see if I understand you correctly. The Ship of Lights saved you and transported you forward in time ten yahren after the Galactica saved their planet, then you immediately went to war with the Cylons and saved Terra…"

"Yes."

"Obviously you won." Apollo asked.

"We totally surprised them. We took their base ship by surprise and since the Pegasus had been newly refurbished we hit them at maximum capacity. The battle took less than half a centaur."

Apollo surprised asked, "Did the base ship get word back to the empire?"

"No, we jammed every signal. After we destroyed their base ship we maintained a vigil and I sent patrols out to watch every corridor to Terra.

"You should have seen the victory celebration that Terra gave the Pegasus!" Cain smiled fondly. "Their good people, great warriors! Yes, they suffered and lost a lot, but that was a good day."

"The combined Terran government of course remembered their last encounter with Colonials who over time they called us Angels. Our white uniforms did not help. Apparently, once they saw our white uniforms, they put the previous encounter with you together and that went a long way to opening diplomatic ties. You made some impression on them."

After a moment of reliving an obviously enjoyable memory he continued, "After the celebration Terra obviously wanted to sign a treaty with us and with the instructions from John I had a new mission."

"And that is?" Apollo prompted.

"To build up Terra and a vast armada of ships, like my Dagger-Stars!" Cain beamed with pride. "I realized that Terra needed a large number of ships more than just a handful of Battlestars. The Pegasus became the flagship of Terra's fleet and I became the fleet commander. We also built over a hundred Dagger-Stars."

Apollo nearly fell out of his chair as he exclaimed, "A hundred?"

Cain smiled mischievously, "Yes. Over the yahren Terra recolonized several of its planets the Cylons took over and we finally drove the Cylons out of this part of the galaxy. Oh! Apollo, what a battle that was!" Cain slapped his knee in memory.

Apollo smiled back, "If you take orders from Terra now, then I doubt they would let their fleet commander just run off with several of these Dagger-Stars."

"Ordinarily no, but as part of our treaty and later merging, I had the foresight to specify a date and time that a small contingent of the fleet would leave to help the Galactica and their brothers on Earth."

Apollo fidgeted in his seat, "Cain, how did you find us? We had over twenty yahren head start?

"On the day we left Terra we came across the ship of lights again. A messenger from their ship told me in a dream where to find you and they opened a doorway in space that dropped us out laterally to your position and we have been following you ever since."

"Ever since?"

"For nearly four sectars." Cain said.

"Why didn't you contact us sooner?" Apollo asked.

"Because we were told not too."

By who? The ship of lights?

"Yes."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheba and Hera sat facing one another in Apollo and Sheba's state room. Sheba shook her head, "Hera, I don't understand why you won't go see Bryan in the life unit?"

Hera turned away from her mother as tears slid down her cheeks, "Mother, please, just."

Sensing her daughter's emotions , "Hera? Whats wrong? I thought you and Bryan…?" She left the question open.

Hera sobbed openly, "I can't mother. I can't see him."

Sheba gently turned her around and asked, "Why? Has he done something to you?"

Hera embraced her mother's arms and cried even harder. Sheba for her part did her best to just console her and caressed her back gently, "It's all right Hera, and it's all right."

"It's not all right!" Hera moaned and sniffled.

Sheba guided Hera's head up gently by the chin, "Honey, tell me. You know I'll try to help."

Hera looked up tentatively, "Oh! Mother! I told him I loved him and he wouldn't even look me in the face!"

Sheba's shocked expression, "Hera? How could you love him? You only met him a couple of sectans ago. I mean, it's not as if you two had been intimate. I mean you've only just met and…"

Hera did not say a word but her eyes poured forth another round of unending tears. The shocked look of a secret coming out poured forth with every tear as she ashamedly did nothing but look down at her hands.

Sheba drew back with a start, "Oh! Hera! You, you didn't. Right?" She asked the question even though she already knew the answer.

Hera continued looking down not saying a word. Her silence was testimony enough.

Sheba was flabbergasted, "Hera, didn't your father and I teach you about our ways, our our peoples customs?"

Hera nodded and mumbled, "I, I didn't mean too. Really!"

Sheba's eyes flashed in misunderstanding, "He forced himself on you?"

Hera looked up in shock, "No! Nothing like that, I just, I mean we…" Hera sucked in air and paused a moment, "We were just so tired from running and…"

"On the planet where you two got separated from your father?"

Hera nodded her assent, "We." She sniffled, "We ran for so long that we couldn't go any further. We were alone, and didn't know what happened to father and Starbuck, Boomer, and Cassiopeia. I…" She faltered.

Sheba put a reassuring hand on her daughters shoulder and somehow she continued, "It started raining and we found a cave. It was so cold and the storm was so bad we ended up holding each other to keep warm."

Hera paused a moment before continuing, "We were all we had and…"

Sheba looked into her daughters eyes with compassion. Hera's countenance changed for a fraction of a micron into something she could not readily identify. "What?" She asked.

Hera found her voice, "I wanted him mother." She said unashamedly. Her conscience reminding her of her predicament, she bit her lower lip shyly as if to rebuke herself, "And he wanted me." After seeing her mothers acknowledgement she continued, "We went through so much in such a short time." She shrugged, "I thought he loved me too but now? I don't know." She concluded hastily.

Hera told her how out of the blue Bryan had been when he met her at the rejuvenation center and told her he couldn't see her anymore.

"Just like that?" Sheba snapped her fingers.

Hera sniffled again, "Yes, I asked him to tell me how he felt. I don't understand why he wouldn't talk too me. He just broke off all contact with me."

Sheba's motherly instincts kicked in and she felt a slow burning pot of anger churn within her.

Sheba hugged Hera one last time and said, "It'll be all right. I gotta go right now, but I'll be back in a few centons."

Hera seemed confused but nodded absently, so consumed she did not see the anger reflected in her mothers eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Apollo's official chambers Apollo paced hastily in front of one of his officers, "Starbuck! What in Hades possessed you to take Sergeant Torres on a joy ride?"

Starbuck's smile lessoned for just a moment, "It's not like that Apollo. Look, I…"

Apollo cut him off, "No! You look, Captain. Sergeant Torres could have been killed in that little stunt of yours! Did you ever think of that?"

Starbucks smiled faded once more as he mulled over it, shook his head a little bit, and then smiled brightly, "Ah, Apollo."

Apollo looked at him sternly and Starbuck knew he was on thin ice, even with his best friend, "Commander", Starbuck adjusted his tone to something more respectful. "Look Bryan had gone through something and I was just trying to help him. I just couldn't get a word in aboard the Galactica. People kept interrupting, ya know, with finding Earth and everything.." 'Surely Apollo can't fault me for that' He thought arrogantly.

Apollo finished for him, "So you thought that you would take Sergeant Torres out for a spin in ole Uncle Starbucks viper, huh?"

Starbuck smiled appreciatively, "Yeah, uh, that's it exactly." Thinking the conversation was closed he smiled a little brighter, showing his teeth.

Instead of showing empathy for Starbuck, Apollo's made a scowl, "Starbuck! Are you out of your fracking mind? Those ships are not toys or your personal property. If I did not need you, you would be in confinement!"

Starbucks smile dropped immediately, 'Uh, oh! He's really mad.' "No, ya see…"

Apollo smiled trying a different approach, "You know what, Starbuck, you're a popular man in the fleet and I bet a lot of cadets look up to you, especially now with you finding Earth and all that?" He mimicked Starbucks Maverick attitude.

Starbuck smiled as he thought he might actually have made Apollo see reason, "I suppose a few of them appreciate my…"

"Good! Because I have a job for you?"  
Starbuck inclined his head questionably.

"Your going to spend the next eight sectans instructing the next cadet classes, on your off time, about ethics. I believe that course begins a cycle after tomorrow." It was not a question.

Starbuck frowned, "You can't be serious, and I already spent my instructional time teaching cadets on the viper simulators?"

Apollo did not smile, "I am serious."

"But."

"No! Not another word, Starbuck!"

"But."

"No buts, or by the Lords of Kobol, I swear I'll pull your qualifications on a viper and have you checking the prison barge for solium leaks in an environmental suit for the next yahren!"

Starbuck knew Apollo was serious. His eyes widened in horror at just the thought of that disgusting and potentially lethal duty. He bit his tongue both figuratively and literally in order to prevent himself from inadvertently saying something he would regret.

"Starbuck, why do you think your still a Captain and not a major?"

Starbuck shrugged non-committal venturing a meek smile.

Apollo's demeanor switched back into being Starbuck's friend, "Ole buddy, you don't follow the rules. Now, I want you too…" He never finished his statement as the door slid open, even though he had locked it for this personal conversation with Starbuck. The only person who could override his security code was ship security forces or his wife Sheba. Sheba came storming into his Commanders chambers and demanded, "HE'S GONE!"

Apollo stood just to the left of Starbuck with his hand outstretched and Starbuck looked like a cadet being disciplined.

Apollo started to ask, "What? Who's gone?"

Sheba was only too happy to answer his question, "HE'S GONE! I want him off this ship. NOW!" She pointed to the floor sharply. Her eyes stared at him with a fiery presence and her nostrils flared in rage.

Apollo dropped his hand and in total confusion, "Sheba, what the devil are you talking about?"

Sheba paced the room like a caged animal, "HE'S GONE!"

Apollo and Starbuck stood speechless. Sheba stopped in midstride and noticed that her husband and Starbuck were staring at her open-mouthed, "DID YOU HEAR ME?" She demanded.

"Sheba, Wh…"

"Apollo! He…"

Apollo crossed the room and placed his hands on her shoulder, "Sheba, calm down."

She broke out in tears, "He hurt Hera." She managed to choke out.

Apollo's anger kindled fast as he prepared to launch into the corridors, "Hera? Is she all right? Who?"

Starbuck nearly grabbed Sheba from Apollo's grasp in anger and had to reign himself in.

Sheba seemed exasperated, "Torres!" She spitted the word out if it were the most foulest poison in the world.

Apollo's protectiveness reared up in all of its righteous indignation, "What did he do to Hera?" His arms felt like steel vises on her arms.

Sheba brushed a tear away, "He, used her." She croaked.

Apollo stopped in mid thought, "What do you mean "Used her"?"

Sheba eyes flared at him like fiery darts, "You know what I mean."

Apollo eyes narrowed, "You mean he…"

"Yes!" She said clearly frustrated.

Apollo's eyes widened in shock while Sheba explained, "He took advantage of Hera back on that planet when they were alone and now that she tried to have a relationship with him, he won't even talk to her! If this is what Earth's people are like, they can have it!" She nearly screamed.

Apollo held his wife as she began to cry. "Get him off this ship!" She buried her head in her husband's arms.

Apollo was speechless and could only hold her in stunned silence.

Anger from within burned deep into his soul until Starbuck interrupted, "Hey! That's not what happened!"

Apollo and Sheba said in unison, "How would you know?"

Apollo considered the source and waved his hand in dismissal, "Starbuck! Just. Stay out of this."

Starbucks anger flared, "Look you may be Hera's parents, but I raised her too, ya know. She's more like my own daughter and I know what happened and it's not anything like..." He waved his hands in exaggeration, "This."

Sheba jutted her chin out and demanded, "How would you know?"

Starbuck shrugged, "Well."

Apollo frustratingly said, "Come on, out with it."

Starbuck said, "Look. I was there when Major Davis told Bryan he couldn't see Hera any longer."

Apollo was confused and by Sheba's equal expression he knew she was also. He asked, "Major Davis? What's he got to do with this?"

Starbuck rolled his head in exasperation, "Apparently their Air Force has some primitive rule about not fraternizing with officers."

"What?" Apollo and Sheba demanded in unison.

"It's true, that's the reason why Bryan told Hera they couldn't see each other anymore."

Apollo exhaled sharply, "That's crazy?" He said as he raised his hands in frustration.

Sheba started, "Why didn't Hera tell me that?"

Starbuck rolled his eyes, "Because she doesn't know. Poor Bryan was so choked up over this he couldn't say a word, if I had not seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it either."

"When did this happen?"

"Just before the battle with the Cylons."

A thought dawned on him, "Is that why you took him out in a training viper, to cheer him up?"

Starbuck nodded, "No. I wanted to take his mind off of what happened and try to find a way for them to be together, but I kept getting interrupted."

Apollo smiled, just a little, "All right, that explains why took your joy ride. So Bryan feels something for Hera?"

Starbuck smiled, "Yeah, he loves her all right, but their military won't allow them to be together. Major Davis even threatened to throw him into the Galactica's brig if he didn't break it off immediately."

Grudgingly the couple knew Bryan was not fully to blame. Sheba wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "That still does not excuse Torres for what he did to Hera."

Starbuck quipped, "Way I understand it Hera is as much to blame as Bryan. I wouldn't blame Sergeant Torres for all of this. Hera's a grown woman ya know."

Apollo shook his head, "All right, from what you have said they both care for each other but I don't see a way for them to be together and I don't like the idea of Hera and Bryan in that…intimate relationship."

"Apollo? What do we do about what happened between them?" Sheba asked.

Apollo shrugged, "What can we do. We'll talk to Hera, but Starbuck is right, their both adults." He huffed and shrugged again.

Sympathy for the couple slowly dawned on Apollo and Sheba as the truth permeated the hearts. Although they did not agree with Hera's actions on that planet, they knew Hera was not one to idly give her heart away.

"If Hera and Bryan do want to continue seeing each other I'm not sure that we can violate another planets authority on their own people, despite how we feel about it." Sheba said.

Starbuck smiled mischievously, "Ya know, we could offer Bryan a commission as a Colonial Warrior?"

Sheba frowned, "Make him an officer?"

"Yeah. It would solve a lot of problems."

"No." Apollo said.

"Excuse me?" Starbuck asked shocked.

Apollo shook his head, "No. For one thing we have only begun a treaty with Earth and we can't interfere with another planets sovereign rights and I can't justify giving a commission to an enlisted person when even their officers wouldn't pass a basic mathematics exam for the Warriors Training School.

"What can we do?" Sheba asked.

Apollo's eyes widened in surprise as a new thought came to him, "I think I know. Sheba, can you find Colonel O'Neill and have him brought here?"

Sheba looked at him exquisitely but Apollo smiled reassuringly.

Apollo looked to his long time friend and said, "Well, this certainly complicates things."

Starbuck smiled his most charming smile, "Does this mean I don't have to teach that ethics class, now?" He asked hopefully.

Apollo smiled fully and without reservation, "Don't count on it."

Sheba was not sure exactly what had happened, but if Starbuck was being forced to teach an ethics class, then it must be funny. She quickly joined in laughing with her husband, while Starbuck frowned openly and took a fumerello out of his coat pocket and slid it rather sharply in his mouth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was escorted by Sheba to Apollo office chambers. She pressed a button and the door opened immediately. Jack followed her in and looked around and was naturally curious at seeing what a Battlestar Commanders office looked like.

It looked like an office for just about any other officer he had seen before. The color schemes were different and a large viewport of space showed the occasional colonial ship pass by, but otherwise was what he expected to see.

On his immediate right there was a beige couch and the viewport above it. To his left was Apollo's desk with various type of technology on it. Apollo stood in front of his desk and smiled brightly when Jack walked in.

"Colonel."

Jack nodded, "Commander? What can I do for you?"

Apollo smiled, "Please sit down." He pointed to the couch where Sheba was waiting for him to sit down.

Jack took his seat on the right of the couch as Sheba sat beside him on the far left. Apollo grabbed a chair and sat in front of him.

Jack waited for Apollo to begin.

Apollo took his time and waited to collect his thoughts. "Thank you for being patient Colonel. This is the first chance I have had all cycle to speak with you." He began enthusiastically. "You know those Naquadah reactors are incredible." Apollo began.

Jack nodded acknowledgement of the fact but showed little interest. "Yeah, well ya know."

Apollo knew Jack would know what was coming next but still pursued it, "Matter of fact, our chief engineer has been pining away to disassemble one to see if we can't replicate one."

"Really." Jack deadpanned, not surprised in the least.

Apollo continued his diplomatic demeanor, "Yes. In fact I was wondering if perhaps we could get your permission to do just that after our energizers are operational again."

Jack shrugged, "Well, Commander, its not up to me, I'll have to relay a request back to General Hammond. Legalities of the treaty, ya know."

Apollo nodded, "Of course. You know it would also benefit Earth." Apollo had heard the engineers first hand report of how powerful and compact the reactors were and was chomping at the bit to secure one himself.

"Do tell?" Jack said.

Apollo smiled again, "Our engineer believes that we could adapt the reactor to our technology. We have high hopes that the tylieum burn reaction of our fuel will boost the power output ratio by nearly three hundred percent.

Jack's brows raised in surprise, "Wow!" Now they had his full attention.

Apollo nodded, "Yes. In addition, the preliminary reports suggest that the fuel consumption ratio would also be reduced by nearly the same amount."

Jack stared at Apollo, "Are you saying what I think your saying?"

Apollo grinned, "All the fleets ships and power systems would be three times as fuel efficient, while providing three times as much power, and that's just the first generation of new energizers we are proposing. Of course as part of our treaty with Earth we will share all results."

"That's good news, wish I would have brought Carter with me. I'll radio P2S89G and have them relay your request to the SGC."

Apollo's shoulders slumped just a little indicating one obstacle had been overcome.

Jack looked up to face Apollo, "Well, that brings up the little matter of…"

Sheba finished for him, "Starbuck."

Jack turned to face her with a smile, "Starbuck."

"I have already talked to him and I can assure you that even though Captain Starbuck's intentions were in the right place he has been severely reprimanded and will be doing extra curricular activities so such a lapse of judgment doesn't happen again. I sincerely apologize."

Jack frowned openly, "That's it? A reprimand. A slap on the wrists and he's off?"

Apollo tried very hard to sound reasonable, "Colonel, as you know we have encountered our mortal enemy recently, and now somehow our enemy has allied themselves with yours. I need every viper pilot I have."

Jack frowned sharply, "I do not believe this!" Jack stood up angrily, "I don't! That arrogant son-of-a.."

"Hero."

"What?" Jack demanded.

"I believe the word your looking for is hero or "Living legend." Apollo motioned for Jack to sit down.

"That's not the word I was going to use." Jack muttered under his breath as he sat back down reluctantly.

"Colonel, Starbuck is not only a hero in one of the bloodiest conflicts in the Colonial history, but a living legend. He's saved countless lives throughout our flight from the Colonies and has managed to inspire a whole new generation of warriors. How would it look if I imprisoned a decorated warrior, one of the fleet's best, and the hero who discovered the very planet we were searching for over twenty-five yahren?"

Jack seeing the obvious shrugged, "Oh, yeah! If he's such a hero then why is he still a Captain, huh? Tell me that." Jack nodded and pointed to Apollo triumphantly.

Sheba smiled, "That's because Starbuck thinks with his heart instead of following orders, that's part of his charisma also."

Apollo tried a different approach, "He reminds me a lot of someone else I just met."

Jack inclined his head a bit questionably.

"Tell me Colonel, haven't you ever disobeyed orders or been considered a little arrogant in your approach toward your military career?"

Jack looked to the floor a moment but said nothing in response.

Apollo grinned, "From what General Hammond told me about the time you came back from…" Apollo thought a micron, "Abydos on your first mission, you concealed the fact that you had Doctor Jackson bury the Stargate so your military wouldn't send a nuclear bomb through to destroy any further threats and by doing so you saved thousands of lives there."

Jacks mouth dropped open a notch, closed it and looked around uncomfortable, "Well, I, uh, hey! This is not about me."

Sheba put a reassuring hand on Jacks shoulder, "Starbuck was looking after one of your people who needed help. He had no idea the Cylons were on that vector he took or he would never had knowingly put Sergeant Torres life at risk."

Jack shrugged, "I guess." Jack thought a moment about what Sheba had said. "Wait a minute, what happened? How was he helping Torres?"

Apollo looked from Jack to Sheba and then back to Jack, "You don't know?"

Jack raised his hands up, "What?"

Apollo shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "It appears that Sergeant Torres and my daughter Hera have been seeing each other."

Jack inclined his head, "What? You mean." Jack moved his hand back and forth, "Well, you don't mean "seeing" each other, like…" Jack paused for emphasis "Dating?"

Apollo nodded, "Yes."

Jack put his right hand to his forehead, "That kid's gonna get me killed one of these days. O.k. now that's a problem."

Sheba nodded her head, "So we've heard." When Jack did not say more she continued, "We have just learned that the Air Force has strict rules of non-fraternization with officers."

Jack feeling a bit uncomfortable, "Yeah, that's right, what about it?"

"We don't." Apollo said.

"Excuse me? I am sorry, I thought you said that you don't?" Jack put his finger in his ear and moved it in little circles pretending to clean his ear out. "I must have heard you wrong."

"That's right, we don't."

Jack paused and then frowned, "That's crazy! How would you maintain order and discipline in the ranks?"

Apollo shrugged, "It's never really been a problem. Our people understand their positions and we just don't."

Jack thought of a similar situation and that if those rules were in place instead of the Air Force regulations, that means he would be free to date the one person he cared about and he and …'Wo!' "All right, what happened?"

Apollo explained the incident in the hallway outside of he server room with Major Davis and Bryan and then later how he and Hera had their rift.

"So your telling me that Starbuck took Bryan out in a viper to somehow sort this out, right?"

"Correct."

"Well, I don't see an answer to that. Look if I can't…" Jack stopped in mid-sentence and looked around realizing he almost spoke about how he truly felt about Sam.

"Yes?" Apollo asked.

Jack shook his head, "Uh, well that's that. Torres is just going to have to grow up."

Sheba asked a little testily, "What about our daughter? Hera loves him. It's not that simple."

Jack smirked, "Well, you don't mean, love, love, right?"

Sheba nodded, "Yes, Colonel I do."

Jack looked from Sheba to Apollo and then back to Sheba for confirmation, "Wait a minute! They only knew each other for what? Two weeks?" Jack paused looking at something in the distance, then said absently, "Damn! He's good." He shook his head and said more forcibly, "But that doesn't matter. Rules is rules."

Apollo shook his head, "I think not."

"Look the Air Force is not going to bend its rules for one man, I mean if you know of way for them to be together without breaking the rules, then I'm all ears." Confident that he had the final say Jack crossed his arms and tilted his head toward Apollo.

Apollo smiled openly and metaphorically speaking, put his capstone pyramid card down, "In fact, I do have an idea. Tell me Colonel do you have an officer exchange program?"

Jack's mouth fell open, closed. Then Jack smiled for the first time since he entered Apollo's office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan had been released from the life unit and now sported a clean uniform and shave. He walked slowly, methodically down the passageway. His thoughts poured over that face. The face of a dying woman he prayed with and countless other people he was too ignorant to save.

He lamented over those poor people who died because he was 'Too Stupid!', He thought to himself.

The corridor was moderately populated but Bryan walked with his hands in his pockets either unaware that he was violating U.S. Military uniform regulations or he simply did not care. His shoulders slumped and his head down. He never even made an attempt to get out of anyone's way. Colonials either moved out of his way or made comments, "Hey! Buddy? What's your problem?"

A hand grasped his left shoulder and then another on his right. Bryan absently looked up in despondence.

"Hey, Bryan!" Joe Daily and Harry Colton, his longtime friends smiled openly.

"How's it going, buddy? Heard you saved a lot of people yesterday." Harry said.

Bob Cranton smiled widely, "Yo, Bryan? What's wrong, dog? You're a hero."

Bryan weakly smiled, "Yeah. Whoopee. Great." He said lamely.

Joe frowned, "Come on, man? I heard you got one of these hot Colonial chicks chasing after you?"

Bob shook his head, "Uh, huh. Way I heard it is boss man here got the Commanders daughter. Whew-Wee! That baby is fine."

Bryan shrugged, "Yeah, well, shows how much you know."

"She dump you?"

Bryan looked hurt, "No." He said defensively.

Joe pointed at him and walked backwards in front of the group, "That's what it is! You got dumped!"

Bryan moved Joe's finger out of his face, "Knock it off. Look, just. Leave me alone will ya?"

Bob smiled, "No way brother. What you need is to do is get blitzed, bombed, messed up!"

Harry who had been relatively silent now piped in, "Yeah we're going to the club now and getting shit-faced."

"Another time guys, I got some thinking to do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Major Davis squirmed in his chair. He had given many speeches and briefings for military officers and even politicians before, but he never imagined his image would be broadcast to several thousand people at one time before. He felt uncomfortable, 'After all he was endeavoring to represent well over six billion people of the Earth, give or take a billion. What the Colonials believed would shape their views of his world. Sweat beaded on his forehead.

Zeras unaware of Major Davis discomfort smiled as she said, "Our interview of Major Paul Davis, United States Air Force, and of Earth continues live from the Battlestar Galactica. Major Davis, would you care to explain the…"She scanned her notes for the nomenclature on Earths holovids, "Movie?"

Major Davis did his best to smile politely as he inwardly cursed Torres for insisting that the sitcom series "Friends" be aired regularly. He remembered the conversation with SG-1 and Torres a few days ago.

"These people came from another galaxy, and the best T.V. show we can give them is "Friends"!

Sam sniggered along with Daniel, and Teal'c as usual watched with great interest the amount of value the Tauri placed on entertainment.

"But Sir!" Torres smiled. "The best way to introduce our society isn't with the discovery channel, its to introduce the climate of our modern society. It's funny, it's got images of one of Earth's major cities, and how people react to everyday situations."

Davis threw his hands up in exasperation. Sam smiled, "You got to admit Major, that Torres is right. What better way to introduce them to telephones, microwaves, marriages, cars, and more."

Davis shook his head once again, "Come on, who at this table actually watches a show like that?" Confident that he made his point, he inwardly relaxed until he heard someone clearing his throat.

Jack was smiling openly and had his hand raised, "Teal'c?" Jack warned.

Slowly, a reluctant Jaffa raised his hand and grimaced as if he had revealed a weakness to his friends.

Jack smiled and nodded his head, "See! You got to admit! Joey is funny."

Teal'c nodded, "Indeed. I also enjoy the one called Chandler."

Jack nodded again, "Ya see! If Teal'c likes it, it's gotta be good! Oh! You remember the time when Chandler bet that Joey couldn't fit into his entertainment center and then Chandler locked Joey inside?"

Davis and Sam looked at each other in exasperation, "Sir!" Sam said.

Jack stopped in mid sentence, "Yeah?"

"I think you made your point."

Jack nodded and smiled enthusiastically, "Friends it is!"

Davis sighed inwardly.

"Major?" Zeras asked bringing Paul back to the current

Paul Davis mind snapped back to his interview, "Ah, yes. Although I have not seen this particular sitcom I am told it embraces a good balance for an introduction to our society for the Colonial people."

For the hundredth time that day Davis cursed Torres.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan's friends looked at each other and smiled widely, "Well if that's what you want, man." They nodded to one another and then Bob grabbed Bryan's torso and pulled him back, while Joe grabbed his feet.

"Wha…?" Bryan struggled "Hey! Cut it out!" Harry grabbed his midsection and as one being they ran down the corridors laughing at Bryan who struggled futilely.

The group made good time and the Colonials not understanding Earth rituals pressed against the bulkheads as they yelled, "Coming through!"

Joe yelled, "Hey! Get out of the way! Yeah you! Move it or lose it!" Sire Geller jumped against the bulkhead and let a plethora of undignified remarks expel from his lips. "What in God's name was that all about? Bloody primitives!" He'd talk to Commander Apollo about this.

The group made it unscathed to the enlisted club and put Bryan down. Bryan abruptly turned to leave and they grabbed him back and Joe wagged his finger at Bryan disapprovingly, Uh, uh, uh!"

Bryan finally relented and they found everyone staring at them more surprised than anything else.

Joe waved, "Don't mind my friend here, had a bad day."

They made their way to a table and sat down. Joe swung his leg over the chair and sat like a cowboy from the old west.

A man came by and asked, "What can I get you gentleman?"

Harry spoke for the group, "Beers all around."

The man gave him a blank stare. Joe seeing the bartender's incomprehension spoke some Spanish knowing full well the result, "Uh, quartro cerveza, por fa vor? Hondalay! My amigo is thirsty." He slapped Bryans back.

Harry grimaced, "Uh, sorry, we're just kind of pent up. What'ya got?"

The man smiled and understood, "First time in space, huh?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, we don't have any beer, whatever that is, but we got grog and ambrosia."

"What'ya suggest?"

The bartender shrugged, "You boys don't look like you're the ambrosia type, how about trying grog?"

Harry nodded and then a sudden thought came to him, "Uh, by the way? How much is it? We only got these rectangular looking domino's you use for money." Harry poured a small bag of cubits onto the table."

He smiled broadly, "No problem, here." He separated a few cubits for the drinks and said. "Tell you what, this will cover the first few rounds and we'll run a tab for the rest, all right?"

"Thanks."

The man nodded and returned a few centons later with four mugs of grog, "Here you are, gentleman."

Bryan looked sullenly at nothing at all. They drank their first grog, testing it and taking their time.

Bryan loosely held his drink in his hands. "Come on Bryan. Drink up! It's not too bad. It tastes kind of like beer."

Bryan nodded and absently drank his grog.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the room four young ladies sat at a table in the corner and eyed the Earth men. Methany recognized Bryan. She noticed how detached he looked and said to herself. 'Must have been rough on him, down there.' She thought. Artememus had told her how after she had left to help with repairs and battle damage that Bryan saw more death and destruction than most folks his age ever see in a lifetime.

Atrillia, Maren, and Erinyes all giggled and put their hands to their mouth talking about the men from Earth.

"Do you think their sealed?" Maren asked regarding about their marital status.

Erinyes shrugged, "Who cares. Their cute!"

Atrillia frowned, "Erinyes!"

Erinyes shrugged and smiled mischievously, "Just kidding."

Maren laughed, "We should invite them to sit with us. What do you think Methany?"

Methany's ocean blue eyes were riveted on Bryan.

"Methany? Are you all right?"

Methany dropped her gaze and came back to herself, "That's him."

"Who?" Erinyes asked.

"The one who saved me in the landing bay."

Atrillia sat up and squinted, "Which one?"

Methany smiled, pointing, "The one with the dark hair."

Atrillia smiled appreciatively, "The one from the tribe of Leo?" She looked at the black man and put an ebony hand to her cheek, "He's handsome."

Methany shook her head, "No. Not him. The one who looks like a Sagitarian."

Atrillia patted Methany's hand, "Fine honey, you can have him, I want the Leo!"

Erinyes and Maren looked at each other in competition and smiled, "I got the Aries."

Erinyes pouted shook her head, blonde hair waving to either side in slow swaying motions, "Uh, uh. You stick to the gemons, our tribes got to stick together."

Methany frowned, "They don't have the same tribes we do. They probably never even heard of our tribes!" Methany of course referred to the Capricans, Taurus, Virgo. Aquarius,  
Gemonesse, Libra. Pisces, Cancer, Scorpio. Aries, Leo, Sagitarius from the twelve colonies. The same names bore remarkable resemblance to the astrological signs that was more of an amusement for Americans reading their daily horoscopes in newspapers.

"Why don't we meet them first?" Methany finished.

Erinyes frowned, "Hey that's not fair! You got your Earth man picked out already."

Methany smiled and got up, "He did save my life and I promised to buy him a drink."

Atrillia put a hand out to stop Methany but was not quick enough whispering she asked, "Where are you going?"

Methany ignored her friends and left their table.

Bryan and his friends had just finished their first mug of grog and started playing quarters.

Harry smiled, "Just like old times back in tech school, huh, Bryan?"

Bryan's first grog took off the edge of his tension and had already started to loosen up, "Yeah, but what are we going to use for quarters? I didn't bring any money?" He referred to their beer drinking game they played every Friday night at a local bar on base during their tech school training.

Harry pulled out an Air Force coin, one given to him by his Squadron Commander for excellent work during a field exercise and held onto it firmly and smacked the edge of it on the table repeatedly. "Well ladies!" Referring to his friends, "Put up or shut up."

Bob frowned, "Aw! Shit! Your not going to play that dumb ass…"

Joe and Bryan pulled out their Air Force coins as well and smiled as they smacked the edge of the coin against the surface of the table repeatedly, "Wimp, wimp, wimp."

Bob shrugged not producing a coin, "Aw! Damn! I knew I should have brought that coin!"

The other three smiled and pointed to the bartender, "He's buying the next round!"

Harry bounced the coin into his mug expertly, "Hah!" He picked up the mug and drank the whole mug in seconds." He put the mug down and belched.

Harry dumped the coin out, spilling a few drops of its liquid onto the table. He passed it to Bryan, "Come on Bryan!"

Bryan smirked, "Aw, come on guys, we're too old…"

"Wimp, wimp, wimp…." The trio chanted.

Bryan relented, took careful aim and bounced the coin into the mug and was rewarded with his friends cheering loudly and clapping.

He chugged his drink, spilling some of the amber liquid onto his BDU uniform. He ignored it and turned the mug over spilling a little grog onto the table. Joe took the coin and Bob put his hand on Joe's, "Hey, dog! Why do you always go first?"

Bob tried to take the coin and Joe smacked his friends hand away, "Go on man! We're going clockwise. How come you always start that crap?"

Bob mockingly frowned, "Hey, that's you, not me!"

"Uh, uh!"

"You…" Bob pointed at Joe but his attention was diverted by a beautiful young woman with dark hair and dazzling big blue eyes that approached Bryan, leaving the other guys to openly stare with their mouths open. She looked down at Bryan who was staring at his mug absently.

"That game looks like fun."

Bob ever the ladies man smiled openly, "Well, momma, why don't you take a seat, we always got room for a beautiful woman."

Joe smirked and whispered to Bob, "You ole smoothie."

Bob started to argue with his best friends jibe, but was interrupted by the woman, "Hello, Bryan."

Bryan started at his name, "Huh?" He looked up not immediately recognizing her, then recognition reminded him of his horror from yesterday. "Uh, hi." Was all he said.  
Methany not put off smiled back, "I still owe you that drink."

Joe grabbed a chair for the woman and she sat down in-between them. Bob asked, "Yo, Bryan? Where did you meet this beautiful woman?"

She flashed Bob a smile, "I'm Methany. Bryan saved my life last cycle in the Alpha landing bay."

Joe leaned in, "Really? Do tell?"

Harry leaned in, "You didn't tell us that?"

Bryan shrugged.

Methany smiled and glanced back at her table of friends. They waved and motioned for her to hurry up. Methany nodded, "My friends and I were about to ask all of you over to our table, but your game looks interesting."

Bob was the first one to cut in, "Well, we would be delighted to have you ladies join us."

Methany waved, motioning her friends to join her. Taking their time they made their way over giggling like school girls, arms rapped in one another's and hands clasped over their mouths, while the men quickly acquired other chairs and made room for them.

The guys stood up and all were introduced. Atrillia gravitated toward Bob, while Maren sat quickly by Joe, and Erinyes tried not to look angry at her friend while she quickly sat by Harry and smiled.

Methany smiled, "What kind of game is this?"

Bryan felt a heat rise in him as the grog started working on his system, "Quarters."

Methany tested the new word on her tongue, "Quart-ters". She pointed at the coin, Joe was the first one to nod, "Ladies first."

Methany took careful aim and landed the coin inside on the first try. She picked up her mug and sipped it. Bryan gently pushed the mug up in order for Methany to start chugging it. She gasped and set the mug down laughing.

Joe smiled, "Come on! You got to finish it." Methany shrugged and begin swallowing as fast as she could. She finished gasping for air and sent some residue flying out onto the table.

Everyone laughed. Atrillia was next and gulped her grog down like a true champion. Bob's eyebrows rose in surprise, "At least the sisters here know how to drink!" And so the night passed on while the four couples got know each other and got drunk.

The bartender shrugged to himself at the new game and the couples having a great time, as long as it did not get violent and they had cubits to pay, who cared if they played some ridiculous game?

After the fourth round of drinks Bryan had loosened up and sat closer to Methany as her sweet scent permeated his nostrils.

She smiled coyly at him and in less than an hour she had her arm on his shoulder. Several rounds later, Bryan's eyes were so blood shot and bleary he laughed out loud at almost anything. Both were leaning against each other for support.

Maren started to get sick and ran off to find a turbo-flush to relieve her aching stomach, leaving Joe to himself.

Erinyes and Harry decided to take a shuttle over to the agro-ship to walk the flower gardens, while Bob and Atrillia left for some undisclosed location.

Bryan was stone cold drunk and he never felt better. Of course he knew he was going to pay for it in the morning, but the night was still young and so was he thought to himself.

Methany whispered something in his ear and Bryan nodded enthusiastically a sideways dopey smile, and they left hand in hand. Joe smiled and hoped his date would return, not that he wanted to kiss her now, but there was always tomorrow. Every now and then Methany helped Bryan as he swaggered sideways.

It was late and very few people walked the corridors at this time. Methany led Bryan on a sure course where they finally stopped at a doorway. It opened for her and she helped Bryan in.

The room was about twenty by fifteen metrons and three doors were located on the far wall. Bryan plopped onto a couch and slurred, "Nicccce plaaacccce."

Methany smiled coyly, "I'll be right back."

To Bryan, Methany was gone a very long time, but in reality it was only about ten minutes.

She stepped out in a seductively revealing night dress that reached the floor. It matched her blue eyes and was barely a covering that left little to the imagination.

To Bryan it was as if the most beautiful angel in the world had suddenly appeared. Her exquisite eyes only enhanced her beautiful face. He lithe physique and well built physical attributes made her seem like a goddess to him. His heart raced and seemed to clear some of the stupor from his mind. Somewhere in the dark recesses of his mind told him that this was not a good idea. When no reason seemed apparent, he mentally shrugged and went to the most physically appealing woman he had ever met. Inside his mind told him, 'A beautiful alien from another galaxy wants me!' He grinned for a moment until another thought came to mind, 'Your going to regret this!' It was a small urgent plea that Bryan shrugged off as his mind replied to his subconscious sarcastically, 'Yeah! Right!'

She pointed at him and motioned with the same finger to follow her. He got up a little too quickly and swaggered over to her in the open doorway. He reached for her and they kissed slowly at first. It didn't take long before they kissed faster and harder, Bryan couldn't remember why he should not be doing this, and finally surrendered all other thoughts to their passion.

Their hands groped at each other and she slid back about a metron and clasped his hands and led him into the bedroom chamber smiling a seductive grin. Bryan smiled a stupid, boyish grin as the chambers door slid shut behind them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the interview Zeras and Davis sat in her private office while she poured them both some ambrosia.

Paul had gotten to know Zeras a bit and found her intriguing, even if she was a few years older than him, at least in Colonial terms. By Earth terms she could have been his mother, but due to the slower aging process of the Colonials she looked like she was in her mid to late thirties.

He took a sip of the ambrosia, "Once we get to Earth, I am sure you be the most famous news anchor on Earth, more than Barbara Walters or Diane Sawyer."

While Zeras did not know these women she was glad to hear that women were offered the same chance as men in her career field. "That's good to know, because the greatest story in our history is when we finally reach Earth."

Paul smiled as Zeras sat next to him, "So, I bet you never imagined your career to take this turn?"

She nodded sideways and smiled a little as she sipped her drink, "No. I didn't."

Paul asked, "You know I heard numerous times about how the destruction of the Colonies happened, but never any first hand reports. Were you aboard the Communications ship when the Cylons attacked?"

Zeras smile disappeared and she put her glass down on the small table in front of her.

Paul realized he had inadvertently triggered some unpleasant memories put his hand on her arm lightly, "I am sorry. I didn't think."

She forced a smile and put her hand on top of his and said, "No that's all right, I suppose I have to tell the story once I get to Earth."

Her thoughts came jumbled as she remembered panicking women and children with husbands putting protective arms around their spouses in a vain attempt at protecting them from the unprovoked attack. Those old enough who remembered that fateful night over twenty-five yahren ago still had a hard time telling the tale.

Zeras vividly remembered that fateful day so long ago. "I was a reporter just starting out. A lucky break on a story propelled me into every home on Caprica. She took another sip from her glass and began her tale.

Several news crews swarmed the outer gates of a military installation, one lone reporter announced, "This is Zeras with breaking news! We are currently standing outside of the capital city on Caprica, near the headquarters of the Colonial Military. Every gate has been barred and armed guards are tight lipped about several civilian confirmed reports that Cylon fighters have been sighted in nearly every major city and at least four planets in the colonies. Reports are that Cylon fighters have swarmed past our defenses in massive wave after wave. Every attempt at contacting civil and military defenses has been met by a wall of silence."

"Habakuk, do you see that. It's Commander Kronus's personal hover-car. Move in, move in." The news reporter and her cameraman ran toward the car and crowds of media and civilians blocked access. Zeras ran up to the darkened window and rapped loudly on the pane.

Zeras did not wait for a response, but instead began without preamble, "Commander Kronus! Can you confirm reports of our warrior's actions and how the Cylons have pierced our fleet and satellite defenses!"

To Zeras's surprise the cars window lowered and Commander Kronus eyes told the story, "Zeras, I have no comment. Now please get out of my way."  
Zeras eyebrows went up in surprise, "No comment! Commander, we have…"

Nighttime shadows flew overhead in a massive swarm. "Look!" one of the crowds shouted upwards.

Several Colonial Vipers were on runways and beginning their takeoff as they exploded into nothingness. Flight crews abandoned their posts as sirens blared in the distance.

Zeras turned to face the Commander with a look of shocked betrayal on her face. By either reflex or conscious thought she was not sure, but the microphone in her hand went up to the Commanders face nearly hitting him.

Kronus sighed, "All right, yes. Now get out of my way."

Zeras shock evaporated as she demanded, "Where is the fleet? What happened to the peace conference and the council of twelve? Why have you abandoned us?"

Kronus countenance dropped a notch and said, "Lords protect us." Then to himself he muttered, "God help us all. Driver, go, go!"

The commander's hover-car raced away flashing its lights and honking its electronic horn.

Several reporters began earnestly filming, but Zeras stared after the Commanders departing vehicle.

Habakuk, Zeras cameraman stopped filming and yelled, "Zeras! Lets go! We got to get this footage!"

Zeras seemed not to hear him but continued to stare after the fleeing car. She thought to herself, 'The fleet must either be tied up fighting the Cylons or their destroyed. Where was the commander going, a bunker? If this was the end, then no place would be safe, what is he up to? If the fleet has truly been destroyed, then this is the end of our civilization. No hope. There's nowhere on the face of the planet to go…WAIT! Nowhere on the face of this planet would be safe! That means…'

Turning to Habakuk he yelled over the roar of the explosions, "Habakuk, we're leaving!"

Habakuk looked at him as if he had sprouted wings, "Are you crazy! This is footage of the millennium!"

"THINK!" She demanded. "Where do you think the commander is going at a time like this? If the fleet at the peace conference had not been destroyed already, would the Cylons be attacking every city in the colonies? Wouldn't our defense forces have stopped them before the could attack the colonies?"

Habakuk was speechless, but Zeras did not let up, "There's nowhere safe on the face of the planet to go…"

Habakuk color drained, "That serpent! Coward!"

"There's no time! If I am right, we just might hitch a ride on his transport! If we can get up there we should be able to get a message off with the IFB ship. They were tailing the peace process, but by now they must have doubled back or hid. If we can borrow a shuttle and rendezvous with it… "

"Where would be go? If the Colonies are gone, there's no place safe in the galaxy?"

"Look! I don't have time for this, are you coming or not?"

"My, my family! I couldn't possibly leave without them!" He stammered.

"There's no time! If you want to get off this planet, we have to go right now! Are you with me?"

Habakuk eyes said what he couldn't. He simply handed the reporter the camera . "Good luck!" she said.

Habakuk nodded, "You too, Zeras." With nothing else to say, he fled for a hover-car.

Zeras stole another media stations hover-van and chased after the already fleeing commander. In the confusion no one noticed. Zeras stomped down hard on the foot pedal and raced ahead into night at break neck speeds. The vehicle only slowed to take the sharpest of turns. Power grids were already failing as the explosions to the cities power plants failed or exploded after the first wave of attacks. Streetlights on several blocks had already lost power.

She reached a section of the city where the buildings lights were still on and it was a good thing, because people were running everywhere.

"I don't have time for this!" A few microns later she saw the commander's hover-car and made her decision in a mili-micron. Stomping on the accelerator she yanked the wheel hard right and drove up on the sidewalk and honked her horn and flashed her bright lights at already shocked pedestrians.

Her flight took her past the traffic she had been trying to avoid and a law enforcer soon followed her on a hover-skiff, its red and yellow lights flashing. Zeras questioned her motives for the very first time this car chase began. She bit her lower lip and decided to keep going. The worst they could do was arrest her.

The hover-car rounded the corner with the skiff still pursuing close behind her. The vehicles standard enforcer radio built into every civilian vehicle came to life, "ATTENTION! This is Enforcer – 417-B2. You will pull safely over to the side of the road and await further instructions. Comply now or your sentence will be harsh!"

Zeras automatically began to slow her vehicle out of conscious, till she remembered that if their colony survived the attack she would gladly pay any fine or spend time incarcerated, but there was not going to be anything left behind, so she accelerated even more.

The enforcer never had a chance to make good on his threat as several shadows descended onto this portion of the city and began raining fire down upon the buildings. Stone and metal debris fell in a disorderly fashion and hit the enforcer's skiff in a way that left no room for thought as to the enforcer's fate. A small explosion resulted and soon the noise caught up with Zeras car.

She darted her vehicle left, then right as debris continued to fall all around her. She accelerated her vehicle yet again to its maximum of one hundred and eighty metrons per centaur. Streetlights blurred as one image and soon she caught up with the commander's vehicle again. She nearly hugged his cars rear to make sure he didn't get away.

In under five centons both hover-cars reached the military airdome. The commander's car slowed and Zeras had no choice but to follow suit. The warriors at the gate checked the commander's identification, while another warrior came out of the vehicle walked right up to Zeras driver side window and demanded, "Are you crazy? You could have killed us driving like that."

A voice called from the car, "Who is that lunatic, lieutenant?"

The warrior shined a light in her face and demanded, "Identify yourself!" Then recognition hit, "Your that reporter, Zeras, from the news broadcasts." Then to the commander, "Sir, its Zeras from IFB."

"Figures, tell her to go away. This is a military installation! No media allowed!"

Zeras thoughts raced through her head, "Commander! Perhaps you would like me to tell the warriors here at the gate what your up to?"

Kronus seemed deflated, "I don't know what your talking about. Caprica is under attack! I am off to a special meeting."

"Sure you are; Commander." She said sarcastically. "Is that why your shuttle is being prepped?"

Kronus came lunging out of the hover-car and stormed right up to her, "Look young lady, I can have you arrested for interfering in a time of war!"

Her reporter instincts knew she had correctly interpreted the commander's intentions right from the start, "Commander, consider how appropriate it would be to have a member of the media with you, for moral support."

Kronus looked directly into her eyes and knew that she really did know of his plans of escape. Instead of giving his blessing he demanded, "Lieutenant, take this young lady into protective custody and bring her along." Then too the warriors at the gate, impound this vehicle, sergeant."

"Yes, sir."

The lieutenant quickly opened the door and yanked the reporter out. Before he could stop her, she dived back into the car and grabbed her camera and a bag of unknown equipment on the other seat. She knew she would probably never see it again and this was the opportunity of a lifetime.

The lieutenant gently guided her to Commander Kronus car and opened the door for her. Once seated Kronus asked her, "That was an irresponsible thing to do. Do you know what kind of panic you could have erupted?"

Zeras flashed him a sneer of disgust, "Is it more irresponsible than what your about to do?"

Kronus who rarely did not feel in his element, "We have to maintain discipline even under these circumstances."

Zeras frowned and replied as if to a child, "Discipline? Our civilization is all but gone and your worried about discipline?"

"You wouldn't understand, your not a warrior." He said smugly

She sneered, "So what are you going to do with me?"

Instead of answering her he asked his own question, "Why did you follow my transport?"

Zeras smiled thinly, "Because I figured out what your planning to do and I want to go also."

Kronus eyebrows twitched ever so slightly in mild surprise, "Your highly intelligent and intuitive young lady, perhaps that's why I enjoy seeing your evening news broadcasts." For the first time he actually smiled.

Zeras was taken by surprise, "Nice to have a fan." Then changing tactics, "So which military transport are we taking?"

Kronus nodded, "Yes, you are direct. I am taking command of the Celestra. Its an…"

"Electronics ship." Smiling she said "I did a piece on it last secton. She's here for a refit. Along with two other ships, I believe?"

Kronus appreciated intellect, "Very good. The Celestra was to launch in a couple of cycles, so she's ready. She has been fueled and has triple the food stores and the crew has been recalled. The ones that don't make it will unfortunately be left behind. I will be commanding these ships and we will set out for remote outposts till we can find support or the Colonial fleet."

The Celestra and her sister ships took off at break neck speeds and quickly attained orbit. Twenty viper craft flew escort and they managed to run the Cylon blockade with minimum damage.

The Cylon raiders were so busy concentrating on the cities and the basestars had occupied themselves with the outer planets in the colonies that they made a clean escape. The ship hid in behind one of Caprica's natural satellite that was devoid of atmosphere. The ships powered so much equipment down for fear of detection. Life support levels had also been lowered and the resulting temperature loss brought the ships interior to near freezing temperatures. Only passive raidon emissions would be intercepted from other ships and of course the communications monitored all broadcasts. So far the only broadcasts were civilians demanding help from governmental agencies, which of course all had been nearly decimated or stretched so thin that nothing could be accomplished.

The mini-fleet sat like that for several centaurs till the miraculous happened. A lone Battlestar dropped from light speed. Just one. No more. The Galactica.

Still the Celestra and her sister ships sat, fully expecting the Cylons to attack the lone Battlestar.

Kronus waited patiently while his crew fidgeted in their seats but knew better than to say anything. Silent tears continued to streak down several officers and crews faces hours after the holocaust. He ran a tight ship and everyone knew their place, but the sudden breach of discipline could be dismissed. He might be the most disciplined officer in the Colonies, but even he knew the importance of grief. His first mate, Chacka was a olive skinned man from Sagitarius.

Chacka was supposed to be the commander of this vessel but Kronus usurped his command due to his rank. Kronus looked for any signs of resentment or anger, but to his surprise, Chacka, seemed down right hospitable and eager to follow his leadership.

Kronus smiled inwardly, 'That's what I like to see. Professionalism. I can use a good man here like Chacka. Apparently, I will rely heavily on this man.'

His thoughts were interrupted by the communications technician, "Commander? The Galactica is transmitting a low power; wide band transmission."

Kronus smiled, "Ah, Adama. You are good. Bring him up on my scanner here."

The technician turned to face Kronus, "Ah, sir. The transmission voice only and it is not directed to us. It's a general broadcast to anyone listening in the colonies."

Kronus obviously disappointed in his former subordinate nodded, "Lets hear it then."

A few microns later a voice broadcasted, "Attention! Attention! This broadcast is for all survivors of the twelve colonies." A pause, then the voice continued, "This transmission is coming from the only surviving Battlestar of the Colonial Fleet. The Battlestar Galactica. By now you all know the truth. The Cylon peace conference was a trap and has destroyed the Colonial Fleet.

The Galactica under the flag of Commander Adama realized that the Colonies would surely be under attack and left the area and proceeded to return to our home star system as fast she was able.

Unfortunately, we were to late. Commander Adama has decided as the only surviving council member; to let the word be spread, to set a call forth for every man, woman, and child in the colonies. To set sail in any assortment of space vehicle that will carry what's left of our people.

All those who are able are to rendezvous in orbit of Caprica. The Galactica will provide protection. Our destination will be revealed upon departure. Once again, all vessels that are space worthy, whether a sky bus, tanker, or civilian yachts should rendezvous no later than four centaurs. The Galactica will be leaving orbit at that time. Please circulate this message to all cities on planetary bandwidths. Until then all interplanetary communications are restricted. That is all."

Kronus nodded to himself, "Very sensible. Chacka, break radio silence and tell the other ships that we will rendezvous with the Galactica in three centaurs.

Zeras stopped her story telling as tears formed on the side of her eyes, "So overnight I lost my home, my nation, and planet."

Paul put his arm around Zeras and she leaned forward and put her head on his shoulder. They remained that way for over a centaur.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the computer server room onboard the Galactica the next morning, Bob, Harry, and Joe talked about last nights events.

Bob smiled, "A brother could learn to like this place!"

Joe smiled knowingly, "Yeah, where did you and what's her name go to?"

Bob frowned, "Her names Atrillia and you know I don't talk about my love life"

Joe laughed out loud, "Since when do not talk about women?"

Bob laughed at his own joke, "Man that girl is fine! She did stuff…whooo-whee!"

"Harry, where did you and Erinyes end up?"

Harry shrugged, "We went over to the agro-ship. They have these parks there, we walked and talked all night!"

Bob frowned, "Yeah, that sounds like you. You talk her to sleep?" Then to Joe he mimicked Harry in an uptight and nasally voice, "You know, "The Light Emitting Diode or LED, pulses a "Billion Times" a second…".

Harry frowned indignant, "Hey! She thought that was interesting!"

Bob and Joe looked at each other and burst out laughing, "Uh, huh! Yeah, right!"

Harry frowned, "She did kiss me goodnight!" Turning to Joe, "What about you and the throw-up queen?" He asked defensively.

Joe frowned, "Hey, I walked her back to her place and we, well, you know…"

Harry frowned, "After she threw up?"

Joe nodded smiling, "Yeah!"

Bob stared at him a moment before replying, "Man, your always talking shit!" Joe knew he was lying but it was all in fun between friends.

Before Joe could reply the server room door opened making a swooshing noise. Major Davis approached them, "Have you seen Sergeant Torres this morning?"

The trio strangely grew quiet, "Ugh, I think he might be checking in on the fiber project in the forward section. Bob is heading that way, sir."

Davis frowned, "I just came from there, they haven't seen him since before the battle."

Harry frowned, "Ugh, We'll go find him sir, he might not be fully recovered…"

Davis frowned, "From his accident? I thought he was released late yesterday?"

Harry smiled appreciatively that he did not have to lie, "Yeah, ugh, he might not be feeling well still, I'll check medical."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hera reached her parents quarters and the only home she ever knew. She did not bothering requesting entrance by depressing the door chime as was customary for non-family members and friends.

Instead she walked straight in and walked up to the couch her parents were seated at. They stopped talking abruptly and smiled brightly at her.

"Hera!" Apollo stood up and hugged his daughter lightly. Hera returned his embrace and asked, "You wanted to see me father?" Hera skipped military protocol in the family's inner chambers. Something Apollo insisted on unless otherwise instructed.

Sheba smiled and patted the seat cushion next to her, "Yes, we did, Hera. Sit down, please."

Hera's brows knitted in curiosity, but otherwise kept quiet. Apollo began, "Hera, your mother and I have recently learned that Sergeant Torres and yourself have, uh…" Apollo stopped abruptly searching for the correct word. "Uh, been spending quite a bit of time together and have grown quite attached to one another." Apollo stopped and searched Hera's face for a moment.

At the mention of Bryan's name Hera's face contorted into a mixture of pain and anger. Apollo continued, "So we would…"

Hera held her hand up in the air and cut Apollo off, "Father, I know that mother has told you about Bryan and I. First, let me start off by saying that I am ashamed of my actions, and I knew better. I am truly sorry for letting you both down."

Sheba interrupted, "Hera, we're not here to judge you…"  
Hera clearly frustrated put her palms straight up in the air and motioned, "Mother, please let me finish. This is hard enough as it is."

Sheba sat back and nodded once. "I truly care for Bryan, but somehow he's changed and he won't have anything to do with me or tell me why. I'll work this out, but I am not going to chase after him like some love-sick daggit."

Apollo tried to get his daughters attention, "Hera, if you let me…"

"Please, father. I'll work this out on my own. I just ask you to not tell grandfather. I don't want him interfering. I have the sneaking suspicion that he would blast the pogee's out of him and then throw him out of an airlock."

Apollo's dark eyes crinkled around the edges in humor. Instead of laughing he asked seriously, "Are you finished?"

Hera blinked twice and realized she had never let her parents get one sentence in. Silently she nodded.

Apollo smiled and said, "Hera, while your mother and I are disappointed in your actions on the planet, we can't interfere. You're an adult and a warrior now. We can only hope and pray that what we taught you all your life will weigh against any other similar…situations."

Apollo smiled genuinely and said, "Of course Bryan's actions are confusing because you don't understand that he was under orders to end your relationship." He paused a moment to allow that to sink in.

Hera mouth parted in shock and managed to croak, "What?"

Sheba put a hand on Hera's knee. "That's right. Apparently, the Air Force has strict rules that officers and enlisted can not have personal relationships."

Hera looked at her mother and then to her father and back to Sheba, "I don't believe that. I mean, that's, that's absurd!" She demanded.

Apollo nodded, "To us, yes it is. However, to Earth military forces it's as absurd as the Colonial Military having no such rule is to us."

Hera practically jumped up and paced the room, "That's crazy! I mean who in their right mind would create such a backwards and demeaning rule that would break down morale and unity?"

Hera stopped, "Bryan knew this and he never mentioned it." Hera's face went wide in shock as memories of recent events suddenly played out in her mind. Every single moment they were together Bryan was looking over his shoulder or lead her to a place where they would not be discovered. Back on P2S89G after they were rescued he took her behind the shuttle, then on the Galactica in the conference room, his face had turned red when Colonel O'Neill had called them to the Quorums meeting, back in the Server room and several other places he managed some sort of secrecy. Hera turned dumbstruck toward her parents, "I thought he was shy, but he knew all along."

Apollo shrugged, "Yes, but he must truly care about you to go to such measures."

"Does he? I wonder." Hera asked.

"You heard about his little adventure with Starbuck? According to Starbuck he told him plainly that he love's you as well."

Hera looked on in astonishment and then blurted, "How does that help? We can't be together?" She spat. Then more gently she said, "Besides if he can't tell me then we have nothing."

Sheba glanced at Apollo who nodded encouragingly, "Hera, what if we told you that you could be with him? Would you want to sort out how you really do feel for him?"

Hera looked at her mother with unfeigned curiosity, "How? I doubt the Air Force would change their rules for one man."

Apollo interjected, "True, but there is a little known, seldom used program that has not been used in nearly two thousand yahren."

When Apollo paused for emphasis Hera made a frustrated gesture that communicated her impatience.

Apollo simply said, "An officer exchange program."

"A what?" Hera asked.

"An officer exchange program." Apollo repeated.

Hera frowned and thought back to her history scans during her entire time in school and could not remember anything mentioning that.

Sheba filled in the gaps, "It's a program used back when the individual planets in the Colonies were not united. Before our home planet of Caprica united under one nation, different nations would exchange their military officers in order to build a bridge of understanding between these nations military. Later the program was adopted when formal relations between the twelve planets in our star system opened up."

"I never heard of any officer exchange program during school." Hera stated.

"That's because it hasn't been used in nearly two thousand yahren. You see, when the individual governments of the Colonies unified, the program no longer served any useful purpose since all warriors represented all the Colonies. The program died there but it was never removed from the warrior's directives."

Hera frowned, "How did you hear about it?"

Before Apollo could explain, Sheba smiled, "Because your father loved that era of history and has studied it in great detail."

Apollo shrugged, "Not all of that time period, I just think that things might have been simpler then. Anyway, that brings us to Bryan."

"How would it change anything?" Hera asked.

"Fortunately, the Air Force has a similar program and I have personally guaranteed an officer exchange with Colonel O'Neill."

Hera sighed, "How many people know about this?"

Apollo smiled, "Hey, you started this, remember. Anyway, next sectan during the awards ceremony we plan on surprising Sergeant Torres and his Colonial counterpart."

Hera bit her lower lip, "Does this change anything?"

Apollo smiled knowingly, "Although Air Force regulations state that the airman should wear his branches uniform it also gives the latitude in certain squadrons that the airman can wear the host nation's uniform and is subject to their rules and regulations while in their employ."

Hera's frown lifted a bit as realization, "That means…"

"That means that Sergeant Torres will be a Colonial Warrior in the computron department and will continue his work that he began, however, he will wear our uniform and be subject to our rules and regulations."

Hera jumped out of her seat and said, "Yessssss!" Hera momentarily stopped her celebration and asked, "Can I tell him?"

Apollo shrugged, "It's supposed to be a surprise, but as long as he doesn't tell anyone I suppose…"

Before Apollo could say another word Hera kissed his cheek and hugged her mother and then was out the door to find Bryan.

Hera's heart soared with elation. She instantly forgave Bryan. 'I'll try the server room first.' She thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Bryan woke up with an awful four-alarm hangover. He opened his eyes and found an arm in his line of sight. He slowly raised his head; which caused an enormous throbbing and looked at the back of a woman with long dark black luxurious hair that fell down at least two and a half feet down her back. Parts of the beds covers were covering the lower portion of her back, which revealed a perfect skin tone on a naked back. Bryan clasped his head slowly with both hands and tried not to moan in his agony. He peeked under the covers and saw her naked form from behind and noticed his clothes were missing as well. 'Oh! Crap!' He thought.

Bryan did not even want to think about what kind of sexual diseases aliens from another galaxy could have, if any. He put a hand to his head and slipped a moan out this time.

The woman stirred and turned bright flashing eyes of blue to him. She smiled and kissed his chest and worked her way up to his chin and cheeks.

Bryan stared in shock, 'It's her! From the landing bay, the one I…Oh! No! I didn't! Please God, I did not do this! Holy Sh…"

"Hi." She said.

Bryan managed a greeting and tried desperately to remember her name, 'Uh, it's Bethany, Sethany, ugh, her names, come on! "Methany!" He blurted out.

She looked up in earnest, "Are you all right?"

"My head hurts like I got ran over by a truck!"

Methany did not quite understand the entire reference but she understood enough to discern his meaning, "You ought to go to the Life Center and have that checked out."

Bryan nodded, "Ugh, listen, I, uh…I hope I…that is, I mean, we, ugh…"

She kissed him and put her mouth to his ear, "Let's not talk right now. You know, I have the perfect solution to a hang over." She looked seductively into his face.

All Bryan had to do was give in. The most beautiful girl he ever met was an alien from another galaxy and she wanted him. He wanted her and she wanted him. 'Isn't that enough', he thought to himself. His mind rebuked him, 'You already gave in!' In a nanosecond his mind instantly flashed him the image of another woman with long blond hair, soft brown eyes, 'Hera!' He Thought. 'Oh! My God! What have I done?'

He knew he would regret it later, but he stopped kissing her and looked at his watch, "Oh! Crap! Uh, I am late for work!"

Methany nodded in understanding, but was disappointed, "All right." She simply said.

Bryan got out of bed and searched for his clothes, while Methany smiled knowingly at him. Bryan looked down and blushed, and quickly put part of his uniform on. He wore only his BDU pants, t-shirt, socks, underwear, and held his boots in one hand and his BDU shirt in the other one. He exited the bedroom chamber and entered the living area. By the time his boots were tied, and his belt in place, Methany had come out in her long flowing nightgown. Bryan got to the open doorway when Methany turned him around and kissed him full on the mouth, longingly.

Bryan was tempted to stay, 'Just for a minute', He told himself, but he knew better. 'I don't know how I'm going to get out of this.' He backed out of the doorway as Methany followed him out continuing to kiss him. The door swished open smoothly. He knew he was in trouble as it was with being late for work.

He parted with Methany as she blew him a kiss and he backed a few feet into the hallway. "Duty calls." He said. Turning around he prayed desperately that he would not run into Hera on his way to work.

Hera was standing in the hallway about ten feet in front of him and apparently had stopped mid-stride and stared at a bedraggled Bryan with his hair all messed up, needing a shave, half dressed and a beautiful woman who kissed him out into the hallway.

Bryan's face turned an ashen white and Hera's shock turned into hurt. She gave Bryan that shocked, hurt look of betrayal and disbelief.

Bryan stopped dead in his tracks and his mouth tried desperately to work. Finding his voice he croaked, "Hera!" He turned back to Methany who was staring at the Commanders daughter with disbelief. Bryan faced Hera again, "Hera! It's not what you think…well sort of. I mean, its not…"

Hera's hurt turned into anger and she spun on her heel and quickly left. Bryan chased after her, "Hera! Wait!"

Methany crossed her arms and frowned darkly. She had no intention of losing Bryan to the Commanders daughter, not without a fight that is.

Bryan bolted around a corner at full speed trying desperately too catch up with Hera. Calling out to Hera as he raced recklessly down the corridor he ended up running into her fist. The force of his momentum and her fist was enough to knock him down instantly. With his dehydration from his drinking binge and four-alarm hangover, he passed out immediately, falling onto his back; sprawled on the floor unconscious as Hera stormed away from him looking like a hurricane searching for Florida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, Bryan woke up in the Life Unit as Cassiopeia's exclaimed, "Ah! Thank the Lords! You were severely dehydrated and had a severe trauma to the right eye."

Bryan croaked something unintelligible and touched his throat. Cassie put a plastic cup to his mouth with a clear straw in it.

Bryan's throat felt like a dry desert and he drank hurriedly at the water in the cup. Cassie smiled, "Slow down, Bryan."

"How did I get here?" Bryan croaked.

"A warrior found you unconscious on the floor and called for help."

Harry was there, "Hey, Bryan, how do you feel?"

Bryan smirked, "How do I look?"

Harry waved his hand side to side in the air, "Like crap."

Bryan touched his nose, "Bingo."

Cassiopeia stated, "Look it's none of my business what happened, but if I were you I would lay off the drinks."

Harry smiled his most disarming smile, "Hey, doc? Who said anything about drinking? Ole, Bryan here…"

Cassie raised her hand, "What do you call these stains on his shirt and that he reeks of alcohol?"

Harry shrugged innocently, "After shave?"

Cassie waived her hand in dismissal, "Save it. I am a doctor you know and I am married to Starbuck. These blood tests show a very high alcohol content and severe dehydration throughout his system, indicative of over consumption of grog or ambrosia."

Harry smiled, "You're the doc, doc. Hey, uh, you don't have tell anyone do you?"

Cassie smiled, "I was young once too." She then pointed at Bryan, "But if I see you one more time in here for this I'll tell Colonel O'Neill."

Bryan nodded somberly, "Yes, ma'am. Ugh, my eye doesn't hurt, am I free to go?"

Cassie smiled, "That's because I healed it, but I want you to go to bed and sleep this off! No work till next cycle! And Bryan?"

Bryan sat up, "Yeah?"

"Grog or Ambrosia won't fix those things that our mind is trying to avoid dealing with."

Bryan frowned, "What do you mean?"

Cassie put her hand gently on his shoulder, "You went through a lot in the landing bay."

Bryan shrugged, "Yeah, well."

"If you want I can arrange for a counselor to speak with you?"

Bryan shrugged non-commitally as Harry helped Bryan off the bed and nodded reassuringly, "Thanks Doctor, well, we'll be going, thanks!"

Cassie smiled and shook her head, "Kids, was I ever that young?" She turned away from them and stopped short, she remembered what she was supposed to tell him. According to deep physiological scans, Bryan's cellular decay in his body was twice as fast as Colonial physiology. That meant he would only live to be about eighty yahren old and die early mid-life compared to the Colonial lifespan.

She made a mental note to talk to Apollo about suggesting treatments to the Earth personnel aboard. For the younger people like Bryan and his friend it should double his life span to a more tolerable age.

Bryan spent the rest of the day sleeping and Major Davis never did find out what truly had happened, which was a miracle in and of itself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan rounded the corner and stopped in front of a door with a sign that read "COMMANDER". Bryan reflexively took an unconscious deep breath. He smoothed any noticeable wrinkles he had in his BDU uniform and slowly released his breath.

His black calf-high boots were polished with a deep luster shine. The sides of his arms had sharp angled creases from its recent pressing. All in all he was ready for an inspection if called to one, however, he was not called to an inspection, rather it was more than likely a reprimand.

Perspiration beaded the sides of his forehead in tiny droplets and his heart raced in anticipation of the rebuke of the Colonial Commander. After all, he could not think of any other reason he was being called to an alien Commander's office.

Bryan's eyes went wide at the other possibility. 'Oh! My god! What if this is about Hera?' Bryan gulped and started to step backward with the intention of leaving until his retreat was stopped by another person.

"Torres? You all right?" Jack asked.

Bryan started and whirled around, his complexion was ashen white and he stammered, "Uh! Colonel O'Neill! Sir!" Bryan stood to attention with his hands at his side and his fingers curled slightly.

Jack frowned, "Nice of you to join us."

Bryan could not find his voice as his mind focused on how much trouble he was in.

Jack not comprehending stepped around Bryan and pushed the door chime, "At ease. Come on."

The door opened and Jack walked around Bryan and stopped partway, turning he motioned for Bryan to follow. Bryan did his best to act professional, but could not help but think he would soon be demoted to Senior Airman and shipped back to Earth.

He walked in rather stiffly. He was not surprised Major Paul Davis sitting on the couch with an unreadable expression. He was rather surprised to see Major Carter sitting beside him wearing a barely concealed grin. Her grin did not belay fear from the inner voice screaming inside his young mind. Jack moved over to the couch and sat beside Sam. Colonel Sheba leaned against a bulkhead while Commander Apollo stood in the center of the room looking like a demi-god of total control. 'Thank God that Hera is not here', He thought to himself. Another man Bryan had little familiarity with but recognized was the "Legendary Commander Cain." Even silent Cain's presence dominated the room even above Apollo's if that was possible.

Seated in a chair closest to Sheba was an older man in flowing robes that Bryan remembered was a Council member of the Colonial Government, but could not remember his name. Bryan sweated a little more and thought to himself, 'Oh! Shit! I am in more trouble than I thought!' His only consolation was that none of the security forces known as "Black Shirts" were waiting to take him away in chains.

Bryan mentally shoved all thoughts aside except his duty. Resigning himself to his fate he stopped short of Apollo's desk, turned forty-five degrees to the left to face Apollo and his body went ramrod straight to the position of attention. Unsure of Colonial protocol, Bryan reverted back to his Air Force Training and what to do in the presence of a General Officer, "Staff Sergeant Bryan Torres reports as ordered, SIR!" Bryan shot his hand up in the smartest salute of his career to date.

Apollo smiled a little, returned a Colonial salute, using his left hand, he brought it up to his heart. Bryans hand froze like a statue in place waiting for Apollo's hand to dip. Apollo lowered his hand and said, "Staff Sergeant Torres, do you know why you have been ordered to my chambers?"

Bryan stared straight ahead toward Apollo, not having been told to stand "At Ease" he was still in the most submissive form that a military person could be in. In this position, he could only stare straight ahead and answer any direct questions with equally direct answers.

Bryan kept his answer simple, "Sir! I have been ordered to the Colonial Commanders office in order to be reprimanded for my involvement with Captain Starbuck's unauthorized flight, SIR!"

Bryan's response elicited a surprised glance from Apollo, Cain, Sheba, and probably the rest of the people in the room. 'O.k., obviously its about Hera, but I am not bringing it up to them.' Bryan thought to himself in stubbornness.

"Oh! For crying out loud, Torres! Your not in trouble!" Jack said.

Bryan's face was an unreadable mask, but his heart beat slowed, just a little.

Apollo smiled, "At ease, Sergeant."

Bryan released a breath and spread his legs to forty-five degrees and placed his hands behind his back.

Apollo shook his head, "Sergeant Torres, you have been asked here because of your involvement in Alpha Landing Bay during the combined Cylon and Goa'ould attack."

Bryan's face contorted into a frown, "Sir?"

"Apparently, you saved over thirty lives that day and with no support equipment except your heart and your hands. Very Impressive!"

Bryan's knee's swayed a little bit. Chastising himself, 'My ignorance had allowed several people to die.'

Someone cleared their throat, and Apollo amended, "Yes, of course. You also saved a young technician named Methany."

Sire Geller stood up and quickly crossed the room and stuck his hand out to Bryan.

Apollo introduced the Sire again, "You of course remember Sire Geller?" Bryan nodded once and numbly shook the Sire's hand. The Sire spoke in an elegant British accent, "Impressive indeed! Young man, you have my sincerest thanks and my lasting gratitude for saving my Methany!"

Bryan was confused, "You, Your…Methany?"

Sheba smiled, "Yes, Methany is Sire Geller's granddaughter."

Bryan's legs wobbled and he gulped, 'Oh! Crap! Could this nightmare get any worse?' He thought.

Apollo continued, "The Council of the Twelve has voted to give you our people's highest honor, "The Star of Kobol"!"

Bryan did not feel like a hero and if these people knew what he had done to Hera and now Methany they would be throwing him out an airlock. Bryan back pedaled, "Sir, thank you, but that's not necessary, I, I, I am just happy I could help out."

Sire Geller responded, "Non-sense! You deserve it! I would like you to dine with my family and I aboard the Rising Star tonight."

Bryan smiled weakly, "Yes, sir."

Geller smiled fondly, "Commander? I believe there is also another item of business?" Geller prompted.

Apollo grinned, "Sergeant Torres, your out of uniform."

Bryan unconsciously looked down at his uniform, "Sir?" He asked in confusion.

Apollo nodded patiently, "Sergeant Torres, it is also our government's unanimous recommendation that you be offered an opportunity to participate in an ancient custom of our people."

Bryan inquired with his eyebrows.

Apollo continued, "Colonel O'Neill has graciously accepted our governments offer to initiate an "officer exchange program".

Bryan turned incredulous toward Jack. Jack shrugged, "I had a moment of weakness."

Bryan grinned ear to ear.

Sam piped in, "You will still have your duties in the installation of the network, but…"

Sheba finished for her, "You'll be under my chain of command and report to me directly."

Bryan gulped and nodded soberly at Hera's mother. Bryan's inner most thoughts strayed as he contemplated Sheba's features and realized for the first time that this was what Hera was going to look like in twenty-five years. 'Not bad.'

"Yes, ma'am." Bryan answered.

Cain spoke for the first time, "So this is the young man dating my grand daughter!"

Bryan cringed a little, apparently Hera had not told them about his little one sided fight with Hera the other day.

After a few more congratulatory remarks Bryan was ordered to the Colonial equivalent of a uniform shop, where he was fitted with the standard issue Colonial uniform.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan stepped out of the tailors shop and inwardly sighed. 'I did not think I would be wearing this uniform again.' "Look like a cowboy." Bryan muttered just under ear shot.

Starbuck smiled and put an unlit fumerello in his mouth, "See there, NOW, you look like a warrior! Next thing you know, you'll be flying a viper with in a sectar!"

Bryan knew Starbuck was joking and dismissed his comment with a shaking of his head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General Hammond and Jacob Carter continued their conversation:

"Jacob, you still haven't told me what your doing back on Earth?" Hammond inquired.

Jacob's smile dropped a little, "I've brought news about one of the Colonials captured and Captain O'Connor."

Hammond straightened in his seat, "Captain O'Connor? He's alive?"

"For now. One of our agents onboard Heru'Ur's ship has passed on that there are three prisoners, two Colonials and Captain O'Connor."

"Do you know where the ship is now?"

"Yes. I'll give you the coordinates, but you'll need to hurry. Heru'Ur is off meeting with the bulk of the System Lords and now is the time to strike while he is away."

Hammond frowned, "This meeting about the Colonials?"

Jacob nodded, "That's a fair guess. I imagine right now he is consolidating his forces and most likely uniting the System Lords together."

"For what?"

"George, if Heru'Ur is doing what I think he is, Earth could be facing annilation."

"What about the Asguard Protected Planets Treaty? How would he circumvent that?"

"I don't know, but I would prepare for the worst."

"Jacob, I can't run to the president and tell him we're facing imminent invasion based on your assumptions."

Jacob nodded, "We're working on it."

George smiled, "In the mean time I'll have SG-1 updated and see if they can't rescue Captain O'Connor and the Colonials."

"There's a Tok'Ra shuttle standing by. It's less than fifty light years from the Colonial Fleet. I'll gate over to the shuttle and pick them up."

George nodded, "I'll have my people put together the necessary equipment for SG-1 and I'll be sending additional personnel for the Galactica."

Jacob smiled, "George I am not driving a bus you know?"

George smiled and then placed a call to make the arrangements.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A secton went by and the only exciting thing that happened to break the routine of repairing the Galactica was the Warrior Ceremony where Bryan was awarded the "Star of Kobol and assigned to an Earth/Colonial exchange program.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apollo was back on the bridge of the Galactica quietly surveying the repair crews from his own ship's personnel and Cain's fleet of ships.

It had taken nearly a sectan to reattach Beta Landing Bay. Crews worked around the clock and with thirteen times the amount of repair crews from Cains little fleet the landing bay should be fully operational in less than three additional sectan.

Flight crews from Cain's fleet had been reassigned to the Galactica in order to replace the deceased members from their last attack.

Apollo sighed inwardly at the immense loss of life. It never got easier seeing people he was responsible for die. 'So many lives lost.' He thought. 'How many lives were lost during the thousand yahren war with the Cylons?' 'How many more will die before we can reach Earth?'

His thoughts were interrupted by Omega, "Sir! Short range scanners indicate an unknown ship approaching at just under sub-light speeds."

That got Apollo's attention. His adrenaline pumped into his body as he prepared to order battlestations, "How did it get so close without the long range scanners picking it up? Can you identify it?"

Omega pushed several buttons on his console, "I don't know sir. War book doesn't show a match, but the power signature is one used by the Goa'ould."

Apollo's lips creased into a single line, "What kind of ship?"

"Size and shape suggests a cargo transport or shuttle of some sort. Picking up twelve life forms and one alien."

Apollo blanched, "A shuttle doesn't pose that much of a threat. Could it be a suicide mission?"

Athena notified Apollo, "Apollo? I am picking up a transmission from the alien craft."

Apollo nodded, "Patch it up here." Nodding Athena pushed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob Carter/Selmac the Tok'Ra approached the Colonial Fleet. Human and Tok'Ra alike stared in awe of the size of the Colonial Fleet. Battlestars as Jacob had heard them called took up a defensive posture around what he presumed was the Galactica.

Captain Nelson from the technical staff being reassigned to assist in the upgrade of the Galactica's computer systems exhaled sharply, "I don't believe it."

Jacob smirked, "I know what you mean Captain. Until a short time ago I was a Major General in the Air Force and now I know things that no human should ever know and have been to places that most humans on Earth will only see in science fiction."

"Is it wise getting this close without contacting them, sir?" Nelson asked.

Jacob shrugged, "Well if they had seen us; they either would have begun shooting us or calling us." A light blinked and a tiny chirp from his computer demanded his attention.

"What was that?" Nelson asked.

Jacob smirked, "I just finished a passive scan on the Colonial Battlestars. It's important the Tok'Ra know the capabilities of potential allies." Jacob looked down at his control panel and depressed the decloak option on his console.

"Here we go. I am decloaking the ship and hailing them."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A human like voice spoke from the speaker next to Apollo, "Attention: This is a Tok'Ra transport calling the Battlestar Galactica, please respond."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Apollo could respond Omega announced, "Commander, the Pegasus has launched two squadrons of vipers and are rapidly closing the distance with the Tok'Ra vessel."

"What is the Tok'Ra vessel doing?"

Omega shrugged, "Nothing. It's just sitting there."

Apollo ordered Athena to contact the Pegasus and have their vipers maintain a distance from the Tok'Ra. Next he pressed the send button on his console, "Tok'Ra vessel, this is Commander Apollo of the Battlestar Galactica, please state your intentions."

"This is Jacob Carter, we met on Earth. I have vital information for both Colonel O'Neill and yourself. I am also carrying additional support personnel and supplies from Earth."

As he finished saying that vipers passed by him at amazing speed. Several of the Earth people onboard took an unconscious step back. Until recently they never knew aliens existed much less humans from another galaxy were searching for their lost brethren.

Jacob put his hand up, "Easy, their just doing close flybys and scanning us. Probably just a show of force to scare us, just in case we meant any funny business."

Captain Nelson gulped for air as he stepped closer in order to peer out the cockpit window and said, "It's working."

A few moments later the reply came, "Tok'Ra vessel, Your are cleared to land in Alpha Landing Bay, onboard the Battlestar Galactica, transmitting vector coordinates and landing beacon."

Instruments beeped as it recorded the coordinates. Jacob pressed several buttons and the transport effortless increased its speed as it followed its preprogrammed instructions.

As they neared the Galactica a lieutenant muttered, "Sweet Mother!" Followed by several similar remarks. "That thing must be a mile long!" Nelson said.

Jacob nodded, smiling, "Just hope you never see a Goa'ould flag ship, Captain."

The transport vessel smoothly flew into the left landing bay following the running lights showing the direction to fly. It sailed effortlessly five feet above the deck and nearly silent till Jacob could see flight crewman in bright orange coveralls, copper colored hard hat who held two silver batons with red lights that were lit.

Jacob obediently slowed his craft and hovered in the direction indicated. The nose of the craft was pointed for aerodynamic flight recessed until the nose of the craft was more round and shorter than before. Landing protrusions also extended and gave the appearance of the craft physically changing shape. The landing gear made an audible thud through the metallalic hull. He then he received a different light signal that he correctly interpreted as a "shutdown engine" command and gently landed his craft.

Finishing the shutdown sequence he depressed another button that opened the main door to the transport.

Several warriors with large laser rifles took up positions to his left and right. Jacob slowly held his hands up and stepped onto the deck.

Jack along with Sam and the other members of SG-1 were waiting for him. Jack turned to the warriors and said, "It's all right. I'll vouch for him."

The warriors relaxed their guarded stance a little but otherwise held their ground. Jack looked over his shoulder with frustration not used to having his orders followed until he remembered these people were not under his command.

Sam crossed the distance and started to hug her father when a warrior announced, "They have to go through decontamination first!"

Sam called out, "I'll go through it too." Then to Jacob, "Dad!" She said. They hugged a moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heru'Ur's ship hovered over a planet in Goa'ould controlled space.

Inside a somewhat darkened room, ten Goa'ould System Lords sat awaiting Heru'Ur.

Lighting was provided in obvious places that gave just enough illumination but still provided enough darkness for the dire fellowship of the assembly.

Ball, a relative unknown, was rather powerful in his own right, spoke into a multi-resonant voice, "Where is Heru'Ur? I grow tired of waiting."

Loud reverberating sounds of heavy footsteps rang throughout a corridor. A metallic imitation of a man walked boldly into the room with a large laser rifle in its hands.

The other System Lords reared back in surprise as the automaton spoke with an eerie machine drone, "ATTENTION, ATTENTION, His eminence and lord, Heru'Ur is about to grace your presence."

The group had never seen such a device and it did truly look amazing and even intimidating. It had Heru'Ur's eagle insignia on what would be called its forehead.

Heru'Ur smiled wickedly as he was preceded by two more Cylon Centurions and by two that followed him.

He raised his hand in greeting, "Cree Oh Bell, Goa'ould!" His multi-voice spoke and his eyes glowed brilliantly before fading back to normal.

Ball demanded, "What are these things?"

Heru'Ur smiled wickedly, "Behold. My slaves." Then to the whole assembly he spoke, "I bring news to the System Lords of the Tauri menace."

Chronos spoke without hesitation, "You bring news? Of the Tauri? Fool! They are not a threat, they are primitive." He spat in disgust.

Heru'Ur smiled wickedly, "Yes, but not for long."

Yu an Asian Goa'ould spoke for the first time, "What treachery is this? They are protected by the Asguard, we can not break our treaty for fear of the Asguard overwhelming us."

Heru'Ur smiled, "I do not propose such a thing. The Tauri have now grown strong! A lost tribe from the Tauri home world is even now giving them advanced weapons."

Ball frowned openly, "You lie! The Tauri are thousands of years behind us. They are no threat!"

Heru'Ur yelled, "Enough! See now whether I am lying!" He pulled a vol-que out and gave it to the Centurion who pushed a recessed button on its underside and then set it on the tiled floor.

A recorded image of the attack on the Colonial Viper's original patrol that forced Starbuck to crash land played, then the Cylon ambush, the captured Tauri prisoner, Captain O'Connor, and finally Heru'Ur's defeat by the Battlestars.

"You see, my brethren. The Tauri will soon be a real threat to us. One we can not afford to ignore."

Ball called back, "What about the Asguard. They will not be slack in stopping us?"

Heru'Ur smiled dangerously, "As part of the protected planets treaty, the Tauri home world can not be attacked by us."

Ball waved his hand, "Well?"

"We can't, but…" he indicated the Cylon in front of him, "They can."

He explained why the Cylons were chasing the humans and how they were searching for Earth.

"We are bound by our treaty to even protect the Tauri home world against one of our own. However, these machines only need the exact coordinates to their planet to launch an attack that their primitive technology cannot withstand. If I order my now loyal subjects to incinerate the planet we will naturally have to stop them and what's one more city or more laid to rubble. We have an unprecedented opportunity to lie waste their planet once and for all."

"And how does this plan of yours work. We are not bound to protect the Tauri from other races, only our own."

Heru'Ur smiled, "We implicate a minor System Lord, say…" He paused as if he actually had to think about it, "Imotep"

"What you say is a dangerous gamble", Yu said.

"What of the Tauri when they obtain these other human's technology. They will be a plague on the Goa'ould."

Yu stood up and nodded, grunting, "Hmmmpph!" Acknowledging his assent.

Chronos spoke up, "What do you want?"

Heru'Ur nodded, "We must amass a large fleet of ships and armies to crush their fleet of Battlestars and their planet into dust! I believe a hundred battleships is enough."

"You ask too much for a insignificant planet!"

Heru'Ur smiled wickedly, "The Tauri are clever. With no superior technology they destroyed two of Aphohis Ha-Tac Battleships, what will they be like when their allied fleet of ships arrive? What if they develop shield technology?"

Yu nodded once again, "It is done. We can be ready to leave in sixty standard days."

Ball did the math in her head, "It will take over ten months to reach their world."

Heru'Ur nodded, "Then we shall put a stargate on one of the ships and from there we can meet our ships once they enter the Tauri star system."

Heru'Ur laughed menacingly.

One of Heru'Ur recently converted Cylons stood silently protecting his "god". Somewhere in the recesses of his programming the Centurion had a fragment of a message that all Cylons were initially programmed with. His thought engrams reverberated internally, "The final annilation of the life form, known as….MAN."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob Carter/Selmac sat at the conference table aboard the Galactica. The same room the Quorum of the Twelve met in since the exodus from the Colonies over twenty five yahren ago.

The expansive oval table with its plush, high backed chairs was filled with Apollo, Sheba, Boomer, and Starbuck, SG-1, and Jacob.

Apollo motioned for everyone to be seated and as he sat he motioned for Jacob to begin.

"According to the Tok'Ra operatives aboard Heru'Ur's ship; Heru'Ur's is holding two captives, Captain O'Connor and a Colonial by the name of Cree."

Starbuck jumped up, "What!" It was not a question. "Apollo! We got do something!"

Jacobs head dipped slightly and his symbiote, Selmac spoke for the first time during this meeting. His dual toned, reverberating voice resonated in a deep and rich pitch. Shocked, the assembled Colonials started, "That is why I am here Captain Starbuck."

Starbuck started, in one of those rare moments that he was speechless.

Sam not missing a beat proclaimed, "That's Selmac, my father's symbiote."

Jacobs head dipped again as Jacob took control of his body once more, "Sorry about that, Selmac and I forget this is all new to you. I'll speak for both of us while aboard."

Apollo regained his composure, "Of course. Please continue General Carter."

Jacob smiled, "Call me Jacob. I haven't been a General for awhile now."

Starbuck interrupted them, "What about a second Colonial? Cadet Mindon?"

Apollo nodded and Jacob continued, "I don't know, but odds are he didn't make it. I'm sorry, but these system lords are cruel and without remorse."

Jack interrupted, "Jacob, you know where this ship is?"

"Yes."

"All right, lets go rescue them." Jack said.

Sam interrupted, "Sir! Don't we need to get General Hammonds permission?"

"Jacob's already got it or he wouldn't be here now."

Jacob smiled sideways, "Yeah, that's right."

Starbuck jumped up, "Well! What are we waiting for, Apollo, Blue Squadron can take these guys!"

Apollo motioned for Starbuck to sit down, who did so reluctantly, "Starbuck, as much as I want show Heru'Ur up and run the Colonial flag up on his ship, we just got our astrum kicked and…"

"But we can't just do nothing!"

"Oh! For crying out loud. Look! We'll take Jacobs ship, ring in, kill the bad guys, rescue the good guys, ring out. Piece of cake!"

Apollo narrowed his eyes on Jack, "Do you think a well armed strike force can do it?"

Jack shrugged, "We do it all the time." Which was not an exaggeration.

Apollo smiled, "All right, Colonel, what can we do to assist you?"

"Ugh, With all due respect Commander, nothing, we'll take care of it."

Starbuck pointed at Jack, "uh, uh, uh, we're in this together. I'm going!" He turned to Boomer, "You with me Boomer?"

Boomer made a fist, "Your fracking right I am."

Jack shook his head, "Sorry boys, but my team and I do this all the time, we'll take care of this. Just keep the lights on for us."

Starbuck stood up and looked like he wanted to do more than just a little bodily harm to Jack, "Like felgercarb you will! Look!"

"Enough!" Apollo said. Silence filled the room until Apollo spoke again, "General Carter, what do you need to successfully rescue our combined people?"

"A small team, say no more than eight people."

Jack interrupted, "You bring C-4?"

Jacob smiled and nodded, "Yes, and the appropriate uniforms, we still need someone who can access the computer mainframe. I have to stay aboard my ship while its cloaked."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan checked his watch and saw he a few minutes to try to talk to Hera before they left. SG-1, Boomer, Starbuck, Hera, and himself were all dressed in black covert BDU's, complete with watch caps and subdued urban camo face paint.

Boomer was reading the Tok'Ra drive system schematics, while Starbuck cleaned his gun.

Jacob, Sam and Teal'c prepared the transport for takeoff.

Bryan walked over toward Hera. Hera saw him in her peripheral vision. She put some solonite bombs into the black backpack and adjusted the load.

"Ah, Hera. Listen. I, uh, I know we had a misunderstanding but…"

Hera stood up sharply, and pointed at Bryan's chest, "Misunderstanding! Misunderstanding? Is that what you call sleeping with that She-daggit?"

Bryan unconsciously backed up, looking left and right embarrassed that someone might see. In fact everyone stopped and was indeed watching.

Bryan faced Hera, "Look, Hera! I had too much to drink."

Hera roughly pushed him again, "And that makes it right? I trusted you, hell I loved you, bastard!"

Bryan's unconscious thought was, 'At least she's getting our metaphors correct.' "Hera! Please, I am trying to apologize. If you only…"

Bryan never saw her fist hit him in the solar plexus. The air in his lungs expelled and he dropped to his knees.

Jack intervened as Hera stood over him and tried to kick him. Jack got in the way his shin took the brunt of the attack, "Ow! Geez! What the hell is the matter with you two?" Turning to Torres, "Get off the floor, it's embarrassing. And you." He turned back to Hera, "I don't care if you two hate each other, but we got a mission to accomplish, if you can't handle it, get out."

Hera blinked and nodded slowly, "Yes, sir."

"You two, stay away from each other."

Bryan muttered something quietly under his breath and angrily went to the cockpit. He was angry at his indiscretion and also embarrassed at being knocked on the floor by a girl. This embarrassment fueled a new resentment for Hera.

Hera turned away from the group and picked up her bag and sat down on a box facing away from anyone. A silent tear rolled down her cheek unnoticed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip lasted two days and mostly a quiet one. The tension between Bryan and Hera grew into a stalemate. Bryan never once said a word but it was clear that however deep his love for Hera went that she had sparked a lot of anger and resentment toward her.

The truth was that he still had feelings for her, but until Hera was willing to talk about it and settle their differences, nothing would happen, especially since they were ordered to stay away from each other.

Hera's stubbornness in not forgiving Bryan only fueled her anger toward him. 'His actions were unforgivable, or were they', she thought to herself. As soon as the thought of forgiving him came to mind she remembered how she had found out that Bryan was cheating on her. That was all it took to make her forget about absolution of Bryan's sins.

The team of Earth and Colonial went over their assignments and the mission parameters so many times that Bryan was getting a headache. He had just about memorized the ships schematics downloaded into a PDA he had.

Jack took some time to show Boomer and Starbuck the SGC's arsenal of weapons. He held out the small black assault weapon "This is the FN-P90 or P90 for short." Jack picked up a magazine and deftly, but swiftly placed the magazine in its resting position on top of the weapon. "It carries a fifty round, top loading magazine of teflon coated ordinance." Jack charged the weapon by pulling back a small but identifiable side sliding lever. With a metallic ring the first bullet was chambered.

"With a cyclical firing rate of 900 rounds per minute, centon, whatever, the firing range usually is about sixty or seventy yards, but its also effective at five times that range."

Starbuck mulled it over, "Nice statistics, but how effective is it battle?"

Carter piped in, "We used it to win just about every skirmish and battle with the Goa'ould and Jaffa who serve them."

Boomer nodded clearly impressed, "Nice, but how about having to reload so often."

Carter shrugged, "The weapon is very effective and versatile, but as you mentioned, the ordinance has to be reloaded."

Boomer reached out for the weapon and Jack handed it to him, "You know, if we get back…"

Starbuck interrupted, "Uh, uh, uh, I don't go on one way missions, how about being a little more optimistic?"

Boomer sneered, "Fine, when we get back, I bet we could convert this into something a little more advanced."

"You mean, making it a blaster?" Jack asked.

Boomer nodded, "Well we call it a laser, but yeah something like that."

Sams analytical mind piped in, "I don't know, the metal alloy probably doesn't have the molecular structure that would be dense enough to sustain the heat of your weapons."

Boomer nodded, "Probably, but perhaps we could use this as a template and build a colonial version of the P90."

Sam started to make another suggestion when Jacob interrupted.

"Were coming up on the position our spies in Heru'Ur's ranks gave us. Better take positions."

The discussion was quickly tabled, and everyone got into position. Jacob pulled a lever and the stars turned back to normal. A pretty little planet with blue oceans, white puffy clouds and green land masses appeared.

"Heru'Ur's ship has landed on a pyramid platform, looks like you'll being going planet side". Jacob said.

"Can we land the ship?" Sam asked.

"We could but it will be hard getting inside. My bet is using the ring platform. Of course if its guarded there could be trouble."

"All right, that's the plan", Jack said. "Jacob, try to stay out of sight and listen for us. Chances are when we leave, we'll need to ring out fast."

Jacob placed the ship in geosynchronous orbit and got up, "Good luck."

SG-1 stood within the circular radius of the ring platform, they faced outward with weapons ready and nodded to Jacob. Jacob keyed in the correct response and from the bottom of the floor thick Naquadah enhanced circuitry rose up quickly.

The rings one by one raised to a predetermined position making an electronic sound that was rather loud. After each ring was stationary, bright white light covered the entirety of the group and disappeared entirely as soon as it appeared. After the group disappeared, the rings fell back into the floor of the ship as suddenly as it appeared.

The Colonial contingent, including Bryan stepped into the circle next.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the Colonials appeared a laser blast from a staff weapon raced between Starbuck and Boomer who stood next to each other and in-between Bryan and Hera. Everyone reacted on instinct by ducking. Bryan had just enough time mutter, "Never get used to that."

The ring transport deposited them in a three section corridor. SG-1 called for the Colonials over the fire of the many weapons in the room. Starbuck and Boomer returned fire and as true veterans raced ahead regardless of the staff weapon blasts racing past them.

Bryan and Hera tried to cross into the corridor the others were in but the weapons fire prevented them from even a moments opening. The back of the wall was nearly completely charred from the constant fire.

Bryan pulled her back out of the line of fire, "What are you doing! We got to catch up with the others." Hera said.

Bryan shook his head, "We can't make it, and we've got to find another way."

Hera frowned sharply and had to yell over the noise, "They're trying to separate us so they can pick us off!"

Bryan led her deeper into the bowels of the ship, "I know that! But look at that wall, there's no way to get across with that much fire power!"

Hera reluctantly agreed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SG-1 and Starbuck and Boomer managed to repel most of the Jaffa and had regrouped.

"Where are Bryan and Hera?"

Starbuck turned around noticing for the first time that Hera was not with them. "Oh! Frak! Not again!" He started charging down the corridor till Boomer pulled them back, "Hey, there's no going back. If they stick to the plan, they'll find the computer core and disable the ship from there."

Starbuck huffed, "If."

Jack shook his head, "We'll find them, but first we got to free the prisoners, Teal'c, lead the way."

Teal'c took the lead and tried to make their way to the prisoner level.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan frowned, "Damn. I think we're lost." He glanced once more at the PDA schematics.

Hera poked him in the elbow. He turned and she frowned, "Shhh!"

Bryan frowned back but said nothing.

They made their way to the back section of the ship, while dodging whole squads of Jaffa.

A squad of Jaffa came down the corridor, their metal shod feet reverberating throughout the deck plating. Hera and Bryan tried to retreat down the corridor, but another squad approached,

With only one option left, they entered a room and found out quickly it was a dead-end. It was a storage room.

Realizing their mistake would be the end of their lives, Hera closed the hatch through its interface on the wall and whipped out her laser and stood back several metrons and blasted the mechanism. "Well that buys us a little time."

"Great! Now what?" Bryan asked.

Hera frowned, "I don't know! It's your turn, o.k.?"

A banging at the hatch and the pair turned wide-eyed at each other. Frantically they searched around the room.

Bryan panicked and looked from object to object and was at a loss of what to do. Hera also searched while Bryan started moving boxes around looking for something useful.

"Anything?" Hera asked hurriedly.

"Nah." Was all Bryan said. He thought about he problem. 'O.k. we got to get out of a room with only one way in or out. How do we do that without getting killed?'

Bryans mind raced, 'Each room aboard any ship must have what?' The hatch made an awful racket as the Jaffa tried to break the door down. The answer Bryan was looking for came to his racing mind like a bolt of lightening, 'Heat and oxygen. That means…'

Bryan smiled at Hera as he raced around the room frantically looking at the ceiling, walls, and floors.

Hera knew he must be panicking, "Calm down, will you?"

Bryan went to the only place he had not looked, the back of the room and moved three large boxes quickly.

Hera asked, "What are you doing?"

Bryan indicated a ventilation shaft and quickly and expertly retrieved his multi-plier tool, removing the grating, then he motioned for Hera go in.

Hera looked at him as if he was insane and did not move. She crossed her arms and waited. "You've got to be kidding, right?"

Bryan motioned again for her to go, "Come on. Unless you want to stay here."

A staff weapons sound reached her ears and the hatch they had closed started turning cherry red as the Jaffa started burning through.

Bryan nudged her toward the shaft, and that was enough incentive.

He paid particular attention not to stare at her back side as she crawled on all fours deeper inside the shaft. Hera stopped momentarily and whispered, "Keep your eyes to yourself, sergeant!"

Bryan rolled his eyes, "Don't worry about that, LIEUTENANT." He said sharply whispering.

Hera frowned and put her finger to her lips and shooshed him again.

Bryan frowned and thought to himself, 'What did I ever see in this chick? She's a real bi…'

"Would you stop standing there and get inside already! Hurry up!"

Bryan muttered a curse word and obediently got inside and replaced the ventilation cover.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SG-1 one managed to get to the prisoner level unchallenged. Teal'c went wall cells and found them empty.

"T, what's up?" Jack asked.

"The prisoners are not here O'Neil." Teal'c said.

"Where else would they keep them?" Starbuck asked.

Teal'c nodded, "Perhaps this vessel has a water pit. Follow me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan and Hera crawled for several minutes in almost total darkness. Bryan had a mini-maglite flashlight that he used reservedly.

They crawled into different sections and gradually the ventilation sloped downward.

Several time they came across vents that would have provided a route out of the ventilation chambers and back toward their group the got separated from, but those rooms were occupied by Jaffa or Goa'ould.

They entered another juncture and quickly turned his flashlight off. In front of Hera was a vent with light coming inside. He moved left trying to get a better view but Hera kept moving slightly in his direction and could not get a clear look. First her hips unconsciously swung to his left, so Bryan scooted to the right, but that was when she was trying to peer into the vent to get a better look and the result was her hips swung back to the right blocking Bryan's view once again.

"Hey! You wanna move your butt so I can see?"

Hera knew from past conversations that Bryan referred to her astrum, "I didn't see you complaining about my astrum on the planet! Or is it Methany's astrum you were thinking of?"

"Get out of the way!" Bryan said annoyed.

"No. I'll check this out." Hera said.

Bryan had enough of this, "Look! If you hadn't got…"

"Shhhh!" She said trying to quiet him.

Bryan clearly frustrated grabbed Hera by her boots and drug her backward and tried to climb over her.

Bryan did not expect her reaction. She started to claw for purchase in the smooth metal confines and finally gave up. She turned on her side, which made Bryan think she was going to capitulate and the next thing he knew he saw stars flashing in front of his eyes.

Bryan shook his head and wondered for a quick second what happened. It was then the heel of Hera's boot crashed into his forehead again, leaving a black mark of bruising, "OW! Geez!"

Hera smiled to herself and started to sneak up on the grate.

Bryan had enough of this "Princess." He grabbed both legs and pulled her back as he crawled on top of her and finally she turned and started hitting him. "Get off me!" She hoarsely whispered.

"Would you shut up!" Bryan said as he quickly subdued her and crawled over her in order to take a peek. From what he could see the room was empty. Something nagged at the back of Bryan's brain telling him something he was missing was very important about this room, "O.k. we'll go down and see if we can't hook up with the others."

Bryan looked back to make sure she had heard him, Hera looked back at him with a hurt and uncharacteristically sad expression. Bryan was already tired of this girl and just shook his head. He pulled the ventilation cover off and then peeked downward with his nine millimeter pistol leading the way.

The room was thirty feet long and twenty wide. Several flat panels and unknown equipment lined the room and a strange see through glass shelf sat off to one side. The equipment was typical Goa'ould and ornately carved in Egyptian symbols and bas relief.

Bryan dropped downward hanging by his hands. Realizing he would have to fall the next four feet and landed as quietly as he could. Landing on the balls of his feet he waved his arm around aiming his pistol at anything that might be dangerous, not realizing how ridiculous he looked.

Standing up he put his pistol away and made near quiet sound, "Psssstttttt". Hera poked her head down, her black watch cap fell onto the floor and her hair fell into her face and extended almost two feet below that. Bryan motioned for her to come down and she quickly darted back inside the tunnel above. She slid downward toward Bryan and he motioned for her to drop, "Come on, I'll catch you."

Hera took a breath and fell toward him. Her feet landed on his chest and knocked him backwards onto his back. She fell roughly onto him and they rolled. Bryan made an exhaling sound and ended up on top of her. His face was a mere inch from hers and it felt to him as if gravity was pulling him towards her.

Hera's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth pursed in anticipation. Their lips touched and it was as if everything in the universe was theirs and theirs alone. Bryan had started to believe that Hera had actually forgiven him and that things might actually workout with them. After a few moments they stopped kissing and a clouded expression came over Hera's face as she remembered his betrayal with Methany. She quietly said, "Get off me."

Bryan's face pained in realization, "Look, Hera."

"Get off me!" She rasped.

Bryan got up and offered his hand to help her up. She ignored it.

Bryan's heart sunk within him, "Hera, come on. Look. It's not…"

"Don't!" She waved her hands away from him.

Bryan realized the futility of his actions, "Fine."

Hera crossed her arms, "Good." She wasn't entirely sure she should push him away. She desperately felt betrayed and hurt with Bryan's indiscretion but she was starting to acknowledge how she truly felt for him.

'We are just like mother and father.' She thought to herself. Before Apollo and Sheba declared how they felt for one another they fought too.

Bryan lost his patience, "Anything you say your worship."

Hera frowned, "What?"

"You heard me." Was all Bryan said.

"Look, mister!" She pushed her forefinger roughly into Bryan's chest repeatedly. "We are in an alien ship with a hostile force trying to kill us! I'm the officer in charge here and I said drop it!"

Bryan had had it with this woman, "You look, lieutenant. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be lost. Yeah! Your people are so advanced but you can't even navigate a starship!"

"Well you're the resident genius here! Find a way out sergeant!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SG-1, Boomer and Starbuck reached another intersection and Teal'c confidently found a room with no doors. Inside was a long grate set inside the floor. He went to it and peered down with a flashlight.

"Captain O'Connor are you in there." A moment passed and an haggard looking O'Connor smiled a toothy grin, "Teal'c! Is that really you?"

Teal'c uncharacteristically smiled, "Indeed." Was all he said. Turning, he called over his shoulder, "O'Neill! "

O'Neill's darkened face due to the subdued urban camo paint smiled, "Captain? What's your situation?"

O'Connor felt as if he was in a dream, he unconsciously went to attention, "Colonel, Heru'Ur tortured me and a Colonial named…"

Starbuck stuck his head inside and asked, "Cree! You in there?"

Cree had stayed in the rear of the compartment. He wasn't entirely convinced that he was being rescued until he heard Starbucks voice. "Starbuck!"

Starbuck smiled a toothy grin, "Hang on! We'll get you outta there."

Teal'c and O'Neill lifted the grate and helped the men out.

Cree's elation over being rescued became tempered by the remembrance of Mindon, "Starbuck, they killed Mindon."

Starbuck nodded in a fatherly fashion, "I know." Then changing the topic he said rather flippantly, "You know, you're making it a habit of rescuing you ."

Cree grinned back, "Starbuck, after this you'll never have to buy ambrosia again."

Jack stuck his head forward, "Ya think we could save this conversation till we get out here."

The group round the corner and came face to face with a squad of Jaffa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan started looking around and remembered his schematic. He pulled out a small rectangular device and turned it on. The schematics that the Tok'Ra had provided were in his PDA. He used a stylus to bring up a diagram and looked around the room. Bryan smiled and rechecked the diagram with the room's interior. Satisfied he walked over to a desk like piece of equipment. He took off his backpack and pulled out his laptop. Turning it on he started scanning the frequencies and came upon something rather interesting.

Hera quietly shook her head in amazement. Bryan really was intelligent. "Hey, how are you doing that?"

The laptops screen showed a rectangular box with the words "Connecting with the host." A white line with a blue bar raced forward to the right.

Bryan smiled wickedly, "I got Major Carter to procure me a satellite uplink module. It's like a docking station for the computer, it mounts on underneath…" His words were lost on Hera.

Bryan shrugged, "It scans several frequencies and bandwidths on VHF, UHF, VLF, microwave and several other types of signals and tries to find the correct frequency of a device."

Now Hera was really impressed. Unknowingly she placed her hand on his right shoulder and looked over at the computer. Bryan clearly confused by her sudden change of attitude in him stiffened slightly but said nothing at the mixed signals she was giving him.

In a few seconds the connection bar on the laptops screen showed fully to the right. Bryan pumped his hand up in the air, "YES!"

Bryan activated the executable file called translations and a box opened up showing Goa'ould text to the left and English to the right in two separate window panes.

Bryan's eyes scanned left and right as he read and scrolled down the screen, "Holy Crap!"

Hera looked at Bryan and asked, "What?"

Bryan kept reading and typing commands at that same time, "Shit!" He said smiling broadly.

"What? What is it?"

Bryan stopped and smiled, "I don't believe this." His mouth dropped into a school boy grin.

Hera took her hand off him and smacked his shoulder. He started, realizing he had not heard a word she said, "Hey!"

Impatient she asked, "What the frack did you find?"

Bryan laughed and smiled up at her, "Guess what room this is?"

Hera smacked his shoulder again, "What?"

"Its their computer room! The very room we tried to get too all along."

Hera thought about the implications, "You mean, we could shutdown the ship?"

Bryan shook his head, "I don't know about that, but lets see what a hacker can do."

Bryan opened up a command prompt from the computers shell interface and promptly typed so fast Hera could barely see the commands scrolling across the screen. Bryan's eyes never left the screen to look at the keyboard. His focus was absolute. His typing stopped only to read the display momentarily before he pounded away at the keyboard some more.

Strings of information flashed past him and after several minutes he stopped typing completely. He exhaled sharply.

Hera leaned in, "Well?"

Bryan shook his head in frustration, "I can't shut the systems down without triggering an alarm and even if I do take something down that doesn't mean they can't restore it." He put the back of his hand to his lips and gently bit the forefinger in concentration.

Without preamble, Bryan started laughing out loud. Hera looked at him as if he was crazy, "What's so funny?"

Bryan looked up and beamed, "I guess we could always upload a "VIRUS" into the mother ship." Bryan crossed his arms and belly laughed.

Hera did not catch the reference but smirked in sudden realization, "Let me guess? Another quote from a movie, right?"

Bryan nodded and kept on laughing.

Hera shrugged, "Bryan! We don't have time for this you cork!"

That misnomer sent Bryan reeling again in laughter. Hera huffed and shook her head.

When he came to himself he said through watery eyes, "That's dork! You bonehead."

Hera smacked the side of his head, "Ow!" He said.

Hera smiled back, "O.k., dork! Now can you do something creative with all of this technology or are you gonna sit here laughing all day?"

Bryan came to himself, "Yeah, yeah, o.k. Hmmphhh." Bryan sobered and continued searching and then stopped lost in thought.

"So can you do it?"

"Hmmmn?" Bryan asked absently.

Hera harrumphed, "The virus thing?"

Bryan laughed, "Uh, that was in a movie, this is for real. I can't get a virus to do that. I don't even have one for this…" He waved expansively. "Besides, it would take weeks of playing with their code to get a working prototype and I would need more than this. The important commands are password protected."

"What can you do?"

"O.k." Bryan thought about a few moments. He searched the Goa'ould maintenance database and came across some interesting files. He opened an image that showed a schematic of some kind of database. He checked the diagram again and then looked back at the glass shelves and smiled widely, 'I can't delete stuff without notifying them and I can't break a connection to subsystems and it's not as if I could redirect…" Bryan paused in thought, "Redirect?" He sat up straight in his chair. Then to himself, "Cool."

Hera did not want to interrupt him and had to bite her lower lip to keep quiet. Bryan went over to the glass shelves and moved his forefinger around them, and then went back to the computer and double-checked his idea. After returning to the glass case he bent over and found what he was looking for. Near the bottom were four clear glass crystals that were rectangular in shape. He pulled each one out and put them in his bag.

Then went back to the console and began typing as fast as he could and smiled widely.

Hera was at the end of her patience, "What are you doing?"

Bryan did not look up but said without pausing form typing, "Those crystals back there are databases and modular control cards of a sort."

Hera smiled, "So you took the key cards out, right?"

"Wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Yeah those were diagnostic and maintenance cards."

"How does that help us to disable the ship?"

"It doesn't."

"Well?" Hera said leadingly.

Bryan paused from his typing and said, "I'll explain it later. I can't remove the key components without alerting the bad guys, but I can redirect the commands built into them to do some pretty cool damage!"

Bryan quickly finished his work and saved the document, which promptly turned into a batch file. He launched the file and grinned appreciatively at his own handiwork. The batch file did its job and specific changes were made subtly.

"What does that mean?" Hera asked in near frustration.

"It's like Exchange Server, you see, you have these email connections and redirectors that…"

Hera smacked on the side of the head.

"Oww! Cut it out, Princess!"

Hera was playing with him till he insulted her, "What's a princess?"

Bryan explained it, "It's a girl who has been spoiled all her life and walks around like a prim Donna…"

Hera jerked him around, "Take that back!" She demanded.

"No! What are you going to do about it, Princess!"

Hera's pretty face contorted in anger, "At least I don't come from a primitive, backwards world that the only way they can advance is to steal other races technology!"

He stood up and poked her in the chest, not meaning too he ended up poking her on the top of her breast. Unfortunately for Bryan that was mistake.

She looked down and then up at him in rage. The next thing Bryan knew he was staring up at an ornately carved ceiling and finally realized that he was lying on a cold floor.

He came to himself and that's when he realized that she had hit him, He scrambled up and said, "Look! I don't want to hit a girl but your asking for it."

Hera's pain over Bryan's betrayal and anger toward him finally reached its limit and she hit him in the stomach with all her might and he nearly doubled over, coughing loudly. He straightened up and shoved her roughly into the computer equipment. That's as close to coming to actually hitting a girl, but he thought, 'I'll make allowances for this one.'

Her arm banged into the computer console and she righted herself and held her arm tightly and began a muffled cry. Tears streaked slowly down her eyes from the pain as she balled her good fist and prepared to really show him what a girl could do."

Bryan felt ashamed and aghast at what he did and came to her and tried to embrace her, "Hera! I am sorry! I didn't mean to…"

This time Bryan knew when he was on the floor staring up at the ceiling what had happened. His left eye and his forehead were bruised and his lip was slightly cracked and sported some congealing blood. The only thought going through his head at that particular moment was, 'Next girlfriend I get doesn't know how to kick my ass.' He promised himself.

He layed there groaning to himself, unmoving.

Hera realized she had hurt Bryan and somehow empathy for him overruled any anger towards him. She ran to him hoping he wasn't seriously injured, "Bryan! I am sorry. I'm so sorry."

Bryan groaned and groggily came to himself. Shaking his head he tried to raise his head but it felt like lead.

She knelt beside him stroking his hair and leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then she kissed his bruises and finally locked eyes with him. All her pain that she had inside melted as she realized she really did love Bryan no matter what. With purpose of mind she kissed him gingerly on the lips.

Bryan was confused again and not quite understanding what was going on but he finally gave up trying to figure women out and succumbed to kissing the woman he truly loved. He knew Hera was the one for him and finally she let down her mental wall and let him in after the trouble with Methany.

He placed his arms around her and they kissed faster and harder. The side of his lip hurt from where she had punched him before, but he ignored it. 'I hope this means she forgives me!', Was his only thought.

She cupped his head and leaned across him and soon they couple lost all sense of time as they kissed.

Hera held Bryan's head in her lap contentedly. He gently turned her head to face him and looked into her eyes, "Hera…I'm sorry. I, just…"

She put a finger to his lips and said, "We'll talk later." She checked her chronometer, "Oh! Frack! We gotta go!"

Bryan nodded and got up. He realized his radio had somehow been turned off at some point and purposely turned it back on. They stood up and he gently held her, "Hera, one more thing…" He paused.

She looked into his eyes and asked questioningly, "Yes?"

"I love you." He simply said.

Hera's mouth opened in response and a voice other than Hera spoke, "Torres! Where the HELL are you?" Static whirled through the radio's tiny speakers, "Come in!" Sound of multiple laser and gunfire rang through the speakers. Then not realizing his button was still pushed in; he asked someone unseen, "Where the hell did they go?"

Bryan keyed his radio, "Colonel! Boy am I glad your…"

Gun shots and blaster fire interrupted Jack.

"Bryan! Where the hell have you been? Are Hera and you all right?"

"We're in the computer control room."

Bryan recognized the full auto setting of Jacks P-90, snub-nosed machine gun as gunshots fired in quick succession.

A moment later Jack managed to say, "We'll stop being a geek and get over to the throne room!"

"Colonel, we found…", Bryan started to respond but Jack interrupted him, "Never mind that. We got what we came for and we'll take our chances! You still have the schematics and know how to get to the rings, right?

"Yes, sir."

"Get your butts down here, now! We're ringing out of this place!"

Bryan gulped, "What about the computer core?"

"Never mind that! Just get here! Now!"

"On our way!"

The couple moved to the door and Bryan remembered his laptop and backpack. He stopped to retrieve it and a directory of files he had not noticed before stood out to him.

He quickly sat down and began checking out the systems, "Hera! Your not going to believe this! I found the files for their weapons, transport rings, shields, and more!"

Hera frowned, "Come on! We don't have time for this!"

Bryan's hands flashed across the keyboard. "Damn!"

"What?"

"The files are over twenty gigabytes each! My laptop can barely fit that much, I can only download one or two files and even then I have to delete almost everything on my hard drive."

"Come on! We got to leave now!"

Bryan frantically made his decision, "Just a second!" He smiled and his hands flashed across the keyboard. Information in text form scrolled down at horrific speed. The last file completed its download and he broke the connection and without bothering to shut the device off, rammed his laptop into his backpack, threw it on and ran with Hera's hand in his out into the hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the throne room Jack, Sam, Daniel, Starbuck, Boomer, Cree, and Captain O'Connor were in a fire fight with several Jaffa. Cree and O'Connor looked battered and worse for their little stay, but at least they were alive.

Jack swore under his breath, "We don't have time for this!" He pulled a hand grenade out of his vest pocket. Pulled the pin and threw it into the hall.

The Jaffa jumped for cover and a powerful explosion rocked the ship.

Starbuck smiled, "I couldn't have done it better myself."

Jack smiled, "Thanks, now where's…"

Bryan and Hera ran in to the corridor looking battered, bruised, and dirty.

Bryan's eye was bruised, along with his forehead and his lip was a little swollen. Hera had a bump on her cheek, lightly held one arm with the other one, her hair was mussed up and she was dirty as well.

"What?" Bryan asked as the whole group staring at them as they all gathered in the center of the rooms transport ring area.

Jack asked surprised, "What happened?"

Bryan and Hera looked sheepishly toward each other and held hands indicating all was well between them.

Jack frowned as he realized that their injuries had not come from the enemy. The rings descended from the ceiling around them with a reverberating mechanical noise, "What is it with you two, anyway?" Jack asked. Then he called Jacob on his radio, "Jacob, Your ready?"

Jacobs's voice came over the loud and clear, "All set, here we go."

Nothing else could be said as the transport rings broke their molecules down to subatomic particles and a streak of light flashed and then they disappeared. The rings made a reverberating noise and one by one they quickly rose up as if by magic into the ceiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aboard the Tok'Ra shuttle, Jack called over to Sam's father, "Jacob! Lets go! We are out of time!"

Jacob smiled and hit the correct sequence of buttons, "So you got to the drive systems and the ship disabled, right?

Jack smiled, "Nope."

Jacob looked up and frowned, "Jack! You were supposed to disable the ship! We can't outrun them!"

"I know!" Jack yelled back. "Just drive will ya."

Teal'c took his position and checked the instruments, "Heru'Ur's ship is powering up and following us."

Jack frowned, "Ya think?"

Teal'c turned to his friend and commanding officer and said stoically, "We are a vegetable, preserved in brine."

Jack frowned a moment in thought, "That's "PICKLE", Teal'c, a were in a pickle.". Jack mouthed the words as if that would help. Then a thought came to him, "Wait! That was a joke, right?"

Teal'c did not smile but nodded ever so slightly, Jack smiled and slapped Teal'c shoulder with the back of his hand, "Nice." Jack smiled gratefully.

Jacob interrupted him, "Jack if you two are through horsing around we're in big trouble."

Jack shrugged flippantly, "Yeah, we don't have choice, lets go to warp."

Jacob turned around, "Warp? Do I look like Scotty to you?"

Jacob smiled and reached over to activate the hyper launch for faster than light travel when the ship shook violently.

Jacob called over his shoulder, "We're hit, but not too badly. Lucky it was a glancing blow. All right hold on!" He activated hyper launch and the ship received a pulse that rocked the ship as it entered hyper-launch.

Jack shook his fist, "Yeah."

"We are not out of trouble yet O'Neill. It will not take long before Heru'Ur outruns this vessel", Teal'c droned.

Jacobs hand flashed over the screen, "What the hell?"

"What?" Jack asked.

"Heru'Ur's ship has stopped."

"Wait its moving again." Heru'Ur's ship flashed past their little shuttle and disappeared in the blink of the eye.

Sam leaned over her fathers chair and observed the starscape as if that would resolve the mystery, "Dad what happened?"

Jacob sat perplexed and stared at the starscape, "I don't know? It just out ran us and kept going…"

Bryan and Hera sat on the floor in the back of the cockpit area and laughed.

Everyone turned to face them, "Bryan?" Daniel asked, "Do you know something that we don't?"

Bryan laughed so hard tears came to his eyes, "It went better than I thought!" He said as he began laughing another round.

Hera paused from her laughing, "Bryan found the computer room and made a few changes."

Teal'c asked, "Explain?"

Bryan stopped laughing long enough to say, "I hacked into their systems and "changed" a few things."

Jack smirked, "Bryan, if your gonna tell me you uploaded a virus into the mother ship I'm gonna smack you!" Apparently Jack saw the same movie.

Sam wondered, "You did, didn't you?"

Bryan sobered momentarily, "I know how Colonel O'Neil feels about cliché's so I would never do that."

Jack nodded, "Good man. Now! What did you do?" Jack said in exasperation.

Bryan sat up and looked to Hera for support, who beamed back a wide smile and nodded to him. "I didn't have a computer virus with me and I knew I couldn't write one on the spot, I'm a hacker, not a programmer, so I did something they never would have expected." He paused for emphasis, "I redirected the subcommands for key systems."

"What?" Starbuck said. Turning to Boomer; he asked, "Can't anyone here speak plainly?"

Boomer shrugged, "Got me."

Sam tried to follow Bryan's techno-babble, "Your saying you didn't destroy anything, you just renamed key systems? How would that work?"

Bryan shrugged, "It's not that hard really." Bryan not realizing what he considered simple was quantum leaps of logic and knowledge for others. "See, I didn't change the names that a user would see, instead I linked them to different sub-systems so when they tried to chase us, the command was routed to fire control which shot at us, and when they tried to fire on us…"

Sam's eyebrows raised in excitement, "They would stop completely! My God Bryan that's incredible!"

Jack turned to Teal'c, "Are you getting any of this?"

Teal'c raised his eyebrows but said nothing, indicating he was not quite following either.

Sam turned to Jack, "Sir, Sergeant Torres rerouted subcommands that were inherently linked to vital systems. When he changed the linear path of the data stream, it cross referenced other systems which created a complex problem exponentially." Smiling she waited for Jack to show understanding.

Instead Jack felt increasingly uncomfortable, "We know that!" Then he added just loud enough for Teal'c to hear, "I liked Torres explanation better."

Jacob frowned, "You know we're not safe yet. Once Heru'Ur realizes what type of tampering was done, he'll simply reset the programming to its default settings."

Bryan shook his head, "I don't think so sir."

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Because I added a batch file that…"

Jack quickly raised his hand and put his forefinger and thumb an inch apart and said, "Shh-shhh!"

"But sir?" Bryan said, "I was just going to say…"

"Shh-shhh!" Jack said again, "I swear Torres if you started babbling again I'm sending you back home." He pointed to him in humor. "Tell me in plain English, will ya?"

Bryan smiled, "I programmed a batch file so that it would force their computer to randomize the settings and essentially burned them into the crystals. He'll have to replace every crystal and we'll be long gone by the time he figures that out!"

Jack's mouth dropped open, "So. What, you did upload a virus into the mother ship?"

Hera nudged Bryan with her elbow, "Come on! Tell him."

Daniel looked incredulously at the others then back to the couple, "You mean there's more?"

Hera nodded enthusiastically, "Bryan also took some spare data crystals that should give our scientists a quantum leap even to Earths computer technology."

Bryan pulled out the four crystals and waved them in the air. He leaned close to Hera, "I was saving that for later."

She made a funny face at him when Starbuck and Jack said in unison, "Cut it out!"

Sam asked Bryan, "Anything else you care to share with us Sergeant Torres?"

Bryan put the crystals back in his backpack and pulled out his laptop and held it up for emphasis, "Just one thing. I downloaded a file onto my laptop that should help us out a lot."

Jack walked over and asked, "Such as?"

Torres began, "I ran across the technical specifications of their ships and these files were enormous. I had to choose between several different files, and I anguished over which file…"

"Torres!" Jack was clearly exasperated.

Bryan didn't realize he was rambling, "Sir, I knew that the Colonials could travel faster than light and have some powerful weapons and realized we didn't need that, so I downloaded the schematics and databases for shield technology and transport rings instead." He looked up in all seriousness and deadpanned, "All of it."

Everyone went silent as Bryan looked for Jack's understanding and Jack stood motionless with his mouth wide open.

Jack finally found his motor skills and pointed sharply at Bryan and smiled widely, "That's it! Your going on every mission with us from now on!"

He rubbed Bryan's hair, mussing it up. Laughter filled the ship and Jack pointed to Daniel, "Danny, looks like I got another favorite space monkey!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon arrival, Cassiopeia waited by the door of the Tok'Ra shuttle and with the help of med techs, O'Connor and Cree received medical treatment on the spot.

After a lengthy debriefing on the Galactica and with General Hammond via Stargate, SG-1 returned to the Galactica for an awards ceremony. With the new shield and ring transport technology both Earth and the Colonials would be developing some powerful tools in their fight with the both the Goa'ould and Cylons.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heru'Ur paced in his computer control room waiting on technicians to replace the key crystals that the Tauri had tampered with. He seethed in anger.

"My lord", a technician named Rauool said.

"You found something else?"

"Yes, my lord. Apparently several maintenance crystals are missing." Rauool hesitated.

Heru'Ur frowned and his multi-voice reverberated threateningly, "There's something else?"

Rauool gulped rather sharply, "My lord, computer records show that an unauthorized coping of two files occurred while the Tauri were here sabotaging the systems."

Heru'Ur's eyes glowed sharply, "WHAT TWO FILES?"

Rauool trembled slightly and said, "Shields and the Transport Rings, my lord."

Heru'Ur, screamed so loud the other jaffa in the room backed up. Finally Heru'Ur came to himself, "Lets see how useful that information will be when we crush their cities into dust."

Rauool thought he would soon be dead, but instead Heru'Ur smartly turned around and left the computer control room.

His parting words were, "This might be a problem."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan and Hera ducked out of the awards ceremony as soon as it was fashionably acceptable. They walked hand in hand, silent and content with each others company. They reached an intersection on the Battlestar and stopped.

They held each other and kissed openly, enjoying the freedom as two "Colonial Warriors" off duty might.

Hera paused as a crewman walked by smiling knowingly. She bit her lower lip and nodded back to him. He rounded a corner and disappeared.

Bryan looked around and asked, "Is there somewhere we could be alone for awhile?"

Hera shrugged, "I can think of only one place that would be quiet."

Bryan smiled, "Lead the way."

The pair walked hand in hand for several centons and passed several sections of the engineering section. Bryan did not say anything but from what he knew they were probably near the massive thrusters in the aft section of the ship.

Hera walked into an compartment that had rows of large hearing protection on racks. She picked up two and handed him one.

They put the hearing protection on and she led him for a full ten centons through other compartments and up several ladders. When he thought they could not go any further they reached a dead end.

Bryan yelled over the thruster's noise, "Where to now?"

She smiled, "What?"

"WHERE TO NOW?" Bryan yelled.

She shook her head, "I CAN"T HEAR YOU. WE HAVE TO GO UP THERE." She pointed to a ladder.

She lead the way and when she reached the top she pushed heavily against a hatch. The sealed hatch made a vacuuming suction sound that no one could hear over the noise of the Galactica's thrusters. It opened and air hissed downward onto their faces.

She climbed up the stairs and Bryan followed. Once he was out of the hatch, Hera closed it and it sealed automatically and she pulled off her hearing protection.

Bryan followed suit. "That's better. Where are we?" He looked around at the large chamber they were in. The domed chamber like everywhere else on the ship was surrounded by metal. The room was circular in shape with a hand rail beside the hatch. Beyond the rail was a cluster of unknown electronic equipment and monitors. It sported a single barber style chair. The walls lining the room held equipment with different colored lights either blinking or burning brightly.

She smiled, "This is a Celestial Chamber. The only one left on the Galactica."

Seeing that Bryan had no clue as to what she was saying she elaborated, "Five hundred yahren ago the Galactica had several of these chambers all over."

"What were they for?" He asked.

"Navigational fix, primarily. Our scanning equipment was not sophisticated back then and technicians would double check the scanners readouts manually."

Bryan nodded, "Why is it still here then?"

"This one was missed by the refit when it was updated five hundred yahren ago."

Bryan looked around wondering if he would be able to play with the equipment later, "It looks like it still works."

"My father discovered it a long time ago and refurbished it so that everything works now. He used to take me here when I was younger and now its my private space, no one really comes here anymore. Its my little secret. My father once told me it made him feel as if he was riding in the "Hand of God"."

Bryan nodded, "Hmmmn."

She took his hands and leaned up and kissed him slowly at first and after a few moments they increased the pace.

Soon they found themselves panting for breath. Hera rubbed his nose with hers. Something her father had done when she was little and it somehow seemed right.

Hera paused, "Oh! I nearly forgot!"

"What?" Bryan asked.

Hera sat down on the barber style chair and started flipping buttons. Instruments came to life and pictures and the static of sound also. She flipped a last switch and the domed roof of metal split apart like a flower opening its petals to space.

Bryan nearly fell backwards as the awe inspiring view of space opened to the couple.

Bryan turned his head and circled looking out at the glass like substance that separated them from the icy cold of space.

"Uh, Hera, is this safe? I mean will that glass hold?"

Hera smiled, "Don't worry, it's made of pure Tylieum. Its very strong and its been in place for hundreds of yahren."

Bryan reached up as if to touch the surface, but it was over twelve feet above his head. An impossible task. He asked absently, "Tylieum?"

"Yes." Hera said.

"But I thought that was your fuel source, how?"

"It's a derivative of the mineral." Then she asked hopeful, "Bryan, do you like it?"

Bryan smiled and exhaled, "Whew! I love it. It's absolutely beautiful." He said absently.

Hera beamed a smile toward him, pleased that he appreciated it as much as she did. A thought occurred to her about the first time she had said the same thing about Colorado back on Earth and how Bryan had unwittingly revealed what he thought about her. She smiled at that, "Like you." She said.

Bryan paused in recognition after they first met and smiled at the reference and slowly turned, "Excuse me?"

Hera bit her lower lip and came to him playing along, "Did I say that out loud?"

Bryan nodded conspiratorially, "I appreciate your honesty but we need to work on your method of delivery."

Hera giggled, "Come here!" She said.

Their lips found one another again as they embraced.

Above, stars twinkled from untold distances away, silent testament to the love they shared.

An occasional viper streaked by the Galactica's superstructure oblivious to the couple below it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Log entry by Commander Apollo… 

"Fleeing from the Cylon Tyranny, the Battlestar Galactica has led a rag-tag fugitive fleet on a lonely quest...we have at last found the shining planet known as **EARTH!"**

**End of Part 3**

By SG07

Copyright 2003 – All rights reserved by right of ownership listed in the disclaimer.

"**The Thirteenth Colony" series will be continued in the sequel: Part IV – The Last Stand**

* * *

**TITLE: **WARCRY (v1.0)  
**SERIES:** #3 in the "The Thirteenth Colony" series.  
**BEGAN**: January 27, 2003  
**REVISED**: March 21, 2004  
**AUTHOR: **SG07  
**CO-AUTHOR: **N/A  
**E-MAIL: **Crossover with the Battlestar Galactica universe

**DISCLAIMER: **Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, SCI-FI Channel/Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands, nor will it ever be sold for any profit. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the respective authors. All unrecognized characters and plot lines are mine and copyright protection is reserved and claimed. Any resemblance to any person living or dead is purely coincidental.

This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

Battlestar Galactica is a trademark of Studio USA; and/or Universal Studios, created by Glen A. Larson, and does not belong to me either.

THE NOTICE FOLLOWING THE SUMMARY AND DEDICATION MUST ACCOMPANY THIS STORY, IF DISTRIBUTED.

SUMMARY: The Colonial Fleet has at last found Earth at after traveling in space for twenty-five yahren. They soon find that their Thirteenth Tribe and last hope for refuge rests in the hands of a planet hopelessly behind them technologically, by nearly two thousand Yahren. SG-1 gate to another world where they discover a crashed alien space ship and rescue it's pilot.

Their accursed enemy; the Cylons Empire discover a new more powerful and deadly foe that has subjugated them and now do their bidding.

SG-1, Earths premiere and ultra Top Secret military recon team negotiate with their brothers from space and discover their mortal enemy will stop at nothing to destroy them.

Two humans, a Colonial Warrior and an U.S. Air Force Officer are tortured hoping against all hope they will survive to escape Heru'Ur merciless grip.

With the very survival of the Planet Earth at stake, both sides race against time to "The Last Stand."


	4. The Last Stand Ch 4A

**STARGATE SG-1 / Battlestar Galactica CROSSOVER **

**"The Thirteenth Colony"**

**  
PART Four**

**  
THE LAST STAND**

**  
By SG07**

** Sorry that the story sat for so long with no updates, thank you for your patience. I am currently writing all of Part 4 – The Last Stand, I decided to post a portion of it right now and a bit each week or so. I have divided this chapter up in sections. It's just easier that way.   
**

** "My fun meter is pegged."   
**

**  
**

**There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across  
the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of  
the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the  
architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or  
Atlantis.**

**  
Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.**

Robin Meade, CNN news correspondent sat at her desk broadcasting her daily news show. Her popularity and natural beauty made her a favorite on the Atlanta based company. Her naturally thick, brown hair was pinned behind her head today, revealing her ears, which lent a fresh and trusting view to her audience.

Her eyes were large ovals of dark brown, while her luscious lips captivated many a male in her broad audience.

Robin continued her report, "NOAA, the National Oceanic Atmospheric Association, stated that the rise in hurricane's this year have risen, due to global warming. Apparently." Breaking off suddenly was not her style, but apparently something distracted her from her report, as she fiddled with a hidden earpiece. Smiling apologetically to her audience, she said, "We have a news report that several bright flashes can be seen in the sky over Atlanta." She paused a moment, "What?" She asked someone unseen, then to her audience, "We go live to a local affiliate station…"

This was not a normal occurrence for CNN. The importance of the flashes over the city must truly be important for a premiere news channel to switch to a local station. Robin was used to knowing everything in her little domain. For her to be as clueless as her audience made her uncomfortable, to say the least.

A man's image appeared on screen, clean-shaven, handsome man in his mid-30s, with well groomed hair, "This is Jim Levy live for Action News, and we've received reports from numerous sources of explosions high up in the ionosphere. If you look over my shoulder", he pointed to see the faint glow even in the afternoon light. "Several explosions seem to be occurring just above Atlanta. NASA officials are strangely silent and will neither confirm nor deny any meteor showers activity within our solar system, while The White House has no comment at all. According to Several local astronomers meteor showers are a likely possibility. Some have theorized that a severe meteor shower has crossed Earth's orbital path,"

As he said this, a black dot descended from high above, and grew larger, from his perspective. "Can you see that Casey, that object over my shoulder?" He spoke to someone unseen, apparently his camera man. "Look at that! It's appears to be a several meteors headed our way", he paused straining his eyes and as the objects drew closer. So intent on the breaking news story that he ignored his own safety. Several other meteors like objects descended rapidly across the horizon. He began again, "Do you see them now? These objects we are seeing are at this time racing across the Eastern seaboard. We can expect multiple meteor strikes. As you can see these objects do not appear to be very large but they probably will cause severe damage as each one of them will be traveling at several thousand miles an hour." Without warning, all the meteorites turned on their impending impact trajectory and leveled off, "Oh! My God, Robin are you receiving this?"

"Yes", she said, "We see it. Jim, I can not make the image out, not sure what is."

Jim Levy instantaneously knew what it was, "My God, their, their aircraft! This is amazing! These objects are indeed high altitude air craft or as yet, some unknown aircraft."

The unknown aircraft descended upon the unsuspecting city of Atlanta and began opening up hellfire rain on the unsuspecting metropolis. At the first view of destruction had Jim hunched forth in shock as debris rained down from above.

Buildings erupted in flames as the purported aircraft rained down destruction from laser like blasts. Smoke billowed forth from nowhere and everywhere. It was a scene of utter chaos as buildings were mercilessly pummeled, the occupants, in the office buildings were suddenly hurled out of multistory buildings falling to their impending doom.

Pedestrians and cars scurried out of the way as concrete, glass, steel, and people fell from above. A car parallel parked and the driver started to get out as the attack began. A woman of medium build, fighting and losing the "battle of the bulge" looked up in time to see a flurry of debris falling toward her. Letting out a small whelp, she started to run left, into oncoming traffic, but tripped on an advanced piece of debris, the size of a baseball. Falling down hard on her head, she mercifully was knocked out as her vehicle and her body was pummeled with enough weight to crush her car into half of its original size.

In less than thirty seconds of the attack, over two dozen car accidents piled up. Two pedestrians in crosswalks were killed when cell phone handed drivers did not react quickly enough to hit their brakes.

Quickly recovering, Jim Levy got hold of his verbal faculties once again, "Robin it does not appear to be an aircraft of any design I am familiar with, There appears to be no markings of any kind, wait, those objects descended from space, those are spacecraft! Could this be an attack by some neighboring nation who has developed Top Secret prototypes, or an attack from some alien race from the stars?"

Robin and the audience of course had nothing to say, as they watched building after building being pummeled to ashes. Jim saw the aircraft emit a bright white glow that decimated whatever it hit. Jim began again, "My God! They are tearing up downtown Atlanta! Robin these circular shapes seem to be gliding through the air, these, these death gliders have appeared all across the Eastern seaboard, speculation as to where the other group of aircraft are heading. Some say Washington DC, while others have reported sightings off the Atlantic Coast heading North." He said finally putting a name to the image that he saw before and these are spacecraft that's what was lighting up the skies as the inner the earth's atmosphere. Unknowingly Jim named the Cylon Raiders with the very name of the next invasion force of the Goa'ould.

Jim Levy continued, "It's incredible! Robin, the amount of damage these spacecraft are doing. These unknown ships are causing more death and destruction not seen like since that of 9/11. Jim referred to the cowardly terrorist attack by Al Qaeda members when they hijacked three jet liners and used them as high speed missiles, causing massive destruction, and woke the sleeping giant known as America.

The unknown spacecraft may have been unknown to the locals of Middle Georgia, but to the people in the Pentagon watching the news broadcasts, this enemy was none other than the Advanced Cylon force.

Four squadrons of Cylon Raiders flew in and out of the downtown area, demolishing everything that their forty Megon loads could touch.  
In the lead fighter, a mechanical voice spoke, "All squadrons continue destroying this population center."

The ships speakers rolled forth confirmations from all squadron members, "By your command."

Before Jim could speak again, he heard another sound coming from the North of Atlanta. Jim strained his eyes. "A new set of aircraft are coming in from the north." Jim immediately recognized the shapes, "American Fighters! Thank God! I can also make out what appears to be helicopters, AH-1 Cobra's, I believe. Their coming in fast, hopefully they will be able to stop these people, whoever they are."

"The Jets we are seeing have undoubtedly flown in from Dobbins Air Reserve Base, a combination of Air Force F-15 Eagles and the Navy's FA-18 Hornets are the United States first response to these unknown aggressors attacking Atlanta. The joint base is situated just twenty miles north of Atlanta in Marietta, Georgia in Cobb County. That's the reason the military was able to respond so quickly."

Sure enough, F-15E and FA-18 United States Air Force and Navy fighter craft flew in at Mach speed, launching their destructive missiles. Several of the Raiders were destroyed instantly, but the high maneuverability of the "death gliders" proved too much for them. The invaders were too maneuverable and fast.

The first U.S. Air Force response to the alien invaders closed in for the kill. The pilot gazed outward through his crystal-clear cockpit shield of his F-15 interceptor, at the Heads Up Displays or HUD as it was known, indicated airspeed, compass readings, altimeters, and depending on weapons setting, range and percent effectiveness. He locked onto his target, through various instruments on the aircraft. His Wizzo, a nickname for weapons systems officers, also known as backseaters informed him of the Cylons. His radar showed the image of the bandits attacking his homeland. "Talley forty-eight bandits", he added "My fun meter is pegged." This meant he was not having any fun at all. His copilot answered up "Twirly!", an Anti-collision beacon on an aircraft announced an imminent collision; the pilot swung a hard left, his afterburners working overtime, just as the raider flew past him at Mach One. His copilot responded with "Roger" as the laser bolts raked across the craft. "Yankin' and bankin", a fighter pilot term for aggressive aerial maneuvers.

His wingman responded, "Three-Nine Line!", which translated into an imaginary line across your airplane's wingspan. A primary goal in Air Combat Maneuvers or ACM, is to keep your adversary in front of your "three-nine line". His craft banked immediately. Bobbing his aircraft, left and right, it became unresponsive as alarms blared and smoke began to fill us cockpit, he responded, "Sierra Hotel!" Announcing the phonetic abbreviation for "shit hot," a high praise; the pilot's favorite and all-purpose expression of approval.

The pilot cursed under his breath and said, "We have to ditch!" The pilot switched his radio communications to a non-secure frequency all aircraft whether, civilian or military would receive, in what is called a clear voice transmission.

"Mayday mayday mayday, this is U.S. Air Force fighter foxtrot zero niner zero, declaring an emergency," as alarms blared in his ears. He didn't hear a response because his radio was not transmitting. He had just enough time to see a Cylon Raider on a collision course with him. His plane would certainly crash into a building in downtown Atlanta, killing many people in the explosion. Not wishing his plane to hurt any innocent civilians he turned his aircraft at the last second and the pilot had just enough time to hit the emergency release on his Ejection seat.

Part of the overall egress system is the plane's canopy, which has to be jettisoned prior to the ejection seat being launched from the aircraft. The hatch blew just before the ejection seat activated.

The ejection seat is an extremely complex component to any fighter. Everything has to perform properly in a split second and in a specific sequence to save a pilot's life. If just one piece of critical equipment malfunctions, it could be fatal.

The Ejection seats attached to a rail system via a set of rollers on the edges of the seat which guide the seat out of the aircraft at a predetermined angle of ascent. The catapult fired the ejection seat up the rail system, propelling his seat high into the air. He exhaled sharply, "Yeahhhhh!"

His head pushed downward as his body and his acceleration couch blew straight up into the air. The chair catapulted a hundred and twenty feet into the air by the munitions rounds fired, from underneath. He and his copilot ejected straight up in between the skyscrapers. Unfortunately, his copilot wasn't as lucky, as debris from the Cylon Raider hit their jet aircraft ripping him to shreds before he left ten feet from the cockpit. The American aircraft were going down in ever increasing numbers.

Another American Fighter flew in guns blazing. He lined up his target and anticipated the banking of his mortal enemy. He smirked evilly as he spoke pilot slang, "AMF!" which was the phonetic abbreviation of, "Adios Mother F----r".

A whirling noise precipitated as the rotating machine gun spewed out uranium depleted shells at the Cylon ship. The raider's hull fragmented for one second, and then shattered like an egg less than two seconds later.

The Cylons were moderately adaptive, albeit slower than humans. They relied heavily on what they knew. After an initial regrouping they systematically began their infamous pinwheel attack. Although the pinwheel was more abbreviated in an atmosphere, the American pilots became totally defensive.

One by one, the American fighters winked out of existence, much to the dismay of the citizens below.

The AH-1 Cobra's, a Bell Helicopter sported a power plant of two General Electric T700-GE-401 Turbo shaft engines. Each engine delivered one thousand six hundred ninety horsepower. The cockpit sported two seats, in tandem, pilot in rear, and a copilot/gunner in front. With a performance climb rate of one thousand nine hundred twenty five feet per minute and a maximum altitude of fourteen thousand seven hundred fifty feet made this gun ship quite lethal and mobile.

One Cobra sped at the maximum attainable speed of one hundred ninety five miles per hour. A Cylon fighter crossed its path and it fired its single M197 three barrel 20 mm gun, nose mounted weapon. Spewing ordinance from its seven hundred fifty round ammo container it unleashed several uranium depleted shells into the lead Cylon as it passed the Cobra. The three barrel weapon emitted a high pitched whirring sound, followed by empty shell casings falling rapidly onto the cities streets and pedestrians below.

The Cylon fighter began smoking immediately from its many holes. It wobbled and then spun in circles, downward, before it crashed into a tall building, killing several innocent civilians hunkering down in fear. "Hoo-Yah! That's a kill!" The pilot said with great satisfaction.  
The Cobra began to move off, trying to stay mobile. The copilot shouted, "Watch your six!" A Cylon fighter strafed the gun ship from behind. Reflex caused the pilot to deploy the helicopters AN/ALE-39 Chaff system and SUU-4/1 Flare dispenser countermeasures in vain. Angling his craft sideways was a futile effort. The gun ship lasted less than thirty-five seconds in combat.

Passing above the debris, the Cylon fighter was laid wasted by another Cobra gun ship. The Cobra fired one of its eight Hellfire missiles. Cylon debris reigned down from above.

Despite its best effort, the attack helicopters were much slower moving target. The new survivability rating was not very impressive.  
Similar scenes played out over and through the tall skyscraper buildings in the most densely populated area of Atlanta.  
Within minutes, the highly maneuverable raiders dominated the sky once again.

Dobbins Air Reserve Base had another two squadrons ready, but was specifically ordered to stand down, by the Pentagon and Joint Chiefs of Staff. Amidst the loss of their fellow pilots and an attack on American soil, the pilots quickly let expletives overcome their discipline. Many derogatory comments were made in reference to the Pentagon, something about the "Puzzle Palace" struck again. If only the pilots had known why their leaders had called off the attack, they would not have judged their leadership so harshly.


	5. THE LAST STAND Ch 4 B

**STARGATE SG-1 / Battlestar Galactica CROSSOVER**

"The Thirteenth Colony" Part Four B - THE LAST STAND By SG07

As promised, the second part installment of Part Four B.

Thanks for the reviews. I really use them. :)

* * *

"**I am Sierra Hotel!"**

In the minutes after NORAD had picked up the Cylon invaders, Major General George Hammond called the President and on his order, called Area 51, in Nevada. All the F-302 fighter craft they had, which were two dozen in all scrambled.

Deep within the state of Nevada, the not quite so secret Area 51 situated on hundreds of acres. On the back side of Area 51 sat a large mountain range, where the secret hangars of the F-302 are held in reserve. A rocky camoflauged face were the covering for the set of secret hangars that housed Earth's newest defenders. This viable counterpart to the Goa'ould Death Gliders, the F-302 Advanced Interceptor/Solar System Interceptor was an entirely new technology. Manufactured at Area 51 R&D facility, and by Colson Industries, used four engines; the first were two conventional afterburning jet engines, two scramjet aero-spike-high altitude scramjets, one rocket booster for orbital insertion, and one hyperspace window generator, courtesy of the Colonial Government.

Its ramjet engines operate by subsonic combustion of fuel in a stream of air compressed by the forward speed of the aircraft. In a regular jet engine, fan blades compress the air. In a scramjet, the airflow through the whole engine remains supersonic.

The F-302 was outfitted with four weapons stations, two under each wing for a total of four missiles, both are naquadah modified AIM-120 AMRAAM missiles and AIM-9X Sidewinders. For atmospheric flight, twin internal Cannons M61A2 Vulcan 20mm are used for close quarter, atmospheric combat.

With a crew complement of two, the F-302 is a technological milestone for Earth defenses. In addition to all of these technological marvels, the fighter sported the latest in electronic counter measures. Its death black outward shell was a direct descendant of the stealth technology built into its predessors such as the SR71 Blackbird, F117 NightHawk, and B-2 Spirit stealth bomber.

A stealth aircraft is designed to absorb and deflect radar emissions. That does not mean these aircraft are completely "invisible" to radar, they are simply harder to detect than conventional technology. In general the goal is to allow a stealth aircraft to execute its attack while still outside the ability of the opposing system's detection. The F-302 avoid detection by it's body shape that deflects radar signals in a direction roughly perpendicular from the radar signals origin, rather than reflecting the signal back to enemy sensors. The normally hot exhaust of the jet engines and high altitude aero-spike engines is cooled by ambient air before leaving the fighter; as a result the infrared signature of F-302 is minimized. The F-302 had been painted in dark colors to make visual identification more difficult. The one flaw in the stealth technology were the missiles installed beneath the plane detracted from its overall efficiency.

Unlike the Colonial counterparts in the Viper, the F-302's stealth technology and electronic countermeasures package gave it a significant advantage over the Cylon Raiders, or so the Colonial technicians claimed. In a matter of minutes, Earth's newest defenders would be tested to it's full capabilities.

In short time they made the near fourteen hundred mile trip from Nevada to Atlanta traveling in excess Mach Nine Point Six, that translated into the F-302 traveling seven thousand miles per hour in low Earth orbit. This speed record was previously set by NASA's experimental X-43A scramjet flight.

The F-302's flew high in the ionosphere, well above airline jets. Looking up past the canopy of his fighter, one of the pilots could see was the inky dark of space. Focusing on his mission, he looked down. According to his instruments, the two squadrons of F-302's had already flown over Kansas, Missouri, and sloped downward toward Tennessee. In another minute, the squadron would have to reduce their speed drastically and then dive downward as they crossed Tennessee, or risk bypassing Georgia altogether.

They further reduced their speed to Mach 2 and flew at ten thousand feet above the ground. In seconds the 302's could see the far away horizon of the city of Atlanta, its view rapidly growing in their field of vision.

Their radar and lidar came to life as civilian aircraft circled above or diverted to another state, depending on the individual birds fuel capacity. The real time radar targeted the new enemy.

Colonel John "Viper One" Andrews of Eagle Squadron flew the lead F-302 squadron. It was good to be home, but now his home was being threatened, "Dammit! I got a sister that lives here."

"Don't worry John, we'll show those bastards not to mess with the US of A!" His wingman announced.

"Thanks, Frank. I just hope she was late getting to work today."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim Levy, local reporter in Atlanta, continued his broadcast in a somber tone of grief, "It appears our American pilots are outgunned. These "Death Gliders" are too fast, and too maneuverable! Robin, we may have to evacuate as the buildings around us are being pulverized by these spacecraft. As you can see debris from the buildings have littered the streets, crushing cars and people without discrimination."

Robin Meade interrupted, "Jim, see one of those black dots on horizon. Can you focus the camera?" His camera man did his best to focus. It wavered in as an image solidified, once more on an entirely new set of aircraft. "It's more death gliders", He said defeated. "My God! Robin, wait, wait, those are ours!" the black fighter flew overhead very fast as the cameramen did a quick, up movement of his camera and caught a glimpse of it under the wing was the tale-tell sign of the American military fighter logo. A circle the star of the middle and two lines coming sideways left to right. Robin said, "I have never seen fighters like that before, this entirely new set of gliders are apparently American fighters."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel John Andrews checked his readouts and said, "Gentlemen, Command was right, we got Cylons at twelve o' clock." His wingman, Frank's instruments beeped for his attention. Turning all business, "Tally thirty-nine raiders...four hundred miles and closing!" As an after thought he added, "Transferring target data to your terminal, sir."

"Roger that." Then in a southern drawl, "Let's show'em how we do things at home."

"Roger that!"

"Get Some!"

"Alright, leads, we are clear to fire. move in, and cover your wing man! Good Hunting!"

With nothing more to say Eagle and Raptor Squadrons flew head on toward the enemy fighters.

The two squadrons divided up and Eagle Squadron, formerly of the Battlestar Galactica took a direct vector to the intruders wreaking havoc in downtown Atlanta. John contacted his sister squadron, "Raptor One, proceed to rendezvous coordinates."

Colonel Michael "Raptor One" Sharpe commanding Raptor squadron replied, "WILCO, All Raptors, comply." Then he spoke into his flight recorder, "Pitching right...165" As he moved his "stick" to his right." The Raptor Squadron veered right, taking a southeasterly approach across Macon, Georgia, just eighty-five miles south of Atlanta, before turning sharply around to hit the death gliders from the rear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hundred and forty four miles North West of Atlanta laid the city of Scottsboro, Alabama. Located in the heart of Jackson County, the city owned lake resort of Scottsboro Goosepond Civic Center was a host to corporate banquets, cultural events, trade shows, golf courses, a full service marina, campground, amphitheater, and more. The marina, sat in the heart of the Lake District, off of the Tennessee River.

A mother, Lorie Atkins, an average woman in her mid-thirties towed her recalcitrant boy of nine, out of yet another store on the docks. Without remorse, the boy reminded his mother for the tenth time that morning why she never had any more children. With a whining that Jack O'Neill would soon find grating, the boy pelted his mother with more questions. "Are we done yet? I'm hungry!" the boy complained as he licked his ice cream cone. A generous helping of "Cookies and Cream" flavor treat melted over the edges of the cone, dripping onto the boys shirt and shoes.

His mother, frowned, "Scott! I just bought you ice cream!" Her motherly patience had long since eroded, "I swear, sometimes I wish the Army would teach you a lesson and ship you off to Iraq with your daddy!" Instantly regretting what she said she covered her longing to see her husband again with the frustration over their spoiled child.

The child not feeling ingratiated to his mothers care, began jumping up and down and started to say something until he saw off in the distance several death black fighters flying overhead. The F-302's flew one thousand feet above the ground at supersonic speeds. The fighters, two squadrons in all, flew so low that the small ships in the marina shook violently sideways, throwing spray and water onto the pedestrians who were unfortuneately stood beside it.

Great plumes of water sprayed buildings and pedestrians alike. A great noise followed the fighter jets as the sound assaulted the ears of the people.

Lori and her son, Scott stood open mouthed, drenched to the bone on the docks. Their hair was water soaked and matted to their head like a seldom used mop. Water fell from their eyes, as the boy blinked slowly in shock, the ice cream all but forgotten slid sideways off his cone, making a muted splatting noise onto the wooden deck of the marina.

His mother turned a wide eyed expression toward her son who began sobbing openly. He dropped his now empty cone and hugged his mother's legs with all of his diminutive might, "I'm sorry! Please don't let them take me away!" the boy lamented.

John Andrews had the squadron fly low and tight as they passed Scottsboro, Alabama. At less than one hundred fifty miles from their target they assumed the most stealthy approach possible. Smiling unrepentantly, "Oops" was all he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cylons had vanquished the humans of the Thirteenth Tribe easily. Continuing their assault, Cylon Raider One One Zero Three sensors reported multiple contacts at seventy-five miles out, "A squadron of unknown enemy craft approaching."

"Pursue and Destroy."

"By your command."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin Meade interrupted Jim's diatribe, "Jim, sorry to cut you off, the Governor has declared a state of emergency. All citizens in the city of Atlanta and the local area for a radius of one hundred miles are to evacuate immediately. The attack currently underway in downtown Atlanta is just one of two attacks in the United States. CNN has just learned that a simultaneous attack has just begun in New York City. We switch live to a correspondent there."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Eagle squadron met the enemy head on, Raptor Squadron swung downward and flew circumspective around the south end of Atlanta. The idea was to create a pincer. Have the enemy engage Eagle Squadron, while Raptor Squadron flew in from the south and pounced on them while engaged with them."

John came into range, waiting for his targeting equipment to announce a lock. The targeting equipment completed its job and John announced, "Sweet Lock!" Then he announced into his flight mask, "Fox 4...Two!" Two missiles released underneath his undercarriage and flew toward the Cylon force. Smoke expelled from the rear of the missiles as it blazed toward their electronically painted targets wind trails buffeting the missiles.

The Cylons had reason to be confident of their air superiority. The last human fighters lasted less than five minutes in battle. Although the other fighters had some of the speed, their maneuverability and slaves to inertia the fighters were simply outclassed.

The Cylons had taken a few losses, but that is part of the combat and to be expected. There was no reason for concern, so the Cylons flew in head to head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cylons were not able to get a solid lock onto the newcomers. "Sensors can not obtain positive lock on targets. The humans are employing stealth technology." Mentally, the Cylons upped the threat level but not nearly enough for what awaited them.

"Continue assault."

"By your Command."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every missile found its mark as half the Cylon force was destroyed in the first round of aerial combat, by the enhanced sensors, and naquadah enhanced warheads of missiles reigning fiery death upon its mechanized enemy.

After the head to head attack, it was a free for all. Fighters dived in and out of the buildings. The Cylons cared nothing for human life and unleashed forty Megon loads of laser fire upon buildings and fighters alike. The F-302 pilots were more selective trying to minimize their targets.

One of the F-302 pilots fired upon a Cylon, only to have another two fighters surprise him from behind and before him.

Expertly piloting his new fighter, he rammed his "stick" backward ascending vertical, "Going ballistic!" The new inertia dampers provided just enough tug on him to feel the pitch and yaw of the craft, but saving him from its adverse affects. The fighter pulled seven gee's as it rocketed skyward between two buildings. The occupants who were either trapped from the previous attack or too stunned to run watched in awe as the death black F-302 flew upwards past them at insane speeds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An office secretary had retrieved her digital camera in time, which also recorded live video and audio. The building on the left and right of the fighter shook and the windows shattered violently inward as the rocketed upward. Level by level the office building's windows shattered as a thunderous noise threatened permanent hearing damage to the buildings occupants. She held her camera up in the air as she reflexively hid behind an office desk. If she lived, she intended to get her sixty seconds of fame on television that night. Shattered glass rained all around her, mortally wounding her co-workers and in a couple of cases killing them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Raiders attacked from opposite directions. So fixated on their target, and slower reflexes prevented the automatons from duplicating the maneuver.

"Uh Oh." One of the Cylon pilots had enough time to speak before its fighter crashed into its sister ship.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The human pilot's wingman expelled, "Damn! That was close!" As the pilot quickly pushed his acceleration stick forward stopping all forward thrust, he said, "Hot Damn! I am Sierra Hotel!" Flipping his fighter upside down and allowing gravity to propel him at super speeds downward, he rocketed in between office buildings. "Yeeha!" The pilot screamed in awe of his fighter's ability. On his downward swing the targeting computer locked on to the nearest Cylon fighter passing just underneath him, he excitedly said, "I got tone, I got tone, Fox 4!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cylon raider flying below him was pursuing another F-302 and disappeared into fragments.

The Cylons grew bolder and tried more aggressive maneuvers and never noticed when Raptor squadron arrived.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cylon force immediately redoubled their collective efforts. A Cylon fighter lined up on an F-302, the human pilot Captain Shawn "Lightening Rod". Michael Green's equipment beeped an audible warning, "Watch your six!" his backseater yelled, "I got it, watch this!" Calling to his wingman, "Batman! Lightening Rod, going Elvis!" His wingman, Captain Robert "Batman" Louis Melendez, was well known for his dropping downward from the shadows, "Roger." Robert said in a harsh "Batman like" whisper.

"Lightening Rod" rammed his "stick" backward sharply; his craft immediately obeyed his commands. The F-302 flew nearly straight up through the center of the buildings.

Quickly circling around "Batman" pounced from above squeezing the trigger on his machine gun. A hail of near invisible ammo raced forward, ramming into the Cylon following "Lightening Rod" at incredible speed. The Cylon fighter flew straight for a moment, just prior to exploding into a thousand shards of hot streaking metal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When it was clear that the Cylons could not win, the Squadron leader announced to the five remaining fighters, "All fighters cease attack on the humans; begin suicide run on population centers."

The Cylons orders were to wreak as much damage as possible to the population centers. If attacked, pursue enemy craft and destroy them. If an attack proved ineffective, switch to suicide runs on the population centers causing as much damage as possible. It was Baltar's/Demios intention to cause as much fear and panic as possible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Cylon fighter flew toward hapless civilians, John Andrews knew from experience what was about to happen, "Oh! No! Your not going to do that!" He inverted his fighter in mid air, causing the inertia dampers to work over time in an atmosphere of the planet. He blinked sharply and by training squeezed his stomach muscles as tight as he could, from the g-force was more realistic to the old jets he had flown. Forcing blood upward to his brain, his thoughts quickly refocused. He would have to remember to tell the geeks back at the base about the inertia dampers only working about ninety percent of efficiency. He raced toward he fighter.

The pincer movement worked well. The fighters came in hard and a dozen Cylon Raiders never knew what hit them, they were encompassed by fiery blossoms of destruction. In less than five minutes all enemy fighters were destroyed. Eagle and Raptor squadrons went into formation and circled Atlanta twice before being called to head toward New York City in order to eradicate what remained of the Cylon incursion there. Fortunately, for New Yorkers, the Aircraft Carrier, USS Abraham Lincoln had just moored off the coast for shore leave, and quickly scrambled everything they had.

When all the enemy fighters were eradicated, John said, "All right folks, well done, now we got work to do, our orders are to proceed with all due haste to assist the USS Abraham Lincoln in Manhattan."

A pilot announced, "Aw! We gotta fight with Squids?"

John smirked at the acronym used for Navy pilots, "All right, knock it off. Ascend to Angels twenty five, Mach Niner."

"Wilco."

"Roger."

The scene had played out, while civilians ran, reporters dived behind cars seeking protection, while trying to verbalize the drama.

Below them and unnoticed, were several patriotic shouts of glee and affirmation as the Earth's newest defenders successfully fought off the enemies initial attack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at CNN News Room…

Robin Meade faced the primary camera. "Spectacular!" She announced, "The US Military in Top Secret jets stopped, as yet, unidentified aircraft attacking downtown Atlanta. Is this a new terrorist threat or an alien incursion? How will the United States respond to these unprovoked attacks? Stay tuned as the story unfolds. For those just tuning in, we bring you a live report from downtown Atlanta."

Inwardly, Robin smiled to herself, not at the tragedy before her, many people were obviously killed or seriously injured, and the property damage alone would be in the millions. No, she inwardly smiled, because tragedy was the news channel's lifeblood. This is what she got paid for! "We can milk this story for two weeks!" She said to herself. As her commentary discussed the tragedy unfolding, she was careful to speak in a sobering, caring tone on the latest tragedy unfolding, as her mind reeled, 'Who are these people, and why did they attack the U.S.? They couldn't be Islamic terrorists; they did not have the technical expertise to build such fighters.' Pushing everything aside mentally she asked all the right questions, while Jim interviewed survivors and rescue teams arrived on scene.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. The Last Stand Ch 4C

**STARGATE SG-1 / Battlestar Galactica CROSSOVER **

"**The Thirteenth Colony" Part Four C - THE LAST STAND **By SG07

As promised, the third part installment of Part Four C.

(Please keep up the reviews, I really appreciate constructive critiscim/reviews)

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Holy Crap!** **No one does that to my ship!"**

Two hours earlier…

Sunlight from the distant star reached a metallic hull. A deep space satellite sat poised in the ice rings of Saturn. The satellite was tethered to a rather large ice chunk that floated in a predictable orbit around the giant planet.

Thanks to Colonial Technology, the satellite was delivered and anchored to one of the larger rocks that made up Saturn's rings. The rock itself was retrofitted with an intelligent network of gyro-synchronous thrusters, and passive lidar, radar, and Colonial sensor equipment that kept the rock in perfect alignment, while maintaining the illusion of a natural ice rock.

Its sole purpose was to detect any space ship's approaching Earth. Also thanks to Colonial technology the recon satellite also sported an advanced communications package that was not slave to the Einstein and Newtonian laws of natural physics. It's faster than light communication was used to communicate with orbiting satellites of the Earth, which then disseminated that data to the proper channels.

The device continued its passive scan, until its sensors detected a single space ship approaching. The Cylon saucer shaped ship quickly passed Jupiter, then Saturn on a direct course for Earth.

On Earth, NORAD seated just above the Stargate Command picked up the long range satellite's communications.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demios/Baltar's Basestar arrived in the Thirteenth Tribes Star System. A single Gold Cylon Centurion arrived at the chambers doors. The Cylons posted moved their guns barring the doors to a vertical position.

Lascivious was a newer model created by Heru'Ur. The gold sporting its exterior shell indicated that he was the command centurion. Demios or Baltar as he had been known decided that he would replace the more independent IL Series Cylon, like Lucifer with a more dependable and controlled model. Demios host contained memories of the infuriating machine and could not tolerate one second more of Lucifer's droning.

Deimos was named after the Greek son of Ares, the Greek name for Mars, who is also called "panic" or even "dread". In mythology, Deimos, together with Phobos and others, would often accompany Ares into battle with gods.

Demios actually looked quite a bit younger. Thanks to the sarcophagus the Goa'ould possessed and the miracle of nano technology, Baltar's physical condition was now in peak performance. He appeared physically as his host did in his late thirties.

Demios had traded his original host's filthy garments for a more classical Greek white robes and a gold leaf crown.

Demios had decided to keep Baltar's high reaching chair and look down onto his audience. In that his host and he agreed. After all, he believed himself to be a god. This afforded more of the illusion. He did have instruments built into the chair, along with internal communications, but he preferred to have the Centurion report to him verbally.

The centurion walked into the center of the light and waited.

Baltar/Demios received the report, "Speak servant."

"By your command. We have entered the Thirteenth Tribe's star system and orbiting a gas giant planet. We are being scanned by multiple satellites as we speak."

Demios considered that. "Ah, these humans work quickly. Heru'Ur is correct; now that the Tau'ri have become united with their Colonial Brethren they will grow even stronger."

"How soon till we enter orbit?"

"In sixty centons." He said still using the Colonial measurements.

"Have we detected any space craft?"

"Negative, we have detected a small outpost on the fourth planet in this system."

Demios paused a second, "That's where the defense force will attack us. Prepare to launch fighters, and notify the Al-Kesh to begin."

"By your command."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Pentagon. It was more than a joint military building identifiable by its uncommon shape. It was home to the best military minds that the United States Military and its country had to offer.

Men and women served tirelessly and long hours coordinating the worlds most highly trained and well armed military force the world has ever seen. Each person contributing their invaluable skills, like thousands of ants each one carried its own weight and more, but as a whole, this collective of volunteers made one of the most cohesive military fighting forces the world in the past or present had to offer.

The building itself was located in Washington D.C., near the states of Virginia and Maryland respectively. Home of the United States Government and Capital, it boasted of excessive traffic jams, wrecks, and of course crime. D.C. as it was referred was the nerve center to its military; however, as with all things American, if anything ever happened to the head of the government, another head would take its place simultaneously. Redundancy in technology, organization, government, and military structure was an American norm, thus establishing its survival no matter the odds.

The Joint Chiefs were immediately notified via fast action message traffic, also known as "FLASH". Unlike certain pizza delivery business of the past who delivered their merchandise in thirty minutes or less, this type of messages were required to be delivered in ten minutes or less.

An emergency session began before some of the generals and admirals had a second cup of coffee poured.

"A single Cylon Basestar has been sighted near Jupiter."

"How long till they reach Earth?"

"When we received the message five minutes ago, based on the Colonials information of range and speed on Cylon craft it was fifty minutes out."

The lead general swore, "Launch the Colonial contingent on Mars."

"Yes sir, but it will take some time for the fighters to reach them."

The general frowned darkly, "Why is that?"

"Sir, Mars is currently very far away. They'll have to expend a lot of fuel through their afterburners, turbos, I believe they call it."

"Mars is the fourth planet in the solar system, how could it be that far away?"

"Sir, While Mars is the fourth planet in the solar system; it's not lined up in a neat row with Earth. Mars is only one point five astronomical units, or A.U.'s. from the sun, compared to Earth's one A.U. but…"

"That doesn't sound that far?" The General interrupted.

"Sir, begging your pardon, but one A.U. is the distance from Earth to the Sun, about ninety three million miles. Mars has a fairly elliptical-shaped orbit, which means that its "closest-approach" distance changes. Unfortunately, back in August 2003, Mars was closer to Earth than it has been in about sixty thousand years, but now it's further out. Mars is near opposition, when Mars and the Sun are on opposite sides of the Earth."

"What does all that mean?"

"Sir, Mars is currently on the other side of the Solar System."

Sighing, the general frowned. It would take some getting used to thinking three dimensionally. Space was not a battlefield he felt comfortable with, yet. He purposed to update those skills as quickly as possible, "I understand, issue the order anyway."

"Yes, sir!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again Lascivious entered Demios chambers.

"Speak Centurion."

"By your command, the humans have launched Colonial Vipers from the fourth planet."

"As expected. Once the vipers are close enough to us, launch fighters."

"By your command."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the vipers on loan from the Battlestar Pegasus Fleet sped toward the Cylon menace, they picked up a new set of readings. The two squadrons of Colonial Vipers had been shipped via Stargate to Earth. Now a barebones base had been setup on Mars. Domed structures provided a base of operations, with specialized sensor equipment in orbit of the red planet.

Pericles, a Captain in the Colonial Military and strike wing commander flew toward Cylon Baseship. Checking his Tylium fuel gauges he inwardly cursed at the amount of fuel the viper was consuming to reach the Cylon Basestar. With little support from Earth, a simple matter of running low on fuel could put their mission severely at risk.

His wingman announced, "Pericles, I am detecting a ship in Lunar orbit."

Pericles checked his instruments, "You're probably picking up Earth's Prometheus."

"No sir. I have them on my scanners as well. Standby." A moment later he said, "Updated warbook registers this as a mid-range Goa'ould bomber called an Al-Kesh."

"Felgercarb! We've been duped! Prepare to abort attack run on the Base Star!"

"Sir!" A young lieutenant announced. "Picking up a wall of Cylon Fighters headed our way! They'll reach us in thirty microns!"

"Frak! We'll never make it back to Earth in time. Inform the Prometheus that we are engaged, and that their own their own!"

"Yes, sir!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In high Earth orbit, its newest defender, the USAF Prometheus was under the Pentagon's Department of Homeworld Security, commanded by Colonel William Ronson who sat in his seat, aboard his new command. The ship was crewed by a small force of active duty military. One hundred fifteen crewmembers from the US Air Force made up the main ships personnel. Two deck crews of US Navy flight deck personnel on loan from an aircraft carrier, and a small contingent of Marine Corps for security.

The Prometheus, otherwise known as the X-303, was Earth's first capital starship. Although small compared to a Goa'ould Ha'tak mothership, it was a large battlecruiser nonetheless, ten times the size of an Al'kesh.

The name of the ship had come from the Pentagon. Named after the Titan, Prometheus of Greek mythology. Prometheus was intended to serve as the prototype for a new fleet of space-faring vessels.

Although Prometheus was the first commissioned ship of her class, the X-303 series had already been rendered obsolete. A newer, larger battleship which was already named, the Daedelus, code named X-304 represented an entirely new class of ship based on the Prometheus design.

With adaptations of Colonial and Goa'ould technology these new battleships became the first generation of interstellar space craft created on Earth.

The Prometheus was designed to carry up to eight F-302s for long-range duty, which can be launched and received through a launch bay even when the ship is in flight. The F-302's sported newly refurbished AIM-120 AMRAAM's with the ventral/dorsal middle control fins removed. The F-302 can carry up to four of these missiles on external hardpoints and were naquadah enhanced warheads. All new Earth battleships employed shield technology and were capable of hyperspace travel.

Prometheus relied on some Goa'ould technology; a set of transport rings, an ancient design based on the Stargate, while most of the weapons systems aboard the Prometheus were of Earth design and Colonial hybrid technology of hyper-velocity railguns, missiles, naquadah enhanced nuclear missiles, and of course as O'Neill would say, "A big honkin gun". This long distance weapon was an Anti-Capitol Ship weapon. As added protection the Prometheus carried eight F-302 fighters.

The vessel was equipped also operate in a planet's atmosphere and land on the surface. The vessel was constructed of the near impervious Trinium alloys, discovered on one of the many excursions that the SG teams made offworld.

The overall dimensions of the ship were eight hundred forty three feet in length, width of three hundred four feet, and a height of two hundred thirty two feet. With an overall mass of eight billion, two hundred twenty one million tons. She had a maximum sublight cruising speed of ninety five Percentage Light Speed

The bridge of the Prometheus was spread out. Two consoles sat in front of him, to his left and right. His weapons officer Major Peter DeLouise monitored his high tech radar, countermeasures, and weapons systems. Major DeLouise was a Caucasian male with shortly cropped dark brown hair and eyes. He sported the new uniform of the Prometheus crew, a dark blue one piece coverall with the SGC patch Velcro onto his right shoulder. Above his right pectoral muscles the SPACECOM patch of the Air Force was placed, and completing his ensemble were a patch with rank and name on the left breast. His shoulders sported his rank. The instruments he monitored could not only detect size, shape, and speed of missiles or space craft, but also detect what type of weapon was being employed, such as nuclear and other statistical data important to his position.

To the immediate right of the weapons console sat the Navigations and Communications station. Major Erin Gant a thin, sandy-blonde haired woman who held a PhD in multiple engineering disciplines and one in electronics was the ships navigator and communications operator. When not on the bridge her expertise was utilized on in engineering with the Chief Engineer.

The ship appeared as a high tech naval ship. Large viewports dominated the front of the bridge. The interior of the ship was a light grey, sporting full spectrum.

Major DeLouise announced to Colonel Ronson, "Sir, sensors have detected a ship has just decloaked in lunar orbit, it's a Goa'ould vessel, Al-Kesh."

Ronson had been receiving a report in the back of the room. Making his way quickly across the room taking his place in the captain's chair, he said, "Sound General Quarters!"

An alarm starts throughout the ship. "Something is wrong sir."

"Explain?"

"I had a momentary sensor readings on several ships."

"Nothing more?"

He shook his head, "No, sir. I think our sensors are being jammed."

Ronson looked toward the see through bridge windows, "What is the Al-Kesh doing?"

Gant checked her instruments, "Goa'ould vessel closing in on the Prometheus, Range, five hundred thousand miles."

"Shields at maximum, load missile bays 1 through 4, arm the new rail gun network, and charge the primary weapon system."

Delouise announces, "Arming weapons, sir."

Gant announced, "Shields confirm up, reading green across the board."

Inside the Prometheus corridor, crewmen ran through corridors in a controlled motion, undoubtedly from the many drills the crew had participated in. In under two minutes, the entire crew had reached their posts, including sleeping crewmen."

Gant reported, "Sir, all decks report manned and operational. Goa'ould vessel now closing to two hundred fifty thousand miles."

"Can we talk to them?"

Gant nodded, "Sir, I can broadcast on multiple narrowband and broad spectrum frequencies. If they're listening, they'll pick it up."

Ronson shook his head, "Do it."

Gant's hands flashed across her instrumentation board, "Channel Open, sir."

"This is Colonel William Ronson of the United States Air Force vessel _Prometheus_. You have entered our air space, retreat or we will be forced to take you under fire."

Static filled the bridges speaker just prior to receiving a transmission, "Tau'ri vessel, your pitiful ship now belongs to your god, Imotep! Surrender and you may yet live." The arrogance in the Jaffa's voice sounded like a knife.

Ronson exhaled, "O.k. we do this, all weapons, full barrage. Take them out of my sky!"

Delouise nodded, "Yes sir!" Then he announced into his headset, "All batteries commence fire."

The Prometheus opened up a hail storm of missiles, hyper-velocity rail gun fire support. Thousands of tiny dart-like gun fire, from the new rail gun system swarmed toward the Al-Kesh at Mach five.

Delouise received a solid lock and engaged the Prometheus main gun. A momentary flash from the forward section of the ship announced a heavy Colonial particle beam weapon.

The Al-Kesh unleashed its heavy weapons on the Prometheus. From all appearances the Tau'ri shields did not even budge, however on the inside the ship shook and vibrated heavily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Al-Kesh, a mid-range bomber could pose a significant threat provided the Prometheus shields were down, but with the shields up, that was an entirely different prospectus. Simply put, the Al-Kesh was outgunned by the larger Prometheus vessel. Fortuneately for the Prometheus, the Goa'ould had not sent a Ha-Tac class battleship or the results would have been far different. At best, the Prometheus might last a few minutes against an Ha-Tac.

The Al-Kesh shields competed with the rail gun fire and beam weapon, anti-capitol ship support. Delouise got a green light after a few moments and fired the main gun again. The Al-Kesh shields flared an orange-gold barely providing support. The Tau'ri continued to pummel the much smaller ship. Shields were holding at twenty percent until two of the naquadah enhanced missiles made it through the suppression barrage and hit the shields with full force. The shields flared brightly just prior to blinking out.

Inside the Al-Kesh, the lead Jaffa barked orders, as the little ship buckled under the stress. Alarms blared, while smoke and open fires dominated the bomber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Major Delouise calmly stated, "Sir, the Al-Kesh shields are down. We have crippled her. She's dead in space."

"Continue firing." Ronson ordered.

"Colonel Ronson, electronic jamming has been cleared, sensors can now pick up incoming bandits, originating from behind the Al-Kesh! Closing on our position, and heading this way."

"Can you identify them?" Ronson demanded.

"Their Cylon Raiders sir. Eight squadrons."

"Launch the F-302's"

"Too late!" Delouise said.

Ronson ordered, "Lock down all compartments and brace for impact." Major Gant activated the collision alarm. A piercing and rather irritating sound filled the ships corridors.

Seven squadrons of Cylon fighter group rushed past the ship, while one squadron attacked the Prometheus.

The Cylons unloaded their laser fire upon the Earth ship with fierce determination and precision. Explosions rocked the ship but caused no apparent damage.

"Sir, shields are holding. We had a momentary drain on power, but it's stable now." Major Gant said.

Prometheus rocked, "What is the status of the 302's?"

"All eight 302's have been launched, but are severely outnumbered, they won't last long!"

"They'll have to make due. Continue Rail Gun suppression fire on all Raiders."

Gant checked her equipment, then furrowed her pretty brow, "Sir, I have detected that seven squadrons of Cylon fighters did not engage the Prometheus."

Ronson started, "If their not fighting us, then where did they go?" As soon as he said that he realized his mistake. Turning around to face the rear of the bridge, as if he could see through the Trinium bulkheads, Ronson's cheeks flushed at his naïve mistake, "Major Gant, turn the Prometheus around, set course for Earth. Full military thrust!"

The Cylon contingent sped toward an unsuspecting Earth. The Prometheus turned as sharply as her mass allowed her too. Quickly picking up speed the Earth ship sped onward like a charging bull.

Ronson ordered, "Ignore all Cylons around the Prometheus. Tell the 302's to intercept the Cylons heading for Earth."

Delouise replied, "Sir, several Cylon Raiders are in our way. Suppression fire won't be enough."

Ronson fumed, "Plow them down! Get me to Earth. Now!"

Gant replied, "Engines at full burn. ETA, three minutes."

Ronson had been made a fool. So confident in this new ship, he had overlooked some of the most important strategies in War College. He knew after today his career was over. Sighing, he decided to make the next couple of hours count.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Cylon navigator announced to the leader of its crew, "The Prometheus has plowed through the eighth squadron."

"Squadron Seven abort attack run on population centers, commence ballistic attack on the Prometheus."

Squadron Seven leader replied in a monotonous mechanical drone, "By your command."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Prometheus shields flared brightly as it plowed through two thirds of the eighth Cylon Squadron. The Tylieum reactors on the Cylon Raiders blew releasing enough energy to be compared to a Mark I size nuclear warhead. Tylieum was not merely unstable; it was entirely unstable when not properly controlled. If not for the superior containment systems in both Cylon and Colonial craft Tylieum use would have been abandoned millennium ago. Many yahren ago, enough Tylieum was set ablaze by a Colonial hand "laser" that subsequent fires led ultimately to the entire planet exploding, thus annihilating the indigenous population. Although the radiation was different than a nuclear explosion, the result proved far more effective deterrent to the Tau'ri vessel. If the blast had been a standard, non-naquadah, nuclear war head, the shields of the Prometheus would have held. However good the Tau'ri shields might be, the Tylieum explosion released a different kind of energy. The physical blast of the overloading Tylieum reactors aboard the Cylon Raiders were easily shielded, however, the electromagnetic pulse and peculiar radiation that Tylieum expended showed how vulnerable the Prometheus actually were.

Inside the Prometheus, equipment sparked and exploded, while alarms blared loudly. Steam pipes providing heat throughout the ship ruptured on various decks, scalding an unsuspecting crew member with second degree burns.

Ronson clung to his chair, "Damage Report!"

"The impact of Cylon Raiders has overloaded the shields with some sort of radiation and an electromagnetic pulse. Shield strength down to twelve percent. Main power down, auxiliary power is holding and secondary computer systems are online, but shields won't last long on Auxiliary power. Primary weapon systems are down. Rail Guns are online."

"How did the Cylons manage that level of explosions? Were they carrying nuclear war heads?" Ronson demanded. He was utterly surprised at the damage mere fighter craft could manage.

"Unknown, sir. The fuel the Cylons use more than likely exploded, releasing some kind of radiation I have never seen before. Our shields would have stopped a nuclear blast of this size, however, the radiation and the EMP detonation somehow made it past our shields." Gant responded.

"Casualties?" Ronson asked.

"None reported." Gant shrugged.

"How soon before we get systems back online?"

Gant frantically checked her readouts on her console, "It's too early to say, Sir."

"Have damage repair crews assess the damage."

Gant nodded, "Yes, sir." She went to work on her many tasks.

Major Delouise announced, "Colonel Ronson, a Cylon squadron has turned back and has bypassed the 302 squadrons. Their not engaging."

"Where are they headed now?"

"They will intercept the Prometheus in one minute."

Ronson slumped in his chair, "Concentrate all forward rail gun batteries on the Cylon force. Setup a firing solution to take out as many as possible. Major Gant, Notify the 302's to stay out of our line of fire."

Delouise and Gant went to work on his tasks, "Yes, sir!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squadron three leader of the Cylon force announced, "Prometheus Death Squadrons attack."

"By your command." The pilot droned mechanically.

With a cold-hearted precision the Cylons accelerated as they drew near.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only four of the original eight F-302's had survived their initial dogfight with the Cylons. The F-302 fighters had managed to turn around and kicked in their solid rocket boosters.

Lieutenant Colonel Cameron "Cam" Mitchell, commander of the Prometheus squadrons told the group, "All right boys and girls, we screwed the pooch back there, but we can't let those Cylons get to Earth."

His wingman announced, "Cam, their ramming the Prometheus!"

"Holy Crap! No one does that to my ship! All fighters break off pursuit of Raiders, turn around, get a lock and take out as many of the fighters as possible. For God's sake, stay out of the Prometheus firing solution!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 302's did manage to take out half of the fighters before they hit the Prometheus, but the damage was already done.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Prometheus shields flared brightly once more, and then faded out. A lone Cylon fighter managed to aim its ship toward the Prometheus landing bay. The shields went down as it approached and as it entered the bay it opened fire with forty megon loads of fire, while simultaneously crashing its ship in the hangar bay.

The explosive force of the detonation destroyed the force field holding the atmosphere in the hanger bay. Decompression of the right landing bay caused everything not nailed down to be exhaled into space surrounding the Prometheus, including the Navy Deck Crew assigned to the Prometheus. Bodies flew out of the raging fires in the side of the Prometheus and tumbled away into the solar system.

The Prometheus rocked violently and then listed to its side as power fluctuations caused most the electrical systems to go offline. The prototype space ship lost attitude control and began spinning wildly in circles.

On the bridge Colonel Ronson nearly screamed over the blaring alarms and ruptured steam pipes hissing, "Damage Report!"

Gant rubbed her bruised head where she had hit it on her console moments before, "Sir; The ship is in a uncontrolled lateral, counterclockwise spin. Hull breaches on three decks, including engineering. Starboard hangar deck has been severely damaged and exposed to space. Weapon systems are down; all we have is artificial gravity and life support on most decks." She concluded with, "We're dead in space."

Ronson acknowledged the report, "Casualties?"

"Reports coming in now. Thirty-three deaths reported so far. Nine crewman unaccounted for. No response at all from starboard hanger deck." Major Gant could not see the damage, but for all practical purposes, their was not a starboard hanger deck anymore. It was by sheer luck and engineered human ingenuity that the explosion did not take out the ship entirely.

"Sir, we lost another 302 during the hangar explosion, the remaining three 302's have taken out the rest of the Cylon fighters."

"How many fighters reached Earth?"

"Six squadrons have just descended onto the United States East Coast. They will reach the coast line in one minute."

"What are their targets?"

"Raiders appear to be headed to either Florida or Georgia, while another squadron is headed for the North East Coastline."

"Major Gant, can you contact Stargate Command?"

"Negative, sir. Communications systems are still down."

"Hopefully Colonel Mitchell will have the sense to notify them. Have damage repair crews focus on hull breaches first."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell swore, "Prometheus, this is Cam, respond."

After two more times he swore again, "Their comms must be down."

"What do we do?" Hot-Shot asked.

Cameron thought a moment, "Hot Shot, contact Stargate Command, let them know that approximately six squadrons got through and to expect company, tell them the Prometheus is dead in space, we are unable to provide support, we are not leaving the Prometheus unprotected."

"Roger, Cam!"

The remaining three fighters flew toward their crippled mother ship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. The Last Stand Ch 4D

**STARGATE SG-1 / Battlestar Galactica CROSSOVER **

"**The Thirteenth Colony" Part Four D - THE LAST STAND **By SG07

**Note**: Folks, I have received some interesting reviews. Some questions and comments about the story and technology of Earth will be explained. Some readers are assuming several things before reading the whole story, I can assure you once you read the story as a whole, the answers to your questions are answered in the later parts of the story, so hang on.

(Please keep up the reviews, I really appreciate reviews. Since I am not a pro-author and I do not have an editor I am not terribly concerned with typo's, but if you want to post them anyway, that's o.k. too. Just keep sending reviews, it keeps me going.)

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Plan C! It always works."**

Present Time.

Deep inside the Pentagon, a room that was guarded from all sides sat a conference room. The Pentagon was also known by some military personnel in lively derogatory terms for many unbelievable decisions that passed through its great halls. Such names were the Puzzle Palace, Fort Fumble, and the Fudge Factory.

The Joint Chiefs of Staff or JCS reported to the Secretary of Defense. Usually the JCS sat discussing budgeting concerns, war in real time conferences, but today was different in that the President of the United States was arriving for a briefing.

The room was circular proximally sixty feet in circumference all the way around. There is panel's an unknown until data, surrounded the room and middle of the room was a long rectangular rounded edge table with a deep black finished that presented a high gloss she is the overhead interior lights radiated above it. Several chairs surrounded the rectangle table and all but one was occupied. Seated in these chairs were general's from all five branches of the US Armed Forces. The average layperson was not even aware that the United States Coast Guard was actually a member of the Armed Forces. The service fell under the Department of Transportation, however, during wartime; the Coast Guard fell under the direct control of the United States Navy.

The general cleared his throat, while another drink from a glass of water from the far end of the room, a clicking sound can be heard and door opened. Instantaneously, the entire high-ranking general's stood to attention as chairs rolled out from underneath them. They quickly got to their feet, staring straight ahead. The President of the United States walked boldly into the room with no fanfare from the generals standing at attention. The president smiled a politician's smile, looking akin to a chess sire cat grinning. "Mike, John, Bob." The unanimous reply echoed, "Mr. President." The President continued, "John, how are you?" He shook the mans hand, then, "Sam, hey Dave, How is the family? Working the room as if he was trying to get reelected, the president smiled warmly. "Gentleman please be seated," all the general set down quickly. The President rubbed his hands together, then clapped them once and said "All right, what do we got?"

General Bob Crane, United States Army openly frowned, "Mr. President, from all reports from the SGC, both the Goa'ould and Cylon forces are amassing now for full strike against Earth. As seen earlier, in Atlanta and New York City, the Cylons penetrated our defenses and wreaked havoc in two of our larger cities." He concluded with, "Our vipers on Mars were duped into pursuing the base star which lead them on a wild goose chase past Pluto. The Vipers barely had enough fuel to return to Mars, while a Goa'ould Al-Kesh, mid-range bomber simultaneously had somehow towed eight squadrons of Cylon Raiders into Lunar Orbit." Summarizing the general said, "We got caught with our pants down, Mr. President."

"How did we do against the Al-Kesh?"

"We stopped it cold, just past lunar orbit, but the Prometheus is crippled, it will be at least a month till she's ready for combat, they lost their starboard hanger deck and nearly half her crew. We lost a lot of good people up there."

The president swore, "Would someone like to tell me how these Cylons slipped past the Prometheus and all but destroyed two of our major cities?"

"Sir, we are efforting that as we speak, but our people did their best."

"Well, General, apparently it wasn't good enough? Now I got a shit-bed of trouble and have to tell the whole fricking world, not to mention over thousand dead civilians, and property damage being assessed in the millions. Congress is going to have my ass if we can't do something!"

The president sighed wearily, "There's no way we can hide the Stargate program any longer. No one is going to buy another meteor shower. Hell! Some naïve secretary wanted her sixty seconds of fame and video taped not only the Cylons, but Top-Secret F-302's!" Calming down the president sighed, "We are going to have to change our tactics."

"Sir?"

"I have decided to tell the entire world what we are up against. It's going to hit the fan in an hour. We are going to have to recall all components of the military to handle this crisis. All right, what about the Cylon base ship that entered the solar system?"

"It disappeared after a short confrontation with the Colonial Vipers."

"Disappeared? How?"

"It opened a hyperspace window and disappeared, we think it is hiding somewhere in the Solar System or departed all together."

"You think?" The President asked skeptically.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but the solar system is big, and we've only begun setting up long range sensor net. It will be months before we have a proper sensor net up, as an early warning device. The sensor that did initially pick up the Cylon Basestar was one of the few we have in commission."

"Then this could happen again and again. We are vulnerable, I don't like vulnerable and neither do the American people." The president was always thinking in reelection terms.

"Have the Viper Pilot's on Mar's send out continuous patrols throughout the Solar System. We also need to step up the deployment of the long range sensors. I don't want this happening again." The President said.

"Yes, sir."

The president cleared his throat, "What about the F-302 project, is that up and running?

Bob nodded, "Yes, Sir. It will be. We had four squadrons up and running, however" he was cut off.

"However?" asked the president.

"However, we lost nearly two of them during the attack and there's no way they we can amass a force of F-302's large enough to defend the whole planet, in less than a year. Not with the force being sent to Earth."

"Well, how big of a force are we talking about?" The president asked.

Bob cleared his throat shuffled some papers, then looked up, "Sir, rumor has it from the Tok'Ra agents within Heru'Ur's ranks that close to one hundred Goa'ould Ha-Tac battleships are headed for Earth. Each one is capable of orbital bombardment, and each ship can carry several squadrons of Death Gliders that can fight in space and an atmosphere. That doesn't include an unknown amount of Cylon forces."

The president's mouth opened. He paused, close to his eyes wide as saucers, and asked "You wanna run that by me again general?"

General John Meadows of the Air Force deadpanned, "Sir, over a hundred Goa'ould mother ships and an unknown amount of Cylon Base Stars are all on their way to Earth and will be here within ten months."

"What do you recommend general?"

John looked at the president, incredulous, "Sir. There is no way that we can protect the Earth from one hundred Goa'ould mother ships. Even with the small fleet of Battlestars from the colonials backing us up. There is no way that we can win."

"General, defeat is not an option. We're talking about the fate of the whole planet. For God sakes! We've taken out more System Lords than anyone else in centuries! We need more options. O.k. we'll table that for now. Please tell me the shield technology that SG-1 obtained on their last mission is working and can be duplicated?"

"That is the one bit of good news sir. The systems, while complicated can be duplicated on our capitol ships. In fact, the Prometheus shields worked better than expected. The only glitch is that apparently shields were not as effective when against Cylons Raiders fuel cells when ruptured. That's another fix we got to get the techs at Area 51 to correct. Our scientists at Area 51 assure us that the fighters can be outfitted with smaller, less powerful versions of the shield technology."

The President shook his head, "At least there's that. Surely the must be something else we can do, what about the Asgaard? Can't they help protect us?"

Bob answered for John, "So far, SGC has not been able to reach the Asgaard, but with their war with replicators I doubt very much that they can spare more than one or two ships, if we can reach them in the next few months."

"How likely will we be able to get in touch with them." The president asked.

Bob didn't speak. He but shook his head no

"Well, surely must be something we can do, what would it take to create an enough of these F-302's to defend the whole planet?"

"Sir, with respect, in order to complete that project, it would take us notifying all the major powers on Earth. This includes both the Stargate program and these aliens, and of course the imminent attack to earth. It would mean stopping all civilian plane manufacturer's and car manufacturers, retooling their assembly lines, extensive manpower, labor, unprecedented coordination within the five major militaries of the world, just to generate F-302's, and that's to say nothing of Capitol ships to go against such a large fleet of mother ships."

"Surely we have the industrial base in place in order to build these fighters."

"Mr. President, this would be nothing short of what America did in the nineteen forties, during world war two. The only way we could build enough fighters is if we notified the general public, but even with all of America's industry behind production, there is no way we could build enough fighters to create even a picket line against so many ships, not to mention the fire power to stop Ha-Tec class Goa'ould ships."

"After this morning's attack, I don't see that as a problem. O.k., assuming we did all you suggest, how long will it take for the F-302's to be up in running?" The president asked.

"Sir, we just don't have enough time, perhaps if we had two years. Maybe a year and half, we would have enough time to build a fleet of F-302's. If we could have the majority of fighters ready in twelve months, then perhaps we could mount a token resistance."

"Gentleman, we are not at war with a country, we are in a fight for survival of the human race. If we don't mass produce this alien technology in less than ten months, it won't matter how many fighters we could build in two years. What about the battleships?"

"We believe we can build two more at most, in that time, perhaps three if we cut corners, Mr. President."

"Well general we don't have that long, again, we need more options! Dammit! How the hell can we build enough ships?

"Sir, even if we were to assume that Russia, China, France, and Britain could build the same amount and we include the Colonial Battlestars" He shook his head negatively, "I seriously doubt we could mount more than a token resistance."

Another general spoke up, "If we could build enough ships to pose a threat, perhaps the Goa'ould will have second thoughts?"

Army General Harry Slocomb cleared his throat, "Mr. President, from every report that I have read from the SGC, the Goa'ould do not back down against a lesser force, they'll hit us with everything they have."

"You're thinking, if we are threat now, they will have no choice to destroy us, lest we become a bigger thorn in the side?"

"Yes, sir, exactly." General Slocomb said.

"All right, we need answers, gentlemen, I want General Hammond, down here and I want to talk to that Colonel. What's his name? O'Neill?"

John smiled for the first time in a, "Sir, we have both General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 here now, ready to give recommendations. They arrived about twenty minutes ago."

The president clearly frustrated said, "We'll get them in here. Oh! By the way! Relieve the Prometheus commander. I want someone up there who can think!"

The Air Force Chief of Staff, General Ryan was about to reply, but sensed the futility of it. Colonel Ronson would be reassigned by the end of the day to an assignment far from the confines of decision-making. 'Pity' he thought. Ronson was a good man. Perhaps Ronson will choose to retire instead of suffering the humiliation of a desk job. Then an idea came to the general. The US military will need a training facility in order to get the military up to speed on Goa'ould tactics and space warfare. After today, Colonel Ronson was the best man for that job, as well as boistering confidence in one of his best officers. General Ryan took care of his people. Regardless of Ronson's actions, Ryan believed that Ronson had done his best. It was inevitable the first battle would be an opportunity to learn. This was the best therapy for Ronson to work out his frustration and retain a valuable member of the Air Force. Ronson's failure could mean the future success of many commanders going into space this year.

Several generals shifted uncomfortably in their chairs. The mild natured president was showing some spine and the generals knew it would be career suicide to disagree at this point.

Nodding to a young lieutenant, he turned back to the president.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel Jack O'Neill, along with this team, Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c, and General George Hammond watched an overhead TV playing the latest CNN news.

Jack was listening to the news, but other than that paid very little attention as he worked on a cross word puzzle.

Sam peaked ever shoulder and said, "Ugh, Sir twenty five down."

Jack clearly intimidated tried to cover up his word puzzle, "Yeah?

"You wrote, "UMA THURMAN?"

"So?" Jack asked defensively.

Carter smiled and shook her head, disbelievingly, "Twenty Five down was a name for a stellar body."

Jack turned his crossword puzzle over, calmly got up from his desk and said, "What's your a point?"

A door opened, the same lieutenant who was just in the meeting with the president and the Joint Chiefs of Staff came in.

"General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, you and your team's presence are requested with the president and the Joint Chiefs."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they made a way into the briefing room the President stood up, smiled a politician smile, and ear-to-ear chess sire cat grin, "George! How are you?"

"Fine, Mr. President. Thank you."

Then to Jack, "Colonel O'Neill, please, please come in have a seat."

Jack had his fill of politicians ever since meeting pain in the rear Senator Kinsey. Needless to say, the Presidents welcome surprised him. "Ah, yes sir. Thank you, sir."

Everyone waited for the President to seat himself first.

"Well Colonel, how was your trip to the Colonial Fleet?"

Jack shrugged, "Interesting, but their food." He left the statement unfinished.

The President lifted his eyebrows in a question.

It was Daniel who finished, "Let's just say that the Colonials are probably glad to be getting a break from Jack's presence."

The President's eyebrows lifted perceptively, "Ah. Of course." Reflexively he looked at nothing particular on his pant's leg, "General, we have a problem with this countries ability to manufacture enough military hardware to defend this planet in the twelve months remaining before the Cylon and Goa'ould attack enforce. That little attack on the Eastern Seaboard today was just a test. In less than an hour I have to address the nation."

Jack smiled and finished the Presidents train of thought, "Your hoping we might think of something that no one else might have?"

The President smiled, "You cut right to the heart of the matter, all right then, yes. SG-1 has a penchant for brilliant ideas at the last minute. Well, Colonel, Any ideas today?"

Jack nodded confidently while looking the President in the eye, "Carter?"

Sam who had remained silent up to that time stared in disbelief, "Sir?"

Jack looked in disbelief and frowned, "Go on?"

Sam sat stunned, "With what, sir?"

"Carter? You always pull these things out of your" Remembering whose company he was in he inserted, "Head." He finished.

"Sir, I have no idea where to begin!"

"Come on, tell us our options, Plan A, B, or C."

The Joint Chiefs and the President watched the verbal volley in utter astonishment and became caught up in the melee.

Frustrated at Jack putting her on the spot again, she hesitantly retorted, "Colonel, Plan A is make enough fighters and battleships capable of fighting the Goa'ould and Cylons in space and in Earth's atmosphere before they arrive in ten months. "

"Which we know we can't do, Plan B?"

Sam frowned, "Plan B is that we could try to get the Asguard to intervene."

"Which we already know the Asgaard do not have enough spare ships, while fighting the replicators, not to mention we can't reach them."

"Right." Sam said in conclusion.

"Well?" Jack asked.

Sam frowned noticeably, "Well, what, sir?"

"What's Plan C?"

"There is no Plan C?"

"It comes after B?" Jack announced helpfully.

Sam clearly overwhelmed by her superior officer putting her on the spot lashed out, "Sir! What do you want me to say? I mean, it's not if I can wave a magic wand and transform every fighter plane in the world into a space ship?"

"Come on Carter!" Jack said exasperated.

Daniel interrupted, "No wait. Sam, that's it!"

"You have an idea Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Just a moment, what if we modified the current fighter planes with Colonial technology?"

Sam's curiosity peaked she asked, "How would that work?" Sam ran figures through her mind at lightening speed, already deducing the problems inherent in that idea.

"I don't know, maybe replace the engines with viper engines?"

Sam frowned, "Daniel, that won't work, first, the inertia would rip the engines from the planes superstructure. It would be like an out of control bottle rocket, just before the engines exploded. The metal alloys are not structurally dense enough to combat metal fatigue at hyper-sonic speeds that the Colonial Viper's engines operate at."

Teal'c leaned his head forward, "Major Carter, perhaps reinforcing critical areas of the aircrafts superstructure with Trinium?"

Trinium was a metal alloy that when refined produced a nearly invulnerable metal alloy. It was found recently on an SG team mission. Their offsite mining operation was in full production.

Sam smiled, "Teal'c! That's it!" Now Sam was sufficiently intrigued and ran a new set of mental computations as her mind raced forward, "If we reinforced the key structures only to prevent structural failure, we would reduce the amount of Trinium used. That would ensure we did not have to create a whole new fighter." She paused as another idea formulated, "We could also overlay the entire outside shell with Trinium as well."

Jack clearly confused asked, "Why would you do that?"

Turning to O'Neill, "Sir, if we reinforce the outer hull of the air craft with Trinium it could stand the reentry temperatures into an atmosphere, not to mention added protection from space debris, and weapons from Goa'ould and Cylon fighters. We could then add basic RCS thrusters to control the pitch and yaw of a spacecraft, and we will have to use the inertia damper technology in order to survive those speeds."

A couple of generals scoffed and General Hammond asked, "Major Carter, don't you think that this idea is a little far fetched, turning jets into space ships?"

Sam smiled, "No, sir. That is exactly what NASA did in the nineteen sixties, with the X-15 project. The project was commissioned to take existing jet fighters donated by the Air Force and convert the existing jets into, both air planes and space craft. The goal was to fly faster and higher until routine space travel was achieved by the technology." **_ See NOTE 1 before reviewing on this part please._**

A general interrupted, "Major, if I remember correctly that project was cancelled early on due to difficulties with the technology."

Sam shook her head, "Actually, sir, the program was right on schedule. While the X-15 did have an initial failure, the program got back on track after a slightly different configuration with the X-15A-2. The fuselage was lengthened and external drop tanks were added to accommodate additional propellants, and it traveled at Mach six point seven zero, back in 1967. The engineer's added RCS thrusters reinforced the structural joints. Using a white, ablative coating to provide additional heat protection, the outer shell burned away leaving the fuselage intact during the intense heat from reentry into the atmosphere. During the tests, the modified X-15 planes were piggybacked underneath a transport jet. When both planes reached the operational ceiling of the first plane, the converted X-15A-2 jets ignited their booster rockets propelling it one hundred miles into space. Then the spacecraft landed like a jet. The X-15 project was only cancelled after the Russians put a man in space, and some damage to the loss of two test planes and damage to the third.

After the space race to the moon began and it was far cheaper to use ICBM technology, and put a capsule on top of rockets. The X-15 was cancelled, as all NASA resources were filtered into the Apollo missions so we could be the first country to put a man on the moon.

In essence, we beat the Russians to the moon by cheating. We sacrificed future space technology in order to get our name in the history books. Although the X projects have continued till today, the United States the projects have not yielded a viable counterpart to the F-302. If the X-15A-2 project had continued till today, we would already have had F-302 technology, or something similar."

Daniel asked, "What about the pilot's breathing in space?"

Sam shrugged, "Until proper fighters could be built like the Colonial Vipers, the pilots would have to wear space suits and helmets, just like we use for EVA when we gate to an inhospitable atmosphere off planet. It would be uncomfortable and reduce the range of motion, but should work."

The President came forward, "Major Carter, are you sure this will work?"

Sam smiled, "Yes, sir, it's still a lot of work and you should know that the modified fighter jets would only be a temporary solution to fight the Goa'ould, every fighter would virtually wear out and break nearly every safety regulation for space travel, but yes, sir it should work and meet the deadline." As an afterthought she said, "One other thing, the planes would probably only be able to travel one third of the speed that the Colonial Vipers will fly."

"Why is that Major?" General Hammond asked.

"The F-15 and F-16's were not manufactured for space flight. Even with Trinium overlaying the superstructure and key points, the stress of those speeds during ACM would rip the fighter in two. Every fighter will have to have Inertial Dampers added as well." She snapped her fingers for emphasis. "If we added a governor to the engines that inhibited their speeds to say one third the speed of light, then the fighter should be within safety parameters, albeit barely."

Daniel looked at her questioningly, "How fast is one third the speed of light?"

Without blinking Sam spat out, "62,094 miles per second."

"Wow, that's fast." Jacks said.

"Not nearly as fast as the Cylons can fly." Sam added.

"O'Neill, Major Carter's plan will only succeed if the Tau'ri can produce sufficiently more space craft than the Goa'ould and Cylon's attack with." Teal'c said.

Daniel also noted, "And mine enough raw Trinium."

Sam added, "At least that would give Earth a fighting chance."

"Major Carter, do you think the same plan could be adopted for Naval ships?" Admiral Nicholas Jones of the Navy asked. **_ See NOTE 2 before reviewing on this part please._**

Sam shrugged, "Its possible sir, but these ships would be severely limited in flight, maneuverability, weapons, and personnel. In order to retrofit sea going vessels into space vessels the same limitations on the fighters would apply. I would say that in order to meet the deadline, only key portions of the ship would made be habitable. It's like the old saying, "put a large enough engine on a rock and it will fly". It will work, but like the fighters, it's a temporary solution. Those ships were never meant to fly in space."

O'Neil piped in, "Not to mention being ugly as sin."

Everyone decided to ignore that last comment, although Admiral Jones did frown.

The President smiled, "Excellent work!" Turning to the senior officer of the Joint Chiefs, "General, begin preparations and general contracts with all armed forces and civilian manufacturers immediately. General Hammond, I will need to borrow Major Carter for little while."

Turing to an aide, the President said, "I want Denise from Contracting in here ASAP." Then to another aide, "I am going to need legal down here to tell me how I can commandeer America's automobile and aeronautical agencies for mass production."

Jack patted Carter on the back, "Plan C! It always works."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTE Section:**

This section is for the techno-weenies and "book lawyers" who like to bash authors, so before you add a sparkling review on why this can't happen, please read below. As the Brits say, "Cheers mate". J

**NOTE 1**: For those folks who think Naval ships is too far fetched, fill in the blank with whatever, or want to flame me in a review, read and weep, this precedent was already set in the book by:

**Copyright © 2001 by David Drake. "Ranks of Bronze" copyright © 1975 by UPD Publising Corp. **

I wish I could publish an excerpt from this book, but if you're interested buy the book at your local book store, see your local library, or search the web for it.

**NOTE 2**: X-15 project. See www.nasa.gov. I first learned about the X-15 project through the history channel program specifically discussing in an hour long program. I even taped it for future reference. The history channel's documentary on the X-15 shows how the U.S. gave up on the project in favor of adopting ICBM technology for the manned Apollo Misisons. Later the X-16 project was nothing more than a spy plane that was cancelled after the U-2 Spy Plane went into production. It's a shame the U.S. gave up on this wonderful opportunity. It is a forgone conclusion that the planet is not serious about traveling to the stars. If your interested look at the failure of the X projects all the way up to the X-50 project. Most are jokes and comical, while the rest are simply drawings. If NASA was truly interested in space, my personal opinon is that they would have gone through with at least ONE space based project. If NASA has the technology and it currently does, then why do they constantly "Screw the Pooch" when it comes to mainline space flight. The Space Shuttle's are nothing more than a 500 million dollar per launch-tax payer waste. That is how much it costs to put a 1970's technology into orbit without even using its older X-15 technology to put it in space.

It is a never ending source of frustration for me to see so much potential and so much go to waste in the U.S., considering we have the technology today to make dreams a reality.


	8. The Last Stand Ch 4E

Less than an hour later…

Inside the White House Press Room, the President of the United States began his historic speech.

The President stood at the podium giving his address. Inwardly, President Hayes was scared to death, this was the kind of thing that would make or break his political career. In all probability, Hayes career was over and if he did not show a heavy hand to force the world to unite, their might not be a world next year. Of course he let none of his anxiety outwardly show on his countenance. The nation's television studios would be broadcasting this message live and to many nations around the world. The world would see and know everything. Looking downward, he glanced at his watch, in about fifteen minutes the entire world would be turned upside down and it was his fault. He glanced one more time at the speech his staff had hastily put together for him.

Looking at the camera in the center of the room he began, "My fellow Americans, a historic and unprecedented event has taken place. The question as to whether or not we are alone in the universe has been answered.

The attacks on America's Eastern Seaboard earlier today were not from a neighboring country, but from aggressors from beyond our solar system. It was a probing attack, to determine Earth's defenses."

Many seasoned reports gasped audibly, not quite sure if they heard correctly, but the room somehow remained silent.

"Who are these people that have come from afar to attack us? We, in the United States, the Chinese, Russian, French, and British governments have been aware of this dire enemy for some time. It's high time that the American Public and the world know what we are up against."

Another collective gasp filled the White House Press Room followed by a chorus of shouts and questions. After a moment the president spoke loudly to override the cacophony of noise.

"Through an ancient alien technology that has only recently become available in the past few years, first to the United States Government, and more recently, the respective governments mentioned a moment ago."

Another round of shouts filled the room as the press collectively jumped out of their seats. After a moment, the President motioned for silence and he continued.

"The Stargate." A white, projector screen dropped down from the ceiling. An image of the Stargate was shown behind the president. "The device itself was discovered in Egypt in 1928 where it lay buried for several thousand years. In 1945, a team of scientists hoping to find a military application for the device successfully established a stable wormhole by a process of random dialing. It was, for all intents and purposes, a lucky accident, which they were unable to repeat. The Gate had remained inactive. Until, six years ago when this man, Doctor Daniel Jackson, joined the program." Daniels image was shown to the entire world.

"Doctor Jackson, an exceptionally gifted archaeologist, successfully deciphered the symbols on the Gate allowing us to begin routine exploration of alien worlds. Since that time, the United States Military has visited literally hundreds of planets. Thousands more remain to be explored."

Men and women alike pushed their microphones as far as their limbs could reach while shouting over the president for answers. The president put up his hands placating, "Please, please, all will be explained if you will let me finish."

One by one, both men and women reluctantly took their places.

Continuing the president said, "The Gate system was built by a much older race called the Ancients and they have long since disappeared.

Where is this Stargate now? It is located in a Top Secret facility, far removed from the public eye. I plan on touring this facility with a small contingent of world leaders this week.

"For the past few years, the United States Military's combined services have fought the good fight and saved this world from destruction several times over against alien aggressor's, but as witnessed today, the Earth must rally together in order to defeat this formidable foe. We can no longer be consumed by our petty differences, any longer. If Earth is to survive, we the people of the Earth must work together in order to defend this world.

Now, it can be argued that if America had not ventured out of our solar system, then we would not be at risk. Nothing can be further from the truth. The Earth was living on borrowed time, and eventually we all would have been at risk and unprepared.

"On many of these habitable worlds, we have discovered transplanted humans from Ancient Earth cultures, brought there by aliens that were posing as their gods."

The attention of the reporters was so rapt that a pin could have dropped and seemed as a rather loud percussive instrument.

"These aliens, known as the Goa'ould, came to our planet over ten thousand years ago and kidnapped many thousands of primitive humans and seeded the galaxy with them.

I realize that destroys all modern archaeology theory about the Egyptian culture being only five thousand years old, but we now have proof that these events happened over ten thousand years ago. The cover stone found over the Stargate was carbon dated to ten thousand years. The Air Force employed a few select archaeologists in order to decipher the gate, but several hit dead ends. That is why the Air Force sought out Doctor Daniel Jackson. Doctor Jackson had been laughed out academia for his more radical theories, such as the pyramids being landing platforms for aliens. Doctor Jackson was right in all of his theories, and has been instrumental to the Stargate program. Without his help, we would not understand the Goa'ould's language, which turns out to be ancient Egyptian.

The Goa'ould is a predatory species. They will enslave a planet or in the face of resistance simply wipe out its inhabitants. They do not negotiate. Our Stargate Teams, which we commonly refer to as "SG" teams, have witnessed Goa'ould attacks on several worlds. Their standard procedure is to begin with a long-range assault launched from orbit designed to take out planetary defenses and instill fear in the population. Once they've completed their orbital assault, they'll then be free to move in for tactical strikes against any remaining ground position. After that the Goa'ould put their troops on the ground. Each mothership is capable of carrying hundreds, if not thousands of warriors.

The Goa'ould's compliments of warriors are genetically created super men called Jaffa. These altered humans, though resembling humans greatly, are actually physically stronger than a normal human male, by the order of at least two. Superior strength, perfect health, and an extended life make the Jaffa a formidable enemy.

What do these aliens want? Obviously they want the total subjugation of the human race, or its destruction. These aliens do not negotiate. There will be no quarter given. Our only choice is to fight for our survival.

The attack on downtown Atlanta and in New York this morning was from another race of machine like aliens that has only recently been discovered.

The glider or saucer shaped fighters seen today around the United States Eastern Seaboard were from another alien race known as the Cylons, now under control of the Goa'ould. This race of machine engineered warriors is bent on the total destruction of mankind.

Why would the Cylon's be bent on the total destruction of mankind? It is due to the fact, that we of the Earth are not the first humans the Cylon's have come across.

A lost tribe of humanity was nearly wiped out by them many years ago. The Cylons had committed near genocide against this lost tribe of humanity. After these peoples Holocaust, they did the only thing that came to mind. With limited fuel, food, and other supplies they carried the remnants of their people in tightly packed space ships and headed toward their only hope on a planet called Earth. These brethren of ours had occupied twelve worlds in a single star system for nearly seven thousand of our years, until the Cylons over ran them. In a single day these Colonials as they call themselves lost everything. While Earth's various civilizations were throwing spears at each other, these people were traveling the stars.

As we speak, a rag-tag fugitive fleet of nearly two-hundred space ships are enroute to Earth."

Several reporters began throwing questions at him. The President motioned for silence and reluctantly the press complied.

"We have met hostile alien races its true, but we have also made allies of several alien races, including advanced humans. One of these alien races, the Asguard, is from a different galaxy all together, but with their help, Earth was added to the protected planets treaty, between the Goa'ould and the Asguard. Only now, we have learned that the Goa'ould intend on circumventing the treaty by use of these Cylons now under their control."

Pausing a moment he plunged forward, "As we speak, our allies who have infiltrated the Goa'ould ranks have notified us that a fleet comprising of one hundred Goa'ould battleships are being prepared to travel to Earth. The Goa'ould intend on implicating a minor Goa'ould as the leader of the Cylons and they will then attack Earth. The Goa'ould System Lords are required by the statutes of the Protected Planets treaty to stop this rogue force. However, their true intention is to carry on a massive battle on Earth and leave it wasted. Unfortunately, due to a conflict in their home galaxy, the Asguard are not currently available to help us. We will continue trying to reach them."

The crowd erupted in fevered conversation with shouting questions at the President. Once more the President asked the press to hold their questions till the end.

"It was only a matter of time before the Earth was found by either of these deadly enemies that have recently attacked us. Several years ago, the Earth would have been defenseless, but now she is nearly ready to be defended with these new technologies, and by our brothers from the stars.

During the years that the Stargate has been in operation we've acquired a working knowledge of certain alien technologies. We've tried to adapt those technologies for our own uses. Towards that end, two years ago we developed a hybrid fighter interceptor known as the X301." The X-301 image was displayed behind the president.

"It was a combination of human technology and parts from two salvaged Goa'ould death gliders. Unfortunately the prototype failed to live up to expectations.

After the failure of the X301 we began to concentrate on creating an entirely man made craft, with similar ability. The result was the X302." The F-302 image was then displayed behind the president.

"The Colonials have graciously provided Earth with new technologies that will enable Earth to repel both the Cylon and Goa'ould forces."

"All of these technologies, Goa'ould, Colonial, and human have been meshed together in order for us to create a proper defense against our mortal enemies. Unfortunately, we do not have time to build very many brand new space ships from scratch. In order to mount an adequate defense the United States along with our allies are forced to turn to more radical ideas."

Pausing for emphasis the president to a deep breath and then began again, "As we speak, many naval submarines, carriers, destroyers, frigates, supply ships, and the smaller fighters are being hastily converted into makeshift space ships. While these naval vessels are certainly not entirely space worthy, a makeshift retrofit, with engines, defense shields, Colonial weapons, and a new metal alloy eight times denser than titanium will be fixed to the outer hulls, as well as key structures. In addition, habitats inside will be fitted for crew quarters, and working areas, and other incredible technologies. I know that this sounds like science fiction, but I can assure you, these emergency refits are a quick fix to our planet's defense, until an entirely new group of space ships can be designed and built. In fact, they are our only hope.

We have already completed one space carrier, the USAF vessel, Prometheus, with a second ship, the Daedelus, a newer, much larger war ship already underway in construction and all blue prints will be shared with this new coalition that we are creating with the international community." The Prometheus image was displayed behind the president.

My staff will be contacting all major airline and car manufacturers in the United States and Canada to begin a massive buildup of fighters capable of aerial combat and space flight."

Pausing, President Hayes smiled apologetically, "I realize this is a lot to be thrown on the American people and the world, but it is high time we all knew what we were dealing with. The entire world is going to have to grow up and get over their petty differences. The threat is real. The enemy is real. The Earth has less than ten months to build enough ships to defend this planet.

Together, we will stand united, and together we shall prevail. The Earth is our home, and we will defend our planet from aggressors both foreign and domestic. We did not ask for this fight, but we will make the Goa'ould and Cylons regret ever attacking the good people of the Earth!"

Cheers rang out throughout the audience of media as they realized hope was real.

"I have requested an immediate meeting with the United Nations this afternoon and intend on discussing the tactical situation and technology disbursement further."

"Please remain calm. I have approved emergency wartime spending bill that will put a hold on many other programs throughout the government. The entire resources of this country will be put to the test. There is nothing we can do except prepare and prepare we shall.

In order to prevent widespread panic, I am declaring Martial Law and suspending all civilian flights in the United States for one week. A nationwide curfew is in effect as of this moment. All looters will be dealt with in the strictest punishment available. All active duty military, reserve, and National Guard are ordered to report immediately for active duty, in order to patrol the streets and maintain law and order throughout all major cities and key industries."

"The best thing for everyone to do is go about your daily routines, until seven pm, when the curfew begins."

"Thank you and God Bless the Earth."

Then the president opened the floor for questions.

Chaos reigned in the heart of the world for the next seven days. Within five minutes of the Presidents broadcast, over fifty thousand car accidents were cited around the globe. Seventeen thousand suicides were recorded on the first day, with half that number on the second day, and less than two thousand the third day. Mass panic surrounded the general populace of all major cities. Governments in several countries, following the U.S. example declared martial law and banned all fights international and domestic before nightfall.

The news channels around the world broadcasted clips of the president's speeches and commented on the days ahead. Several countries leaderships also broadcasted their support to the new coalition and assured their citizens that everything that could be done would be done. Endless debates that created more questions were the norm of the day. The President and his administration were both condemned and praised for their actions with the Stargate Program.

By the evening news, controlled footage of the Stargate program had been released, starting with a "hero" video made not long ago, a tribute to the Stargate Program. By eleven pm, footage of the Stargate activation, entry and receiving of personnel had been broadcast around the world, and generic information on the races, both friendly and unfriendly. Several pictures and video of alien worlds were released in tightly controlled segments.

The president addressed the United Nations in New York that night. A special session lasting over six hours were held. With the Presidents encouragement, each nation vowed their allegiance to this new coalition and world threat. Although the dialogue would continue for several days, the preliminary suggestion and bylaws of this new coalition suggested by President Hayes were accepted and would be formalized in the days ahead. President Hayes was inwardly amazed that a group like the United Nations, whom were renowned for not agreeing on most items, had actually supported his proposal. Hayes could only chalk the unprecedented coordination due to the United States as lead and other nation's unswerving support such as Great Britain, Russia, Chinese, and French governments. In addition, having a plan and having advanced technology to share was also an added bonus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Baltar/Demios contacted Heru'Ur "My lord, The attack was a success. The Tau'ri put up token resistance and the Cylon force penetrated their meager defenses. As expected, the Tau'ri now has begun building battle ships with their Colonial brethren's help. They are attempting to build a sensor net throughout their home system, but it is doubtful they will be able to defend against even a handful of ships."

"What about the shield technology?" Heru'Ur was most anxious to find out if the stolen technology would be reverse engineered.

"They have correctly deciphered the information. Readings from the battle with the Al-Kesh show shields were active on the Tau'ri battle ship. It is not a powerful as Goa'ould Ha'Tak vessel, but still formidable. It is most likely that the Tau'ri and their never ending curiosity will correct these deficiencies. They are an ingenious species."

Heru'Ur slammed his fists on a console. "Curse them! They are vermin! We will crush the Tau'ri underfoot" Heru'Ur could already feel the blame of the System Lords and their wrath, if they found out he were to blame for the Tau'ri obtaining shield technology. "Stay just outside of scanner range. Monitor the Tau'ri. Report all spacecraft."

"By your command."

Heru'Ur spat rather nastily, "I told you not to say that!"

Baltar/Demios smiled arrogantly, "A thousand pardons my lord. My host has many memories."

"See that you learn to keep your host memories in the past, or you will become the past yourself!"

Baltar bowed lightly, mockingly to his System Lord, "Yes, my lord." Already Baltar/Demios schemed on how to turn Heru'Ur's plan into his gain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Prometheus limped to orbit of the Earth. It took nearly a week to get partial sublight engines online. The damage was extensive throughout the tiny warship. An extensive refit would be required. That was time the Earth did not have.

As the Ship entered a high orbit Colonel Ronson sighed heavily. Ronson's first and last space ship. Losing his command while saving Earth had never been his idea of "how it would end". He heaved a weary sigh. A lengthy debrief with the Pentagon and the final notification from General Ryan, the Air Force Chief of Staff, notifying him that he had lost his command.

General Ryan assured Ronson that his contributions would not be forgotten and that he had just a vital assignment, if not as glamorous. A new war college on space combat tactics would be his new arena.

Ronson had considered retiring, but General Ryan would not hear of it. In a few minutes he was expected to be relieved from duty by the new captain of the Prometheus, Colonel Pendergast.

Major Erin Gant interrupted his musings, "Colonel, we are receiving a transmission from the surface, it's Vandenberg."

Vandenberg was the authority for Space Command arm of the Air Force that granted departure and entry for their one and only space vessel.

"Put it on speakers."

"Prometheus, this is Vandenberg, over?"

Ronson looked at Gant for a moment, she nodded her silent assent ensuring two way transmission to the surface of the planet was active. "Vandenberg, this is Prometheus. We are in high orbit and awaiting instructions, over."

"Prometheus, you are cleared to land…"

Major Delouise interrupted the conversation, "Colonel, A large ship has just exited a hyperspace window, three hundred miles and closing."

Ronson nodded, "Vandenberg, standby, we have a situation here, out."

Turning to face Delouise, "Can you identify it?"

"Not receiving IFF transmission."

Ronson gripped his chair firmly, "Put it onscreen, maximum resolution, standby shields and weapon systems."

Gant decided against reminding Ronson that the only working offensive system was the rail guns. She fiddled with some controls and an image on a display directly in front of Ronson and above the view ports showed a ship. "It's Asguard, sir."

"Major Gant, open a channel to the Asguard ship. Lower shields and take the weapons systems offline."

"Yes sir."

Momentarily an image on the large fifty-two inch built-in, flat screen monitor flickered then solidified into the rather odd looking form, known as the Asguard.

Gray skin covered a diminutive figure, with a rather large head and bulbous round eyes.

"Greetings, I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asguard Fleet, aboard the Asguard Flagship, O'Neill, to whom am I speaking?"

Ronson had never met a non-human alien before and licked his lips, suddenly feeling dry. Silently, he wondered why they would name a ship after a human. We must have impressed them more than we imagined. Putting those thoughts aside, he said, "Welcome to Earth Supreme Commander, I am Colonel William Ronson, of the Air Force Vessel Prometheus."

Ever proper Thor responded, "Thank you Colonel Ronson. Where is Colonel O'Neill if I might ask?"

Ronson did not readily anticipate that, "Colonel O'Neil is assigned to the SGC and unavailable at this time. Sir, we have recently been attacked by."

Thor cut him off, "One moment Colonel." Thor turned to his left and spoke in what Ronson presumed was the Asguard language. A moment later a flash of intensely bright white light filled the bridge of the Prometheus. When the light died Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, and Sam stood facing out toward the view ports. Jacks arms fell to his sides and he turned his head, left and right without turning his body. A bewildered look plastered on his face.

"Greetings O'Neill."

Jack looked toward the monitor, to his left, and behind him. Daniel, Teal'c, and Sam stood in a row to his right and left. "Jack?" Daniel nodded to Jack. Jack nodded back non-chalantly, "Daniel." Daniel looked downward at Jack's torso, and then nodded again. Looking downward, Jack's countenance turned red as he fiddled with something unseen. A zipping sound could be heard throughout the bridge.

O'Neill, slightly red faced, hurriedly turned to face Thor on the screen and walked toward it, "Thor, buddy. Ugh, you wanna warn me next time you do that?"

Another bright flash and Thor materialized on the bridge directly in front of Jack, sitting in an oversized chair. He got up and stood in front of O'Neill.

"It has been some time, O'Neill. I owe you all a debt of gratitude for rescuing me from my Goa'ould captors."

"Ah..." Jack said, and then dismissed Thor's debt.

Thor had been captured by Anubis and his original cloned body was destroyed. His mind was uploaded into Anubis ship and with Sam's help had downloaded it for the Asguard to place in another clone body.

Jack tried lightening things up asked, "Hey, I thought you were going for the new body?"

Without any emotion Thor said, "I did."

Jack blanched at that, trying to recover and he said blankly, "It's nice, look we're in a bit of a mess here. We had been trying to contact you for weeks."

"My apologies O'Neill the Asguard have been consumed in the war with the replicators."

Jack nodded, 'That's what we figured. How did you know we were in trouble?"

Thor, "The Asguard monitor all hyperspace activity in the vicinity of Earth. We have been tracking movements in your star system since you left orbit."

"That was not us. Ya see, it's those damn Goa'ould." Jack quickly brought Thor up to speed. "So, can you help us out here?"

Thor shook his head no, "If fact, it is we who need your help. The Asguard homeworld has been overrun by the replicators. We have need of both you and your ship."

O'Neill sighed, "Are you serious?"

"Very." Thor sighed.

"This ship you need? This brand new ship?"

"Yes."

"Thor, this ship is nothing compared to Asguard ships."

Sam interrupted, "I think that's the point, Sir. The more low-tech the better."

"That is correct Major Carter." Thor said.

Daniel stepped forward, "Certainly defies conventional wisdom."

"Mine too." Jack deadpanned.

Thor interrupted, "The Replicators will not wish to integrate such vastly inferior technology into their own."

"Then… what?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"A task for which you are uniquely suited."

Unconvinced Jack said, "You need someone dumb enough."

"On the contrary, it is both your physical prowess and military expertise that are required."

"Yeah, don't get me wrong, flattery goes a long way with me, but if you're going where I think you're going with this…."

Thor interrupted, "When it became clear to the Asguard High Council that the war with the replicators could not be won, a plan was devised, and a trap was set. One made possible by you."

Sam frowned, "By us?"

"The android Reese that you discovered and provided to us for study retained a single core command in her base programming which we believed all Replicators would still follow."

Reese the android had been found deactivated on a world with lush vegetation, but not a single sentient life form. The android had been taken back to the SGC for study and reactivated. Reese did not know she was a machine and believed she herself was the daughter of a man on her home planet. Later, SG-1 and the base found out that she could replicate anything through her hands, including the bane of the Asguard's home galaxy, the replicators.

Either by extreme age, corrupt programming, or guilt at having destroyed her own planet's human residents. Reese was mentally unstable and what had been a cute toy turned into the most devastating plague upon the universe. The replications only function was to replicate. After destroying the android the SGC gave the body to the Asguard in hopes of finding an answer to their current no win scenario with the replicators.

"Then you were able to reactivate her?" Sam asked.

"No. The android was damaged beyond repair. However, the key command was activated within her neural network, amplified and broadcast through subspace throughout the known universe."

Sam's insatiable curiosity got the best of her, "What was the command?"

"To come forth."

Daniel's eyebrows rose in shock, "You instructed every Replicator out there to come to you."

Jack frowned, "I have a theory why you lost the war."

Non-plussed Thor added, "The command was only given once the trap was set."

"What was the trap?" Daniel asked.

"A time dilation device generating a field radius of point one six light years."

"Wow. That's some trap."

Sam turned to Jack, "They created a bubble in space around the Replicators within which time was slowed down by a factor of…"

"Ten to the fourth power." Thor announced.

"Relatively speaking Sir, one year to the replicators would be about ten thousand years to the rest of us. An hour would be over a year, a day would be."

"I get it." Jack said.

"The point is, if the plan had worked it would have effectively bottled the Replicators up in one place and bought the Asguard thousands of years to solve the problem." Sam commented.

"No the point is, it didn't work." Jack said.

"O'Neill is correct. Our plan failed." Thor said.

"What went wrong?" Daniel asked.

"We do not know. The time dilation device was constructed within a very old structure on Halla. The first planet settled by the Asguard. The device was encased in a solid neutronium shell and set with a time delay sufficient to evacuate our entire civilization."

Daniel added, "Well however strong neutronium is, wouldn't the Replicators be able to eat through it?"

"Eventually, yes. But not in sufficient time before the device activated. This calculation was made with considerable margin for error. When the time came, nothing happened."

Sam asked, "So somehow the Replicators must have gotten to the time dilation device before it could activate."

"That appears to be the only explanation." Thor said calmly.

"So what do you want us to do?" Jack asked.

"Fly your ship through Replicator dominated space, repair whatever damage may have been done to the time dilation device and activate it before the Replicators can stop you."

Jack shook his head sadly, "Thor, buddy. There's no way."

"The Replicators will soon consume all that they can within our home galaxy. Yours will be next."

"I thought we were too primitive to consume?"

"Your technology would not immediately attract the Replicators but they would eventually be drawn to the raw materials of which your civilization is built. Your extinction will be assured."

"For that matter, so would every other world we've visited. It's just a matter of time."

"Did all of the Asguard manage to escape?" Daniel asked concerned.

"Most, but not all. A great battle was fought. The evacuation fleet is standing by in the void between our two galaxies awaiting to hear word of your response."

"My response?" Jack asked.

"We have done all that we can and failed O'Neill. You and your team represent are our last hope."

Jack turned for a moment and huffed, "Yeah, great. So no pressure, right? Look we have our own problems here; the Cylons and Goa'ould are going to wipe us out in a few months. We need every ship we got."

"If you have in fact made your decision not to undertake this task, I will inform the council." Thor said.

"Just give me a minute here, okay?" Said Jack.

"Are you reconsidering O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"I'm considering re-considering."

Thor added, "Once you have helped the Asguard rid the galaxy of the replicators once and for all, the Asguard will help you in turn."

Jack paused, then pointed his index finger at Thor accusingly, "Look, if we do this you owe us big time."

Thor tilted his head, "What are you asking O'Neill?"

"Look, Earth is about one step away from getting its butt kicked, and you are asking us to use the only ship we got so far to help your little grey butts. We want Asguard technology in all of the ships we make, from now on."

Sam's eyebrows raised in amazement. She saw an opportunity to be quite specific, "That includes shields, and weapons, communications, navigation, propulsion, transporters, all star charts and information the Asguard have collected in this galaxy."

Thor raised his hairless eyebrows, "What you ask for is difficult."

Jack began, "Hey! If we're going to save your little grey butts and two different galaxies then you owe us…"

Thor interrupted him, "I will address the High Council, but I believe I can convince them to do what you ask, but we will require something from you as well."

"Such as?" Jack asked.

"For such a trade of technology a great responsibility will be placed on your shoulders. Your planet will be responsible for ensuring the safety of all of the protected planets in this galaxy."

"All? What are you kidding?" Jack asked incredulous.

"No." Thor deadpanned.

Jack shrugged non-committal, "We'll work something out."

Sam frowned, "Sir, you can't commit the whole planet to being peacekeepers throughout the galaxy!"

"I haven't said yes yet." Jack deadpanned.

"But you are reconsidering." Thor commented.

"I'm leaning in the general direction."

Thor walked back to his chair and pushed a button and the Prometheus moved away from Earth.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"We're leaving the solar system." Sam piped in.

Jack put one knee on the deck of the bridge and peered at Thor, eye to eye.

"Thor, little fella. It's not the way it works. It's not my ship. It's not up to me."

"The journey to our home galaxy will take many hours with your vessel in tow. You may consult your superiors en route."

"What about the Prometheus, she was severely damaged by the Cylons and we don't have the supplies for such a trip." Ronson finally spoke up.

Thor turned to Ronson and said, "Your ship is being repaired as we speak and will be ready by the time we arrive. All the provisions you need have been beamed aboard from the Stargate Command."

Jack was stunned, "I hope you did the paperwork?"

Inside the SGC, Senior Master Sergeant Walter Harriman listened to audio of the aborted conversation of Vandenberg Air Force Base and the Prometheus. Unsure of what was transpiring Walter decided to contact General Hammond when the base alarm went off and red lights flashed throughout the base. "Oh! Hell!" he said, as General Hammond raced down the stairs, "Sergeant what's happening?"

"Sir, I was about to call you, the Prometheus just dropped radio communications with Vandenberg, reporting a new situation. Then the line went dead."

The phone rang and Walter answered it.

Master Sergeant Siler came running in, "Sir! I can't explain it Sir. It's like everything in the armory just disappeared. P90's, SPAZ 12's, SAWs, claymores. Everything!"

Walter interrupted, "Sir. We have just received reports that half the food stores went missing at the same time and the uniform locker clothing was emptied. Also, several reports came from the dining facility that Major Carter, Doctor Jackson, and Teal'c vanished into thin air as well. And Colonel O'Neill…"

"What about Colonel O'Neill?"

Walter raised his eyebrows and huffed, "An airmen reports Colonel O'Neill disappeared while using the…ugh…you know."

Hammond was nearly speechless but somehow took control of his faculties, "You're certain the Stargate's been inactive?

"Yes sir." Walter nodded.

Hammond raised his hands up in frustration, "What in God's name is happening?

An eerie sound accompanied by Jack's appearance as a hologram. "Hello, sir. Siler, how you doing?"

"Colonel! It's good to see you alive and well. We were concerned with all the disappearance on the base."

"No sir, we're all fine."

"So what is going on, Colonel?"

"The Asguard showed up, sir."

"Will they help us with the invasion?"

"Actually it kinda looks like we'll be coming to their rescue, sir.

"Does that have anything to do with the supplies and equipment that are disappearing from all over my base?"

"Yes sir. Sufficed to say, you might want to get upstairs and punch one on the old speed dial."

"My grandchildren?" Hammond asked incredulous.

O'Neill frowned, "Two then. I think the President might want to know what the Asguard have in mind for our new ship."

The trip did not go as planned, but with help from newly evolved human form replicators, SG-1 activated the time dilation device leaving the replicators to their prison, and bought the Asguard many years to solve the problem.

The actions of SG-1 and the Prometheus directly changed the percentages of a final battle with the Goa'ould System Lords into something more reasonable.

Armed with the Asguard's help, the Prometheus, Daedelus and other ships manufactured on Earth were upgraded to Asguard designed shields, intergalactic communications, Colonial Particle weapons were upgraded to higher power levels. The Asguard removed the Colonial hyperdrive and in record time installed their version that was superior to the Goa'ould. Per the agreement with the Asguard, all navigation and propulsion were upgraded as well.

Although these modifications made the Tau'ri formidable against the Goa'ould, the Asguard ensured the technology given to Earth were inferior to theirs, ensuring Earth would never turn against them.

When the Asguard were approached about helping convert the older naval vessels into viable space platforms for the upcoming fight the Asguard were thrown off balance.

Hermiod, one of the two Asguard engineers turned his head shaking it vigorously, speaking his native language in fast, sharp guttural comments and then left the room leaving no doubt to what he thought of the idea.

The remaining Asugard, Brage stood still blinking, "Forgive my counterpart, Hermiod is not known for his tact with lesser developed races."

"What did he say?"

Brage turned in the direction his counterpart had left, then turned back, "He…merely expressed concerns over the idea."

The representatives once again looked at each other in understanding Brage's covering for his peer, "So will you help us?"

"You want the Asguard to convert inferior sea going vessels into space ships?" His incredulity seeped into his words.

"Yes." The United Nations representative said.

A pregnant pause preceded the Asguard's comments, "Why?" He asked the sheer lunacy of the idea.

The two human representatives looked at each other for what they believed was the obvious, "We will be fighting for the survival of this planet and we need every ship we can get."

"Why not focus on building your X-304, Daedelus class vessels?"

"We would if there were more time. Again, we need the ships."

"This is foolhardy at best. You realize these ships will be vastly inferior to your already technological gap with the Goa'ould? You would be throwing away the lives of the people that serve on them."

Uncertain the lead representative nodded sheepishly, "Look we know it's a long shot, but some ships are better than no ships."

The other representative took his hand out of his pocket and held it up in the air, palm up, pleadingly, "Look, we know it's crazy, but our race won't stand by worrying about trying to defend this planet with a handful of ships. It's not our way to wait for the end, we have to do something. At least we might buy more time during the upcoming war."

Brage looked on incredulously and finally comment, "Thor was right about you humans." Concluding he said, "It is no wonder that you have become the "Fifth Race."

"The "Fifth Race?"

Brage began, "There was once an alliance of four great races in the galaxy; the Asgard, the Nox, the Furlings, and the Ancients, the builders of the Stargates. The alliance was built over many millennia. With the actions of SG-1 and your assistance in the past, you have earned both the trust and gratitude to have become the fifth race."

Speechless, the two representatives mumbled a "Thank you."

Brage nodded and turned to leave, "We will help you." And just before Brage left the room he said, "And you are welcome."


	9. The Last Stand Ch 4F

**STARGATE SG-1 / Battlestar Galactica CROSSOVER**

"The Thirteenth Colony"

**PART Four – "F"**

**THE LAST STAND**

By SG07

Well, I did it. Part four is coming together nicely. I hit a road block in real life and this story was milked for way to long. This part of the story will read a bit like a news brief, but I feel it must be covered.

NOTICE: In order to be fair to everyone else and my time, I have decided that I won't ever post another story…UNTIL it is 100 completely done. That way there's no pressure to finish and I don't have to feel guilty about not keeping up with this. In the past few months I have been working on two other stories, which I intend to post each one, once their complete. As with my favorite subject, they are all crossover stories, but different genre's. Please provide reviews, they keep me going. Best Regards to all.

* * *

…

**Back on Earth…Events unfold…**

**Recent Headlines around the world…**

Several leaders of the world were "ringed" up to the Prometheus on live television, as a demonstration in the new alien technology employed.

Young men and women in many of these countries lined up at their local armed forces recruiting offices that night, staying there until that morning. Many recruiters around the world would be busy for several months with the new volunteers. An interesting note, several thousand sci-fi fans around the world, showed up at their armed forces recruiters' line in full "uniform" of their favorite science fiction movie or television show. After seeing their dreams come true about intergalactic travel, a sort of euphoric joy set their mood. In every case, all individuals were politely, but firmly asked to leave and come back later in something the recruiters could take serious. A few of the more die-hard fans stood mortified that their long dream crumbled before their eyes, not comprehending why they should change out of standard uniform's of their respective fictional genre.

None of the new recruits were told that only a small percentage of their peers would ever see space travel prior to the war. These new recruits would attend abbreviated training and replace vital positions of those men and women already trained and working in their respective careers. Those personnel being replaced in their sea going billets would then be transferred to an abbreviated class of their own, receiving vital space borne training on the modified naval ships, and what many would later refer to as the "Widow Maker" class space ships, referring to the haphazard construction and dubious safety.

Interestingly enough, historians would later record that several million women became pregnant in the first week of the presidents speech. Some attributed the information to mass hysteria and people trying to comfort one another, while others decided it was nature's way of ensuring survivability of the human race.

Many therapists and psychologists would be gainfully employed for many years, whereas the pharmaceutical companies made record sales in prescription tranquilizers and similar medications. In fact, such a demand for these said medications increased the prices to a record all time high.

In law enforcement circles around the globe, policemen were able to do little to the increased demand of illegal drug sales and the already over inflated prices skyrocketed three times their former selling price. Such were the supply and demand economic rules of even the underworld.

In ten days following President Hayes historical speech, the world as a whole overcame its initial shock and began with a unified effort to build new space ships and convert older sea going vessels into space platforms. As with all political situations, some countries requested an independent committee be sent to some of these Goa'ould worlds to negotiate for peace.

President Hayes was concerned that momentum for the armament of Earth would be stalled. In that light, he authorized the release of stock footage of several incidents of Goa'ould infestation, such as Major Kawalsky of Stargate Command becoming infected and the ending death of the airman.

Similar video were released of Hathor, Apophis, and other missions were video had been obtained showing Goa'ould interaction.

People around the world were incensed with a near state of panic at the release of the video released by America and the Air Force.

The same stalwart blowhards that initiated the bureaucracy were visibly fazed but demanded further proof, but at least the ridiculous notion of peace with the Goa'ould was put aside for the moment.

The same said people were also incensed that only upon demand were further video released to the general public, crying out about censorship.

At President Hayes suggestion to the United Nations, a small delegation of representatives was transported via Stargate to twelve worlds on a fact finding mission. These worlds had been either liberated or reduced to a paltry population by the Goa'ould at one time or other. The residents of these planets readily testified to the fact of the Goa'ould menace and willingly showed the results of Goa'ould oppression.

In a month's time, the representatives' of the fact finding mission released their full report to the United Nations Assembly and the world. Their trip had been videotaped and these members readily testified and corroborated President Hayes remarks and conclusions. In fact, much praise had been given to the Air Force and the other military services in their valor for fighting against superior foes and their weapons.

The end result had been better than President Hayes could have believed; the collective force of an entire planet lent its talents with a renewed vigor to the protection of Earth.

Whereas in typical democratic societies protestors rallied for their "cause" of peace with the Goa'ould, unconvinced that anyone could be so destructive. In fact, one of these groups, in order to prove their point of peace a few civic minded people drove their car's which were packed with stolen c-4 explosives into international hotels around the world. The death toll was in the hundreds. To the radical protestor's dismay, their vivid display of violence did not bring about reform or peace. Instead it instigated a massive man hunt on several continents where these radical groups operated. After the majority of these radicals were arrested and charged in world courts for crimes against humanity the individuals were sentenced to death or life imprisonment.

A monument was ordered created for the initial spots that the Cylons attacked Atlanta and New York City. A large memorial service was held and a candlelight vigil.

Inwardly, Hayes worried that this unification came too late. Although Hayes had not been a praying man, he found himself fervently letting out a prayer several times a day for intervention and deliverance of the human race.

War had a way of bringing out the best and worst of people. There was an old saying in the military about war, "There are no atheists in foxholes". Often time's war either drove people to either drink or to pray.

Although Hayes considered him neutral to many issues of the right wing populace, he truly prayed that Earth would survive this conflict for the American population to have differences of opinion continue.

Only time would tell whether or not this unification came in time or not.

Several Colonial contingents became instant media "stars" as they described their journey after the holocaust from the Cylon Alliance. These individuals had been transported to Earth through the Stargate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------…

Unknown to the mainstream population, a new terrorist organization was formed. Unlike the misguided attempts of the other groups for peace through violence, its one mission was to disrupt this new union of world leaders. Their unified beliefs were that world coherence and unification, even to the level suggested by the President would prove…disruptive to their less than lawful business transactions. Their tactics was simple, cause as much confusion, terrorism and mayhem as possible, preventing world unity.

This new group called themselves, "The Anti-Unification Coalition Trust" or "The Trust" in their abbreviated form, their belief was that a concentrated world government would not only prevent or endanger their well established illegal trade, but also end democracy as we know it.

Unlike their radical Islamic counterparts willing to murder anyone, these people were from well educated backgrounds and with near unlimited resources. Their infiltration of many world agencies began immediately. The recruitment of like minded individuals throughout many countries made their infiltration all the easier.

…

Aboard the Battlestar Galactica, Commander Cain and Commander Apollo sat on the couch in Apollo's Office

"Apollo, we are way ahead of schedule, Thanks to the Asguard towing our ships on our present course we should arrive on Earth, in a sectar, month, or, Oh! Hade's Hole, whatever they call it!"

Apollo grinned, "It's called a month."

Cain shrugged, "I don't care what it's called, why can't the Thirteenth Tribe use our measurements?"

Apollo shook his head, "We are settling their planet, not the other way around. Besides, some of our measurements will be adapted to theirs, such as engineering terms. Both sides are giving here."

Cain frowned, "Oh! All right, a week then. Frak! I liked it better when things were simple, back during the war, we knew who the enemy was and we simply pulled a trigger." He huffed.

Apollo shrugged, "Cain, we lost that war, and if our people are going to settle on Earth, we need to be adaptable, blend in."

Cain smirked, "Uh, huh." He pointed upward, "You think the reverse is true when we park a fleet of battlestars and other ships in orbit of a planet where the majority of it's inhabitants still believe their greatest feat was putting a man on their moon?" Crossing his arms in victory Can sat back down on the couch across from Apollo.

Apollo sobered at that, "I don't know. Hopefully we can reassure the people of Earth that we are their brothers and mean them no harm."

Cain looked at Apollo as if studying a child. Finally he replied, "Do you believe that the Delphian's felt that way when the Cylon's fleet took up orbit around their planet?" Cain referred to the now extinct race that was slaughtered by the Cylons.

Apollo frowned, "Cain, what happened to the Delphian Empire was tragic, but hardly the same situation applies here. We are human and as such, Earth should at least listen to what we have to say first." He was cut off by Apollo.

"Apollo, listen to yourself! You sound like a naïve cadet entering his first orbit! Earth is in for hard days ahead. We could be worse than the Cylons."

Apollo frowned openly, "Why would you say something like that. We have no wish to harm our brothers?"

Cain shook his head in disbelief, "These Earthers, for lack of a better term, on the vast whole, have never heard of aliens, intergalactic travel, nor do they even have civilian ships that can travel to their nearest planet! We are going to scare the pogee's out of them! Their will be wide spread panic, probable suicides, looting! We are putting way to much pressure on these people."

Then more gently, "Apollo, these people may be the Thirteenth Colony, but somewhere along the way they lost all of their technology, their ancestry, and more. While the colonies were fighting interstellar war with the Cylons, these people were still living in wooden homes and centuries away from discovering electricity. They are simply not ready for this burden."

Apollo inquired, "What do you propose we do?"

Cain stood up again and began pacing, "I suggest we move the fleet into orbit around the fourth planet, Mars, I believe they call it. We already have a barebones base setup there. We could send a delegation in a non-military vessel, say the Rising Star."

Apollo frowned, "O.k. That solves the military aspect, what about this "Mars"? It can not support life if I remember correctly?"

Cain shrugged, "True, but it does have an atmosphere. We could set up a domed structure and give our people something to do, say build atmospheric processors, heaters, and more. We could transform the fourth planet into a new Colony, say in twenty yahren or so."

Apollo frowned, "I don't know, Cain, we risk further isolating ourselves and could setup a planetary rivalry, and what about water? The planet has very little frozen ice and that at it's poles?"

Cain looked questioningly, "Doesn't one of the outer-rim planets have a moon made up entirely of ice? We could mine the moon for all the planet needs. You know, setup trade shipments and star system commerce. In less than five yahren, we could have a planet with all the water we need."

Apollo considered that, "It could also provide a place for ship building away from prying eyes."

Cain smiled, "That's the spirit!"

"Cain, Mars can be a great shipyard and outpost, but Earth is our destination. You and I both know that is where we are supposed to integrate our tribes."

Cain got up and paced around, "Oh! Hade's hole, Apollo! I liked it better when you were a Captain."

Apollo ignored that statement and grinned, "I believe Mar's can be valuable, but Earth is our primary goal. Mars is a great place for our collective militaries to setup a permanent base and we could build quite a ship construction site in orbit, not to mention an ammo depot. Hmmn. Mars could become quite valuable. Tell you what, I'll bring this up with Earth's representatives in the UN."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------…

Hera and Bryan sat in the Celestrial dome holding hands. The silence was ever-present, but neither minded, as they sat contentedly in each others presence.

Hera broke the silence, "Babe, what are we going to do when you have to go back to Earth?"

Bryan tensed, he had asked himself that very question and still had no answer. "I don't know."

Hera turned to him, "Don't you think we should start thinking about it?"

Bryan was becoming uncomfortable where this was going, "I guess."

Put off, Hera was a little irritated, "You guess? You don't know for sure, if we should talk about this?"

Bryan tried to console her, "Look, I don't know what's going to happen, anymore than you do. Let's just wait it out."

As a woman, that was not the answer that she was looking for. "Is that how important our relationship is to you?"

Bryan sighed, "Look, I don't know what to do, o.k. If I try to stay here, they'll court marshal me, o.k.? We're on borrowed time as it is."

Hera was not about to give this up, "Is that the level of commitment that Earth men have?"

Bryan knew where this argument was going from the beginning but still could not stop it, "Hera, what do you want me to say? If I were to get out of the military at the end of my enlistment, then the Air Force would not let me get within a mile of the Stargate. How do you propose we circumvent that little problem?"

Hera huffed, "Bryan, well be on Earth in a sectan, ugh, week, so we can do anything we want."

Bryan was flustered, "So, the impending Cylon/Goa'ould invasion will wait so we can be together?"

Hera got angrily, "Bryan, what do you want from this relationship?"

It was a simple question, but like all men undecided and forced into the conversation he did the only thing he could in order to prolong the inevitable, "Oh! Crap!" He looked down at his watch, "I'm late for the nineteen hundred briefing with Major Davis."

Hera looked at her own chronometer, "You'll have to do better than that, you have at least a centaur before you have to be there."

Bryan's shoulders sagged in defeat, "Hera, you know I love you, but I can't make a commitment while you and I live in literally two completely different worlds. The impending invasion is reason enough to leave things as they are."

Hera shook her head, "It's the reason that we should hold on to what we have. I don't want to go into a final conflict not knowing where we stand. I am not trying to pressure you, but if you believe in "us" then you're going to have to make some decisions."

Bryan muttered, "As long as there is no pressure."

Hera hit Bryan in the shoulder, "Look! I am not asking to get sealed or anything, but if you love me the way you say you do, and then it should not be a problem or something to think about."

Bryan looked down to the floor and said nothing.

Hera looked on in shock as she realized that Bryan was not sure. She got up and said, "Tell you what, when you know what you want, let me know." She started to leave the room, grabbed a hold of the hatch to crawl down the ladder and added, "Jerk."

"At least she's getting the idioms right." With that she stormed out of the Celestrial dome with a pair of Ear Protection around her ears.

Bryan called after her, but the hearing protection was state of the art and she heard nothing as she made her way through the engine compartment of the great battlestar.

Bryan muttered to himself, "Hera! Wait! Here we go again!"

He chased her all the through the bowels of the engine section, until they reached an area where they could remove their ear plugs. She was quicker than he, and he ended up chasing her into an open section of the Galactica.

It was crowded and Bryan had to jump up and down several times to make sure he could see Hera. With a frustration that was bottling up for a long while he forced his way through the crowd until he reached her.

He wove his way through the crows and yelled, "Hera! Wait! Look, your right!"

Hera turned sharply and started to say something when Bryan did the only thing he could think of, he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

Quite a crowd gathered around them, including Starbuck.

When he released her, Bryan simply got down on one knee. The crowd of onlookers was puzzled at Bryan getting down on one knee. Most already knew whom Bryan was and wondered at the odd Earth custom.

Pulling a small box from his pocket, for he was still wearing the Colonial uniform as part of the "Warrior Exchange Program", he lifted the lid of the diminutive, rounded rectangular, black felted box.

Hera raised an eyebrow quizzically, "What are you doing? Why are you kneeling on the deck?"

Bryan put his finger up to mouth and winked to her he said, "Shhh. This is a primitive Earth custom."

Hera frowned perceptively, looking around the crowds faces, looking totally embarrassed by her boyfriend, "You're out of your mind."

"Hera, from the moment I saw you I knew you were special, but I never knew that I could love someone with all of my heart."

Hera looked sheepishly around the crowd the beamed conspiratorial smiles, wondering where this was going, "Your Frakked, you know that?"

Bryan ignored that comment and said, "Hera, words can not tell you how much I love you, but I want to demonstrate that love now. Will you marry me?" Bryan opened the diminutive box, revealing a diamond solitaire ring.

The entire crowd gasped at the strange Earth custom that Bryan was performing. They had never seen this type of pre-sealing ritual before, but the crowd was caught up in the scene, as demonstrated by the crowd's sounds of awe.

Hera stopped in mid thought, not quite believing what she was seeing and hearing, "You knew all along and you put me through that?"

Bryan shrugged, "I wasn't prepared to talk about it till dinner tonight with your folks, you threw me off guard."

"I, I, don't know what to say."

Bryan shrugged, smiling, "Yes, you do."

Hera allowed a single tear to form on the outer fringes of her left eye. Instead of saying yes she nodded sharply once fighting back the tears of joy creeping around the edges of her vision, fearing any words would make her cry in front of everyone. Instead she enthusiastically jumped into Bryan's arms, and kissed him passionately.

When they paused for a breath Hera asked Bryan, "Where in the fleet did you get a ring with the shiny rock?"

"It's a diamond ring and I got it from one of the ladies whom went TDY with us. She's married and brought it with her."

Hera frowned looking at her ring, "You mean I have to give it back?"

"Nah" Bryan waved, "she has an anniversary coming up and her husband promised to upgrade it to a bigger stone. Its yours to keep."

A few of the women whom their significant others were with them turned and smiled deviously.

Those young men turned ashen in color, inwardly cursing Bryan for starting a new custom they had no idea about, wondering how in Hades they would be able to find this shiny clear rock called a diamond.

Starbuck remained silent throughout the entire scene and smiled to himself as he moved away from the crowd, putting an unlit fumerello into his mouth he muttered, "Nice going kid. Welcome to the family."

Turning, he had to make sure Cassiopeia and he were invited to this evening's dinner without somehow giving away the good news. Realizing it was easier to get forgiveness, than permission, he launched himself into a controlled fast pace, heading to a comms terminal to see if Apollo's little group were going to dine on the Rising Star tonight. He silently padded the pouch attached to his belt, hoping he had enough to bribe the Rising Star's staff to let him and Cassiopeia in without a reservation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------….

The President held his meeting in the White House. The door opened and all small talk and questions about what the meeting could be about ended abruptly. As the President entered the room he uncharacteristically sidestepped shaking hands, except the men and women in his direct line toward his chair.

Briskly President Hayes moved toward his seat and sat down, while everyone else seated themselves. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the White House, this meeting is being taped for historic and legal purposes. As I am sure everyone in this room knows, our planet is in immediate danger. Now, to that end several initiatives will be implemented immediately. As a politician, I try to always keep my options open. As the President, I am now being forced to commit political suicide, in order to ensure my grandchildren and yours have a chance to live out their lives in peace.

That being said, let me be frank, talks have been underway for the last week with leaders of the United Nations. Let me tell you, these talks could go well into the next century, however, we do not have that long. Every country is trying to get their hands on this new technology as quickly as possible. The only thing that this bunch of snakes can agree on is that the Islamic countries and North Korea will end up getting squat out of this deal. Let's face it; we are looking at an oil embargo from the entire Middle-East and terrorist attacks. It's going to hit the fan and the Arab's only having one serious card to play, oil embargo to the rest of the world."

The president's words began to sink in, but before anyone could interrupt the president continued.

"The Arab nations will withhold the lifeblood of this world during a time of planetary crisis. Gentlemen, the leaders of the free world will not allow this planet to be destroyed nor will we allow the Islamic world to have weapons of mass destruction and interstellar space flight.

As of now, with Congressional approval, I am invoking a Presidential Order that all American automobile and oil industries must submit all new technologies that will enhance fuel efficiency of every vehicle to at least one hundred miles per gallon. Without this measure, our economy would collapse, and our oil reserves would be depleted in no time at all. We need breathing room till new Colonial power sources can be mass produced and rid ourselves of our dependency on oil."

Bob Martin, the CEO of Shell Oil Corporation stood up and addressed the president, "What! That is outrageous! This is unlawful and you know it! This meeting is over!" Planning to leave the CEO hastily left his chair and made it exactly three feet from the desk.

Several people began to mutter and discuss the president's comments as if the president was not sitting in the same room.

Without pause, President Hayes slammed his palms down on the table rather loudly; silencing everyone in the room he continued, "These technologies will be placed into mass production in thirty days. Just to let you know how serious this matter is; any companies CEO's, presidents, and executive staff's who do not willingly release this information will be immediately arrested and charged with treason. That's how serious this is. There will be no court appeals, no legal delays. This is happening, get over it."

A woman the president did not recognize raised her hand, "Mister President, with all due respect, you expect us to go along with this? You'll be impeached."

"Miss?"

"Connie Sullivan, Exxon CEO."

"Miss Sullivan, Congress was unanimous with my proposal. The survival of the whole planet is at stake, and you people are worried about making a buck?"

"Mister President!" The Shell CEO seethed in anger, "You'll bankrupt this country."

"Bob, let me put it to you this way, you people have blackmailed the world long enough with your price gouging and stranglehold on this world's only power source. This planet is about to be consumed by a destructive force that makes all of the wars that mankind has fought look like a kindergarten sand box fight and you people are worried about losing your beach houses in Maui?"

"Mister President, I strongly suggest you reconsider." Bob Martin reeled in anger.

"Mister Martin, my decision is final. Don't test me on this. We have less than ten months to prepare, we don't have time with corporate bullying, their lobbyists, or their delay tactics." President Hayes said.

Bob Martin walked over to the President screaming, "You will not get away with this! I promise you that, Mister President. I will make sure you lose any credibility with the public and…"

The president looked over to his Secret Service guard, whom was standing in the corner of the room. The Secret Service Agent made his way over with a speed that shocked everyone in the room. Placing his hand on Bob Martin, "Sir, I strongly suggest you sit down." Bob forgot himself and shrugged the agent's arm off his shoulder, "Get your hands off of me." The agent expertly grabbed the CEO's arm and pinned it behind his back until the CEO was sufficiently cowed. Bob sucked in sharp breaths and winced from the pain of his folded arm.

"That's enough Drew, thank you. Now Bob, if you would please be seated will wrap this meeting up."

"Every company in this room has one week to forward all technical data to the government. Then the immediate mass production of these devices is to be implemented. You can make a buck off the sales of these devices. In addition, I am currently freezing all gas prices in America to protect the economy and public from price gouging till the crisis is over."

Then apologetically, "Ladies and Gentleman, I deeply regret placing this burden upon you but there is no way we can give those socially immature nations advanced technology. It scares me what a crazy terrorist can do with a plane, can you imagine some of these lunatics with high tech spacecraft and weaponary?"

Connie Sullivan, sufficiently cowed by the Presidents and Secret Service earlier actions raised her hand sheepishly.

Hayes nodded, "Miss Sullivan?"

"Mister President, begging your pardon, but not all of these countries are our enemies. What about Saudi Arabia and some of the so called allies America has over there? You'll be severing ties with these countries for generations to come?"

Hayes exhaled slowly, "Miss Sullivan, frankly I don't have the time to decide whom is on Earth's side and whom is out to sell this technology to the other aggressive Arab Nations. Simply put, the United Nations, except those Middle-East Countries, obviously, voted unanimously. We simply can not take that kind of risk. It's bad enough to have an alien enemy bent on destruction, but to have a faction of humanity bent on senseless murder and mayhem simply because, well, whatever the hell they believe says they should and will be rewarded is crazy. Surely you can understand the implications of giving an immature grouping or nation of people such high level technology?"

"Well." Connie shrugged and looked around the room.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Saudi Arabia, Egypt, will be receiving these technologies as soon as they can prove adequate safety measures are in place. In addition, some of the smaller countries that have had their fair share of Warlords won't be getting squat either."

Turning the group, "I wish my term did not end this way, but I intend on this nation." Then he corrected, "This planet surviving. Oh! You can file all the law suits you want, but Congress has ratified my bill and it's signed off. Any corporation who does not have all, and I mean all technical data and reports on my desk by noon next week will be immediately arrested and detained till after this crisis is over. That's a little less than a year from now. We are at war for the survival of the very human race. Now is not the time for greed. Don't test me on this." With that the president walked out, while the room went into pandemonium.

…

**Authors Note:**

More will follow. I have this story mapped out through section "I". I have Part 4 planned out through "J". I just need to tweak some things and write the final battle.

Believe or not there is a short Chapter 5 that I had written about 2 years ago. Funny, how that fell together. That just needs some tweaks also, but Part 5, an unplanned part originally will post right after this part.

As I mentioned at the top of the page, in order to be fair to everyone else and my time, I have decided that **I won't ever post another story…UNTIL it is 100 completely done.** That way there's no pressure to finish and I don't have to feel guilty about not keeping up with this. In the past few months I have been working on two other stories, which I intend to post each one, once their complete.

**Hints on future stories that I am working on**:

1. Smallville/D&D Crossover (Dungeons and Dragons - Fantasy) .. Smirk.. It does work! .. Beginning Chapter 3 already.

2. Star Trek and D&D Crossover (Dungeons and Dragons - Fantasy) - A Post-Dominion War Story .. Chapter 2 ready.


	10. The Last Stand Ch 4G

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------…

The American Civil Liberties Union, ACLU, also informally known as the severe left wing Nazi Legal Gestapo's, or Anti-American Anti-Civil Liberties Union, automobile, and oil manufacturer filed multiple law suits and requested injunctions from state and federal courts. With Earth's survival hanging by a thread, the Federal Supreme Court threw out every case sent to them and overruled all civil and state cases relating to the matter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------…

Thanks for staying with us. I'm Bill O'Reilly for the "The O'Reilly Factor", "Where the Spin stops here".

In the "Geraldo" segment this week, the crackdown and ultimatum given to Middle-Eastern countries by the newly formed World Coalition, shocking report about how Middle-Easterners have viewed President Haye's and the United Nations response denying the entire Middle-East, except NATO Allies, this new technology from the stars.

And here he is, star of the syndicated program, "Geraldo at Large", Geraldo himself.

"Here's another example of President Hayes bullying smaller nations — and you know, and Homeland Security knew about this Interstellar threat, and nobody did anything." Geraldo confidently reported, expecting everyone to sympathize with his side of the story.

"If you were the President, you'd do the same thing, wouldn't you? Hide the fact of this new alien threat until we had the technology to defend ourselves?" Bill asked.

"Up to a point. But I want to say — I want to say a couple of things I think it's very important for me to say. Because if I don't say it, no one else is going to say it. I feel terrible for these interstellar families and their losses by the Goa'ould and Cylon Regimes, but that does not excuse President Hayes, nor his predecessor for withholding this perilous threat from the true home of humanity.

My second point is the bullying President Hayes has forced the United Nations to adopt, banning equal distribution from all countries of the world."

O'Reilly frowned, "The United Nations unanimously agreed it would be irresponsible to give Middle-Eastern countries this very advanced, alien technology. You know all of that."

Rivera, "Well, the Middle East governments, like many governments, does not have the same level."

"Of maturity, right?" Bill interrupted.

Rivera, "Yes, but I want to say this as crystal clear as I possibly can. I feel sorry for every family in the Middle-East that will be left behind because of this country. This is not an issue of terrorist activity. This is an issue of a blackmailing an entire section of the world by demanding they conform to our standards." Geraldo stated.

O'Reilly, "But it's more than that. You must see that. If you have a country or a host of countries that will not take responsibility for their people, and essentially teach intolerance and violence on anyone whom is different and murdering innocent people in the first place..."

Rivera, "Oh, I have no objection to protecting innocent people. I have an objection to people or in this case, the United Nations, led by the United States predetermining other sovereign nation's future, or in this case, lack of a future."

O'Reilly, "That's not the complete story. Their ideology and belief system is broken. We don't have people of Middle-Eastern descent in this country running around screaming "Jihad"."

Rivera, "Yes we do."

O'Reilly, "We do? Where?"

Rivera, "What about all the arrests…"

O'Reilly, "I am not talking about people coming here from overseas, whom already have decided to commit murder, I am talking about all of the Muslims in America, whom are loyal to this country and are productive, good, law abiding citizens."

Rivera, "Well, how do you explain President Hayes not disclosing this vital information sooner?

O'Reilly, "There was no time!

Rivera, "Face it, Hayes dropped the ball."

Frowning Bill said, "Regardless of the timing, its counter productive and trite compared to all of this name calling and bickering. Let's face it, if we, and I mean the world doesn't build up enough military space hardware in the next few months, Earth is toast!"

Rivera frowned this time, "New Initiatives, by this new Coalition? Right. It's a classic example of a bully attacking the underdog."

O'Reilly, "Right." Bill said sarcastically, "There no time. Drastic measures must be taken in order to protect the survival of the human species."

Rivera, "But still — the beef I have is that he had these secrets, and they weren't just national security secrets, but relevant to world security, now we are talking about withholding critical technology that radically alters the military structure of this planet!"

O'Reilly, "But these countries are known to breed dangerous and violent criminals. It would be like giving a child a loaded pistol and sending them into a classroom. It's not responsible. The United Nations see's that, why can't you?"

Rivera, "But that's not about children, it's about sovereign nations having a decision, and simply having that decision removed from them. Let's go over these sanctions, shall we?

One - The United Nations received formal protests from the Middle East and North Korean countries regarding the withholding of superior technology. These decisions were considered an outrage in each respective country, and the Muslims declared a holy jihad, while North Korea moved many troops near their DMZ in protest and held a provocative and threatening posture.

Two - A concession was made, as always is the case with politicians. In ten years, the Arab and North Korean countries would be allowed access to certain technologies once a radical educational program was instituted and free elections were given successfully for ten years."

Bill interrupted, "Are you saying these are bad reforms?"

Rivera shook his head, "It's not up to me, but let's continue the count…Three - All Middle-Eastern leaders would step down from power within the year.

Four - All royalty based monarchies in the Middle-East were to step aside for free elections, and be treated just as England's monarchy are setup. Essentially a powerless base of heirs maintained for the value of their heritage. All previous members of ruling authority were forbidden to run for any elected office for the rest of their lives, thus ensuring the political norm were erased forever.

Five - Each country would have to spend tens of millions of dollars to actively and radically reeducate the average citizens on their individual responsibilities as citizens of the Earth.

Six - All known terrorists were to be rounded up and accounted for, and then detained indefinitely by a nation to be appointed by the new Coalition.

What was the result? Huh? All of the Middle-East nations were outraged and shouted defiance."

Bill smirked, "You left out how these same group of people declared to the entire world how they would rape, murder, and pillage the infidels for trying to make them act mature and responsible citizens of the world."

Rivera, "Well, regardless."

"Did you see the footage?"

Rivera huffed, "Yes, I saw it."

Bill replied, "These people your defending, Middle-Eastern men were jumping up and down, screaming profanities, and firing weapons in the air."

Rivera, "Yes! At the outrage at the rest of the world and what was the result? A unified coalition of the Arabic nations prepared for a war."

O'Reilly, "For all of the world's leaders, many failings, and inability to agree on key issues its leaders had realized that giving Middle-Eastern countries advanced technology was akin to giving a child a loaded weapon. Despite numerous threats and what anyone in the civilized world would consider verbal abuse, these Middle-Eastern Nations demands were not heeded."

Rivera now smirked, "In response, the Arab nations blockaded their own port cities and began the immediate denial of oil to the free world."

Bill shook his head, "President Hayes anticipated this reaction, and opened up their oil reserves and the new gas mileage extension technology. "

Rivera frowned, "The result was the very thing no one wanted, more terrorism. We started this!"

O'Reilly smiled, "But the world is going to finish it. The United States, along with U.N. agreement used our Asguard friend's transporter device to whisk away all military hardware from those countries that refused the U.N. propositions. In effect, every time a terrorist tried to highjack a plane, the USAF ships in orbit beamed, for lack of a better word, the terrorists and their weapons out of the situation."

Rivera stuck his hand out, "See! My point exactly! The United States…"

"I don't think you see! The point is that the United Nations, whom the United States is a member of, took humanitarian action. Not once in any of the eighteen terrorist attempts at trying to terrorize America or its allies worked. We've finally solved the world's terrorist problem."

Rivera frowned darkly, barely controlling his rage, "Earth needs to stand for Earth. We humans need to stick together! We should not be controlling each other; we should be eliminating the threat of alien contamination. These Asguard clearly have President Hayes under his control. I propose…"

O'Reilly smiled and laughed openly, "Listen to yourself Geraldo, you sound like some petty dictator from a science fiction TV show! Your outta your mind and we are outta time. This has been the O'Reilly factor, "Where the Spin stops here".

As Fox news channel switched to the next program automatically O'Reilly shook his head, "What were you thinking! Alien control? You've watched too many science fiction movies."

Rivera frowned, "Oh! Yeah! I am going to prove it!" With that Rivera stalked out of the news room throwing a tantrum by showing papers off of someone's desk.

O'Reilly shook his head and said, "Shmuck."

Elsewhere in the world:

In typical American fashion, the "bleeding heart liberals", such as ACLU and other similar groups voiced their outrage at such barbarism on their fellow man. A call rang forth from the minority of America for the President's Impeachment. Rallies and protests were given little consideration and considered trivial and not very news worthy, considering the imminent attack on Earth. The cry for impeachment fell on deaf ears and ended with actual criticism from abroad to these same narrow-minded fools.

The president publicly challenged these liberals and President Hayes was quoted, "Look, I would normally agree with those who oppose my actions, in regard to stripping these nations of their ability to wage any significant warfare, but come on people, the whole planet is about to be consumed in a war of biblical proportions! We do not have time to for these third world countries to dictate policy by allowing their own citizens to kill innocents. We have work to do! It's time the world grew up and got over their petty differences."

The president was asked by a CNN reporter, "Mr. President, you are taking an uncharacteristically bold stance, not seen in any other president's term in the history of the United States, how do you think this will affect re-election?"

"I don't have the luxury of thinking about an election when the fate of the entire world rests on whether or not we can mass produce alien technology and train our people to use it. If my reelection is forfeited because I made hard decisions, then so be it. Better to be alive and enjoy retirement, then see my country, my planet burn. Ask me after the Goa'ould and Cylons attack."

Only three CEO's and presidents were arrested and charged with treason, believing they could continue price gouging Americans and the world with their over priced products. After seeing the futility of the other corporations stall tactics, the other corporations readily relinquished their technologies and after forming a consortium and agreed which technology would be released. Of course, the oldest technology, dating back to the late nineteen seventies was implemented. The newer technologies that were far superior were kept in reserve for future release. This older device was quickly retooled into modern specifications and on many shelves and dealerships in a week and a half. The device met the president's declaration and gave exactly one hundred miles to the gallon on every vehicle manufactured in the last thirty years.

Heavy marketing on television, radio, and internet hailed the newest technology that war time could produce to an unknowing country. The international market also snatched this product up and mass produced it.

Not surprisingly, Greenpeace and other known "naturalist" organizations who were the staunchest supporter of the president, publicly speaking. Now their only problem was how to figure out how to get the President to stop global warming, and hunting seal and whales. Their agendas were met with little enthusiasm.

Almost as if Daniel Jackson had prophetically foretold to Commander Apollo during their first meeting at Stargate Command, "By changing the status quo and not depending on these other nations for oil, they become obsolete and are pushed from the center of the world's attention. If they hope to move into a new era with the rest of this planet, these nations will be forced to police their own people and when money is involved, people and nations change. When the worlds dependence on oil drops to an all time low; these countries will do almost anything to maintain relations, not too mention bring them in as an equal partner to the world community. Things would have to change if they hope to be a part of what Earth will develop into, or they risk losing out completely. Also with the adaptation of your technology, Earths global economies will be open to other opportunities that should stabilize the world market. "

North Korea refused to accept any of the world's demands and verbally derided the entire world and threatened nuclear fire upon all the enemies of North Korea. The North Korean government declared that they would never accept the demands of the world.

The North Korean government's short sightedness caused a deeper alienation from the outside world which caused their nations decline and eventual fall. The last bastion of Communism would be overthrown by the very people whom were oppressed for so very long.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The United Nations began formal talks on the proposition of becoming a united planet. The talks gained major enthusiasm and after months of debate, decided that each nation would retain its leadership and sovereignty. In light of the pending attack of aliens, the United Nations would imitate the United States in a hierarchy role and government.

Each nation would govern their respective lands and territory on Earth, however, a new branch of world government would be formed from all the participating countries of the United Nations. The formation of a world governmental agency that was a part of the actual United Nations would be formed. A president would be voted upon by the entire world, and the president would be selected from within the UN leaders. This leader would coordinate the "Earth Defense Force", but have no other authority or jurisdiction over individual nations. The world president would have unilateral powers, similar to the American President's office, but would have no say over internal Earth Affairs. This new constitution would ensure no world president would take over other countries.

In addition, two cabinets were formed, much like the Senators and Congressman House of Representatives. The respective individual leaders could were part of the senatorial cabinet, while the UN Representatives became the Congressman House of Representatives.

It was decided that elections would be deferred until the Goa'ould and Cylon crisis was over and that President Hayes of America would preside over the World Defense Force as "World President" until proper elections could be held, one year from now. In these elections each country would have similar voting power as the United States Collegiate Electoral voting ballets. Each country acted as a "state" with the number of votes representing their number of votes.

In any society people will disagree, but during a crisis, those individuals out for political gain and power were alienated and silenced by those more concerned with high priorities, such as survival of their planet.


	11. The Last Stand Ch 4H

Time: Present

Inside Cape Canerval, Florida, the mission control room for NASA was filled to the brim with government officials, and military officers of all respective branches.

Several NASA Technicians studied the Central Board as final preparations for take-off commenced.

The president was holding his breath without noticing it. Realizing his mistake, he exhaled as quietly as possible. He studied the Central Board in Mission Control. The screens had been modified to allow for multiple views of all of the spacecraft taking off simultaneously.

The new space craft were several U.S. Navy ships that had been hastily converted into viable space platforms.

Hermiod and Brage, the Asguard engineering representatives stood near a high tech console, that stood at human height. Their diminutive stature required an equivalent of a "step-stool" for them to reach the controls.

The President turned to Hermiod, already known as E.T's smart ass cousin. In fact, many of his off hand comments and arrogance of all things Asguard had fell upon stunned ears. Many humans that worked around him often referred to him as an "ASSGuard."

"Well Hermiod and Brage, this is it." Hayes said.

Brage nodded, but said nothing, while Hermiod looked at the president, "Why you humans state the blatantly obvious is beyond my superior Asguard intellect."

The president trying to be diplomatic, "We like to discuss…never mind, I just wanted to say thank you to both of you for all of your hard work."

Brage nodded once again, "The Asguard are pleased to assist Earth with it's defense, after all SG-1 has done to rid the universe of the replicators, this is the least the Asguard could do."

President Hayes smiled, he liked Brage, his thoughtful approach to interacting made it easy to like him. Unlike his counterpart, Hermiod, Brage was forthcoming and helpful and humble. "How does everything look?"

Brage visually scanned his console, "All systems are within defined parameters, or as you humans say, "We are good to go."

Hermiod shook his head and spoke in his native language and ignored the president.

Hayes inclined his head forward, silently asking the unspoken question.

Brage frowned at Hermiod and then turned to face the president. If Hayes had not spent some time with both of the Asguard he might have missed Brage's embarrassment, "Like Hermiod, I have confidence in our calculations. Many variables were calculated with a considerable amount of margin for error. We are quite confident of an incident free launch of all retrofitted vessels."

Weakly smiling, Hayes could guess what Hermiod had really said. Choosing to view the launch he turned toward the Mission Control screens mounted on the front end of the room.

The screens showed the ten separate naval launch sites.

An Mission Control announcer asked, "All stations check in, go/no go for launch."

In response all the launch sites responded in sequence.

Bremerton, Washington "Go."

Everett, Washington "Go."

Groton, Connecticut "Go."

Kings Bay, Georgia, "Go."

Little Creek, Virginia, "Go."

Mayport, Florida, "Go."

Norfolk, Virginia, "Go."

San Diego, California, "Go."

Sasebo, Japan, "Go."

Yokosuka, Japan"Go."

A Navy admiral gripped the back of a chair till his knuckles turned white.

"T minus one minute and counting."

The vice president, standing beside his boss uttered in a brief whisper, "Come on!"

At the thirty second mark the Mission Controller continued, "T minus thirty seconds and counting."

Mission Control was all quiet except the electronic hum of computers and its various machinery operating.

"Commencing, auto ground launch of all ships." After a momentary pause the unseen announcer continued, "Sequencer commencing."

Collectively the room of politicians, military, and technicians leaned forward, all their hopes and dreams.

Mission Control announced, "All ships, you are cleared for lift off.

Simultaneous broadcast of all twenty ships were being played live.

Instead of the usual fire and brimstone launch of the rather primitive space shuttle launches, the ships silently raised off the ground with unnatural ease.

Hayes smiled, "Yes!" He turned to Brage whom nodded but said nothing.

Mission control reported, "All twenty vessels of the first wave are airborne and are quickly gaining altitude, five hundred feet." A moment later he reported, "One thousand feet."

An exhale of breaths from the entire room could be heard, followed by a collective cheer, with back slapping and congratulations following.

The two Asguard looked at each other, shocked at the human's behavior in what they considered a routine launch.

Capsule Communicator, or Capcom was generally the only person who would communicate directly with a manned space crew now. During much of the U.S. manned space program, NASA felt it was important for all communication with the astronauts in space to pass through a single individual in the Mission Control Center. That role was designated the capsule communicator or capcom and was typically filled by another astronaut, often one of the backup crew members. For long duration missions, there would be more than one capcom, each assigned to a different shift team. After control of U.S. spaceflights moved to the Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center in the early 1960s, capcoms used the radio call sign Houston.

"This is Capcom Houston to all flights, we now have control, report in."

"Roger, Capcom, USS Columbus."

"Affirmative, USS Houston"

"Capcom!" An urgent plea "This is…" an unidentifiable sound could be heard in the background, by blaring alarms, "USS Stennis!"

Everyone in Mission Control paused, all eyes turning to the screens. Searching for any sign of distress. All twenty ships could be seen rising into the air, sunlight filtering below, creating a halo around the top portion of the ship.

Static followed over Mission Control's speakers, "Equipment malfunction! Mayday! Stabilizers failing! Losing attitude control…" Orders were given in the background, "Helm! Emergency power!" Officer of the day screamed, Another voice yelled, "Damage control teams to thirteenth mid-deck! Seal off and inspect compartments two through twenty four!"

At the mention of the USS Stennis, a Nimitz-class a former, nuclear-powered supercarrier the other radio check in's ceased.

The ship shook visibly, listing to port, her bow dipped ten degrees. The camera registered it all, an explosion from the port side flared explosively, expelling metal and bodies alike.

After another violent shaking, the ship broke in half separating the forward part of the ship from the aft section. The two separate halves fell toward the Earth at a height of two thousand feet.

Hermiod spoke in a whisper, not consciously intending his words to be carried throughout the room, "Oops." So quiet was the room that Hermiods' ill timed words might have well been broadcasted by a speaker phone.

President Hayes turned to Hermiod with a scowl, while Brage looked up at Hayes, after scanning his instruments that were tied into all space ships internal systems for monitoring. With an innocent and shocked expression he announced, "Gravitic generator four was misaligned, the misalignment caused an electrical fire and explosion. The explosion sent an electro-magnetic pulse, resulting in a cascading failure of all electronic equipment throughout the ship."

After a moment of shocked revelation NASA technicians and supervisors scrambled to respond to the catastrophe.

Hayes yelled over the confusion, "What about the other ships!"

"All other ships have reached orbit and are rendezvousing with the Daedelus and Prometheus."

"Abort the other launches! Have those other ships complete a level by level visual inspection of all equipment." The president replied as the Mission Controller quickly keyed his microphone.

Tony Harris, CNN Anchor reported, "And good afternoon again, everyone. I'm Tony Harris."

"And I'm Betty Nguyen. We do continue our live breaking news coverage of this deadly Naval Space Ship crash of the USS John Stennis in Bremerton, Washington this morning."

Harris began, "And on this busy news day, two kidnapped journalists are free this morning in Gaza. Howard Kurtz is following those developments. And our weather center is tracking hurricane gaining muscle in the Caribbean."

Nguyen took her que, "But with us now from the scene of this crash that we've been telling you about -- some five thousand crew involved in the crash, we understand one person did survive -- we want to go to an area very near the scene of the crash. Susannah Frame with affiliate TV station, KING5, joins us by phone. Susannah, what have you learned so far as to what may have possibly caused one of this planets' newest orbital defenders to go down?"

Susannah Frame, a KING 5 investigative reporter face and upper torso where pictured in a stock photo, off to the right of the screen, her angelic carved face and beautiful white tooth smile belied the serious of the disaster.

Her short cropped blond hair and blue eyes gave her a pixie-like beauty, "The Department of Defense has been surprising close lipped about this tragic event. Clearly it is too early to determine or even speculate about a cause, but what we have heard from witnesses who have been out here and from a news briefing that we have had, this retrofitted "Space Carrier" for lack of a better term, apparently developed a problem, whatever that problem was, was known immediately when this ship was taking off. And the witnesses that I have spoken to this morning said that they heard what sounded like a loud boom, an explosion of some sort, and one man said that he saw a flash of light from over the bay on the edge of the shipyard, followed by a lot of smoke. The ship then broke into two separate pieces, near the center of the ship. Each half plummeted over two thousand feet, the forward section has partially sunk in the Naval Base's port, while the aft section landed some two thousand feet from where it was docked, killing all warehouse workers inside. I've also heard reports that when the first responders got on the scene that this ship was engulfed in secondary explosions and smoke shrouded the area; therefore, it is very difficult to get to the crew to check for survivors. The ship was reported to be powered by ten miniature fusion reactors, which for some reason did not detonate. If they had, most of Bremerton would have been leveled."

Now, I would like to mention, because it's happening right now, this happened a little bit after eight o'oclock this morning, and all air traffic was stopped. And I just saw the first plane take off since this first happened. So it does appear that air traffic is resuming, but right now a terrible scene.

It is presumed that a total of five thousand crewmen and women have died on this flight. One crewmember has been confirmed alive, but is in critical condition right now at the Bremerton Naval Hospital. The crewman's name has not yet been released."

Harris interrupted, "OK, Michelle. Tony Harris with Betty this morning. Just a -- just a quick question. Can you sort of set the scene there for us? We understand the ship goes down shortly after eight a.m. -- oh, about eight oh seven this morning. Describe the scene, what you saw, what you saw happening around you when you arrived at the scene.

Susannah's voice responded quickly, "Certainly. I got here about twenty five minutes after the ship went down, and when I arrived.."

"Great." Tony remarked.

Susannah continued, "The entire base was cordoned off by security forces on base and local policemen. There were some ambulances that were going down toward the port, but the ambulance traffic, sadly, did not continue very long. And shortly after that was when the coroner's van arrived, which was certainly our earliest indication within the first hour after this happened that this was serious and that there was a near total loss of life.

After that, steady flow of emergency vehicles, as far as out here on the main road, they have now opened up two lanes of traffic. Most of the emergency vehicles out on this road are now gone, but, sadly it's a lot calmer, a testament to the lack of survivors."

Tony nodded, "Yes."

Susannah continued on as if she had not been interrupted, "And early on, a big rush, and now it's just sort of a calm after the storm, so to speak. All base personnel have stopped their duties and are now out here helping and they are, I'm told, setting up a temporary morgue in a warehouse."

Tony grimaced, "Oh boy, I'm hearing what appears to be -- what sounds like wind in the area, which makes me think about the weather conditions at the time of the crash. What can you tell us on that?"

Susannah's voice continued, "Actually this morning, just a little bit of a breeze, a little bit of wind. But this morning, around the time of the crash, there was some rain. Our meteorologist at KING5 said that there was nothing severe in the area. So, from looking at our weather map, nothing severe that would indicate that weather would have been a problem.

Tony continued his line of questions, "Any -- any evidence that the -- this could have been the more radical terrorist attack?

Susannah immediately responded, "I do not believe there is any evidence to point to foul play at this time. It is far more likely that these emergency refits had some design flaw that had been overlooked. The new space carriers sport four type of engines, a series of nodes for anti-gravity vertical take off and landing, sublight thrusters for navigating space, emergency thrusters, and a massive hyperspace generator. It is far more likely that one of these systems failed during lift off. Of course, until an official statement is released…"

The broadcast dolled on for another hour, till an official statement by the White House.

Later that day, the Anti-Unification Coalition claimed responsibility for the destruction of the USS Stennis and claimed their would be more terrorist attacks as long as the world maintained unity.

"This is Jim Levy, live for CNN." The newly hired CNN reporter from the original alien incursion and attack on downtown Atlanta spoke from the deck of the USS Abraham Lincoln (CVN-72).

"I am aboard the newly refurbished, USS Abraham Lincoln, one of Earth's newest Naval Space Carriers. As you can see the bridge has been encapsulated in a transparent bubble courtesy of the Colonial Government." He turned to an African looking male in middle age. "Standing with me is Major Boomer, did I say that correctly?"

The ebony viper pilot nodded solemnly to Jim and faced, albeit hesitantly the camera, "That's correct."

"Despite Major Boomer's Earth like appearance, he is in fact a Colonial Viper Pilot from the Battlestar Galactica, the Colonial version of the USS Lincoln. He is here as part of an advanced group, in an advisor role on space warfare tactics with the newly formed fleet."

"Tell me Major Boomer, how does it feel to have finally reached Earth?"

"Relieved, but like all of our brothers on Earth, I wish we could have met under different circumstances."

"And how does it feel to be aboard one of Earth's newest Space Carriers?"

Boomer grimaced slightly, "Ugh, fine, fine."

"You seem to be reluctant, is their something you would like to share? Perhaps…" He was interrupted by Starbuck whom came just into camera view.

"I think I can speak for Boomer when I say, being in this rickety tin can you call a space ship scares the hades out of me!" He finished with putting a cigar into the corner of his mouth.

Boomer's eyes went wide and glared at Starbuck.

Jim Levy chuckled, "For those who have not had the pleasure of meeting Major Boomers colleague, this is the recently promoted Major Starbuck. Incidentally, it was Major Starbuck, a highly decorated fighter pilot in Blue Squadron whom is credited with first contact with Earth, quite an honor after his people searching for our fair planet. Tell me Major Starbuck, anything else you would like to add?"

Boomer stuck his hand out to stop Starbuck but it was pushed aside as Starbuck took center view on screen, "Yeah, once this war is over, I'm going to sue that coffee business for stealing my name!"

Several chuckles could be heard throughout the bridge.

Starbuck was flustered, "If I hear one more joke about my name…"

Jim Levy actually smiled broadly, "Ugh, of course, what I meant was any more comments on the up coming battle with the Cylons and Goa'ould."

"Yeah, we're gonna kick the pogee's out of them!" Someone off screen could be heard mumbling something and Starbuck smiled, "Crap…yeah, we're gonna kick the crap out of those tin cans and gallmonging snake heads." Turning to the camera Starbuck smiled widely, showing his pearly white teeth, "And you can quote me on it!"

Boomer put his hand to his forehead and massaged a building headache.


	12. The Last Stand Ch 4I

First of all, many sincere thanks to Jon Harper, and Ash's Boomstick, TyrSabare for your very in depth help and pointed discussions…Without you, this part could not be completed and I mean that! This project is coming to close and I hope to finish this up soon.

From outside the solar system, Heru'Ur smiled arrogantly. A person entered the bridge, "Well, what do you think of my little surprise?"

Heru'Ur's smile dropped into a flat line, "It is adequate." Turning he faced down his peer, Baal, a rather tricky and brilliant Goa'ould.

"Adequate? My, my your jealous at my obvious ingenuity."

Heru'Ur frowned, "Bah! You over exaggerate your contribution."

Baal frowned, "Perhaps, or perhaps your lack of ingenuity shows how inept you are to lead this little foray against the Tau'ri?"

Heru'Ur frowned, looking to his left and right, his converted Cylon Centurions stood ever ready to deal with his enemies. "Careful, you are not what you once were." Indicating the Cylons in front of him.

Baal smiled and dismissed the Centurions with a batting of his hand, "You mean these mechanical monstrosities? Your right."

Heru'Ur did not like when Baal agreed with him. Baal for his part kept an honest enough countenance on his face. Placing his hands behind his back he paced in small circles. "Your right." He began again. "Your are quite well protected. In fact, these, what did you call them?" Pausing for emphasis he smiled, "Oh! Yes, Cylons, I do recall. Yes, they are interesting, if a bit primitive. I rather thought a Goa'ould of even your character would have had…shall we say…a little more sophistication. In fact, I don't believe you ever told the other System Lords how you acquired them."

Heru'Ur distinctly did not like where Baal's conversation was going. He knew an imminent threat and challenge would be forthcoming, but he could not ascertain its origin. Taking care not to tip his hand, his right thumb touched the golden metallic hand device on the same hand. "I care not for your questions. Speak clearly or leave."

Baal smiled devilishly, "Or what?"

Heru'Ur cursed in Goa'ould, "I tire of this…."

Baal reached behind him with his right hand, and produced a four inch sphere, bronze in color and ornate, "Yes, so do I." With no further ado Baal waved his left hand in a counterclockwise circular motion. The device glowed briefly.

Tensing for the attack, Heru'Ur was momentarily confused, "What is the meaning of this? Centurions!"

Baal smiled widely, "Yes, Centurions, take Lord Heru'Ur and jettison him into space."

Heru'Ur smiled, "They only take commands from me!"

Two Centurions stepped forward "By your command." Passing Baal they grabbed a surprised Heru'Ur by his arms immobilizing him. "Stop! I command it!" He turned incredulously to Baal, not quite asking how but definitely wondered how this treachery could have happened.

Baal tilted his head, "Did you think no one would find the frequency these machines operated on? Unlike you, I placed encrypted security measures to prevent the other System Lords from doing the same to me. You always were rather short sighted." Then he dramatically he extended his arms in a swaying motion, directing the Cylons to move.

"Wait! I…"

"Oh! Come now! Show some self-respect for yourself at least. Don't go out sniveling like a mere human. Be confident, I will make our conquest of the Tau'ri homeworld quite significant and without your sloppiness."

"Noooooo!" Heru'Ur screamed his eyes wide open with real fear.

Outside Heru'Ur's own TelTac battleship, airlock doors opened and a person could be seen forcibly blown out of the airlock, hands and arms flailing for an all too short period of time. Heru'Ur body floated in exaggerated arcs away from his very own fleet. His eyes flashed briefly as all his orifices exploded a bloody residue and then his body was still, except for a few spastic reflexes, then nothing. Nothing at all remained of the son of Ra and Hathor.

Baal smiled to himself and asked no one in particular, "Now, where were we. Ah, yes." Reaching a communications console he contacted one of the other ships, Baltar/Demios sat upon his command chair in the same command chamber he had for nearly twenty-five yahren, "Where is Lord Heru'Ur?"

Baal smiled, "The former Lord Heru'Ur has met with an untimely accident, and a corridor decompressed. Unfortunately, we were unable to recover the body to put into a sarcophagus for revival."

Demio's eyes sparkled with a momentary glee, "How…unfortunate."

Baal smiled, thinking to himself, "I can use this one." Then out loud he spoke, "I am your master now."

Demios dipped his head in a bow, "What are your orders, my Lord?"

"Prepare to move in and attack the Tau'ri fleet, then Earth!"

"By your command." Demios intoned seriously.

Baal inclined his head questioningly, frowning imperceptibly, thinking another moment he concluded, "I like it. It has a novelty to it. You may continue to use it." The view screen darkened.

Turning to face the view screen he examined an extended view of the Tau'ri Solar System. "Ah! I do so love getting a head start on my day." With a spring in his step he turned around and moved around the flight console, then sat down on the throne chair at the back of the room. Commanding his new Jaffa, "Prepare to move the fleet in."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

On the moon, several Colonial and Earth humans worked in new, slim Colonial designed space suits. The round the clock pre-fab base was one of four sites located at the North, South, East, and West positions of the moon housing the now famous Ravishol Pulsar weapon.

The base stretched over a mile in length, however, the actual living quarters and offices were less than one thousand feet long, six stories high, and five hundred fifty feet wide. The buildings were actually created in the impact crater of the moon that looked like metallic boils on the surface. The Ravishol Pulsar was located in the center of the dome and was as long as the crater was deep. A giant metal tube surrounded the lens projection of the cannon allowing for airtight facilities inside the facility. An iris like canopy was closed for the moment, but once fully opened, the cannon was capable of a forty degree arc for firing solutions.

For over six months, over ten thousand crews from six different nations worked tirelessly to build what the Colonials called the "Ravishol Pulsar" Cannon.

The cannon centered in a half mile crater and eventually would be disguised as a natural crater. In the mean time it was a flurry of activity and equipment. Four such pulsars were being constructed in order to cover as many directions as possible. Each time one of the cannons fired, the power systems for these devices easily outpaced all energy consumption of the entire Earth since the beginning of electrical power generation in the last century to present.

In fact, the power consumption was so great that a team of R&D specialists, headed by Canadian scientist, Doctor Rodney McKay had built four independent master naquadah generators. Unlike their diminutive first generation generator's, these units easily stood forty three feet high and boasted of one pound of weapons grade refined naquadah. The reactor power was so great it was measured in terahertz. In order to prevent destruction of even one of these units, potentially setting off the naquadah, which would have destroyed much of the moon causing ecological disaster for Earth. In the unlikely event that such an occurrence happened, a core ejection system was created. In such an emergency, an actual hyperspace generator was built into the unit. Once activated, the device generated a window around the massive naquadah generator and transported it to just beyond the solar system, preventing destruction of the moon.

A large shadow loomed overhead the northern pole, the newly commissioned BC-304, commonly known as the USAF Daedelus. The ship named after the architect and engineer Daedelus of Ancient Greek mythology was one of several 304's built by several governments over the past several months.

Colonel Steven Caldwell, commander of the Daedelus sat sternly in his command chair. His nearly bald pate, trim physique and perpetual no-nonsense scowl made him an intimidating figure.

The Daedelus (BC-304) is the first starship to be produced of the Daedelus class of battle cruisers. Advanced alien technology, such as Asguard shields, an intergalactic hyperdrive engine, navigation, sublight propulsion, hyper-rail guns weapon systems, and transmission beaming technology, was incorporated from the start.

The Daedelus had notable physical differences from the Prometheus class vessel. The Daedelus sported a sleeker design, without the large aft tower and three additional engine emplacements on each side, making the rearmost part of the ship wider than the Prometheus. Capable of reaching ninety five percent of the speed of light using sub-light engines, where as the hyperdrive had no speed limitation, but rather was limited in speed by the amount of power the ship could pour into the device.

Interesting to note that the large square structure on the ship's bow, sports the navigational deflector for micro-meteoroids and housed the inertia dampeners, negating the negative effects that inertia had on matter. Both systems tied directly into the main power source of the Daedelus. In emergencies or at the Captain or engineering officer's direction the four fusion reactors can be rerouted to support minimal power.

The F-302 bays are located on both sides of the ship, below and out from the main hull along the rear.

The Daedelus was designed more as a multi-role carrier/battlecruiser providing defensive and offensive capability. Both twin hangar bays of the BC-304 carried a total of sixteen F-302 fighters and the capability for over four hundred soldiers. Its designers and the Pentagon hoped it capable of standing up to multiple Goa'ould mother ships. The ship was designed to provide fire support in a space combat situation, capable of trading shots with the largest Goa'ould spacecraft.

The primary armament used by the Daedelus was her Twin Pulse Plasma Beam cannons which were first generation Asguard beam weapons. Much more compact than either Colonial or Goa'ould weapons technology, however quite ineffectual when compared to modern Asguard weapon systems. The Daedelus secondary weapons system is a missile complement which is fired using a vertical launch system with all her missile emplacements appearing at the bow of the ship, and finally several rail guns stationed strategically around the ship that delivered uranium depleted rounds at speeds of over Mach Five.

In addition to numerous Mark IV nuclear warheads, the Daedelus carried a full compliment of modified naquadah enhanced nuclear-armed missile used by the armed forces of the United States. This modified advanced missile included tiny RCS thrusters and a Colonial designed engine system that could threaten Death Gliders and Goa'ould Mother ships with impudence. Topping off this awesome hardware is a refined naquadah enhanced warhead, making this particular weapon lethal either in conventional weaponry or nuclear form.

A new hybrid addition to all missiles in the Tau'ri arsenal sported an ingenious new technology being labeled as shield discrimators, developed by a joint effort of Major Carter and R&D at Area 51. These new devices would be able to bypass the shield technology of the Goa'ould. The shield discriminators were capable of detecting variances in subatomic particle acceleration noticeable in Earth's new shield technology, the missiles sensor package analyzed the patterns being emitted by the Goa'ould shields by determining the exact shield frequency used by an enemy vessel and modified its own properties in the missile by enveloping the missile in a inferior version of the same shield frequency variable.

It was believed that this new technology would allow the missiles to penetrate Goa'ould shields and thus allow entry inside the shield and impact on the surface of the Goa'ould ships. It was believed that when the missile hit, the blast radius would cause severe structural damage. The explosion would be contained by the enemies own shields, thus doubling the damage of each missile strike.

Daedelus Bridge was much larger and spacious than the Prometheus class vessel and afforded a generous view of surrounding space. The Daedelus was an entirely new and more formidable ship that would be the standard for all of Earth constructed ships.

Caldwell glanced off to his left at the irritating Asguard known as Hermiod, recently reassigned from his former job at NASA. He sulked quietly behind a console checking readouts, before heading back to main engineering where his control console was located. His primary function was to ensure that the Asguard designed systems in the Earth fleet were not abused. Stationed aboard the flagship of the "World Defense Force" he monitored all ships under his domain.

Colonel Caldwell smiled to himself. Something he rarely did, as if it somehow might diminish the respect of his crew. He shook his head ever so slightly, "Who would have thought that the United States Air Force would go from a pre-space faring service to an intergalactic military service, literally leaping at least five hundred years in technology, in less than a decade of the start of the Stargate program.

The actual designs for the Prometheus and Daedelus had been on the drawing boards for sometime now; only the Prometheus was completed, and then upgraded when the initial Cylon attack happened. If Earth had not had the Stargate it might have been three hundred years from now before a non-FTL ship could have been constructed at half of the design capability of today's counterpart.

Due to Earth's lag for the last sixty years on space technology and dependence on fossil fuel, Earth probably would not have developed even gravity for their future version of space ships. It was fortuitous and scary the leaps and bounds that Earth had made since venturing out from the Stargate.

His attention was distracted by the Weapons Officer, Major Rick Montoya announcement, "Sir, sensors have detected hundreds of contacts four million miles out."

Caldwell glanced at the Weapons Officer, "What? Where did they come from? Can you identify them?"

"Radar and Lidar just picked them up, size indicates possibly unknown fighters operating some sort of stealth, can't get a solid reading on them. Reading no emissions of any kind!"

"Where are they headed?"

"Most of the bogey's trajectory will come within two hundred miles of the moon in ten minutes, and then they will be within striking distance of Earth."

"Colonel Caldwell." Hermiod, the diminutive Asguard called from Engineering.

"What is it, Hermiod?"

"Asguard installed sensors have scanned the objects."

"Did you say objects?"

"Correct. The objects are actually asteroids varying in size from three meters to two hundred meters, traveling at nearly one third of the speed of light. Speed and trajectory indicate they will strike the atmosphere of Earth in..."

Caldwell cut him off, "Damage?"

Hermiod spoke in calm even tones. "Total. It is what you humans call a planet killer. Even areas not decimated will be affected as the dust and debris will be injected in the atmosphere, creating a shield against sunlight. Billons will die within a year due to lack of heat from your sun. Not even microbes will survive. What I think you should know…"

"Suggestions?"

Hermiod paused but a moment and then added, "Good luck."

Caldwell winced, "If that's all then…"

Doctor Novak interrupted, "Sir, when SG-1 ran into a similar situation, Major Carter opened a Hyperspace Window and flew the asteroid through the Earth, thereby avoiding a collision."

Hermiod interrupted, "I had thought of that possible solution and then discounted it."

Caldwell was curious, "Why is that?"

Hermiod, non-plussed returned, "The asteroid field is over three point eight million square miles in circumference. For comparison, it is slightly more than one and a quarter times the size of Australia, roughly thirty nine times the size of the United Kingdom, or half the size of Russia…"

"Hermiod! I get the point. It's too large an area to open a stable hyperspace window."

"I believe I had stated as much."

Novak interrupted, "What if…what if, the fleet took turns opening hyperspace windows?"

Hermiod responded, "I have already calculated that forty percent of the asteroids would still strike the planet…."

Caldwell cut Hermiod off, his mind racing and took barely a second to formulate a plan. "All right, we do this the old fashioned way."

With a confidence filled voice he sounded, "Sound General Quarters! Captain Timmons, signal the fleet, and inform them of our status. We'll form up in three waves, SPACECOM DET ONE will form the first wave, and then have the SPACECOM DET TWO form up as the second wave and SPACECOM DET THREE the third." Caldwell put one hand on his knee and stared out the forward window.

Timmons nodded and confirmed with "Yes, sir."

"Sir!" Doctor Novak from engineering interrupted.

"Bring shields and weapons systems online."

"Not now doctor." Caldwell insisted, cutting the commline to engineering.

The Weapons Officer confirmed, "Shields and Weapons are online."

"But Colonel, I, I thinkkkk, you…." She hiccupped as a final response.

Timmons sounded, "All ships have confirmed orders. Ugh, the ugh, "Widow-Maker" fleet is requesting to participate."

"Engineering, stay off the line!" Then Caldwell frowned openly, "We don't have time for this." He thought inwardly indicating Novak and the "Squids", but he was bound to include the "Squids", the other militaries slang for U.S. Naval Forces. Unfortunately, an important Admiral was in charge of the fleet and either due to ego or naivety was living aboard the modified warships informally hailed as the "Widow-Maker" class-hastily refurbished vessels for their obvious doubtful usefulness and dubious safety.

Colonel Caldwell received his orders from the Homeland security office and a three star general, outranking the admiral in the Theodore Roosevelt Strike Group or the naval acronym TRSTRGRU.

It was irritating to even look at those ridiculous monstrosities, much less take them serious. "Captain Timmons relay to TRSTRGRU that they are to be held in reserve per previous instructions."

"Yes, sir." A moment later Timmons replied, "Sir, Admiral Jones wants to speak to you."

Caldwell silently cursed, "Tell TRSTRGRU to standby for a fleet wide announcement."

A few moments later Timmons responded, "Message relayed sir, but he's not happy."

"Very well." Caldwell smiled to himself, "Patch me into to the fleet."

"Comm channel open, sir." Captain Timmons replied.

Caldwell looked down, and then pushed the microphone button. His miniature headset attached to his ear, "All fleet, this is Daedelus, per orders we'll attack in three waves, TRSTRGRU, you are our last line of defense, and watch our six. First Attack wave full military thrust, set MARK IV naquadah missiles for proximity detonation and engage the targets. Let's see if we can thin out these asteroids. Good hunting." Letting go of the button he stared out the window again, "Weapons Officer, as soon as the Daedelus is within range open up with everything we have and coordinate with the rest of the squadron."

"Yes, sir!"

"Ugh, Sir, Admiral Jones."

"Not now Captain."

Timmons smiled and shook his head and thought to himself, "Oh! Boy, the colonel's going to have hell to pay."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Admiral Jones was not used to having a back seat to anything and to have an "Airhead" Air Force Colonel put him on the back burner rattled him to his core.

He glanced down for the hundredth time at his new one piece coveralls and was disgusted that the president himself had decided to separate the uniform look of his naval service. Their khaki uniforms and dungaree's were tradition and having to wear an SGC patch instead of naval insignia irked him to no end. The president wanted a single "off-world" uniformity and since all off-world activity was through or due to the Stargate Command or SGC, thus the unified uniforms. Even the other participating nations rallied around a one-uniform, one-service concept. The neutral design was sturdy, flexible, comfortable, and had a "space-like" look to them. Following the SGC's lead, these uniforms were easily mass produced and distributed amongst the other nations that comprised the "World Defense Force" or "WDF".

It still irked Jones about the uniforms, but he had said nothing. Standing by and allowing the Air Force to accomplish the Navy's job was unthinkable. In Jones's opinion, only the Navy should be out there leading. Ships were what the navy was about, aircraft and space shuttles were the Air Force, or so he believed.

He was in the Combat Information Center or CIC as it was known by in the Navy, the setting had not changed since the new technologies were installed, except in a corner, room was made for emergency space suits, more Colonial style, thinner and more ergonomic than NASA's bulky kind. The switches from donning Chemical Warfare suits were easily adapted to space suit drills during wartime. The "buddy" system, with two people checking each others gear worked effectively for decades.

The interfaces for the equipment were all the same due to cost, time, personnel familiarity of the equipment and training. In fact, the only real difference were in engineering, the hanger decks, and all open areas were sealed with transparent tylieum, and of course any outside hatches welded shut. The bridge remained the same except another transparent set of tylieum bubble. The overall look was at best ridiculous and at worst foolhardy.

Room had to be made for the life support equipment, which meant gutting certain sections of the ship and overall crew reduction by sixty percent. Everyone was pulling twelve hour shifts for the foreseeable future and severely undermanned.

Jones was pissed at this Air Force upstart colonel. "I want to talk to Daedelus CO now!"

The petty officer whom sat at the "red phone" a satellite encrypted comms link exhaled sharply, "I've tried several times sir, the Daedelus comms officer relayed that their skipper is in battle and we'll contact us afterward."

Jones shook his head and pursed his lips, "You get that Son of…"

His ranting was interrupted by the person whom he was irate at, "All fleet, this is Daedelus, per orders we'll attack in three waves, TRSTRGRU, you are our last line of defense, watch our six."

Everything else went unheard as the Admiral shook his fist, "Damn him! That's it!"

"Sir?" the communications petty officer frowned.

Jones ignored him, pushing the button on the "Squawk box" labeled "Bridge", a sound powered internal communications combination of speaker and microphone, Jones said "Bridge, Combat."

A sound chirped followed by an unseen person simply saying, "Combat, Bridge."

Jones spoke sharply, "This is Admiral Jones, prepare to deploy the fleet and receive course and heading change."

The OOD or Officer of the Day answered, "Aye, aye, Admiral. Standing by."

Jones inwardly thought while grinning evilly, "I'll show'em what the "Widow-Maker" fleet can do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baal repositioned himself in his seat, Heru'Ur former flagship. The main view screen shifted and another Goa'ould, a lesser one, appeared. "My Lord, the alterations to the main fleet has been completed."

"What about the alterations to this fleet of ships?"

"There is no time, my Lord. Not unless we delay the fleet?"

"No, that won't be necessary, but have a Teltac within ring transport range and cloaked." A teltac is a cargo ship of Goa'ould design. Some Teltac models were equipped with a cloaking device."

"Yes, my Lord."

Within minutes the long range sensor suites registered the activity and forwarded the results to SPACECOM and NORAD, which then passed the information to Stargate Command.

George Hammond, Commander of the SGC had just finished talking to the President when Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman. "General, NORAD has picked up radar images of several hundred asteroids on a collision course with Earth. We have also received confirmation from the Daedelus that they are launching an attack on the rogue asteroids.

George frowned, "Damn! I thought the Goa'ould were not supposed to begin their attack for another two months, now this!"

"We haven't heard anything from the Tok'Ra, perhaps they were exposed?"

George exhaled, "Here we go…Walter, dial the Alpha Site, the Goa'ould will try to tie up our Stargate, and we need to keep it activated as long as possible. Recall all off duty personnel."

"Already done, sir." Walter stared seriously at Hammond.

He had picked up the red phone that gave him a direct line to the President of the United States, and then asked the obvious question, "Which one?"

Walter paused before walking out of Hammond's office, "All of them, sir."

"Good work Sergeant." "_Damn he's good_!" George said to himself, _"What would I do without the diminutive sergeant?"_ George stopped short and stared at Walter, opened his mouth to say something and then chose to remain silent at his proactive and mind reading sergeant.

Someone unseen answered the phone breaking Hammonds wide eyed wonder at Walter, "This is General Hammond, get me the President."

As usual, Walter turned without so much as a smirk and then went about his duties.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first attack wave of SPACECOM Detachment One consisted of the BC-304's fleet, USAF vessels Daedelus and Odyssey. The Russian Air Force-operated Korolev, and Yuri Gagarin, the Chinese, Zheng He, and Deng Shichang, and the three British starships, HMS Cromwell, HMS Albion, HMS Daring.

The pulsar on the lunar surface of the moon fired as the first sign of battle with the inanimate objects, lighting up surrounding space with an eye searing flash, destroying several miles worth of asteroids with an explosive force greater than expected. Due to the arc firing range, only two of the four pulsars could target the asteroids.

Due to the large numbers of asteroids several managed to get past the lunar grid and struck the moon with enough force for the lunar base to shake down to its seams. A rogue asteroid the size of a sports utility vehicle hit near the northern Pulsar cannon with enough destructive force to leave a deeper crater than the original one. The concussive force was enough to open the internal environment to space. Among the twenty three staff running the facility, only one person remained alive for exactly sixteen horrible seconds. It would take some time before what little gravity the moon had for the dust and debris to settle. The cannon suffered minor damage, but with no crew to man the site, the weapon was nothing more than a one billion dollar piece of metal.

Caldwell saw the explosion of the northern pulsar cannon and cursed under his breath, "Why aren't they using the cannons?"

Timmons replied, "Sir, the northern cannon is out of commission. The other cannon sensor suite is having trouble locking on due to the amount of dust and debris ejected above the surface of the moon from the strike."

"Scan for survivors at the Northern Cannon site and prepare for transport."

In less then three seconds he was informed, "Sensors cannot detect any life signs in or near the northern pulsar site."

Shaking his head, Caldwell radioed the fleet, "First Attack Wave, you are cleared to fire!"

The first wave of missiles numbered thirty-two in all. The naquadah enhanced nukes flew at previous unheard of speeds. The asteroids flew silently toward the BC-304 fleet. Upon the missiles reaching the proximity of their target they exploded taking several miles worth of asteroids with them.

The blast wave should have not reached the first Earth attack wave but unknown to the Earthen fleet these asteroids were specifically chosen by their Goa'ould masters.

Caldwell's eyes opened wildly as the blast radius expanded exponentially toward his attack forces. "Helm!" was all he had time to say before the blast of nuclear fire reached them. Six of the eight helmsmen's on their respective ships saw the blast and turned the ships ninety degrees away and made some distance away from the reign of fire before the ring of death hit their ships.

Chinese BC-304 Deng Shichang and British ship HMS Albion helmsman were from their respective government's naval service and as these men were taught to ride into the wave or be capsized, they steered directly into the wave. In this particular case, these seamen's skills proved erroneous and completely foolhardy as the firestorm they entered was not born of water, but of nuclear enhanced fire enhanced greatly by the asteroids having raw naquadah deposits inside them.

Both ships shuddered violently and their respective shields glowed brightly for ten seconds before failing completely. Fire scorched trinium made hulls and lay sickenly black and charred, while their external communications antenna's, radar, and weapons ports were destroyed from the intense heat and micrometeorites.

HMS Albion spun in exaggerated circles, counter-clockwise, and side over side, bodies could be seen littering the outside of the hull, orbiting the ship, while the Deng Shichang lights inside could be seen sputtering, sparking, and fading as all internal power was lost and they listed to starboard drifting out toward deep space.

Caldwell demanded answers, "Status!"

Captain Timmons responded, fingers dramatically flashing across the keyboard, "Shields strength down to nine percent! No apparent damage. Looks like the shields kept out the hard radiation."

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell just happened?"

"Sir." Montoya reported, "That should not have happened, the Daedelus was well out of the blast radius."

"Engineering to Bridge?"

Caldwell stabbed his microphone button with his index finger, "What is it? We're a little busy here."

Doctor Novak responded in her nervously irritating voice, "Sir! Hermiod says that the Asguard sensors have detected that the core of the asteroids or at least some of them are filled with raw naquadah which as you know takes any energy applied to it and increases its power exponentially."

Caldwell cursed silently, "And Hermiod couldn't tell us that before we launched thermonuclear enhanced warheads at them?"

"Weelllll, ugh. We did try sir, you ordered us to stay off the line" Novak squeaked.

"Would you remind Hermiod that if we die, he's just as dead also? It might help him in being a little more forthcoming…BRIDGE OUT!" Caldwell felt his face redden. He couldn't blame engineering really, but he felt guilty and as a commanding officer should, he regained his bearings.

Turning to Timmons, "What about the other ships?"

"Odyssey and Cromwell report shields down to less than ten percent strength, minor electrical fires, but otherwise their in one piece. The Korolev, Gagarin, Zheng He, and, the HMS Daring report no damage other than to shields and should be recharged quickly."

Caldwell mentally counted to himself, "What about the Deng Shichang and HMS Albion?"

Timmons tried contacting the ships, "No response on any frequency."

Major Rick Montoya, the weapons officer reported, "Sir, radar shows both ships are headed out into deep space."

"Contact TRSTRGRU and have them launch SAR Operations."

"Colonel Caldwell?" Doctor Novak, the quirky, but brilliant engineer called the bridge.

"What is it?"

"Sir, Hermiod wanted me to report that the Asguard sensors report no life aboard the HMS Albion, the Deng Shichang has no power at all, and life signs are weakening."

"Damn!"

"And sir?" Novak meekly asked.

"Yes?"

"Hermiod wanted me to point out that with our shield strength nearly depleted that we will not survive another round with the asteroids from this distance."

Caldwell frowned sharply, "Please thank Hermiod for stating the blatantly obvious and while you're at it ask him if he has any suggestions, I am open to them?"

"Ugh, uh, well actually, not at this time."

"Fine, Bridge out!" Caldwell responded. Exhaling sharply, he came to a sudden realization, "The Goa'ould are playing with us, their softening us up.

Activating his comm channel, "Second attack wave, your on, maintain distance but take out those asteroids! All fleet, stay sharp, those naquadah enhanced asteroids are only the first round of tricks up the Goa'ould sleeve."

The second attack wave consisted of the Royal Canadian Navy "HMCS Champlain", Japanese – "Yamato", the "Miyuki", the Italian "Giuseppe Garibaldi", the French Force d'Action Navale "Jeanne d'Arc", Germany's -"Bremen", and "Deutschland", Turkey's "TCG Heybeliada", and the USAF X-303 Prometheus.

The first attack wave veered off, reversing course, heading back towards Earth.

Major Montoya double checked his scope. The radar system was a hybrid system of radar technology and the fire control technician's equipment, sprinkled with Colonial enhancements. Instruments not only gave accurate information and the well known "green screen" images of radar contacts, but also displayed, size, shape, distance, and speed of craft. Its range in space was only limited to einsteinium physics and the power of the radar equipment.

"Colonel Caldwell, the naval space forces have divided into two distinct battle groups and are at full burn."

Caldwell closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head, "Their enroute for SAR operations for the Albion and the Deng Shichang."

"Sir, the naval forces are headed away from the Albion and Deng Shichang."

"Well, where are they headed?" Caldwell through up his hands in frustration.

"Their approach vector has them flanking the orbital path of the asteroids."

Cursing under his breath Caldwell frowned, "Captain Timmons, tell them to stand down and return to previous coordinates."

A moment later, "They are not responding sir."

"Great, get me Stargate Command."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second attack wave headed toward the asteroids, opening fire with a salvo of thirty six naquadah enhanced Mark V nuclear missiles. The asteroids blew into billions of pieces of space dust. However, the depth and breadth of the asteroids were so widely dispersed, that even this large scale attack could not encompass the entire amount of asteroids. The flash of naquadah enhanced nukes and naquadah laced asteroids threw enough raw firepower throughout the solar system that the flashes could be seen on Earth on the day side.

The third attack wave was a combination of the remaining NATO members. In order to create a joint naval space force and save billions of dollars that none of the other countries could spare a few of the NATO members combined crews and split the costs.

The result was the Macedonia, Mihailo, Thocomerius, Ramsund, Najaden, the Portuguese NRP Álvares Cabral, and Spain's Principe de Asturias, and two Australian BC-304's, the HMAS Canberra and HMAS Adelaide.

As the third attack wave were lining up for their shot, as intense wave of energy blindingly opened up all around them.


	13. The Last Stand Ch 4J

**Again, many sincere thanks to Jon Harper and Ash's Boomstick for your very in-depth help and discussions…**

Daedelus shields were now back at optimum strength. Hermiod had been running a diagnostic when he his console beeped for his attention. Running his Asguard controlled runes across the  
board he discovered something quite interesting. Contacting the bridge he called out, "Colonel Caldwell, the Asguard sensors have detected one hundred Goa'ould Hatak class vessels on approach to this star system.

Caldwell perked up at Hermiod's response, "Where?"

"Course and speed indicate two astronomical units on the spinward side of the system. Forwarding coordinates to helm."

A beeping noise followed by, "I have the coordinates, sir." Timmons Announced.

Major Rick Montoya checked his readouts, "Sounds like a good place to ambush, sir."

Caldwell smiled grimly, "I agree. ETA?"

"Sensors indicate they should drop out of hyperspace in three minutes forty seven seconds…mark."

"Very well. Captain Timmons, contact the other squadrons and have SPACECOM DET TWO and THREE flank our positions. We'll set up a crossfire." As an after thought he smiled grimly,

"Also, ask TRUSTRGRU to wrap up SAR operations and make best speed to surround Earth in a protective shield."

"Yes, sir." A minute later Timmons shrugged, "Colonel, TRUSTRGRU acknowledges orders, they also stated, per JCS previous orders."

Caldwell chuckled lightly, "Still don't want to play nice with the other off world teams, huh? Well, I guess we'll let Admiral Jones keep what little face he can save."

That last remark elicited a few chuckles. Admiral Jones had received a verbal reprimand in a private communication from the Joint Chief's of Staff. In the time since the asteroid detection, he had  
sulked in CIC onboard his flagship.

"Very well, have SPACECOM DET ONE, TWO, and THREE to move into position."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Trust Headquarters, a building in downtown Manhattan, New York. This secret organization of Corporate America determined to gain control of America and the world, something ever since the Great Depression their loosely organized group was used too.

This particular group was determined to continue influencing the world through current pop artist, telling Americans and the world what was acceptable and all for the sole purpose of generating the "almighty" dollar.

Senator Robert Kinsey, the current leader of this rogue group had been approached several years ago by the NID. He had climbed through the invisible ranks of the NID by cunning, shrewdness, and guile. He had already tried twice to get control of the Stargate, but finally gave up or so the SG had hoped.

In fact, Kinsey was now more than ever convinced that control of the gate and America's future were up to him to save.

In that light, his group had been contacted with a rather tender offer that they cold not refuse. Their new leader, another alien but one with priorities such as themselves. Kinsey, an arrogant ass of a man was rather enamored with their, what should he call him? Certainly not a god, but a powerful alien. This alien had provided them with the technology base that was exactly what the military of the world had. It was no wonder that this group was able to accept this alien and his incredible powers.

He was as good as his word and every member of the board had received numerous boons, both financially and favor based.

Kinsey's only desire was to see General Hammond and Jack O'Neill suffer.

"Well, let's get this meeting started, shall we?"

"What about our leader?" Theresa Hobkins, a pedantic evil witch of a woman whom could freeze the heart of an average man and verbally reduce her prey to openly weeping fostered a wicked grin.

Kinsey knew Theresa was a bitch, but that was what made her so good at her job. He would hang her butt out to dry if she ever tried to something with him though.

Kinsey falsely smiled, "My dear, Theresa, our benefactor will arrive when he is good and ready and not a moment before, you know that."

Theresa fixed an icy star upon him, "Yes, of course."

"Now then..." Kinsey began.

"Hello, my children."

Everyone started; Kinsey came to himself, and thought darkly to himself, "Show off", then said, "Count Iblis!" Pretending not to be impressed.

Iblis fixed a soul revealing stare at Kinsey, seemingly piercing the inner most being of his soul. Finally, he smiled, "Robert, let us begin."

Kinsey cleared his throat, "Of course, Count. Development of stealth cruisers is well underway and in fact nine are completed with the week."

"Excellent, well done. How are the special warhead's coming?"

Theresa smiled, she was enthralled with Iblis and that in and of itself was a miracle, as she was a lesbian her whole life. She had never even slept with a man before him, but for Iblis she  
would bare a new race of gods for him. She even had to grudgingly admit she even like sex with a man. Such a revelation still shook her to her core. She felt her belly under the conference  
table, rubbing lightly the new life growing there, and smiled slightly to herself.

"Sir, we now have siphoned off enough raw naquadah from the SGC's shipping depot to arm all of our ships three times over."

Iblis smiled at her in appreciation, "Very good, my dear Theresa. Soon, the attack on Earth will begin and then we will begin."

Kinsey sighed, "Yes, Robert?" Iblis smiled patronizingly.

"Agh, Count, I believe I speak for all of us when I say that we would all like to know how you know so many things and how this fleet of ships are going to make a difference? Have you  
seen the fleet of advanced ships that the world has at their disposal?"

"Robert, Robert, do you doubt me already?" Pausing in thought he said, "Or is it that you're true hearts desire has not been fulfilled yet?"

Kinsey kept silent, but Iblis smiled, "Robert, I know your thoughts before have them. Fear not, SG-1 will meet their deserved end soon."

"I appreciate that Count, but you haven't answered my questions."

Iblis smiled fatherly, "All in good time. Now then perhaps we should disc the future kingdom on Earth."

-----------------

Baltar/Demios sat upon his pedestal inside his upgraded Cylon Baseship. Pushing a button on the console of his armchair a metallic voice spoke, "By your Command."

"Drop from hyperspace. We will attack the Tau'ri ships at the following coordinates." Rapidly punching the correct sequence into his console he could hear the Cylon centurion's   
computer bleep affirmative. "By your command."

"Hmmnnn." Baltar/Demios mused to himself, "That particular vocal subroutine is getting most annoying." Then he swiveled his chair to face the front of the immense chamber, "Now, for  
the final destruction of the damnable Tau'ri."

Laughing evilly, his "Inner Baltar", also reveled in the soon to be victory. Baltar was in a hellish pain continually, but the one consolation was the destruction of the thirteenth tribe. He   
had began exercising control over his body in increments, and to the annoyance of his Goa'ould Demios, he was greatly annoyed.

Demios frowned and thought to himself, "Once this attack is over, I will head straight to the sarcophaguses to stifle Baltar's attempts at control.

In response his right hand flinched. Looking down at it he frowned horribly. It twitched ever so slightly. Putting his left hand over his right, he quelled the tremors as best as he could.

-------------------

Onboard the Daedelus, Major Rick Montoya remarked, "Four basestars closing on our position! Looks like they jumped in on Det Three's position."

"Arm all weapon's systems and raise shields."

"Weapons and shields are ready."

"Captain Timmons, move us into within five hundred miles, full military thrust!"

A few moments later, "Approaching coordinates." Timmons stated.

"Hopefully, our shield modulators on our missiles will work." Then to his weapons officer, Major Montoya, "Basestars status?"

"All four basestars moving toward our position, course and speed indicates they will pass our position and push toward Earth." Montoya replied.

"How close are we to Earth?"

Timmons checked the console's readouts, "We are within seventy-five thousand miles."

"Standby Asguard Beam Cannons, fire on lead ship when in range."

"Firing!" The Asguard designed Twin Pulse Plasma Beam cannons pulsed bright red and discharged concentration of superheated plasma. Twin beams impacted on the lead Cylon ship.

Pulsating light scattered across a shield of Goa'ould design. The basestar continued on.

Caldwell leaned forward, "Damage to lead Cylon ship?"

"Cylon ship is protected by a Goa'ould designed shield. Minimal damage to their shields."

Caldwell cursed under his breath, "Fire forward VLS tubes one through four with Mark Four enhanced missiles."

"Weapons away!" Then a moment later, "Three of the missiles were intercepted by laser turret fire. The fourth missile impacted just inside their shield."

"Damage?"

"Preliminary scans indicate the explosion itself was trapped within their shields which caused severe thermal damage on their forward section; scans indicate some hull buckling and   
possible damage to their forward turrets."

"Tough ship." Caldwell said.

"Receiving incoming fire." The Daedelus shook slightly as its navigator tried dodging its weapons. "Colonial measurements of weapons fire register forty Megon loads, Shields holding."

"What are the other basestars doing?"

"All four basestars are continuing on. I think they intend to rush past us and hit Earth, sir."

"That is not happening!" Caldwell surmised. Then a smirk came upon him, "Helm, come right, two three degrees, swing around, then drop twenty miles, axis angle up one five degrees."

The Daedelus nimbly swung around the base ship like it was an atmospheric fighter craft.

Timmons obeyed and announced a moment later, "Were in position to hit them from underneath, sir."

"Montoya, light'em up."

"With pleasure sir." Firing several times and emptying his forward VLS tubes, "Sir, missile racks reloading. Asguard Beam Cannons are overheating; they'll need to cool down before we  
can fire again. ETA to optimal firing range, thirty two seconds, Mark!"

"Damage to enemy ships?"

"Cylon basestars are taking heavy damage to their shields and minor to medium structural damage to their hull. Sir, picking up three hundred bogeys, closing fast!"

"Can you identify them?"

"Size and shape indicate Cylon raiders."

Caldwell thumbed his comm. System, "All units, this is Caldwell, picking up over three hundred Cylon Raiders headed our way, switch to Rail Gun suppression fire and launch 302's."

Timmons announced a moment later, "All units confirm orders."

Montoya checked his instruments, "Cylon first attack wave will reach our position in sixty seconds."

"Where's our fighter screen?"

"302 squadrons are in the air and are taking up a flanking position. All ships responding, but we are seriously outnumbered."

"They'll have to make due. Let's get moving I don't want to make the same mistake that they did a moment ago." Caldwell stated flatly.

"Cylon Raiders are not attempting to engage ACM, their coming in ballistic."

Caldwell grinned, "They're going to have do way better than that if they plan on beating us. Timmons, have Det Two make a hyperspace jump behind the mother ships and hit them  
continuously."

Montoya smiled, "Your betting the Cylons will pull back their forces and protect their mother ships."

"Exactly."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Admiral Jones of the aforementioned "Widow Maker" fleet sighed for the hundredth time at having to take a back stage to the Air Force. He had stood down from General Quarters in

order to allow a break for the crew prior to engaging the enemy in a prolonged battle.

An operations signalman announced, "Admiral, picking up several hundred asteroids that made it through Spacecom Detachments."

At last, Jones thought. Pushing a button on the squawk box he contacted the bridge, "Combat, bridge."

A moment later came the familiar sound, "Bridge, Combat."

"Officer of the Day, this is Admiral Jones, Sound General quarters!"

"Aye, aye, sir." Hanging up he replied to the Boatswain Mate of the Watch, "Boatswain mate of the Watch, Sound General Quarters."

Petty Officer Salvatore nodded, "Aye, sir, Sounding General Quarters."

A shrill, high pitched whistle could be heard throughout the entire ship, followed by a wavering tone of the General Quarters alarm. A moment passed then the Salvatore added,

"General Quarters, General Quarters, Set Condition One throughout the ship, this is NOT a drill."

Two minutes later he reported to the Officer of the Day, "OOD, Condition One has been set throughout the ship."

"Very well." Calling CIC, he reported to the Admiral.

Jones smiled wickedly he picked up a red phone that was a laser encrypted satellite transceiver, "ALL TRUSTRGRU, Open fire on the asteroids. Nothing gets through!"

"Their coming in fast, sir!"

"Shields to maximum. Fire Control, lock on and target all bogeys designated Sierra. All batteries fire."

The fire control petty officer said, "Admiral! There's no signature to lock onto!"

Jones exploded. "Petty Officer, I don't care if you have to get out there and paint a target on those asteroids, I WANT THEM GONE! NOW!"

"Sir…I ugh…" He shook his head in futility.

A junior lieutenant Simone Rahdi paused, "Sir, this is a long shot, but perhaps we could lock onto the raw naquadah inside some of those asteroids."

Jones scowl lessoned if only for a moment, "Can we do that?"

Rahdi, a Muslim native of Chicago, Illinois nodded her raven colored head, "Yes, sir, we should be able to lock on if we have one of the BC-304's access their Asguard sensors, then

transmit their targeting data to us on a carrier signal."

Jones considered that, "Are you sure we don't have the capability?"

Rahdi shook her head no, "None, that I am aware of, sir."

Jones contemplated that, and then picked up the SATCOM red phone, "SPACECOM DET ONE this is TRSTRGRU CO, Over."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demios smiled as he observed the battle on the hologram before him. The baseships were taking a pounding.

His comm. Panel lit up from above on his throne like pedestal. Bal smiled arrogantly, "How goes the battle Demios?"

Baltar smiled cruelly, "As well as expected, although the Tau'ri ships are much more advanced than we believed."

"Oh, how so?" Bal seemed rather bored.

"Their kinetic missiles are naquadah enhanced, but that is not the worrying part."

"And what is?"

"The Tau'ri have somehow circumvented our shields, their kinetic weapons pass right through."

Bal frowned, "Impossible!"

Demios smiled, "It is of little concern, our combined forces are more than a match for them."

Bal nodded, "Very well, I believe it is time to come in and stop these vile Cylon forces!"

Demios nodded, "As long as you remember that it is I whom am on your side when the final attack comes?"

"Do you presume to lecture me? Mind your tongue, while you still have it!" Ball demanded furiously.

Demios lowered his eyes, "Of course. Lord Bal."

The screen went blank and Demios relayed orders, "Centurion, push the fleet ahead and began bombardment of Earths surface."

"By your command."

Demios rolled his eyes, while his right hand grasped his left hand firmly as if the two appendages fought each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifty Thousand miles from Earth, a large debris field of rogue asteroids and remains of starships littered space for thousands of miles and it continued to expand.

Onboard the Daedelus, Caldwell frowned, "Status."

Timmons frowned and cocked her head sideways, "Shield strength down to twenty one percent, left rear engine is offline, engineering reports partial engine power in ten minutes. Long

range communications are gone, due to battle damage; one forward VLS tubes are fused solid, possible damage to the second tube. Asguard beam weapon is working, Rail Guns are

working but…"

"But what?"

"Rail guns have expended all their ordnance."

Caldwell sighed, "Casualties."

Timmons shook her head, "Surprisingly minor injuries being reported.

"What is the status of the fleet?"

"We've lost the Yuri Gagarin and the HMS Daring."

"What about the other det's?"

"TCG Heybeliada has lost shields and is venting atmosphere. Det Two forces are conducting SAR operations."

Caldwell nodded, "Continue on course, best speed to Earth."

"Yes, sir."

Pushing a button on his chair, Caldwell spoke clearly, "Engineering, this is the bridge, When am I going to get my shields back?"

Doctor Novak squeaked a response, "Sir, Hermiod reports that shields will be up to one hundred percent in thirty minutes."

"Tell Hermiod that if he wants to live through the next engagement he has five minutes to get my shields back up." Although Caldwell heard the diminutive Asguard's comments he

couldn't understand them, thankfully Hermiod complained in his native language.

"Timmons relay to all Dets, Rendezvous at Earth and standby for orders."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Admiral Jones fleet was being torn apart by the asteroids. He mopped his brow with the back of his dark sleeve. He pointed to the sensor image, "Tell the FFG's and DDG's to move in

and provide support!"

"Trying admiral! It's a turkey shoot out there and we're the turkeys!"

"Son, get those ships moving or we'll start losing cities down there!"

"Yes sir!"

Jones called over to the CIC Watch Officer, "Doug, what's the fleet status?"

Lieutenant Commander Doug Smithville looked up stunned, "Sir." He creaked in a high pitched voice, then tried again in a more normal tone, "Sir, we've lost the Columbus, Hartford,

Maryland, Wyoming, Ashland, Carney, Simpson, Underwood, Bulkeley, Cole, Mitscher, Monterey, Trenton, Benfold, Bunker Hill, Fitzgerald, Jarrett, Mustin, Blue Ridge,

Chancellorsville, Cowpens, and the carriers; Enterprise, Nimitz, Theodore Roosevelt and the Abraham Lincoln, and a LHD, the Iwo Jima."

"Dammit! What the hell is going on?" Admiral Jones shouted.

"It's the asteroids sir, their coming in too fast, sir."

He picked up his red phone, it made a garbled noise then synced up with the crypto, "This is Admiral Jones, to all TRUSTUGRU, We need to work smarter!..."

He was interrupted by Doug again, "Sir, we just lost the Tortuga, Boone!"

Jones was about to reply when loud shattering sound overwhelmed his auditory faculties. The floor lurched sideways and he hit his head on the CIC equipment table. Recovering

quickly he tried to stand up but the floor dropped out from under him, a dark liquid covered his right eye and he had to squint to see through it. Ignoring the pain he called out,

"Damage report!" Turning to find his CICO, "Doug!"

He found Doug lying at an odd angle and his head twisted around in an unnatural position, his eyes staring upward. Jones ran toward him and checked for a pulse. He looked up to see

the entire CIC room looking to him for guidance, "Damage report."

Chief Petty Officer Kenneisha McMann jumped in, "Sir" she said, "We've taken several hits from the larger asteroids, main engineering reports fires are out of control and we are

venting atmosphere on decks eight through fifteen."

Jones nodded, thankful someone responded, "Very well, have damage control teams check the reactors and lock down all compartments." Chief McMann nodded and dodged her head

sideways for a petty officer to take care of it. The petty officer nodded and went to task.

Jones continued, "Launch all fighters, to help with the asteroids." McMann nodded, "Yes, sir!"

Jones asked the young petty officer at the radar, "How many asteroids are still out there?"

"Ah, current count makes it seventy-ish, admiral."

Jones frowned, "I am going to need a better count than that Petty Officer Taylor!"

"Sorry sir, there's no way to be accurate with the sensors we have."

"I thought the 304's sensor suites locked onto the naquadah on the asteroids?"

"Yes, sir, but begging your pardon sir, not all of the asteroids are laced with Naquadah."

Jones nodded, "Keep me posted and relay all data to the fighter squadrons."

"Yes, sir." He patted her on the arm and turned to survey the mess in his CIC. "Someone get me a casualty report."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stealth squadrons of the Trust had launched all nine of their ships unknown to the rest of the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

President Hayes addressed the nation from the White House, My fellow Americans and indeed my fellow brethren of the world.

A little over sixty years ago we sent our Armed Forces half-way around the world to save the world from an evil Nazi empire that threatened mass extinction, then we traveled yet  
again to stop to the cancer of Communism, when helped Korea, followed by Vietnam, then we helped other nations such as Kuwait from the despot tyrant in Iraq, then ten years later  
we were back in the Middle East to hunt the cowardly Al Qaeda cowering in their holes in the ground, then we were back to finish the job in Iraq and bring freedom to the people of  
Iraq.

Now the men and women of this nation are united with our allies around the entire world. Some are former enemies now turned allies and others have been our allies for many decades.   
We have answered the call to preserve our freedom. Once again we face a threat to our way of life. And once again we look to our military to preserve our future. The men and women  
selected to lead this mission are the world's finest and most decorated career officers and enlisted in the military. Our hopes and prayers are with them.

Above our fair planet the attack has begun in earnest. The largest joint force the world has ever seen has united together to stop an alien adversary not bent on tyranny, persecution, or   
oppression, but seeks out the total obliteration of mankind.

We have all worked very hard for this day and we will not only survive, but will thrive. Although I am not a devout man, like many of you around the world, the coming war has had   
me reevaluate what I do believe in. I ask everyone now, regardless of your beliefs to spend a few moments in silence asking whomever you pray to for protection of our fair world and   
to its people and that our combined military forces come home safely."

President Hayes bowed his head slightly and paused for ten seconds then continued, "Thank you and God Bless the Earth."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around the world several billion souls stopped what they were doing and looked toward the sky. In the industrialized parts of the world, many people had to abandon their vehicles due  
to the traffic jams.

Millions around the world made their way to their place of worship, while others just walked aimlessly around, and while yet others went home to see their loved ones, others that had no   
family went to the bars for what they thought might be a last drink.

In the atmosphere, jet fighters and AWAC's planes patrolled the sky around the world.

An Egyptian plane flew over its homeland with a maximum weapons loadout. The pilot, Aziz Mubarak flew over the coast of his homeland. Movement caught his eye and he saw a large   
ball of fire descending toward his homeland. He turned to his wingman to speak when the plane blew into a thousand pieces. Cursing in his native tongue he flew erratic as more falling  
objects hurtled past him at insane speeds.

He went for missile lock on the large asteroid ahead of him, but could not get a missile lock, switching missiles he attempted to get a thermal lock when a large crashing sound invaded his  
hearing. He looked up and saw a hole about ten centimeters in diameter. Alarms blared loudly competing for his attention.

Feeling a sticky-wetness on his leg, he saw the hole in his left leg and could see another ten centimeter gap through his leg and the ground could be seen clearly through the hole.

Pain flooded him as fought consciousness and control of his aircraft. As mute testimony to the futility of his efforts another asteroid streaked through his craft, this one rock was no   
bigger than a pebble. The pebble size asteroid that survived reentry had fragmented and this one piece still flying at high mach speeds intersected with the aircrafts cockpit and went clean  
through his helmet and out of his lower jaw.

The plane lost control and plummeted into an apartment complex below killing nearly hundred people.

Other asteroids pummeled the Earth destroying countryside's and cities alike. The asteroid strikes were no larger than a compact car but combined with their speed the destroyed   
portions of Alexandria, Cairo, the Gaza Strip, Iraq, Iran, moving over Afghanistan, and Pakistan and as far east as New Delhi. A secondary Asteroid strike hit off the coast of Yangon,  
and sinking Bangkok in a two hundred foot tidal wave.

Death toll was in the millions.


	14. The Last Stand Ch 4K

**Again, many sincere thanks to Jon Harper and Ash's Boomstick for your very in-depth help and discussions…**

**For **Maltor…Thanks for the awesome review!

**For **resq188. **Thanks for the comment but the Air Force is quite specific, U.S. Air Force Instruction, AFI 36-2909 page 2.2 states**: " Fraternization, as defined by the Manual for Courts-Martial, is a personal relationship between an officer and an enlisted member that violates the customary bounds of acceptable behavior in the Air Force and prejudices good order and discipline, discredits the armed services, or operates to the personal disgrace or dishonor of the officer involved." **And also**, "Because of the potential damage fraternization can do to morale, good order, discipline, and unit cohesion, the President specifically provided for the offense of fraternization in the Manual for Courts-Martial."

**AFI 36-2909 page ****4. Relationship of Unprofessional Conduct to Other Provisions of the UCMJ. **All military members are subject to lawful orders. When a military member has been lawfully ordered to cease an unprofessional relationship or refrain from certain conduct, the military member is subject to prosecution under the UCMJ for violation of the order. Similarly, all military members are subject to prosecution for criminal offenses committed incidental to an unprofessional relationship (e.g., gambling, adultery, assault).

Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate them and they encourage me.

Sorry for the long delay. I went back to school to advance my career. It was crazy and I had lost my inner muse. Thanks for sticking with me!

* * *

The Tau'ri forces surrounded Earth in varying layers of orbital height. The basestars had made it to near Earth orbit and it was now a free for all. Hundreds of fighters from both sides fought in a deadly dance of lethal ferocity.

Several Base Ships launched missiles toward Earth. Many of the missiles were taken out, some by the crossfire of allied ships and others by Tau'ri ships being in the way. In many cases, the allied ships that took the broad sides were losing their shield strength quickly.

A bluish-white cloud of hyperspace appeared and fifty Goa'ould ships arrived.

"Colonel Caldwell, reading thirty, correction! Fifty-two Goa'ould Motherships ave just jumped in system."

"Where are they?"

"Right where we expected them to be."

"That's half their force, what about the others?"

"Sensors detect another group coming around the other side of the planet."

"Their boxing us in. I think it's time we teach the Goa'ould what all humans know, "Payback is a bitch." Deploy the Fifth Fleet."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Baal smiled to himself. His forward force had begun engaging the damnable Tau'ri. The entire ship shook. His lead jaffa reported, "Tau'ri vessels are firing upon us with some type of high yield particle weapon." The ship shook again. "Shields holding for now."

Baal smiled, "Contact the Tau'ri."

"Channel Open."

"Tau'ri fleet, this is your god, Baal. We are here to enforce the protected planets treaty. Cease fire and we will move into orbit to assist you with the renegade Goa'ould, Heru'Ur and the Cylon forces, however, if you continue to fire, we will destroy you, in order to protect ourselves."

At first there was no response. Baal looked at his first prime, "Are the receiving us?"

"Yes, Lord Baal. Wait, I am receiving a transmission."

A few moments of static, then a voice full of confidence spoke, "This is Colonel Stephen Caldwell, of the Air Force Vessel, Daedelus, you will withdraw your ships from this star system immediately or you will be destroyed."

Baal opened a channel, Laughing he spoke in his multi-toned voice, "Really Colonel, you are no match for a god. Return to your pitiful planet or I cannot be held responsible for your deaths."

Baal waited for a reply, but then his first prime spoke, "Eight primitive nuclear warheads are on approach vector."

Baal laughed, "Please, Haraq, those primitive weapons will not get past our shields."

"My lord! Reports from the Cylon vessels are that the Tau'ri has missile technology that can breach our shields."

Baal dismissed him, "You put too much confidence in these primitives. The 'new' shields will hold ."

Haraq turned back to the holographic screen in front of him, "Impact in ten seconds." He turned nervously to Ba'al then back to his station.

Ba'al took his throne seat and carefully checked a nail for dirt.

Haraq frowned, faced the screen and his mouth formed a thin line of a grimace.

The impacts of the missiles were so bright that anyone viewing the spectacle would have been blinded. The ship shuddered under the concussive force of the impact on the shields.

Baal rearranged his wardrobe, "Report?"

Haraq's mouth hung open, "The new shields held!"

"Of course they held, I am a god. Now, fire on the Tau'ri, starting with the Daedelus!"

* * *

"Commander, receiving a priority communiqué on Fleet Comm Line Alpha."

Apollo nodded grimly. He had been watching the Earth fleets getting the pogee's kicked out of them. He grimaced as another Widow Maker vessel turned into a fireball and fell planetward.

His brand new 65 inch LCD television acted as a display monitor. This new upgrade, courtesy of their thirteenth colony brethren opened a smaller picture box of Commander Cain in the right, "Apollo, we have to move now! Those Earth ships aren't going to last much longer, even with shields."

"I agree. Have the Fifth Fleet deploy to assist the Daedelus carrier group."

Cain's lip twitched, but he said nothing.

Apollo recognizing Cain's genius at work asked, "Commander Cain, you have a better idea?"

Taking Apollo's lead, Cain explained his plan quickly, "Apollo, this is all a diversion. Where did the other fifty or so Goa'ould ships go?"

"Perhaps the Tok'Ra were mistaken on the numbers.?"

"I'm willing to wager they will appear on the far side of the planet, they'll have a clean shot at deploying fighters and our Earth brethren will be hedged in on both sides."

"You want to head them off before they arrive?"

"Precisely."

"Cain if you're wrong, we could lose badly."

"This is not my first "Rodeo" Commander."

"A what?" Apollo asked in confusion.

"Something Jack O'Neill told me about old movies, called westerns. Apparently, I remind of him of some old bovine farmer, named Lloyd Bridges." He finished with, "Trust me, Apollo."

Apollo shook his head without much thought, "Right, how can I argue with a "Living Legend"? Good luck and may the "Lords of Kobol" protect you."

Cain smirked, "I make my own luck, but I'll take all the divine protection I can get."

The screen winked out.

Apollo's sister Athena announced, "Apollo, Earth's Fleet Commander requesting assistance."

"Tell them we're coming. Battlestations!"

* * *

Trust ships left the planet's atmosphere switched to stealth systems. They retreated to the far side of the planet and above Antarctica.

Captain Charles E. Traven commanded the rogue Earth ship. A disgruntled U.S. Navy Captain whom had been fired from his last assignment for mismanagement and then forced into retirement. He was looking forward to the new world order.

This Iblis person came to visit him in his cabin by a lake and promising him his heart's desire. Like an renown sailor of old, Christopher Columbus, he asked one thing. In the new world order, he wanted to be Admiral of the New Seas…Space. Having all military members working for him.

"Open ship wide communications."

"Channel open."

"This is the Captain. Today marks the new era for humanity. While our delusional brethren fight against a superior foe, we have the assurances of our Lord Iblis that he will strike down these Goa'ould and the Cylons. They will be our servants in the new world order. Once our brethren soften up the Goa'ould and Cylons, their numbers will be diminished, then we will step in and destroy the enemy, take power over all the Earth and then my friends, there will be peace. Not a cease fire, but Earth will finally know true peace and have a leader to stop all wars, all diseases, and all famines."

A cheer ran throughout the bridge.

Deep within the bowels of the stealth ship…

"Are they crazy?" Jack O'Neill asked.

"Delusional is more like it." Daniel added.

"No doubt." Sam added.

"Regardless, we must siege control of this ship." Teal'c added.

Jack turned around, "Getting a little antsy are ya?"

Teal'c cocked his eyebrow but said nothing.

Sam shrugged, "I know I am sir. It's been twenty hours since we snuck onboard." For the last twenty hours SG-1 had been cooped up on a Trust 304 class ship. Having received word from the CIA about Trust operatives and rogue NID agents stealing the plans for the BC-304 class starship, the Pentagon sent SG-1 to infiltrate the lead ship.

Jack nodded, "Well, it's time to go then."

"You must hurry." A disembodied voice added.

SG1 turned around in circles and waived their P-90's.

Jack leaned sideways a bit, "Carter?"

"Got me sir."

"Who said that?" Daniel whispered.

"I did." A chipper British accented voice said.

"Aw fer crying out loud? What's going on?"

A brilliant flash of white light and a white male in impeccably clean suit appeared before them. Jack raised his P-90 and demanded, "Identify yourself!"

The man smiled good naturedly but without any real fear that a sane person would have of a deadly automatic snub-nosed machine gun waving in their face. "And now you can see me."

"Jack."

Irritated Jack spat back, "Not now Daniel."

"Jack." Daniel insisted.

"What?"

"Look." Daniel insisted.

Jack frowned but never took his eyes off of the stranger. Continuing to smile good naturedly, "I assure you that won't be necessary." Pointing at Jack's weapon.

"Oh! Really and why would that be?"

"Because, I am not your enemy."

"Colonel." Sam asked.

"Oh! What? Can't you see that I am trying too…" Jack finally saw something quite odd. His entire black covert op uniform and even his P-90 weapon were now a brilliant white. He viewed his entire uniform.

"Oh! You have got to be kidding me. This just screams gay all over it!" Pausing he looked at the new comer. "You do this?"

"Yes."

"WHY? Do I look like I am in the Navy?"

"Jack." Daniel scolded.

"I'm serious. You're not supposed to wear white after Labor Day!"

Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c turned their focus on him. Jack shrugged embarrassingly, "I heard that somewhere."

"My apologies Colonel O'Neill. This was necessary in order for you to see me."

"Who are you?"

"Quite right. You may call me John."

"John?"

"Yes."

"As in what? John Doe? John Deere? Dear John, Dear Abby?"

"Jack." Daniel interrupted.

"John the Baptist?"

The British man smiled, making his eyes seem to twinkle, "As amusing as this is, we haven't the time for it. Right now, the Trust under the leadership of Count Iblis is planning to undermine Earth's weakened defenses. You must hurry to take over the ship."

"You mean what we were trying to do before you delayed us?"

Sourly the British man frowned a bit.

"Wait, who are you really? How did you get here and why did you have to turn our clothes white?"

John smiled at Sam, "A very good question. Let's say that I represent the forces of Light and Good. We wish that you succeed, for if you fail Earth will be destroyed."

"We know this already." Teal'c answered.

"Yes, but not from the Goa'ould or Cylons."

Daniel started, "You are from the ship of lights?"

John inclined his head.

"The who of the what?" Jack asked perplexed.

"The ship of lights. That was part of the Galatica's log tapes. It mentioned at least two encounters with advanced beings, ugh, angels if you will."

"Who is the danger from then?" Teal'c asked.

John smiled, "Count Iblis. He must be punished and all those that follow him will be removed from his influence. If Earth were to follow him, all its inhabitants would be forfeit."

"Sodom and Gomorrah." Daniel blurted.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Sodom and Gomorrah. The cities that were destroyed by the Hebrew God for their iniquity." Teal'c stated.

Daniel nodded and added, "Yes. You see, the Bible has a story about ancient Jewish patriarch, Abraham. He was approached by an Angel of the Lord and told Abraham that Sodom and Gomorrah would be destroyed because of their wickedness. Abraham had a nephew there, named Lot. Abraham tried negotiating with God and finally God agreed to not destroy the cities if ten righteous people were found in the cities. There obviously were not any."

"So, what does this have to do with this Iblis person?" Jack asked.

"You have visited Earth before?" Daniel asked.

John nodded his head, "Iblis ruled several nations of old, Sodom and Gomorrah, and Babylon, to name a few. He had been cast out and he moved to other planets where others began to worship him. Iblis has returned to claim all of humanity and he must be stopped."

"Your angels, aren't you?" Daniel stated.

John said nothing but his eyes twinkled merrily.

"Look, ugh, thanks for the Sunday School lesson and all but we ugh, have a ship to take and all."

"Know this, mortal weapons will not hurt Iblis, but only a pure heart can resist."

"Ugh, thanks, next time we see one, we'll send you a SMS text."

"If you have the power, will you not intervene?" Teal'c asked.

John's eyes looked heavenward, "I am afraid that I am only here to advise." Pausing he looked Teal'c in the eyes a second, then he added, "It's a rotten job!" With that he disappeared.

"Okkkayyy. That was weird." Jack said. He looked at his clothes, "So what's with the white? Fresh out of Air Force Blue?" Jack spat to empty air.

"Maybe it's a side effect of communicating with lesser beings. Some kind of residual power bleed or something." Sam offered.

"Yeah, well, we'll blend in real nice with the grey walls. Why didn't he just paint a target on our chests?"

"Time is of the essence Colonel." John said.

Jack nodded, "I know, and get out of my head!"

"Ugh, Jack, you might want to be careful with what you say."

"Why, he's here to advise us right, that means he needs us."

"Well, I'm just saying. If John is an Angel of God, you might end up losing your ability to speak, or see."

"Maybe the Earth opening up and swallowing me?" Jack said.

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Yeah, especially since we are in space."

"Okay, maybe an explosive decompression and then vented out into space?

Thinking about that Jack shook his head envisioning such a scenario, "Right", he said weakly. Then more forcefully he said, "Move out!"

* * *

Earth battle fleets had taken a beating and they were down to forty percent of their original forces.

The Galactica jumped into the fray and launched vipers while simultaneously launching a laser bombardment that lit up the surrounding space.

A Goa'ould blast hit them and a sphere glowed around the immense ship.

Sheba smiled, "The new shields are working great."

Apollo nodded, "For now. Where's the Cylon fleet?"

Omega called out, "All Cylon ships are hammering into what's left of Earth forces. The third ship is firing at the surface."

"Where?" Sheba asked.

Omega took a moment reading the unfamiliar names, "The North American continent, Eastern quadrant, ugh, several locations, Computron readout coming through now." Wow, Omega thought, this new computer network is fast! "Laser bombardment on military installations in the territories known as New York, Connecticut, Maryland, the American capitol; Washington D.C., Virginia, Georgia, and Florida."

"Flank speed, intercept that ship. Once we are in range launch forward missiles tubes and mega pulsar lasers."

The Galactica lurched from a near standstill to seventy five percent the speed of light in mere seconds."

--------------

Aboard the Cylon ship, Demios, once known as Baltar smiled deviously. "Continue destroying the military bases. Soon, we will have destroyed the very backbone of Tau'ri."

The gold Cylon acknowledged Demios command with a metallic voice.

Inside the Goa'ould, the host's mind taunted him, "Ohhh! Don't be so confident Demios. Shall the Not-Quite-So-Great Demios survive a battle with the Thirteenth Tribe?" Then Baltar's mind laughed a serious deviant laugh.

Demios shook his head the silent hot dismal and walked toward his sarcophagus.

--------------

The Galactica reached its coordinates and fired upon the ship.

"Fire!" Apollo simply said.

The Galactica released a volley of pure plasma hell into Demios ship. Cylon shields glowed fiercely.

Sheba checked her readouts. "Apollo, I got an idea."

Apollo nodded and Sheba ordered, "Move the ship between Earth and the Cylon ship. Then launch missiles and lasers."

Apollo smirked, "Wish I thought of that!"

Sheba smirked a bit, "I am woman, hear me roar!"

Shaking his head, Apollo laughed, "You know our culture will never be the same after all those American quips!"

Omega reported. "Were taking hits, but shields are holding for now. Were down to ninety-six percent."

"Keep it up."

"Were now between Earth and the basestar." Omega announced.

The Galactica shuddered violently. "Shields are now at ninety percent and falling!"

"Keep firing!"

Another wave of shuddering hit the Galatica's superstructure.


End file.
